SECRETOS DE LA QUIMERA
by Atenhea
Summary: Lily recibe una carta que le informa de que debe cursar 5º curso en Howarts. ¿Por qué debe cabiarse de escuela de magia en ese momento? una historia de amor, misterio y muchos, muchos secretos.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Andén 9 y ¾, ¡ya hemos llegado! -exclamaba, James. -¡adiós, nos vemos en navidades! -decía mientras se alejaba de sus padres.

-¡Cornamenta, amigo! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Canuto! ¡Tenía muchísimas ganas de verte! Espero que la estancia con tu familia no se te haya hecho muy dura…

- ¡Qué va! Además, en tu casa lo pasé genial con Lunático y Colagusano, por cierto ¿dónde están? Aún no los he visto…

- Remus tiene reunión de prefectos y Peter anda desaparecido, seguro que se ha despistado. -Ambos rieron, ya que Peter era un chico un poco atontado que seguía a los tres amigos a todas partes, pues los admiraba. Los cuatro chicos formaban un grupo de amigos que traía a las chicas locas y despertaba admiración en los chicos pues Remus, James y Sirius eran atractivos y muy inteligentes aunque a veces utilizaran esa inteligencia para gastar bromas pesadas a sus compañeros. Cada cual tenía su propio club de fans y les encantaba jugar con las chicas, sobre todo a Sirius y a James que eran los más presumidos del grupo. Remus era prefecto e intentaba, en la medida de lo posible, que sus dos amigos no se excedieran en las travesuras aunque al final siempre acababan compartiéndolas.

Los dos muchachos subieron al Expreso de Howarts y entraron en el compartimento que siempre ocupaban cuando iban al colegio, pero para su sorpresa, había alguien ahí dentro. Era la chica más hermosa que James había visto. Su pelo rojo, como el fuego, caía en graciosos mechones sobre sus hombros y un bucle rebelde le tapaba parte de su ojo derecho. Los ojos, eso es lo que más fascinó al chico. Eran de un verde brillante, parecido al del fondo del mar pero su mirada no era fría, sino dulce. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes, también muy ceñida de color verde escotada. La chica los sonrió al entrar. Su sonrisa era perfecta y mostraba unos dientes blancos entre unos labios muy sensuales.

-¡Hola! -la saludó Sirius con su típica sonrisa-para-ligar.

Ella, pareció estar nerviosa por un momento pero en seguida respondió con un ¡Buenos días!

- Perdona, guapa, este es el compartimento de los merodeadores, y somos 4 así que no cabe ni una persona más. -fue Sirius el que estropeó el momento mágico de su amigo, qué típico de él era hacer un comentario de ese tipo a una chica. James lo miró intentando indicarle que se había pasado y temiendo que la chica los odiara antes de conocerlos.

-Mira, listillo, lo primero, a mí no me llames guapa, y segundo, yo no veo ningún cartel con tu nombre por aquí pero antes que compartir asiento con un chulo como tú prefiero ir de pie. - contestó la chica poniéndose en pie y saliendo del compartimento después de dirigir a Sirius una mirada que ya no era dulce, como le había parecido a James al principio.

-Amigo, si las miradas matasen tu ya estarías bajo tierra. -bromeó James y ambos rieron despreocupados.

Pero James no pudo olvidarse tan rápido de aquella misteriosa chica a la que nunca había visto. No podía ser nueva porque aparentaba tener su edad aproximadamente y nadie entraba en Howarts si no era para cursar primero. Le extrañaba no haberse fijado en ella antes, estaba seguro de conocer a todas las chicas bellas de la escuela en cambio ella no le sonaba de nada…

¿Quién era esa pelirroja de ojos salvajes? ¿Por qué James nunca la había visto?

"Howarts... Así que debo cambiar de escuela y volver a empezar en otra diferente..." -Lily, leía la carta que le habían enviado de su ex-escuela de magia. Se sentía triste y un poco confusa, le había costado mucho estar entre los primeros de la escuela y ser una de las más populares pues provenía de una familia de muggles y todo se le hizo extraño el primer día, cuando sólo era una niña de 12 años que acababa de descubrir su don para la magia. Recordaba ese primer año con alegría y añoranza, pues, aunque al principio se le hizo muy dura la estancia entre desconocidos, pronto conoció a las que serían sus mejores amigas y logró destacar como estudiante y como chica. Ahora, según le notificaban en una carta, debía cambiarse de escuela e iniciar el 6º curso en Howarts. No sabía si sentirse alegre por haber sido admitida en la más prestigiosa escuela de magia o triste por volver al anonimato y no ser la chica más atractiva, y popular del colegio...

Pero la duda que de verdad tenía Lily era el por qué de haberla trasladado si sólo le quedaban dos años para acabar su formación... Junto con la carta, la chica había recibido un baúl con los libros del colegio y las túnicas que debía llevar en clase. A sus padres también les sorprendió la noticia pero se alegraron porque, por muy muggles que fuesen, habían oído hablar muy bien de Howarts. Así que a Lily no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la decisión de los directores de ambos colegios y partir hacia su nuevo colegio el día 1 de Septiembre. Debía tomar el Expreso de Howarts en el andén 9 y ¾, lo cual no le extrañó pues sentía que conocía cada costumbre y rincón de ese colegio aunque nunca hubiera estado en él. Eso se debía a que se carteaba desde hacía tres años con un antiguo alumno de Howarts, algo mayor que ella con el que había coincidido en unas conferencias "sobre defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" a las que había asistido hace tres veranos. Desde entonces se carteaban y cada uno le contaba al otro cómo eras su colegio, qué cosas hacían allí y cómo eran sus directores. Lily sentía una gran admiración por Albus Dumbledore, el director de Howarts, y le encantaba que su amigo le contara cosas sobre él.

"Sí," -pensó Lily- "tenemos una buena amistad, aunque hace un par de meses que no sé nada de él, últimamente tenía un comportamiento un poco extraño y sus cartas eran diferentes…"

Al llegar a la estación, Lily se despidió de sus padres y empujando el carrito atravesó el andén 9 y ¾ sin ninguna dificultad. Montó en el vagón que indicaba 6º curso y se sentó en el primer compartimento que vio libre.

Cuando el Expreso se puso en marcha dos chicos altos y de cuerpo atlético entraron en el compartimento donde estaba Lily y la miraron extrañados. Lily los saludó con una sonrisa y observó al que entró primero. Era alto, y muy moreno, tenía unos ojos azules muy profundos y una boca perfecta.

- ¡Hola! -la saludó devolviéndole la sonrisa lo cual hizo que la chica se derritiera.

- Bu-buenos días -respondió ella, recuperando la compostura. A Lily le gustaba aparentar seguridad en sí misma aunque por dentro estuviera al borde de un ataque de nervios- "¡Pero que tío más guapo!"

El otro chico, también era bastante atractivo. Llevaba unas gafas que le daban un aire intelectual y detrás de ellas tenía unos preciosos ojos color avellana que la miraban de una forma que la cohibió. Pero lo que más llamó la atención a Lily fue su pelo negro y alborotado, como si no se lo hubiera peinado nunca.

- Perdona, guapa, este es el compartimento de los merodeadores, y somos 4 así que no cabe ni una persona más. -dijo el chico de ojos azules.

Lily reaccionó rápidamente y ante ese comentario prepotente contestó:

-Mira, listillo, lo primero, a mí no me llames guapa, y segundo, yo no veo ningún cartel con tu nombre por aquí pero antes que compartir asiento con un chulo como tú prefiero ir de pie.

Lily era una chica con mucho genio y muy orgullosa, no soportaba que ningún chico se diera aires de superioridad delante de ella, le daba igual que fuera nueva o no, no lo iba a permitir. Sería guapo pero era el chico más engreído que había conocido. Así que se fue del compartimento mientras escuchaba las risas de esos dos muchachos y se acercó a un grupo de estudiantes que le hacían señas volviendo a preguntarse la razón por la que le trasladaron a este colegio

El Expreso llegó a Howarts y los dos animagos encontraron a sus compañeros a los que saludaron efusivamente. Volvían a ser un grupo, a su parecer en mejor grupo de amigos de la escuela, eran los más guapos, interesantes e inteligentes, al menos eso era lo que pensaban ellos y la mayoría de los alumnos de la esuela. Digo la mayoría porque había un grupo de jóvenes que no podían ni ver a los merodeadores, y el odio era mutuo, pues las 4 animagos no hacían más que meterse con ellos. Esos eran los estudiantes a los que se había acercado Lily.

-¡Hola chica! ¿Cómo estás? Te hemos visto con esos dos chulos, te has defendido bien ¿eh? -la chica que la saludó era de raza negra y tenía un cabello muy abundante y por supuesto, oscuro, con mechas doradas y peinado en múltiples trenzas que finalizaban con unas pequeñas bolitas color marfil. Llevaba un piercing muy pequeñito y brillante en el lado izquierdo de su nariz que contrastaba con su piel morena. Vestía con un top ocre y unos shorts vaqueros que realzaban su figura que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Lily. -Me llamo Alexandra Allen, Alex para los amigos, y tú eres nueva ¿no?

- Me llamo Lilian Evans, pero llamadme Lily. Sí, soy nueva, antes iba a la otra escuela de magia de Inglaterra pero los directores decidieron trasladarme aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué.

- Bienvenida, Lily, yo soy Swan Min, pero todos me llaman Sandy. -Sandy era alta y muy delgada con rasgos asiáticos y un pelo negro muy liso. Llevaba una falda blanca asimétrica y una camiseta rosa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Calzaba unas sandalias sin tacón negras y en sus orejas lucía unos pendientes muy llamativos en tonos rosa y fucsia. Lily vio que tenía dos agujeros más en la oreja derecha que adornaba con dos brillantitos del mismo color que la camiseta. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que tenía unos ojos rasgados azules oscuros, como el cielo de noche, parecía que no tuvieran fondo y sus pestañas eran larguísimas y negras. La asiática en seguida notó que Lily observaba sus ojos y añadió- Mi madre es de raza asiática y mi padre proviene de una raza de magos conocedores de la magia de las montañas, podían ver en la oscuridad, y hechizar a las personas con una mirada, o al menos ese es lo que cuenta la leyenda -dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Lo siento, no quería que te sintieras incómoda… -se disculpó Lily, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

-Tranquila ella está acostumbrada a que la gente se quede sorprendida con ese par de ojitos que hechizan a toda la raza masculina…No me mires así Sandy, que sabes que tengo razón. -el chico que había hablado era rubio y tenía unos ojos verdes muy grandes y bonitos. Lo que más le gustó a Lily fue su sonrisa, era sincera y muy agradable. Vestía con unos pantalones cortos, por encima de las rodillas, blancos con una raya negra de arriba abajo a ambos lados y una camiseta pegada también negra y sin mangas que realzaba su cuerpo de deportista. -Yo soy John Langdom, a tus pies Lilian. -se presentó el joven haciendo una reverencia.

Lily sonrió y miró al 4º componente del grupo. -¿Y tú cómo te llamas? -preguntó.

- Ejem, si… Yo soy Luke Grant, encantado.- Luke era más bajito que John y tenía una mirada huidiza. Parecía muy tímido y aunque no era un chico feo, andaba muy encogido, como avergonzado. Vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta a juego del mismo color, lo que le daba un aire un poco siniestro.

- Nuestro Luke, siempre tan hablador… -dijo John con ironía -discúlpale Lily, pero es muy cortado, en seguida descubrirás que una vez le das cuerda el chico no calla…

- ¡Jonny! Pero que burro eres. -le insultó cariñosamente Alex dándole un pequeño empujón.

- Dejadlo ya, tortolitos… - les dijo Sandy.

Todos rieron y Lily se olvidó de los dos chicos del tren hasta que llegaron a la escuela y los vio juntándose con otros dos, uno delgado y también atractivo y un chico bajito y menos agraciado que sus compañeros.

- Oye, y esos 4 de allí ¿quiénes son? -preguntó Lily señalando los merodeadores.

- ¿Al que has insultado y sus amigos? - bromeó Sandy - son los merodeadores, Black, es el chulo de ojos azules, el de gafas es Potter y Lupin es el delgadito. Pettygrew, el bajito, siempre los sigue a donde van como un perrito faldero. Los tres se creen superiores y tienen un club de fans que van babeando detrás de ellos.

- Aunque, en mi opinión son unos prepotentes. Vale, serán guapos y estarán como un tren pero en segundo se lo hicieron pasar fatal a Luke. -añadió Alex.

Luke asintió:

-Todavía me entran náuseas cuando veo arroz.

- Es que al pobre le hechizaron el plato para que cada vez que hubiera arroz para comer, éste se convirtiera en un montón de hormigas que se le metían por la ropa. Todavía me río al recordar la cara que ponías, Luke.

- Eso no es todo John, estuvieron todo el curso gastándome bromas pesadas y publicando fotos mías en la sección "Busco pareja" del diario de Howarts.- el chico parecía a punto de estallar pero se controló y miró a su amigo diciendo - es que a veces te pasas, tío.

- Lo siento, ya sé que lo pasaste fatal, además ellos sí que se pasaron bastante. -se disculpó John.

- ¡Qué capullos son! ¿Dumbledore no los castigó? - exclamó Lily, sorprendida y enfadada por lo que le acababan de contar.

- Claro que sí, pero hay que reconocer que son inteligentes, y muchas veces consiguen escaquearse de los castigos, porque oficialmente nadie se entera de quién ha sido el autor de la "broma" aunque todos los estudiantes sabemos que han sido los merodeadores. - contestó Sandy.

- Aunque nosotros también les hemos sorprendido alguna vez con pequeños, como lo diría… pequeños castigos. -dijo John .

Todos los demás rieron y le contaron a Lily cómo durante los 5 años que llevaban en el colegio los merodeadores y ellos se habían convertido en enemigos y cada grupo formaba el bando opuesto en una guerra de bromas pesadas y de mal gusto. Mientras tanto unos carruajes tirados por caballos invisibles los llevaba hasta las puertas de la escuela. Lily, presintió que se iba a sentir muy a gusto entre ellos y sonrió feliz. Al llegar Howarts, las puertas se abrieron y Lily entró con sus nuevos amigos oyó una voz grave y seria que exclamó:

- ¡Lilian Evans!

Lily se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y vio que, para su sorpresa, el hombre que la había llamado era el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

- Buenas tardes director. -saludó educadamente la chica.

- Buenas tardes señorita Evans, ¿podría hacer el favor de acompañarme? -la sonrisa con la que le habló la tranquilizó y asintió con la cabeza. - no ponga esa cara de susto que parece que haya visto un hipogrifo.

Lily rió y siguió al director hacia su despacho. Una vez dentro éste la invitó a tomar asiento y Lily pudo observar que Dumbledore era tan excéntrico como había oído. La habitación estaba llena de cachivaches que Lily no sabía para que servían y de cuadros donde estaban los antiguos directores de Howarts.

- Bienvenida a Howarts -comenzó el mago. -supongo que te habrás preguntado por qué el director Arthur Kirggins y yo hemos decidido trasladarte a Howarts en vez de terminar tus estudios en tu antigua escuela.

- Sí, la verdad es me pareció extraña la decisión de cambiarme de colegio aunque estoy muy contenta, pues tenía muchísimas ganas conocer este lugar. -contestó Lily contenta pues por fin alguien iba a darle la respuesta a la pregunta que había estado rondándole la cabeza desde que recibió la carta.

- Eso me comentó el viejo Arthur, y como me habló muy bien de ti, reuní al consejo escolar y decidimos que podríamos hacer un intercambio de alumnos este año ya que hace tiempo que no hay ninguno. Es una buena forma de que los magos de diferentes escuelas entablen amistad.

- Me siento halagada de optaran por mí para el intercambio. Muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad, sé que Howarts es uno de los mejores colegio de magia que existen. -dijo Lily sinceramente agradecida.

- El director de tu antigua escuela nos aseguró que eras una alumna excepcional. Antes de que te vayas me gustaría que te pusieras ese sombrero, sí el que tienes a tu derecha. Dumbledore señalaba a una cosa negra y raída que Lily dudaba que se tratara de un sombrero, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que era el Sombrero Seleccionador. Ella ya había oído hablar de ese él. Era el que asignaba a cada alumno la casa donde viviría durante su estancia en Howarts y conocía la fama de cada una. La chica se lo puso en la cabeza y nada más tocar sus cabellos escuchó: ¡GRIFFINDOR!

- Bien, bien… -comentó el director distraído. -Bueno, creo que ya sabes mucho sobre Howarts ¿no? - Lily asintió contenta de la decisión del Sombrero. -De todas formas mandaré un prefecto para que te guíe, al menos durante la primera semana. Ahora vayamos al comedor que todos estarán esperando con impaciencia la ceremonia de selección. Te deseo un muy buen curso Lily, puedes acudir a mí o a la profesora Mcgonagall, la jefa de tu casa, siempre que quieras.

Dicho esto Dumbledore abrió la puerta del despacho y Lily y él salieron y fueron hacia el comedor donde todos los alumnos esperaban expectantes. Antes de entrar Lily preguntó:

-¿Quién es el alumno de intercambio de Howarts?

- Ah, se llama Jane Logan. Qué aproveche la cena. -contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa, aunque a la chica le pareció que estaba tenso.

"Griffindor, espero que Alex, Sandy y los dos chicos pertenezca también a esa casa. Seguro que los merodeadores son de Slytherin… Mejor, así no tendré que cruzarme mucho con ellos" Lily entró en el comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de Griffindor donde, para su alegría, vio sus cuatro amigos sentados sonriéndole. Vio también a los merodeadores, lo que la contrarió bastante pero decidió que se limitaría a no hacerles el menor caso aunque tuviera que convivir con ellos. Había algo que le preocupaba más: nunca había oído hablar de ningún intercambio entre colegios mágicos y sabía que había alumnos mucho más avanzados que ella en su antiguo colegio. No se explicaba por qué la habían elegido a ella y le chocó bastante que el director hubiera hablado a Dumbledore de ella. Decidió que preguntaría por esa chica, Jane Logan, a sus amigos y no le dio más importancia al asunto, se sentía feliz de estar allí.

Hola! Al final si que he podido conectarme y ya cuelgo el trozo que he prometido. Por cierto antes se me ha olvidado poner este último párrafo del primer capítulo así que lo pongo y luego pongo el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a todas por leerme! adiós

P.D: No os quejaréis que oy os e puesto un buen trozo! Es que he empezado las clases y aprovecho los primeros días que no tendré deberes para escribir más.

Tras la ceremonia y la cena Lily, Alex y Sandy se dirigieron a las habitaciones de las chicas y Luke y John a las de los chicos ya que era muy tarde y al día siguiente debían madrugar para asistir a su primera clase.

FIN CAPÍTULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerulita Evans: **Me alegro de que te gustara, ahí va el segundo capítulo!

CAPÍTULO 2

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lily y sus amigos bajaban a desayunar, un chico alto y delgado se acercó a Lily y la saludó:

- ¡Buenos días¿Tú eres Lilian Evans?

- Sí, soy yo. -contestó Lily. Ese chico le resultaba familiar… De repente se acordó de quién era. Uno de los merodeadores. Sí, era el chico que había visto hablando con Potter y Black al llegar al colegio. - Tú eres Lupin ¿verdad? -preguntó a su vez la chica recordando el apellido del joven.

- Ese soy yo. -Lupin no parecía sorprendido de que Lily supiera su nombre. - Dumbledore me ha pedido que te acompañe y te guíe por el colegio los primeros días. -añadió sonriente.

- Sí, para que la princesita no se pierda. -dijo una voz burlona.

-Pobre Remus, todo el día detrás de la guapita, por lo menos le alegrará la vista porque otra cosa… -añadió otra.

Todos se giraron y vieron a Sirius y James riéndose. Peter también estaba con ellos. Remus sonrió e hizo señas a sus amigos para que se marcharan.

Lily ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta, ya que había decidido, como he dicho anteriormente, que lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar de ellos.

- Sois unos cerdos y encima os creeréis graciosos y todo. -los insultó Alex.

- Somos graciosos. No como tú, que por no tener, no tienes ni vida social. -contestó Sirius.

- Mira, Black, déjanos en paz si no quieres volver a probar el hechizo escupecaracoles del año pasado.-amenazó John que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Ya está el novio defendiendo a su chica. ¡Qué romántico! Será mejor que te calles porque te recuerdo que tú saliste peor parado después de beber crecepelo para dragones. -esta vez fue James el que habló. -¿lo recuerdas Sirius? Parecía un perrito, todo lleno de pelos. -rió.

- ¡Vale ya! -gritó Sandy al ver que su amigo había sacado la varita. -¿no les dices nada a tus amigos, Lupin? Tú que eres prefecto.

-Tú también eres prefecta, Min. Así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones. -replicó el aludido.

- Sí pero no son mis amigos los que han empezado esta discusión sólo para fastidiar.

Lupin iba a contestar pero James se le adelantó diciendo:

- Ya nos vamos, que tengo ganas de desayunar y hablar con estos raritos me aburre, además la pelirroja debe ser muda porque no dice nada…

Lily lo miró con odio y el chico dio media vuelta y fue hacia al comedor junto con Sirius y Peter.

- Bueno, Lily ¿quedamos aquí después de desayunar para ir a clase? Así te enseñaré el camino y mañana podrás ir sola. -Remus miraba a Lily esperando una respuesta, pero la chica no parecía muy dispuesta a decirle nada. Los comentarios de los animagos le habían molestado bastante y no se explicaba por qué la habían tomado con ella si apenas la conocían.

- Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra venir con esos dos. -dijo finalmente la chica señalando hacia James y Sirius.

- Vale. -contestó lacónicamente el licántropo.

Remus fue a reunirse con sus amigos y Luke, John y las chicas entraron a desayunar aunque se les habían quietado las ganas de comer.

- No entiendo por qué Dumbledore no me asignó a mí como guía en vez de a Lupin sabiendo como son sus amigos. -comentó Sandy durante el desayuno.

- Bueno, da igual, Lupin no parece tan malo… -dijo Lily.

- Es el más simpático de los cuatro, la verdad. -todos miraron a Luke sorprendidos de que tomara parte en la conversación, pues normalmente no le gustaba hablar sobre los merodeadores ni discutir con ellos. Sus amigos sospechaban que sentía cierto temor hacia ellos aunque él lo negaba rotundamente. -el año pasado me ayudó con los deberes de astrología un día que yo estaba muy agobiado en la biblioteca. -añadió.

- Sigue siendo amigo de los otros dos y nunca impide que hagan de las suyas aunque es prefecto y es lo que debería hacer. -John estaba asombrado de que su amigo defendiera a Lupin.

- Dumbledore sabe lo que hace y seguramente le habrá asignado a él por alguna razón. -sentenció Alex.

Al terminar el desayuno Lily se despidió de sus amigos y fue donde había quedado con Lupin que ya estaba esperándola.

- Ahora tenemos trasformaciones, luego dos horas de pociones, y para terminar dos hors de defensa. Creo que tenemos el mismo horario ¿no? -dijo Remus.

- Sí, sí… -asintió Lily. -oye, por qué Dumbledore te eligió a ti y no a Sandy para guiarme? -preguntó la chica - no es que me moleste, de verdad pero… -añadió la chica ruborizándose al darse cuenta de que la pregunta había molestado a Lupin.

- No pasa nada, supongo que es lo que tú habrías preferido. Dumbledore suele hacer cosas raras, peor siempre tienen algún sentido oculto y sospecho que lo que quiere es que Sirius y James no se porten mal contigo. Debe de pensar que si ven que yo te acompaño por los pasillos y soy amable contigo ellos pasarán de ti. Creo que por eso es por lo que me nombró prefecto, para hacer que entraran en razón pero no ha surgido efecto.-dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tus amigos no necesitan entrar en razón, debería madurar. Y tú no les deberías dejar que se metieran tanto con la gente. -lo increpó Lily. -no sé quién es peor si el que da la cara y fastidia a los demás o el que se ríe por detrás. Me parece una postura muy hipócrita.

Lupin bajó la cabeza avergonzado y al momento Lily se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso.

Remus la acompañó todo el día entre clase y clase enseñándole los diferentes caminos para ir a las clases, pero en cuanto podía se iba con sus amigos. Lily no lo culpaba, se había pasado un poco pero ella sabía que tenía razón. Y él también. Llevaba muchos años diciendo a James y a Sirius que respetaran más a los alumnos pero ellos hacían caso omiso a sus consejos. Realmente, Lupin lo pasaba igual de bien que ellos con las bromas y no ponía mucho empeño en intentar que cambiaran.

La primera semana de clase pasó muy rápido y Lily en seguida se acostumbró a las costumbres de Howarts. Sandy y Alex la ponían al día de todos los cotilleos y entre las tres se formó una bonita amistad. Ellas conocían a muchos alumnos de las otras casas y se los presentaron a Lily. Así fue como conocido a Jos Sroen, un chico de Ravencalw con quien Lily congenió muy bien. Jos era un chico muy atractivo: tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos marrones con manchitas verdes alrededor de las pupilas. Era buscador en el equipo de quidditch de su casa. Su mirada fue lo que cautivó a Lily. Era muy expresiva, dulce y a la chica le encantaba cómo la miraba cuando creía que no estaba mirandolo. Muchas chicas iban detrás de él pero a Lily no le gustaba por su aspecto (aunque tenía que reconocer que era guapísimo) sino porque era inteligente, la hacía reír y se preocupaba mucho por la gente, sobre todo por ella.

James enseguida se dio cuenta de la amistad que había entre Jos y Lily y no podía soportarlo, esa pelirroja le estaba volviendo loco. Le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo no podía ni verla, porque era una repipi. Decidió que ella se sintiera atraída por él, como las del club de fans y si no lo conseguía tenía una cosa muy clara, que Sroen tampoco la tendría.

- Cornamenta¿en qué piensas? Llevas toda la tarde muy callado. ¿Te has enamorado o qué? -preguntó Sirius en tono burlón, mientras James pensaba en cómo hacer que Lily se fijara en él.

- Canuto¿te das cuenta de lo que dices¿Tú piensas que James va a enamorarse? Cómo no sea de esa pelirrojita de ojos verdes que lo ignora… -siguió bromeando Lupin.

- ¿Qué te has enamorado de una pelirroja? Me alegro James, pero yo creía que preferías estar con una chica cada fin de semana. -dijo Peter distraído, como de costumbre.

- Colagusano, tú estas en tu mundo ¿no¡Que no te enteras! -A James le desesperaba la poca inteligencia de su amigo, aunque confiaba en él firmemente.- No estoy enamorado de Lily aunque tengo un pequeño plan… -añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Si quieres echarle un maleficio, yo me apunto. - dijo Sirius.

- Venga, chicos, no os paséis ¿eh? -Lupin no había contado a sus amigos lo que le había dicho Lily el primer día de clase. Sabía que se enfadarían y Lily lo pasaría mal. Además Remus sabía que ella tenía razón y trataba de hacer que sus amigos maduraran.

- No seas aguafiestas, Lunático. Hace ya tiempo que no nos portamos mal… Creo que estamos en baja forma¿no crees, Cornamenta?

- Sí, tienes razón, Canuto, además quiero que esa Lily sepa quién es James Potter. -lo apoyó el chico.

- Mirad, yo creo que Lily es una chica simpática, lo que pasa es que habéis empezado con mal pie porque os pasasteis en el tren. -les recordó el licántropo. -de todas formas no es necesario que os portéis mal. Todos os admirarían igual, puesto que sois los chicos con mayor número de fans en el club y ambos sacáis muy buenas notas.

- Tú nos superas en notas, Remus. -intervino James -Aunque no en número de fans -añadió orgulloso.

- Venga, Cornamenta, cuéntanos qué es eso que quiere hacer a la pelirroja. -lo animó Sirius.

Lupin, ya estaba desesperado y estuvo a punto de marcharse de allá pero pensó que podría ayudar a Lily si se quedaba y escuchaba además la curiosidad también lo impulsó a quedarse.

- Está bien. -aceptó James y entonces contó a sus amigos, que escuchaban expectantes, qué era lo que quería hacer con Lily.

Lupin escuchó atento todo lo que les contó su amigo y llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que quería James era que Lily se fijara en él. Al ser la única chica de la escuela que pasaba de él, éste se sentía verdaderamente atraído por ella. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír cuando James terminó de relatar su plan.

- ¿De qué te ríes Lunático? -James había esperado que Lupin intentara disuadirlo de llevar a cabo su plan, por eso le contrarió que éste sonriera.

- Admite, que tu plan no es más que un intento de conquistarla, James, que se nota que te gusta. -contestó Remus tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué me gusta? Mira, reconozco que está muy bien y que tiene un culito que muchas quisieran pero es tonta perdida, - dijo James, visiblemente molesto por el comentario de su amigo. - y claro que la quiero conquistar, pero sólo para divertirme y fastidiarla después.

- ¿En serio piensas que se va a fijar en ti con lo mal que te has portado? -Lupin, no podía creer que James pensara en serio lo de enamorar a Lily.

- Me parece una buenísima idea, Cornamenta, de paso yo podría ligarme a alguna de sus amiguitas que están muy bien.

- Sirius¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sean chicas? -le dijo Lupin.

- Lunático, ya es hora de que te eches novia ¿no? -comentó Sirius para picarlo.

- Todo llegará, aunque lo que tengo claro es que no pienso utilizar a las chicas como lo hacéis vosotros. -dicho esto, Lupin se fue ha la sala común a repasar runas antiguas.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? Cada día insiste más en que nos portemos bien. -dijo Sirius cuando su amigo se hubo ido.

- Supongo que querrá que maduremos y seguramente tenga razón en muchas cosas. -James se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo esto.

- Si puede ser…- Sirius también lo había pensado más de una vez.

- ¿Así que estás enamorado de Lily Evans y ella ha jugado contigo? -preguntó Peter.

- Colagusano, es que no te enteras ¿eh? -los tres amigos rieron ante el comentario de James.

-¡Lily!

La chica se giró y vio a Jos que la saludaba desde el campo de quidditch.

-Uy, uy, uy… A ver si vamos a tener que irnos de los jardines mientras los de Revenclaw están entrenando. ¡Vas a distraer a su capitán, Lils! -bromeó Sandy.

- No digas tonterías. Míralo sobre la escoba… ¡Qué cielo de chico! -contestó Lily a su amigo mientras agitaba la mano para saludar a su admirador.

- No digo tonterías, estoy segura de que dentro de poco te pedirá salir.

- Eso espero. Y sino se lo pediré yo. -dijo Lily con determinación.

- Eso seguro que le rompería los esquemas aunque la verdad es que me parece una tontería eso de que los chicos tengan que ser los que den el primer paso. Sólo es un signo de…

- ¿Ya estas con tus derechos de la mujer otra vez Sandy? -Lily no dejó terminar a su amiga. - Si te digo la verdad yo prefiero que me lo pida él, así en plan película romántica…

Su amiga rió. Las dos chicas estaban en los jardines del colegio charlando y descansando pues estaban aburridas de estudiar. Alex y John estaban juntos "reforzando su relación" como decían ellos, y Víctor nunca se iba de la biblioteca hasta la hora de cenar. Era un chico muy inseguro y necesitaba estudiar muchas horas para estar seguro de que sabía todo a la perfección. Sus amigas le intentaban convencer de que saliera pero él siempre se negaba.

- Lils, tu querido Jos se acerca… Míralo con el pelo mojado, recién duchadito… -dijo la asiática guiñándole un ojo a su amiga. -Bueno yo tengo que seguir estudiando que ando un poco floja en trasformaciones. -añadió al ver que Jos hacía señas a Lily indicándole que quería hablar con ella.

- ¡Adiós guapa! Nos vemos en la cena¿vale? -dijo Lily intentando que no se le notara mucho su impaciencia por hablar con el chico. -Hola, Jos, te he visto muy bien entrenando.

­- Gracias, Lils. Tú siempre estás bien. -contestó Jos adulándola.

- ¿Qué tal llevas los deberes? Yo ando un poco atrasada… -Lily estaba nerviosa y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir.

- Seguro que al final los sacas bien. -el chico notó que la conversación estaba resultando un poco forzosa, algo raro en ellos, que siempre hablaban de muchísimo. -¿Quieres pasear? -sugirió. - Así podré hablar contigo sobre un algo que tengo pendiente hace tiempo.

- Sí, paseemos. -aceptó la pelirroja.

La pareja fue caminando hasta las afueras de los jardines de la escuela y una vez allá se sentaron en unas rocas en frente del lago del calamar gigante. La conversación se fue haciendo más amena a medida que andaban y tras estar sentados unos minutos, Lily se sintió con valor para preguntar:

-¿Qué era eso que me querías decir, Jos?

- Hace ya tiempo que somos amigos pero -el chico tomó aire y miró a Lily a los ojos- creo que…

- ¡Míralos a los dos sentaditos…¡La pareja feliz!

Los dos se giraron muy contrariados por la interrupción y vieron a los tres animagos riéndose.

- Potter, métete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz. - dijo Lila, que estaba furiosa.

- ¿Ahora ya no me ignoras, guapita? Parece que voy subiendo de categoría. Puede que si te lo pida hasta salgas conmigo. -dijo James con chulería.

- Largo de aquí, Potter¿no le has oído? -Jos, estaba también muy enfadado. Había tenido que reunir mucho valor para decirle a Lily lo que sentía por ella y esos estúpidos le habían fastidiado.

- Sroen, esto es una conversación entre James y Evans, creo que nadie te ha dirigido la palabra. -intervino Sirius.

- ¡VALE YA¡ESTOY HARTA DE VOSOTROS! - Lily se levanto y sacó su varita, Sus ojos echaban chispas y tenía las mejillas coloradas de la rabia que sentía.

- Será un tópico, pero estás más guapa cuando te enfadas. Tendré que picarte más a menudo. -James estaba empeñado en que Lily explotara y siguió hablándole en tono socarrón. Y lo consiguió. Nada más terminar la frase notó cómo una mano le golpeaba la cara. Lily había guardado la varita y se le había echado encima para golpearlo. Sirius hizo lo mismo con Jos que también se había abalanzado sobre James, al mismo tiempo que ella. Peter no quiso meterse en la pelea pues no quería que ese chico tan fuerte, Sroen, le hiciera daño. Cuando la pelirroja iba a volver a golpear a su adversario, el cual no se había defendido y sonreía, reaccionó y se apartó de James.

- Jos, vámonos de aquí. No merecen que gastemos energía en ellos. - le gritó Lily que no quería que el chico resultara herido, pues aunque fuera fuerte, Black, era más alto que él y más hábil con la varita.

- ¿Vas a huir como una gallina, Sroen? -le provocó Sirius.

Jos iba a lanzarle un maleficio pero Lily lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Lils? -le reprendió el chico cuando llegaron a las puertas de la escuela. -Ahora van a pensar que soy un cobarde.

- ¿Ahora te importa lo que piensen esos imbéciles? No querrás ponerte a su nivel y ser un rastrero que va echando maleficios porque sí a quien se le antoja, y es un cerdo, y… -Lily calló y vio que él la miraba con ternura. ¿Qué es lo que me decías? -preguntó acercándose al chico.

- Quería decirte que… - Jos estaba muy nervioso. Notaba el suave olor de la chica, muy dulce, un aroma especial. Sentía el calor que desprendía y quiso acercarse más a ella, tenerla entre sus brazos. Deseaba estrecharla contra su pecho y besar sus labios que ya sólo estaban a unos centímetros de su boca…

Lily sabía que el beso ya estaba cerca. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y ella no entendía por qué. Ya había besado a varios chicos antes pero sabía que éste era especial. Esperaba que el tan deseado beso llegara. Jos acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó muy suavemente. Fue un beso corto pero a Lily se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Al separar sus bocas ella le sonrió y antes de que él dejara de abrazarla volvió a besarlo apasionadamente. Jos le correspondió y ambos se abrazaron con cariño.

- Lils, te quiero. Sé que querrás ir poco a poco así que no se si pedirte que… - comenzó a decir Jos.

- Ssssshhhh. -Lily le puso su dedo en la boca y volvió a besarlo antes de decir -Sí, quiero salir contigo.

Tras esas palabras entró en el colegio y subió a la sala común de Griffindor dejando a Jos mirando cómo se alejaba sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de oír. El chico se sentía relajado, ya le había expresado a Lily sus sentimientos y ella le correspondía. ¿Qué otra cosa mejor podría pasarle? Él sentía verdadero amor por Lily, le parecía una chica especial y diferente a las otras, sólo deseaba volver a verla y acariciarla…

Mientras sus amigos se peleaban, Remus había estado estudiando y haciendo los deberes en la biblioteca. Siempre había sido un chico muy aplicado. Llevar los deberes al día era algo necesario para él ya que una vez al mes debía ausentarse durante un par de días. El hecho de que sus tres amigos el ayudaran a pasar esa nefasta noche era lo que le ayudaba a mantenerse animado. "James y Sirius no son malas personas y Peter no es más que un poco despistado." -se dijo a sí mismo. -"El único problema de esos dos es que tienen un concepto demasiado alto de sí mismos." Lupin intentaba disculpar a sus amigos, pues sabía que eran capaces de ser muy agradables y hacer acciones verdaderamente loables. Cualquiera no hubiera aprendido a trasformase en animal, con los riesgos legales que eso conllevaba, para acompañar a un licántropo durante la luna llena. Otros lo hubieran marginado y divulgado su condición por todo el colegio.

El chico estaba pensando en todo esto cuando se percató de la presencia de un chico al otro lado de la mesa donde se hallaba sentado. Era Luke Grant. Un chico un poco oscuro y tímido, amigo de Langdom (John, NA) y las tres chicas que los merodeadores se dedicaban a molestar. Remus le saludó con la cabeza y el joven le sonrió y se acercó al licántropo.

- ¡Hola Remus.!

- ¿Cómo te va Luke?

- Bueno, estoy un poco agobiado pero supongo que sacaré adelante todas las asignaturas. -contestó el chico.

- ¿Por qué no les pides ayuda a tus amigos? -preguntó Lupin, extrañado de que éstos lo dejaran sólo en la biblioteca. -Bueno, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.

- Gracias, de verdad, pero no es necesario. Lily y Sandy ya se han prestado a explicarme los hechizos reductores pero prefiero estudiar sólo.

Remus pensó que, Luke era un chico realmente extraño. Aunque a él le caía bien, era calladito y muy modesto. Lily, James y Sirius deberían aprender de él, así se ahorrarían muchas peleas.

- Yo ya he terminado de estudiar¿vamos a la sala común a jugar a cartas? -propuso Luke.

- Me parece bien, yo tampoco tengo ya nada que hacer. -aceptó Lupin.

Mientras andaban por el largo pasillo que los separaba de la torre de Griffindor, los dos chicos charlaron animosamente sobre exámenes, clases, quidditch y sorprendentemente ¡chicas!

- Sarah es muy guapa, sí, pero a mí me parece más atractiva Elisabeth, de Hufflepuff. - la chica se sentaba al lado de Luke en pociones.

- ¿Así que ya te has olvidado de Alex? -le preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

- ¿Alex? Esto… sí… ¿pero tú cómo sabías...?

- Toda la escuela sabe que en 4º estabas loquito por ella -le cortó Lupin.

Luke se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza diciendo:

- Bueno, eso ya es agua pasada, ahora Alex es una muy buena amiga mía.

- Mira creo que es la que se acerca corriendo. -le dijo el licántropo.

- Sí, es ella. ¡Alex! -la llamó Luke.

La chica pasó al lado de ambos sin mirarlos y subió las escaleras de la torre rápidamente. Los dos chicos se miraron sin comprender qué le pasaba a la chica y entraron en la sala común.

Lily entró en la torre de Griffindor como en una nube… Sandy estaba esperándola en la puerta impaciente.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? Habéis tardado muchísimo en volver… ¿Dónde habéis estado¿Qué habéis hecho? -la interrogó la asiática.

Lily rió y le relató a su amiga lo ocurrido con Potter, Sirius y Pettygrew.

- ¿Justo cuándo Jos te lo iba a decir han llegado esos estúpidos? En cuanto los vea se van a enterar. - Sandy estaba indignada.

- Al final no fue tan malo… Nos fuimos de allí y Jos me besó. -dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué¿Que te besó? Y lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

- Es que todavía no tengo asimilado que tengo novio. -le informó a su amiga.

- ¿Ya es oficial? Me alegro por ti, guapa. Me tienes que contar todo con pelos y señales, eh?

- Por supuesto, pero mejor vamos a buscar a Alex y os lo cuento a las dos a la vez.

Las dos chicas entraron en la sala donde estaban Luke y Lupin echando una partida de quidditch en miniatura.

- ¿Habéis visto a Alex? -LiLy habló sin a penas mirar a Remus. Desde el día en que discutieron, no habían intercambiado más que algún "hola" y "adiós".

- Está en su habitación. -contestó lacónicamente Luke.

- Ahora subiremos a buscarla para cenar. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la biblioteca? -preguntó Sandy.

- Muy bien, ya he adelantado muchos deberes. Mañana prometo salir con vosotras al jardín.

- A ver si es verdad que últimamente casi ni te vemos el pelo, chico. -dijo Lily.

Luke sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Las dos amigas subieron a la habitación y al abrir la puerta las dos se sorprendieron. Alex estaba tumbada en la cama llorando desconsoladamente.

-Alex, cariño¿qué te ocurre? -preguntó Sandy mientras Lily y ella misma se acercaban a consolar a su amiga.

- John me-me ha de-dejado. -contestó la africana entre hipidos.

- ¿Cómo¿Él ha cortado contigo?

Las dos chicas no terminaban de creerse lo que oían. La pareja feliz, los enamorados, los que nunca discutían si no era amistosamente… Ya no eran novios.

- Pero¿te ha dicho por qué, mi niña? -volvió a preguntar la asiática.

- Porque te habrá dado alguna explicación lógica ¿no! -Lily se sentía muy contrariada. Odiaba ver a la gente sufrir y nunca sabía qué decir en ese tipo de situaciones, así que al final siempre metía la pata. Ésta no iba a ser una excepción. El comentario de la pelirroja causó un efecto devastador en su compañera que sollozó más fuerte aún.

- Cielo, no llores que ningún chico se merece que estropees esa carita tan bonita que tienes por él. -Sandy, intentó consolar a su amiga. -Ahora tranquilízate y explícanos qué es lo que ha ocurrido. -añadió tendiéndole un pañuelo.

Alex, dejó de llorar, y, cogiendo el pañuelo les contó lo ocurrido aquella tarde con Jonhn.

- Últimamente, John estaba un poco raro, no sé cómo explicarlo… distante, sí esa es la palabra. Esta tarde hemos salido a pasear por el lago y luego hemos ido detrás del Sauce Boxeador que es nuestro sitio desde que empezamos a salir. -tragó saliva y continuó. -Yo lo he notado un poco frío, a penas me ha dado un beso en todo el paseo y ni siquiera me ha cogido de la mano. No le he dado más importancia hasta que cuando nos hemos sentado en la hierba me ha dicho que tenía que hablar conmigo y que antes de nada, no quería que yo lo pasara mal ni me enfadara con él porque no era por mi culpa, que eran cosas que pasaban y no se qué más tonterías. La verdad es, que él no sabía por dónde empezar, pero como yo ya me imaginaba de qué iba el asunto le he preguntado:

"_- ¿Quieres cortar conmigo, John?_

_- Alex, te prometo que te sigo queriendo pero…_

_- No te vayas por las ramas, contéstame. -yo, le he cortado porque quería que la conversación terminara cuanto antes y largarme de allí._

_- Necesito tiempo para pensar en mi futuro, en mi carrera, en qué haré cuando termine de estudiar en Howarts…_

_- Y lo que me quieres decir es que yo no tengo cabida en ese futuro¿no? -me he quedado asombrada con lo que me ha dicho, porque muchas veces hemos hablado sobre nosotros y sobre montar un negocio juntos._

_- Alex, no te pongas así¿vale? Quiero que pasemos un tiempo separados, no necesariamente sin hablarnos, porque tu amistad es una de las cosas que más aprecio en mi vida. Llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos,_

_- ¿Que no me ponga así¿Me estás diciendo que nuestra relación se ha vuelto monótona y que te has aburrido de ti y no quieres que me ponga así? -en ese momento yo ya estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios._

_- No me he aburrido de ti, eso lo primero, pero no te voy a negar que si que pienso que nos hemos dejado llevar por la rutina. Aunque lo que me ha hecho tomar esta decisión es que no siento el mismo amor por ti que antes. Lo siento. Te tengo cariño y te aprecio como amiga pero me falta esa chispa que hacía que lo nuestro fuera especial."_

A Alex se le entrecortó la voz y terminó diciendo:

- Después de eso yo ya no quería escuchar nada más así que le he dado un último beso y he subido al cuarto para que nadie me vea llorar.

Lily y Sandy, que había escuchado atentas el relato de su amiga no miraron sin saber qué decirle para consolarla.

- Seguro que superas todo esto, guapísima. Una relación es cosa de dos y hay que respetar la decisión de la otra persona si ésta decide que no quiere seguir adelante, lo que no quita para que el corazón te duela y te sientas desconsolada. -Sandy fue la primera en hablar.

Lily lo agradeció pues no quería volver a provocar el llanto en Alex. Sandy siempre sabía qué decir, conocía exactamente qué efecto producía cada frase en cada momento.

- Por lo menos ha sido sincero y no ha cortado la relación permanentemente. -se animó a decir Lily mientras le acariciaba a su amiga el negro cabello.

- No sé si podré ser sólo una amiga. No podré soportarlo. Lo que sí tengo claro es, que no va a haber segunda parte. - Alex negó con la cabeza. -No, al menos, hasta que pase mucho tiempo y logre olvidarme de él completamente. Si después vuelvo a enamorarme, y él me corresponde, puede que me arriesgue.

- Quizás dentro de unos días se de cuenta del error que está cometiendo. -dijo Lily. -¿Qué harás entonces?

- Es muy fácil echar de menos a una persona con la que has estado mucho tiempo y confundir tus sentimientos de falta hacia ella con el amor que ya se esfumó. Lo que quiero decir, es que por supuesto que los dos notaréis un vacío pero tenéis que superarlo. En mi opinión, creo que es mejor hacer lo que has dicho tú, Alex. Dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que todo se enfríe y luego volver a empezar. - fue Sandy la que contestó.

- Sí, si no yo pienso que es alargar la historia sin ningún sentido. -Alex ya parecía más animada.

- ¿Bajamos a cenar? -preguntó Lily dándose cuenta de la hora que era.

- Creo que se nos ha pasado la hora. Yo, sinceramente, no tengo mucho apetito y prefiero acostarme ya. -conestó Alex mientras se cambiaba y se ponía el pijama.

- Así nos evitamos que Mcgonagall no llame la atención por llegar tarde. Además yo tengo unas galletas de chocolate que me mandó mi abuela. Tenéis que probarlas. -les ofreció Lily.

- Yo quiero probar una, nunca he comido nada hecho por _muggles_. -dijo Sandy mordiendo una. -Están deliciosas, Lily, felicita a tu abuela de mi parte.

Tras llenarse de galletas las tres chicas se metieron en la cama aunque a las tres les costó conciliar el sueño.

Alex no podía dejar de pensar en John, no sabía cómo iba a arreglárselas sin él después de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos.

Lily daba vueltas a las dos palabras que le había dicho Jos: Te quiero. A ella, Jos le gustaba, pero no estaba segura si sería capaz de decirle que le quería. ¿Le quería de verdad? Ella nunca se lo había dicho a un chico.

Sandy también pensaba en un chico, uno que le atraía desde hacía tiempo, aunque nunca se había planteado el que sus sentimientos hacia él fueran más allá de la simple atracción.

La mañana siguiente, las tres amigas bajaron a desayunar y, como de costumbre, se sentaron en la esquina de la mesa de Griffindor donde Luke y un cabizbajo John estaban esperándolas.

- ¡Buenos días! -saludó Luke alegremente.

- Veo que hoy te has levantado de buen humor. -dijo Lily.

- Buenos días, chicos. -Alex se había propuesto no dar la mínima señal de que estaba totalmente derrumbada por dentro. No quería que John la viera así, bastante vergüenza había pasado ya el día anterior.

- Hola. -contestó John sin mirarla.

- Hace un día estupendo¿no os parece? Espero que mañana siga el buen tiempo y podamos ir a Hosmeade, que ya estamos a viernes. -comentó Alex efusivamente.

- Sí, claro… -Lily sabía que su amiga no mostraría cómo se sentía delante de John.

Alex habló sin parar durante todo el desayuno con un tono demasiado alegre, rozando lo artificial. John, contestaba con monosílabos mientras Luke, Sandy y Lily se miraban sin saber qué decir.

El terminar el desayuno cada uno fue a la clase que le correspondía y las chicas y Luke quedaron en verse después de comer. John murmuró que necesitaba estudiar y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. Alex y él no compartían ninguna clase por lo que la chica no tuvo la necesidad de actuar durante el resto de la mañana.

-¡Estoy agotada! -se quejó Sandy. - Ha sido una semana muy dura ¿no?

- Sí, pensaba que la última clase no acabaría nunca. -contestó Lily.

- ¡Hola chicas! -las saludó Luke. -Creía que habíamos quedado en la sala común, no el los jardines.

- Hemos pensado que es mejor que estemos al aire libre, que hace muy buen día… -volvió a decir Alex. -Además, Lily nos tiene que contar su historia con Jos¿no? Sandy no me ha querido decir nada… -añadió.

- ¿Ah, si¿Qué ha pasado con Jos Sroen, Lils? -preguntó Luke con curiosidad.

Lily les contó la historia, incluida la pelea con Sirius y James, con pelos y señales y los tres escucharon con interés.

- Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Lils. Espero que seáis muy felices. Jos es un buen chico. Me pidió salir en cuarto pero a mí entonces me gustaba John y yo a él también y… -Alex comenzó a sollozar.

- No hace falta que finjas que todo va bien delante de nosotros. -la consoló Luke abrazándola. -llora todo lo que quieras…

- Vaya, Luke, no me puedo creer que me estés abrazando. Últimamente te noto más alegre que antes. -dijo Alex intentando que la atención pasara a su amigo. De esa manera no tendría que dar explicaciones sobre su falsa alegría de la mañana.

- Es verdad, estás más animado. -Sandy también había notado el cambio de comportamiento que había tenido su amigo las últimas semanas.

- ¿No te habrás enamorado? -preguntó Lily observando la cara que había puesto su amigo al escuchar las palabras de la asiática.

- Sí, bueno… enamorarme no, pero hay una chica… -contestó Luke mientras notaba que sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo.

Las tres chicas se quedaron estupefactas. Nunca mencionaba a ninguna chica a sus amigas aunque ellas sabían que había tenido alguna novia. Era muy introvertido y no le gustaba hablar de sí mismo.

- Bueno, dinos quién es. ¿La conocemos¿O es otro de tus amores del pueblo de tu madre? -Sandy estaba deseando saber quién era la chica que había conquistado a su amigo. Luke era de familia "muggle" y acostumbraba a pasar las vacaciones en un pequeño pueblo costero con sus abuelos.

- Está bien, ya os lo cuento. Prometedme que no soltaréis ningún comentario ni os reiréis. - aceptó el chico.- Sí que la conocéis…

Sandy, Lily y Alex lo miraban impacientes preguntándose qué chica sería la que había enamorado a Luke.

- Sí que la conocéis. Su nombre es Elisabeth Allen, de Hufflepuff. -Luke respiró aliviado. No había sido tan malo, eso de contar las cosas que le preocupaban resultaba de lo más agradable, sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

- ¿Esa chica rubia que se sienta a tu lado en pociones? -Lily también asistía a pociones

- Es la buscadora de Hufflepuff¿verdad? -A Sandy le fascinaba el quidditch y por lo tanto conocía las alineaciones de todos los equipos de la escuela.

Luke asintió con la cabeza.

- He estado "desaparecido", como decís vosotras, porque muchas tardes me quedaba en la biblioteca estudiando con ella o simplemente hablando.

- Bueno, chico¿y has pensado en declararle tu amor? -preguntó Alex que ya se había repuesto.

- Estuve hablando con Remus y él me aconsejó que le invitara a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en Hosmeade. Así podría aprovechar para hablar con ella fuera del colegio y un poco más en privado. -les informó su amigo.

- ¿Con Remus? -Lily estaba asombrada de que el chico tuviera tanta confianza con Lupin.

- Sí, ayer mientras estábamos en la sala común estuvimos hablando de chicas y yo le confesé que me gustaba Eli. -dijo Luke quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Es un merodeador, defiende a Potter y a Black. -lo acusó la africana.

- La verdad es que yo creo que es buen chico. -Todos miraron a Lily extrañados de que lo defendiera pues no les habían visto juntos desde el primer día de clase. -Puede que defienda a esos dos prepotentes, pero será por algún motivo, la verdad es que entre los cuatro merodeadores existe una amistad muy sólida. Están muy unidos, así que es normal que los defienda. -la chica había pensado mucho sobre ese tema.

- A Remus no le gusta las cosas que hacen Potter y Black, pero me ha dicho que si los conociéramos mejor, nos daríamos cuenta de las bellas personas que son. -dijo Luke.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero que su mejor amigo nos diga lo buenos que son no es suficiente para que nos acerquemos a ellos. -intervino Sandy.

Los cuatro amigos siguieron hablando sobre los merodeadores y sobre Elisabeth Allen hasta que llegó la hora de cenar.

"He hecho lo que debía, estoy seguro de eso. No puedo seguir con ella si ya no estoy enamorado. Además la monotonía era cada vez más insoportable, aunque sea una chica muy divertida. Y qué guapa es… No se si voy a poder soportarlo. No, John, ahora no pienses en eso. Lo que pasa es que la echas de menos, pero si volviésemos todo sería como antes y volverías a estar a disgusto. Parecía muy contenta esta mañana. De todas formas, Alex es demasiado orgullosa como para mostrar que está triste y más delante de mí. La conozco más de lo que ella cree y la he notado muy artificial. No quiero que sufra. La quiero demasiado..."

James y Sirius habían contado a Remus lo ocurrido con Lily y Jos la noche anterior.

- Así que tu chica ya ha encontrado a otro…- dijo el lobito sonriendo a James burlonamente. -No deberíais haber peleado con ellos, no teníais ningún motivo.

- No es mi chica, Remus, aunque pronto lo será… No creeréis que me he olvidado del plan que tengo para fastidiar a Evans ¿no? -contestó James también sonriendo. - Que Jos se la haya ligado es perfecto.

Los tres chicos miraron a su amigo perplejos. ¿James quería que Lily saliera con él y el hecho de que tuviera novio era algo positivo para su plan?

- ¡Es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar! -continuó el ojiverde. - ¿No lo entendéis?

Sirius, Remus y Peter negaron con la cabeza.

- Voy conseguir que Lily vea que soy un buen chico, después de eso me las arreglaré para que Jos haga algo que a ella le moleste mucho y en ese momento¿quién va a estar allá para consolarla? - explicó James efusivamente. -¡yo! -dijo respondiéndose a sí mismo.

- Cornamenta, había empezado a menospreciarte y a creer que te habías enamorado en serio de Evans, pero ya veo que le vas a hacer pagar por todas las que nos ha hecho. -Sirius dio su aprobación a lo que James les contó.

- Siento decirte esto, amigo, pero creo que te estás equivocando. ¿Por qué quieres hacer daño a Lily? Además, ya te dije el otro día que ella no es tan tonta como piensas, seguro que se da cuenta de que estás tramando algo… -Remus no se atrevía a contradecir muy bruscamente a sus amigos pero tampoco quería que molestaran más a Lily.

- No si lo hago sutilmente. -terminó James con una sonrisa triunfal.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al comedor, ya que había llegado la hora de comer. Una vez allí se sentaron en los sitios que ocupaban siempre (bien lejos de las raritas) y comenzaron a cenar mientras James y Sirius sonreían coquetos a las chicas de sus clubs de fans.

- Sarah está para comérsela ¿eh? -comento Sirius mientras saludaba con la cabeza a una rubia despampanante.

- Lástima que lleve la mitad de su cerebro en la delantera.

Los merodeadores se giraron para ver a la persona que había hablado.

- Pero si es Min (Sandy N/A), hay que reconocer que tu tampoco vas mal equipada… -contestó Sirius mirando descaradamente al escote de la asiática.

- Cállate, Black, y mira hacia arriba que se te van a salir los ojos. -esta vez fue Alex la que habló al ver que su amiga se había quedado callada y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- Hola Allen (Alex N/A)¿dónde has dejado a tu novio¿Ya se ha cansado de ti? Compadezco al pobre chico, la verdad.

- ¡Potter, eres odioso! -Lily había vuelto a romper su voto de ignorancia hacia los merodeadores. No pudo reprimir la ira que sentía y menos después de que ese estúpido hiriera de forma tan ruin a su amiga.

Una lágrima calló por la mejilla de la africana que se dio la vuelta y se fue del salón sin decir una palabra. Sandy la siguió y Lily se quedó sola fulminando con la mirada a James el cual se había quedado sin habla, pues ignoraba que Alex y John ya no estuviesen juntos.

- No me mires así, preciosa, no tenía ni idea de que Langdom la hubiese plantado. - El chico intentó arreglarlo sin mucho éxito.

- Tu problema es que nunca te das cuenta de qué pasa a tu alrededor. ¿Crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor? Pues estás muy equivocado, Potter. Sólo eres un chico mimado y ruin. -tras insultar a James, Lily le dio la espalda y se fue caminando con paso firme. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho.

- James… -empezó a decir Remus.

- No me digas nada, esta vez he metido la pata hasta el fondo, lo sé. -le cortó su amigo.

- Discúlpate o haz algo, Cornamenta, la verdad es que la chica estaba destrozada. -le aconsejó Sirius.

- Sí, eso tendré que hacer… Ahora me constará más trabajo hacer que Evans piense que soy un buen chico… Aunque si hablo con Alex… -dijo James pensativo.

- No me puedo creer que después de lo que te ha dicho Lily, no te replantees un poco tu forma de ser. Sinceramente, yo creo que no ha dicho ninguna mentira. -sentenció Lupin mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"Tengo que conseguir que estos dos cambien de un modo u otro. En realidad su chulería es sólo una forma de ocultar su verdadera persona¿por qué les da tanto miedo mostrar lo buenos que son? Igual piensan que entonces la gente no los admirara tanto.

Así que Alex ya no está con John… Remus¿qué haces pensando eso ahora? No divagues, que hoy no es un buen día para pensar en chicas."

De pronto, Lupin sintió una punzada de dolor en el costado y miró por la ventana. Había luna llena.

"Potter es un cerdo¿cómo me ha podido decir eso? Espero que haya sido porque no sabía que mi Jonny me ha dejado… Me ha dejado… Ahora estoy sola. Llevo casi dos años con él¿en quién me voy a apoyar? Será que ya no le resulto atractiva, he engordado y mi pelo está enmarañado… Le he aburrido."

Las lágrimas empapaban los ojos de la morena. Se sentía desolada, abandonada. El comentario de James le había devuelto a la realidad que no quería vivir. La ruptura con John la había hundido, aunque intentara negarlo.

- Alex, amor, pasa de lo que te diga ese estúpido.

La chica no quiso girarse para responder a Sandy, sólo se abrazó a ella y comenzó a sollozar.

- Cariño, sé que superarás esto, eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. -intentó consolarla la asiática.

- ¡Mi niña! -exclamó Lily que acababa de llegar a la sala común donde se encontraban sus compañeras. -Le he dicho a Potter unas cuantas verdades, pero te juro que me pienso vengar de él.

- Lils, él no sabía que John me había dejado. -dijo Alex más tranquila. -No lloro por lo que me ha dicho él sino porque me ha abierto los ojos. Me negaba a reconocer que estaba triste y disgustada, pero al final ha resultado beneficioso el comentario de Potter. Creo que llorar no es tan malo como pensaba. -agregó con una sonrisa forzada.

- Claro que no tonta. -Sandy le dio un sonoro beso en la frente.

- Vámonos a la cama que ya es tarde. Creo que todas necesitamos descansar. -propuso Lily.

Tras el incidente en el comedor las relaciones entre los merodeadores y las chicas se hicieron más tensas. Ambos grupos sabía que era inevitable que llegar el día en que la rabia que sentían estallase.

James no guardaba rencor hacia Remus por lo que le había dicho, la noche de luna llena salió con él y se transformó en un precioso ciervo como acostumbraba. El licántropo agradeció el gesto que no hizo más que terminar de convencerle de la bondad interior de su amigo.

John se había enterado de lo que había pasado y de que Alex había salido muy afligida del comedor y no dudó en provocar una pelea con James.

- No tienes ningún derecho a molestar a mis amigas, Potter. -dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente y levantando el puño para pegar al ojiverde.

- No sabía que habíais roto, idiota, además ya le he pedido disculpas. -contestó James mientras esquivaba el puñetazo.

Era cierto. El chico se había apresurado a disculparse ante la africana aunque Lily y Sandy no le habían dejado acercarse a ella en un principio. James no se había dado por vencido y les echó un hechizo desvanecedor para poder hablar con Alex. La chica había aceptado sus disculpas y estaba muy sorprendida de la sinceridad con que el merodeador le había pedido perdón.

FIN CAPÍTULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Gerulita Evans! **Gracias Por leerme, me alegro de que te guste! Llevo ya escritos varios capítulos del fic, así que de momento podré actualizar bastante rápido... ahí va el tercero!

CAPÍTULO 3

Los días pasaron y James no puso en marcha su plan de cautivar a Lily. "Debo dejar que pase un tiempo", se decía. A la pelirroja le iba muy bien con Jos, era un chico apasionado aunque pareciera tímido en un principio.

Un día que Lily se dirigía a la clase de Pociones, notó cómo alguien la agarraba y la empujaba dentro del aula de transformaciones que se encontraba vacía. Una mano le tapó los ojos y unos labios carnosos empezaron a besarla tiernamente en el cuello. Lily sonrió y dijo:

- Jos, voy a llegar tarde a clase. -a la chica le encantaba poner oponer resistencia a las caricias de su novio para que éste le diera más y más cariño.

El chico apartó la mano de sus ojos y la puso en su cintura. Estrechó a la chica contra él.

-Te quiero, mi amor.

Siempre "te quiero". ¿Por qué le costaba tanto pronunciar esas dos palabras? ¿Es que no lo quería?

"Sí que le quiero." Lily intentaba convencerse de eso cada vez que Jos se lo susurraba al oído, pero nunca se sentía capaz de decírselo. "¿Es que no es Jos el chico que siempre he deseado? Guapo, sincero, cariñoso… ¿Por qué no puedo quererle cómo él a mí?"

- ¡Despierta Lils, que llegamos tarde a Historia de la Magia!

- ¿Tarde? ¡No puede ser! - Lily se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Peinó su largo pelo y tras lavarse la cara apresuradamente corrió detrás de Sandy y Alex que se habían dormido.

El día no pudo comenzar peor: Mcgonagall les vio corriendo pro los pasillos y les riñó por llegar tarde a clase y encima a la pelirroja se le cayeron los apuntes justo antes de llegar al aula.

- Entrad y decidle a Binns que he tenido que ir a la enfermería, no se dará ni cuenta de que es mentira.

Lily estaba recogiendo todos los papeles cuando oyó una voz familiar que decía:

- ¡ORDENATA!

Acto seguido sus apuntes se colocaron ordenadamente en un montón sobre el suelo.

- Gra… ¡Ah! Eres tú, Potter… -dijo la chica darse la vuelta y ver a James sonriéndole seductoramente.

- De nada, pelirroja. -contestó el chico.

- Apártate, tengo que entrar a clase. -Lily empujó a James, pero éste no se apartó.

- Eres bastante mal educada, guapita. Cuando alguien te ayuda tienes que agradecérselo. Al menos podrías dejar de mirarme con esa cara de asco. Parece que yo soy el culpable de todos tus males. -James miraba a Lily directamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

- Potter, tú siempre con ese afán de protagonismo… No eres tan importante como para ser el causante de todo lo que me ocurre. -contestó la chica sin apartar la mirada.

Estaban muy cerca uno del otro pues James obstaculizaba la entrada al aula de Historia de la Magia.

Lily no se movió, luchaba consigo misma para no pegarle un bofetón al chico y que se apartara, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía ganas de acercarse más a él y besar sus labios.

James seguía mirando a Lily a con sus ojos color almendra y vio la indecisión en su rostro. Supo que esta vez, él había ganado y se apartó dejando paso libre a la pelirroja que se recompuso e inmediatamente entró en clase.

Todas las clases de la mañana habían terminado menos transformaciones y era a ésa a donde se dirigían Sandy, Alex, Lily y Luke (John, como de costumbre, había inventado alguna excusa para no tener que acompañarlos).

- No sé qué tal me habrá quedado la redacción que nos pidió Mcgonagall para hoy... -comentó la pelirroja preocupada.

- Seguro que te pone una nota buenísima... No como a mí... ¿Cuántos centímetros de pergamino pidió? 20 ó 30? -Luke miraba su redacción desconfiado.

- Eran 30, Luke. ¡Qué despistado! -rió Alex al ver la cara que puso el chico al darse cuenta que la redacción de su amigo era más corta de lo mandado.

- No te preocupes, que seguro que Mcgonagall no se da cuenta. -lo tranquilizó Sandy.

Los 4 amigos entraron a clase y se sentaron cada uno en su pupitre. Alex levaba todo el curso sentada al lado de John pero Lily se le adelantó y ocupó su lugar. Su amiga le sonrió y susurró un "gracias". La africana se sentó con Sandy y Luke con Elisabeth con la que también compartía asiento en la asignatura de transformaciones.

"Hacen una buena pareja" pensó Lily observando como charlaban animosamente esperando a que llegara Mcgonagall. "Espero que Luke encuentra el valor para pedirle salir porque se ve que a ella también le interesa él." La chica sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

- Me alegra que estés tan contenta de sentarte conmigo, Evans.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué haces, Potter? Esete es el sitio de John.

- Sí, tienes razón, pero tu amigo John se quería sentar al lado de su ex, y me pidió que le cambiara el sitio. Y por lo que veo, tu amiga ha hecho exactamente lo mismo. -contestó James.

- ¿Ahora John te pide favores? -preguntó Lily extrañada.

- No todo el mundo es igual de rencoroso que tú, guapita. -dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

- Más te vale no molestarme durante la clase, Potter. ¡Y no me llames guapita!- lo amenazó Lily mirándolo fríamente.

- Descuida. - James no pareció alterarse. - "silbidus" -susurró apuntando a su compañera con la varita justo después de que la maestra entrara en la clase.

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó la señorita Mcgonagall alegremente. De repente oyó un silbido proveniente de alguno de los alumnos. -¿Quién ha sido? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Lily estaba totalmente sonrojada. "¿Por qué he silbado? Además, ¡yo no sé silbar! Una vez que me sale y tiene que ser en transformaciones." La chica se disponía a levantar su mano cuando oyó a James decir:

- He sido yo, señorita Mcgonagall.

- Cómo no, Potter... Si utilizara su inteligencia para algo más útil que hacer travesuras sacaría un Excede las Expectativas en mi asignatura. -dijo la profesora. -veo que se ha sentado al lado de Evans... 10 puntos menos para Griffindor y pase esta tarde por mi despacho para ponerle el castigo que se merece. -añadió.

- Está bien. -aceptó el chico sin protestar.

La pelirroja estaba sorprendida con lo que había pasado. "Ya van dos veces en las que Potter me ayuda hoy... ¿Será que, como me dijo Lupin, en el fondo no es tan mala persona? Lily, no le des más vueltas, lo habrá hecho porque está arrepentido de haberse metido contigo y punto. Seguro que por la tarde ya vuelve a molestarte, como siempre."

Al terminar la clase Lily siguió a James a la salida del aula con la intención de agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella. El chico salió apresuradamente y Lily sólo lo pudo alcanzar cuando estaba en la sala común de la casa, a punto de entrar en su habitación.

- ¡Potter! -lo llamó la chica.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres, Evans?

- ¿Por qué me has encubierto delante de Mcgonagall? Creía que no te caía bien. -le preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Y no me caes bien, - contestó el chico. -pero pensé que una mancha en tu expediente podría producirte una crisis nerviosa y estarías más inaguantable todavía. Además lo puntos se los iban a quitar a griffindor de todas formas…

Lily había dejado de sonreír y dijo:

- Ya… Pues gracias, pero no te dejaré que cumplas el castigo de Mcgonagall. Iré a su despacho y le diré que fui yo.

- No harás eso, guapita, no quiero que estropees la imagen que los demás tienen de mí. No vayan a pensar que te he hecho algo por ti. -respondió James.

- Sí, tu orgullo podría quedar herido… -comentó Lily. -Sabiendo cómo eres no creo que vayas a cumplir el castigo sin pedirme nada a cambio, ¿no?

- Vuelves a equivocarte, linda, hoy no anda muy fina. -James se dio la vuelta y subió a la habitación de los chicos a cambiarse para el entrenamiento de quidditch dejando a una sorprendida Lily en la sala común.

- ¡Lils! -¿vas a subir a la habitación de algún chico? -dijo una voz burlona.

- ¡Luke! -exclamó Lily riendo. -No, además mi chico no es de esta casa…

- ¿Por qué has salido tan rápido de la clase? Es que tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente. -dijo el chico.

- ¿Conmigo? -preguntó la pelirroja extrañada pues normalmente Luke prefería contar sus asuntos a Sandy o Alex, a las que conocía desde hace más tiempo.

- Sí… es que Alex se ha ido a la biblioteca a estudiar porque dice que va muy atrasada y Sandy ha desaparecido casi tan rápido como tú. -le contestó. -No es que tú seas mi última opción… -se apresuró a decir.

- No te preocupes, soy todo oídos. -Lily se sentó en un sillón y Luke a su lado.

- Gracias, necesitaba contarle esto a alguien. ¡Estoy tan contento! -exclamó. -Hoy en transformaciones, Eli me ha dicho a ver si tengo algún plan para mañana que es sábado. Yo le he contestado que iré a Hosmeade y se me ha ocurrido preguntarle si no le importaría ir conmigo a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a las Tres Escobas.

Lily miró sorprendida a su amigo. -Bueno y ¿qué te ha dicho?- preguntó ansiosa por saber la respuesta de la chica.

- Al principio se ha quedado callada ¡y luego me ha dicho que estaría encantada! -terminó Luke.

- ¿En serio? Me alegro muchísimo por ti. -dijo Lily sinceramente. -Ya puedes ponerte guapo mañana que es tu primera cita…

- ¿Una cita? Oh… yo no había pensado en eso… Es verdad…

Luke parecía nervioso así que Lily se apresuró a decir:

- Todo saldrá bien. Además, sois muy buenos amigos, ¿no? Ya tenéis confianza.

- Depende como vaya el día de mañana, igual le digo que me gusta… -confesó Luke.

- Es verdad que has cambiado mucho… ¡Y sólo han pasado 2 meses! El Luke que conocí a principio de curso no se habría atrevido a dirigir la palabra a la chica que le gusta y menos a expresarle sus sentimientos hacia ella.

- Sí, bueno… Es que siendo tan tímido no conseguía nunca nada. Todos me habéis ayudado mucho, pobre todo tú. -Luke bajó la vista. -sobre todo tú, Lily, que siendo nueva te has integrado muy bien y me has servido de ejemplo.

- ¡Gracias Luke! -dijo la pelirroja abrazándolo. -Ahora me toca a mí contarte algo. Lily narró a su amigo lo ocurrido con James.

- Vaya, sí que es extraño el comportamiento de Potter. -comentó el chico.

- ¿Estáis hablando de mí? Vaya, Evans, no terminas de sorprenderme. Últimamente me sonríes y hablas de mí con tus amigos… incluso me das las gracias. -James había bajado luciendo unos pantalones piratas de deporte negros y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos.

- Ho-hola Potter. -Lily deseaba que el merodeador no le hubiera oído contarle nada a Luke. -Hablaba con Luke sobre tu buena acción del día.

- Creía que habíamos quedado en que no estropearías mi imagen, guapita.

- Creía que te había dicho que no me llamaras guapita.

- Muy hábil, Evans. Me voy, que no quiero perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo. -concluyó James. -Además todavía tengo que ir a recibir el castigo de Mcgonagall y no quiero llegar tarde al entrenamiento de quidditch.

El chico salió de la sala común corriendo y se dirigió al despacho de la profesora con una sonrisa que Lily no alcanzó a ver.

- ¿Y yo he cambiado? -preguntó Luke. -Potter no había estado más amable con alguien nunca, te lo aseguro. Al final acabarás gustándole, guapita. -Luke se echó a reír.

- A mí no me hace gracias. No sé por qué está tan simpático. Ni siquiera me ha respondido a lo de guapita y eso es muy raro en él que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada.

- ¡Sirius! -exclamó Sandy. -Me has asustado.

- Ssshh. No grites. -Susurró el chico al oído de la asiática mientras le tapaba la boca con su mano. -¿Por qué has salido tan rápido de clase? -preguntó.

"Para evitar esto" Pensó la chica, aunque lo que dijo fue:

-Quería estar un rato sola y pensar.

-¿Por eso has venido hasta el lago? Me ha costado trabajo alcanzarte. -dijo Sirius acercándose más a ella.

- Sirius, no… -comenzó a decir Sandy alejándose. -no podemos seguir así.

- ¡Pero si es muy divertido! Delante de los demás nos odiamos pero cuando estamos solos… -el chico calló.

- Cuando estamos solos… ¿qué Black? -le preguntó la chica.

- ¿Black? -dijo extrañado. - Cuando estamos solos nos atraemos mucho. Hay veces que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no besarte por los pasillos, cariño. Sirius la cogió por la cintura y la subió a una piedra que estaba a orillas del lago. Ella no se resistió, lo deseaba demasiado como para reunir las fuerzas suficientes para ello. Para retrasar el beso, la asiática dijo:

- Así que sólo es atracción, nada más ¿verdad?

Sandy no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él. En su interior había mil sentimientos que le impulsaban a ir con Sirius y otras mil vocecillas que le decían que verse con él a escondidas estaba mal. Engañaba a sus amigas y sobre todo a sí misma.

Aunque llevaba mucho tiempo divirtiéndose. "¿Por qué no estoy harto de ella? Con las demás me he cansado en seguida, en cambio ella siempre ha estado ahí. Aunque uno de los dos tuviera pareja."

"He llegado a engañar a algún chico por él. Sirius también lo ha hecho pero para él las chicas no eran más que objetos para pasárselo bien. ¿Y para ti qué han sido todos esos chicos? Sólo los utilizabas para dar celos a Black, y que así, él te prestara atención. ¿Y si les gustas?"

Daba resultado. En cuanto Sirius la veía con otro chico siempre la buscaba y la besaba apasionadamente. La joven llevaba así dos años. Habían tenido sus más y sus menos; temporadas en las que ni siquiera se miraban y otras en las que se escondían en cualquier rincón oculto del colegio para besarse.

- Claro que no. Yo cumplo mis promesas. -Sirius respondió aunque en su interior había algo que le decía lo contrario.

- Tienes razón, está bien que después de todo no sintamos nada uno por el otro. -Sandy había vuelto a la realidad y se convenció a sí misma de lo que había dicho. "Sólo es atracción física".

Sirius la miró a los ojos diciendo:

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

La chica no pudo resistirse y lo besó con pasión. Los dos estuvieron un buen rato así recordando cómo dos años atrás habían acordado que nunca se enamorarían. Se habían dado libertad con otros chicos y chicas pues para ellos sólo era un juego. Verse a escondidas les resultaba divertido y excitante. Podían jugar a odiarse cuando, aunque no quisieran reconocerlo, lo único que sentía el uno por el otro era un profundo amor.

"Deseo un lugar donde poder pensar tranquilamente sin que nadie me moleste." Pensó John mientras abría la puerta de la Sala del Menester. La habitación estaba decorada en tonos rojos y repleta de cojines mullidos en el suelo. En el centro había una cama rodeada con una cortina de seda. El chico se acercó y abrió la cortina lentamente. En la cama estaba una chica que él conocía muy bien. Se encontraba tumbada de lado con las manos en su pecho. Se notaba que había estado llorando. John se acercó y le retiró el pelo de la cara suavemente. La chica emitió un ruido y se giró quedando boca arriba justo en frente de él.

"No debería haberla dejado. Ella no se merece esto, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía seguir engañándola de ese modo. No es justo."

John se sentó en la cama y acercó sus labios a los de ella. La miró dulcemente y la besó. No quería despertarla, por lo que se levantó y colocó los cortinales. Cuando se disponía a irse, una mano cogió la suya a través de la seda. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Alex, yo…

-No digas nada. John, me has hecho mucho daño. -la chica retiró las cortinas y miró a su exnovio a los ojos. -¿Vas a ser sincero conmigo?

El chico tomó aire y respondió:

- Sí, es lo que te mereces.

- Las razones por las que me dejaste no son que necesitas tiempo para pensar en tu futuro, ¿verdad? -Alex no sabía si aguantaría toda la conversación sin echarse a llorar de nuevo.

- Empezaré desde el principio. -comenzó John. -Durante las vacaciones te he echado muchísimo de menos. Aunque hayamos estado juntos durante todo julio, el mes que estuvimos sin vernos fue muy duro para mí. Un día salí con un amigo a dar una vuelta y compramos algo de alcohol para amenizar la noche. A mi amigo le había dejado su novia una semana atrás y estaba hecho polvo. La verdad es que bebimos más de la cuenta y fuimos a una discoteca dispuestos a divertirnos y olvidarnos de todo por una noche. - John paró y vio que los ojos de Alex estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Estuviste con otra chica, ¿verdad? -preguntó sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

- Sí… y no me enorgullezco de ello. Si pudiera echaría hacia atrás y borraría lo que hice, no te merezco… -Ahora era John el que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Ahora no intentes ir de víctima y ni se te ocurra echar la culpa al alcohol. Tienes razón, no me mereces. Después del tiempo que hemos sido novios, y no digamos amigos… ¿Por qué no me llamaste la mañana siguiente y me lo explicaste, o el primer día de clase…?

- Alex, lo he pasado muy mal… No quería que te enteraras porque me daba miedo tu reacción… Tienes mucho genio y por eso decidí dejarte para no seguir engañándote. -intentó disculparse el muchacho.

- ¿Que te daba miedo mi reacción? -la chica ya no lloraba de tristeza, sino de rabia y de impotencia. -Luego llegas aquí y me besas. ¿Era guapa?

- Esa chica no significó nada para mí… -respondió John.

- Ya veo que los chicos no pensáis con la cabeza cuando veis una cara bonita… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió confiar en ti? ¡Si al menos me hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio! Hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntos como para romper nuestra relación por algo así, pero después de esto… No puedo perdonarte el que hayas intentado ocultármelo. - Alex bajó la cabeza y dando un golpe a la cama añadió -soy tonta, tenía que haber sospechado algo.

- No, toda la culpa es mía…

-¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa! -Alex parecía a punto de estallar. -Creía que podríamos ser amigos más adelante, cuando todo esto pasara, pero ¿sabes qué? No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí, John Langdom. No quiero que me hagas sufrir.

Esta última frase la dijo susurrando pero el chico la escuchó y las lágrimas que llevaba reteniendo desde que había dejado a Alex un mes atrás, le cayeron por las mejillas.

La africana se fue dando un portazo y dejando a John desconsolado dentro de la habitación.

A la hora de cenar las tres amigas entraron al comedor juntas pero sin hablar. Cada una de ellas tenía un secreto que no se atrevía a confiar a las otras.

Lily no podía evitar el pensar en James y preguntarse por qué la había ayudado hoy. Le era imposible quitarse la imagen del chico de la cabeza.

Sandy no quería que nadie se enterara de lo suyo con Sirius. Ya no era divertido, ahora sólo le hacía sufrir.

A Alex le daba vergüenza haber sido engañada. Se sentía traicionada.

La comida fue silenciosa y bastante tensa pues Luke, que estaba soñando con su chica y pensando en la cita del día siguiente, tampoco inició ninguna conversación.

En la mesa de los merodeadores, James y Remus charlaban alegremente mientras un alicaído Sirius contestaba con monosílabos.

-Canuto, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás intentando decidir con cual de las preciosidades del club de fans vas estar mañana? -preguntó James. -Yo ya he invitado a una.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es la afortunada? - Sirius ignoró la primera pregunta de su amigo.

- Sarah Blunt. Es de Ravenclaw.

- Pensé que irías con Lily. ¿Todavía no la has conquistado? -preguntó Remus con sorna.

- Para tu información, ya he comenzado con mi plan y está dando sus frutos… -respondió James.

- Vas a acabar mal, Cornamenta, ya lo verás. -le avisó el licántropo.

- No seas negativo, Lunático. -Sirius no podía dejar de pensar en Sandy. Nunca una chica había ocupado más de dos minutos su mente y llevaba dándole vueltas a la pregunta de la asiática más de dos horas. "Así que sólo es atracción, nada más ¿verdad?" Claro que había algo más pero no se atrevía a decírselo por miedo al rechazo. Esos ojos…

- ¿Ya os sabéis el examen de pociones?-la voz chillona de Peter sacó a Sirius de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué examen, Colagusano? -preguntó James.

- El de mañana. -contestó el chico obviando la respuesta.

- ¡Mañana es sábado! - los tres amigos se miraron diciéndose: No tiene remedio.

-Bueno, pues habrá que ir a Hosmeade, ¿no? -dijo Peter.

- Sí, eso haremos. - James sonería pues la fase número dos de su plan ya había empezado.

El sábado llegó y por la mañana se respiraba un ambiente juvenil en Howarts. Los alumnos habían dejado a un lado sus uniformes y se disponían a pasar el día en el pueblo mágico.

Lily, Alex y Sandy estaban estupendas, cada una a su estilo:

La pelirroja lucía unos vaqueros muy pegados y una camiseta negra con un escote que dejaba sin respiración a más de uno. Se había calzado con unas sandalias negras de tacón y llevaba un collar azul turquesa al cuello. Llevaba el pelo suelto y muy liso.

Alex, a su vez se había puesto unos shorts rosas, que relazaban sus largas piernas, con un top blanco que contrastaba su negra piel y los conjuntaba con unas sandalias blancas. Llevaba su melena negra sin las trencitas habituales y se veía sedoso y brillante.

Sandy llevaba una mini negra y una camiseta ceñida del mismo color que perfilaba su magnífico torso. Llevaba al cuello un fular azul chillón que hacía juego con sus ojos. que hacía juego con sus ojos. Se había puesto unos zapatos de tacón negros en sus pies.

Las tres chicas se habían dado brillo en sus labios y se alegraban de que en Hosmeade no llegara el invierno hasta diciembre (un mes después) y así poder lucir sus bonitas figuras. Más de uno se giró al verlas pasar.

- ¡Qué guapas vais, chicas!

- ¡Hola Luke! tú vas... ¡perfecto! -lo alabó Lily mirándolo de arriba abajo.

El chico había dejado su habitual ropa oscura para ponerse unos vaqueros que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas y una camiseta roja ancha. Se había peinado el pelo de manera que no le tapara los ojos y eso le daba un aire más alegre a su aspecto.

- Gracias, Lils. -Luke se sonrojó.

- La verdad es que estás guapísimo... -Sandy se había quedado sorprendidísima de verlo así vestido.

- ¿Vas a ir con alguien especial a Hosmeade? -le picó Alex.

- Bueno... sí... -respondió Luke. Les contó la historia con Elisabeth a las dos que no lo sabían.

- Así que nos abandonas por otra... -la asiática fingía estar enfadad.

- No, no... -dijo Luke bajando al cabeza preocupado.

- ¡Era una broma! Ahí tienes a tu cita esperándote, no te retrases. -le aconsejó su amiga.

- ¡Mucha suerte y pásalo bien! -le desearon las otras dos.

Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando cómo Luke caminaba hacia la chica. Justo en el momento en que su amigo llegaba a su destino 4 chicos acompañados por dos chicas se cruzaron delante de ellas.

- ¡Hasta luego, chicas! -saludó James educadamente mientras la chica que lo acompañaba les sonreía. Se llamaba Beatriz Jonson y vivía en Slytherin. Pese a la mala reputación de esa casa, la chica era muy inteligente y simpática.

Lily lo sabía y se sorprendió al ver que el chico iba acompañado por una joven lista y no muy guapa, ya que acostumbraba a salir con otro tipo de chicas. No es que Beatriz fuera fea, pero no era una chica que resaltara por su belleza.

Al lado de James iba Sirius cabizbajo. En su brazo llevaba colgada a una chica que las miraba con desdén. Colgada, sí, porque era la típica chica florero. Muy guapa, y con un cuerpo envidiable, pero de esas que no han abierto un libro en su vida no vaya a ser que se rompan una uña.

Detrás de ellos iban Remus y Peter que las saludaron con la cabeza.

Sandy se quedó de piedra al ver a su merodeador con una chica. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, los celos la invadía aunque supiera que si ella se acercaba a Sirius, éste no le rechazaría. Aún así, lo quería sólo para ella.

Sirius había decidido que no podía seguir pensando en la asiática todo el tiempo así que invitó a una de las que babeaban por él a que lo acompañara a Hosmeade, pues pensaba que así ella la remplazaría y todo sería como antes: una chica por semana. Al pasar por delante de Sandy, había bajado la cabeza. Se sentía avergonzado, ya que la chica que lo acompañaba no hacía más que recordarle las virtudes de Sandy, de las que ella carecía.

- ¡Adiós! -respondió Alex, pues las otras dos se habían quedado demasiado ofuscadas como para emitir algún sonido coherente.

- ¡Jos! -Lily reaccionó al ver a su chico. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios. - ¿Nos vemos luego? -añadió con un tono suficientemente alto como para que los merodeadores la oyeran.

- Por supuesto, cariño. -contestó el chico besándola de nuevo en medio del pasillo del colegio.

Jos se fue con sus amigos y los merodeadores y las chicas se dirigieron a Hosmeade aunque, por supuesto, de forma separada.

Sandy, Alex y Lily fueron a mirar tiendas y a comprar golosinas durante la mañana. Luego se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas para descansar tras su ajetreada mañana de compras. Al entrar vieron a los merodeadores sentados con sus nuevas amiguitas. Alex se disponía asentarse en la mesa contigua a la de ellos pero Sandy y Lily en seguida fueron a la otra punta de la taberna. Lily no entendía por qué de repente la chica de Slytherin que acompañaba a Potter le caía tan mal. Sólo sabía que no quería estar cerca de ella. Sandy, por su parte, prefería no ver cómo Black besaba al maniquí que no hacía más que mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todo el colegio veía con quién estaba sentada.

- Yo invito. -se ofreció Alex mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a la barra.

La señora Rosmerta estaba en la despensa y tardó un rato en atender a la chica.

- ¡Hola Remus! -la africana se dio cuenta de que Lupin estaba también esperando para ser atendido.

- Hola Alex. -respondió cordialmente. -¿Lo estáis pasando bien?

- Sí, me venía bien despejarme un poco y salir del colegio. Aunque Lily y Sandy están un poco apagadas.

- Supongo que estarán cansadas de las clases. -comentó el chico.

- Pareces más normal que esos amigos tuyos…la chica se arrepintió de haber dicho eso en alto.

Al chico no le hizo gracia el comentario y frunció el entrecejo.

- Lo siento… Quería decir que tú no eres como ellos, no te portas mal con la gente, bueno eres prefecto… -se disculpó ella.

- Sé lo que querías decir. -replicó el licántropo tranquilamente. - Hay gente que admira a James y Sirius y otros que los odian, como vosotras, pero nadie los conoce tal y como son. Dan una imagen falsa de ellos, en el fondo son muy buenas personas, muy mujeriegos, sí, pero extremadamente generosos.

A Alex le extrañó que los alabara de esa manera pero se dio cuenta de que Remus debía haber escuchado lo mismo que ella el había dicho infinidad de veces.

- Necesitabas soltarlo, ¿verdad? -preguntó.

El chico sonrió y ella se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era su sonrisa y lo que le iluminaba la cara.

-¿Qué queréis chicos?-preguntó la tabernera.

Alex y Remus pidieron sus bebidas y se marcharon cada uno a su mesa no sin antes intercambiar un guiño de confianza dejando claro que es conversación quedaría entre ellos.

Una vez en la mesa, la africana vio que Jos se había unido a ellas. Bueno, habría que aclarar que más bien, se había unido a Lily, pues parecía que la iba a ahogar con un beso extremadamente apasionado. Sandy miraba hacia otro lado, justo donde otra pareja se besaba. Se levantó y salió corriendo murmurando un "no me encuentro bien, vuelvo al castillo". Alex estaba asombrada ante la salida de su amiga y el espectáculo que estaban ando la pelirroja y su novio.

El beso le había pillado desprevenido. Sirius no tenía ninguna intención de enrollarse con su acompañante, pero ella estaba deseando hacerlo y ganar puntos para su vida social. El merodeador se separó justo en el mismo momento en que una chica morena y con el pelo liso salía atropelladamente del local. En seguida se dio cuenta de quién era y la siguió.

Alex miraba estupefacta hacia la puerta del bar por donde había salido Sandy y cuando se dio la vuelta vio Lily y Jos se dirigían a la trasera riéndose y diciendo:

- No me esperéis, Alex, que volveré con él. Nos vamos a dar una vuelta. -la pelirroja señaló a su chico.

"¡Qué bien! Encima ni se ha dado cuenta de que Sandy se ha ido… ¿Por qué se habrá largado así? ¡Estoy sola! Incluso Luke tiene cita." Alex no podía creerse la situación en la que se encontraba. Resignada, salió ella también de las Tres Escobas y se fue a dar un paseo hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Había oído decir que era una de las casas más siniestras de Inglaterra y que algunas noches de luna llena, los pueblerinos escuchaban chillidos terroríficos, provenientes de la mansión, de ahí su nombre.

- ¿Por qué una chica tan guapa como tú camina sola?

Alex se asustó y al darse la vuelta vio que era Remus el que le había piropeado.

- ¿Qué hace un merodeador sin ninguna chica en Hosmeade? -respondió Alex con sorna.

- Eso es un golpe bajo… -contestó Lupin haciéndose el ofendido.

- Contestando a tu pregunta, diré que mis amigos me han abandonado. Lily se ha ido con Jos y Sandy se ha marchado de la taberna como si hubiera visto un troll. Incluso Luke está con esa chica, Elisabeth.

- ¡Por fin a conseguido estar a solas con ella! -exclamó el licántropo.

- Sí, ya era hora de que alguna chica se diera cuenta de lo que vale… -dijo Alex.

- No sé si tú eres la más indicada para decir esas cosas… -Remus vio que la chica ponía cara de no entender nada y enseguida añadió -Sabes de sobra que Luke ha estado loco por ti durante muchos años.

- Sí… pero… yo tenía a John y… -Alex no terminó la frase.

- Mejor hablamos del tiempo ¿no? -bromeó Lupin intentando arrancar una sonrisa de la ensombrecida cara de la chica.

- Ya no lo tengo, pero me da igual, por fin podré darme cuenta de lo que valgo yo sola, sin tener ningún pilar en el que apoyarme. - la africana no sabía por qué le contaba eso al merodeador. Se sentía segura con él y tenía la sensación de que era un chico en el que se podía confiar.

A Alex no le habían fallado sus instintos, Remus inspiraba confianza y era muy bueno escuchando a las personas que lo necesitaban.

- Seguro que sí. Pareces una chica muy fuerte. -le dijo el licántropo.

- Bueno, se puede aparentar ser muchas cosas cuando en realidad eres lo contrario... -comentó ella distraída.

- Sí, tienes razón. -Remus sonrió enigmáticamente. -Ahora me toca a mí responder a tu pregunta. James está ensimismado con esa chica de Slytherin, Peter se ha ido al colegio porque tenía que estudiar para un examen que no tenemos y puesto que Sirius ha salido disparado hacia la puerta dejando a su chica desconsolada, yo he tenido que acompañarla a donde estaban sus amigas.

- ¡Si serás buena persona y todo! -se rió la africana. - ¿Sirius se ha largado dejando a su cita sola? Ese chico no cambiará nunca.

- Por supuesto que lo soy. -respondió el chico siguiendo la broma. - Te recuerdo que tu amiga Sandy también te ha dejado sola.

- Sí, pero seguro que ella tenía una buena razón.

- La misma que Sirius. -contestó Remus con esa sonrisa que decía: sé cosas que tú no. - ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta y vallamos hacia Howarts? Es que... ejem... No quiero interrumpir a James y a la Sly...

- Sí caminemos. -aceptó la chica. -¿Tu amigo y ella son novios? -preguntó extrañada.

- ¡Qué va! ¡Si lo único que hacen es hablar! Él ni siquiera ha intentado darle un beso. Creo que charlan sobre filosofía y arte, no sé, James está actuando de forma poco habitual en él...

- ¿Filosofía y arte? -Alex no podía aguantar la risa. - ¿Qué bicho le ha picado a ese chico?

- No lo sé... -dijo -Lupin. Aunque en el fondo sospechaba qué era lo que James pretendía con esa farsa.

Esa chica de Slytherin, Beatriz Jonson… ¿Por qué James la escuchaba con tanta atención? ¿Por qué no hacía lo de siempre y la besaba delante de todo el bar? La pelirroja no podía, no quería creer que James Potter había cambiado y ahora era un chico simpático, atento, nuevo. Un chico nuevo. Lily se sentía celosa, aunque ella no quería reconocerlo. Vio que Jos entró a las Tres Escobas y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo. Quería que el merodeador desapareciera de su cabeza. Al separarse de su novio miró a la mesa de James, pero éste ni se había inmutado, seguía charlando con la Sly.

- Vámonos de aquí, mi amor. -Lily se dio cuenta de lo falsas que habían sido sus dos últimas palabras, pero necesitaba irse de ese lugar, alejarse de Potter. -Jos, quiero estar sola contigo.

Sus palabras convencieron al chico y la besó a modo de afirmación. Ambos salieron por la puerta trasera de la taberna riéndose y diciéndole a Alex, que había llegado con las bebidas, que no los esperasen, que irían ellos solos al castillo. Una vez fuera, Jos la cogió de la mano y ambos caminaron hablando y parándose de vez en cuando para demostrarse su amor. Llegaron a un pequeño prado donde pasaron el tiempo que les quedaba para volver al colegio. Lily lo pasó bien, pero se sentía vacía. Sentía que le faltaba algo, aunque no sabía qué. Cada día le apetecía menos estar con Jos, notaba que él no era el chico que ella andaba buscando. Aún así, no quería dejarlo, prefería dejar pasar un tiempo para ver si las cosas cambiaban. Además Jos era el chico que toda chica querría tener. Había muchas alumnas en Howarts que darían lo que fuera por salir con el buscador del equipo de Ravenclaw. ¿No sería por eso por lo que Lily estaba con él? Era guapo, simpático, cariñoso… Pero nunca podría mantener una conversación sobre cosas importantes con él. No como la que mantenían Potter y Beatriz. En cuanto james apareció en su cabeza Lily se paró y se puso en frente de su novio haciendo que éste también interrumpiera el paso.

- ¿Qué pasa Lils? Llevas todo el camino de vuelta callada… -el chico calló pues Lily estaba besándole en el cuello. Jos la cogió de la barbilla y la besó e los labios. Con ese beso se despidieron pues ya habían llegado a las puertas de la escuela y estaba empezando a anochecer.

- Te quiero.

- Sí… lo sé… -la pelirroja no se sentía capaz de decir nada más.

Éste trozo se lo dedico a Morgan que se que le gusta la relación de Sirius y Sandy…

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Sandy se encontraba sentada en la rama más alta de un viejo árbol que estaba en el jardín de Howarts Nadie la podía ver por mucho que se acercara, pues las hojas eran muy abundantes en esa época del año y la camuflaban por completo. Era el lugar a donde solía ir cuando quería pensar. Nade lo sabía excepto… miró hacia abajo y vio que Sirius estaba trepando para alcanzarla.

- No, Sirius, no subas. Quiero estar sola.

- Nena, no te pongas así, yo sólo he venido para preguntarte qué te pasaba. Te he visto salir muy alborotada de la taberna. -dijo el chico que se había quedado parado en una rama que estaba a la misma altura que la de ella.

- No me encontraba bien, me estaba mareando y he preferido venir al colegio. Te he dicho que quiero estar sola, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie. -replicó la chica.

- Ya… ¿a mí tampoco? -preguntó Sirius mirándola con picardía.

- Y menos a ti. -contestó con dureza.

- ¿No será que te ha molestado que esa chica me besara? Mira, yo no quería besarla pero ella se lanzó… -explicó él.

- Tú no ibas a apartarte, claro, no me daba cuenta de que estoy hablando con Black-me-gusta-todo-lo-que-tiene-tetas. -la chica estaba furiosa, sentía que la ira se apoderaba de ella.

- Te estás pasando. Además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, sólo he venido para ver qué te pasaba.

- ¡Mentira! -exclamó Sandy. - Has venido para hacer que me sienta celosa de esa tontita y así aprovecharte de mí, como siempre. -la asiática sentía deseos de empujarlo y tirarlo del árbol.

- Sandy… tus ojos… están negr…aaaaaaaah! -la rama en la que estaba sentado Sirius se había partido y el chico cayó al suelo.

La chica se quedo petrificada. Notó que sus ojos ardían y echaban chispas. No podía haber sido ella la culpable de su caída, no lo había hecho queriendo. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y bajó a socorrer al chico que había perdido el conocimiento.

La asiática vio que unos alumnos de cuarto pasaban por los jardines en ese momento y los llamó.

- Llevadlo a la enfermería y decidle a la señora Pomfrey que se ha caído de un árbol. -los chicos miraron a Sirius estupefactos. -¡¡¡Rápido, no perdáis el tiempo, podría haberse roto algo! -Sandy estaba histérica. No quería ir con los chicos pues sabía que la enfermera el haría preguntas y no quería contestar a ninguna, no al menos de momento. Vio cómo los de cuarto se llevaban a un Sirius todavía inconsciente por el golpe y ella se dirigió hacia la torre de Griffindor pensando que quizás ésta había sido la mejor forma de alejarse de Sirius para siempre. Ahora él pensaría que era un monstruo, creería que ella había sido la culpable de su accidente. "Y ha sido tu culpa, Sandy. Estabas deseando que se cayera, no lo niegues." La asiática corrió hacia la biblioteca. No quería pensar, sólo buscar la respuesta a sus interrogantes.

**_LAS "HIPSIPILAS"_**

_Hace cientos de años, existió una raza de magos provenientes de las montañas que poseían un extraño don. Eran los "katahar". Sus ojos eran azules, como el océano cuando la noche es cerrada. Podían ver en la oscuridad y los que llegaban a controlar sus emociones lograban hechizar a otros magos sin necesidad de usar la varita. _

_Pagmadeo, rey de esa tribu, tenía mucha ansia de poder y quiso conquistar todos los reinos mágicos del mundo. Magos de todas las naciones se congregaron para buscar una solución, pues sabían que el ejército de Pagmadeo era invencible debido a su peculiar don. Estuvieron dialogando durante 13 días. El decimotercer día, los magos hallaron una solución. Unieron sus fuerzas y lanzaron una maldición sobre el pueblo de las montañas. Ninguna mujer daría a luz un varón y así la raza acabaría desapareciendo. Poco a poco el pueblo se fue separándose y las mujeres se casaron con magos que no eran de su misma raza hasta que su poder desapareció._

_Hoy en día el poder de la antigua maldición ha ido menguando y hay mujeres descendientes de el pueblo de la montaña que han tenido hijos varones aunque ninguno de ellos posee el singular don. Las únicas que poseen el poder de hechizar con la mirada son algunas mujeres descendientes de los "katahar" y se conocen con el nombre de hipsipilas._

_Las hipsipilas tienen unos ojos azules de una belleza extraordinaria. Sus poderes van unidos a sus emociones hasta que logran controlarlos enteramente. Eso no suele ocurrir hasta los 17 ó 18 y requiere un gran esfuerzo mental. Pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosas si no saben poner freno a sus sentimientos y no tienen un entrenamiento para ello._

Así que no era una leyenda. Sandy por fin había encontrado respuestas en un viejo libro de mitología mágica.

- ¿Tú eres la que encontró a Sirius en el suelo?

La chica se giró y vio a una niña de tercero.

- Eeeeee… sí soy yo. -respondió confusa. Por un lado era una buena noticia que todos creyesen que ella no había estado allí en el momento de la caída aunque por otro, no quería mentir.

- Me ha dicho la señora Pomfrey que te diga que está bien, que ya se ha despertado y que si quieres ir a verlo tendrás que darte prisa porque ya es la hora de cenar.

- Oh, gracias… -Sandy no sabía qué debía hacer. Sabía que la enfermera el había dicho eso a la pequeña para que ella fuera a la enfermería y así poder interrogarla sobre lo sucedido. Finalmente se levantó fue a ver cómo estaba el chico.

- Ya le he dicho que me he subido al árbol y la rama se ha roto, por eso me he caído.

La asiática oyó a Sirius contar eso a la señora Pomfrey.

- ¡Hola Sandy! ¡Qué bien que hayas llegado! Así podrás contarme qué es lo que ha pasado. -le saludó la enfermera invitándola a que se sentara.

La chica miró al enfermo inquisitivamente y éste le hizo un gesto de negación. Ella interpretó el gesto como una señala para que contara una mentira y así lo hizo:

- Bueno, yo estaba dando un paseo y vi que Sirius había caído del árbol. Corrí hacia él y pedí a unos niños de cuarto que lo trajeran donde usted.

- ¿Por qué no lo acompañaste tú? -preguntó la señora Pomfrey.

- Estaba un poco nerviosa, pensaba que le habría pasado algo grave y no podía moverme. Me quedé parada viendo como los alumnos se lo llevaban y más tarde me sentía como una tonta, por eso no vine. -se apresuró a responder Sandy.

- Está bien, siendo así no hay ningún problema, puedes irte, Sirius.

- Gracias, señorita Pomfrey. -dijo el chico levantándose.

Los dos alumnos salieron de la enfermería y fueron hacia el comedor.

- Sirius…

- No te disculpes, ni me des las gracias. -le cortó el merodeador. -Quiero una explicación. -añadió tajante.

- No creo que te guste, pero te la mereces. -Sandy le contó lo que había leído sobre las "hipsipilas". -Prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie. -pidió la asiática cuando terminó.

- Confía en mí. - respondió él antes de entrar al comedor. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Sandy escucharía de la boca de Sirius en mucho tiempo.

+FIN CAPÍTULO 3+


	4. Chapter 4a

**INUYAMI: **me alegro de que te guste pornto descubrirás el plan de James...

**GERULITA EVANS **Sí, Jos es un poco raro pero es muy mono no? a ver cuanto aguanta con Lily...

**KARIPOTTER: **Me alegro de que te guste la pareja Sandy y Sirius... Si es que en el fondo tiene corazón y todo.. jajaja Sí, James y Lily tendrán su tiempo pero todavía no...

Graicas alos tres por leerme! me alegro de que os guste ahí os djeo con el principio dle capítulo 4! muakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

CAPÍTULO 4

Sandy se encontró con Alex y Lily en las puertas del comedor.

- ¿Por qué te has ido de las Tres Escobas tan deprisa? Ahora le estaba diciendo a Lily que me habéis dejado sola. -Alex estaba un poco disgustaba con sus amigas.

- Lo siento, no me encontraba bien, me han entrado náuseas y he vomitado. Por eso me he venido al castillo, para descansar. - Sandy no podía contarles la verdad porque eso supondría desvelar su relación con Sirius.

- Yo... no tengo excusa, Alex, no me di cuenta que Sandy se había ido. -dijo Lily afligida. -Por cierto, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas indispuesta? Te habríamos acompañado al colegio. Todavía estás muy pálida.

- Sandy es demasiado orgullosa como para dar muestra de debilidad. Nunca dice nada cuando está enferma. -Alex sonrió y dio un beso a su amiga. -Cuídate y cena algo para que el estómago se te asiente ¿vale?

Las tres amigas entraron al comedor y cenaron hablando animadamente olvidándose cada una de sus preocupaciones. Cuando todos los alumnos habían terminado de cenar, el director, Albus Dumbledore, se levantó y dijo:

- ¡Buenas noches a todos! Quería comunicaros algo muy importante. Este año, el viernes13 de diciembre es un día especial para los magos.

Se oyó un murmullo general. ¿13 de diciembre? Todos se preguntaban extrañados qué podría ocurrir ese día.

- Hace unas décadas, una antigua magia se puso de moda en el mundo moderno. Aunque el grupo de magos que la practicaban era reducido, fue conocida por todo el mundo. El poder de estos magos y brujas residía en la naturaleza y hechizaban objetos para que les dieran suerte y les protegieran del mal. Estos objetos recibían el nombre de amuletos e incluso los "muggles" los llevaban colgados del cuello aunque pensaran que era una mera superstición. - explicó Dumbledore. En el comedor reinaba un silencio sepulcral. -La relación entre estos magos era fraternal: todos eran hermanos y por lo tanto vivían juntos en comunas. Se les llamó pacifistas pues su utopía era que el amor llegara a todas las personas. Los "muggles" los conocían como "hippies".

Dumbledore paró para tomar aire y miró satisfecho a los alumnos. Había logrado captar su atención y todos lo escuchaban muy interesados.

- Los "hippies" siempre han considerado el 13 de diciembre un día especial y mágico. Cuando ese día caía en viernes, ellos creían que el amor daba rienda suelta a todo su poder y podían ocurrir cosas inexplicables durante la noche. Este año, queremos hacer un homenaje a esos magos y por lo tanto iniciaremos una campaña de estudios sobre los "hippies" que terminará con un baile la noche del 13 de diciembre. A ese baile sólo podrán acudir los alumnos de cuarto en adelante. -se oyeron algunas quejas de los más pequeños. -A dicho baile habrá que acudir con la indumentaria propia que los "hippies" acostumbraban a llevar. Se dispondrá un aula para que los alumnos y alumnas puedan tomar ideas y hacer sus disfraces. Durante este mes que nos separa del 13 de diciembre muchas de las clases irán enfocadas a la cultura "hippie" y es materia entrará en los exámenes finales. Los alumnos que deban preparar exámenes específicos como TIMOS o ÉXTASIS no deben preocuparse por la falta de tiempo pues los profesores me han comunicado van adelantados en casi todas las asignaturas. -se oyeron comentarios de alivio entre los alumnos de 5º y 7º. -Los profesores estarán encantados de responder a cualquier pregunta que tengan. ¡Buenas noches! -Dumbledore se despidió con una sonrisa dejando a todos los chicos y chicas anonadados.

- Este director nuestro cada día me cae mejor. -comentó James en la habitación de los merodeadores. -¡Un baile!

- Sí, la verdad es que es una buenísima idea. ¿Y sabéis qué es lo mejor? -preguntó Lupin. - ¡Que ese día no hay luna!

- Esa es una buenísima idea, Lunático. - Los tres amigos se dieron cuenta de que no había un ápice de alegría en su tono de voz.

- Canuto, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Llevas toda la cena callado… Primero has salido de la taberna sin decir ni pío y ahora no te alegras porque haya una pedazo de fiesta… -dijo James.

- ¡Fiesta! -Lily estaba eufórica. -En mi antiguo colegio no había casi eventos de este tipo.

- Además ya habremos terminado los exámenes de navidad para ese día. -Alex miró a Sandy que estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama. -Sandy, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? Tienes mala cara.

Luke entró a la sala común de Griffindor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Mira el casanova! Tanta felicidad es contagiosa. -le dijo Lily.

- Por esa cara que traes debemos suponer que tu cita ha ido bien, ¿no? -Alex estaba ansiosa por saber todos los detalles.

- ¿Bien? ¡Ha ido de maravilla! Es- ¡es mi novia!

- ¿En serio? -Sandy disimulo su malestar. -Me alegro por ti Luke.

- Así que te has atrevido a soltarte… -Lily estaba contenta por su amigo, al menos él sabía qué era lo que quería.

- Bueno… la verdad es que ha sido ella…

- ¿Ella? ¡Cuéntanos todo con pelos y señales! -pidió la africana.

- Vale, vale, no te pongas nerviosa, Alex. -bromeó el chico. -Primero fuimos a dar un paseo y luego nos metimos en una cafetería en la que no había mucha gente a tomar un refresco. Allí hablamos un buen rato y de repente nos quedamos calladas. -Luke paró y observó a las chicas que lo miraban expectantes. -Entonces le dije que se hacía tarde y debíamos volver a la escuela. No me mires así, Sandy, no sabía qué decir. -se disculpó. - Al llegar al colegio paramos, y al despedirnos le di un beso en la mejilla. Iba a darme la vuelta para irme pero ella puso sus alrededor de mi cuello y me besó.

- ¡Oooooooooooh! Si parece una peli de amor y plumas. - comentó Alex.

- Sí, -Luke rió. -Luego le pregunté si quería salir conmigo y me dijo que ella estaría encantada.

- Estuviste valiente al darle un beso tú primero. -lo alabó Sandy.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron hablando hasta que les entró el sueño y fue cada uno a su habitación a dormir.

Los días siguientes a la noticia del día "hippie" lo único que se oía comentar por los corredores era el baile y los diferentes vestidos que se estaban haciendo los alumnos. Sandy estaba más animada pero le pesaba tener que ocultar su don a sus amigas. Todavía no sabía si debía considerarse afortunada por poseer la habilidad de hechizar con sus ojos. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que no podía dejar que lo pasado con Sirius ocurriera de nuevo. Tendría que aprender a controlarse. Eso no le supondría mucho trabajo, o al menos eso creía, pues siempre se había considerado una chica más bien segura y con todo bajo control. Pasó muchas horas en la biblioteca recopilando información sobre cómo se dueña de sus impulsos y comenzó a exiliarse en la Sala de los Menesteres un par de tardes a la semana entrenarse. Según todos los libros que había leído, lo primero que debía hacer era conocerse a sí misma, su naturaleza y saber cuál era su reacción ante los diferentes estímulos que le podían llevar a controlarse. Para ello debía aprender las diferentes técnicas de meditación oriental tales como el yoga o el "tai-chi". Sandy conocía bastante bien estas prácticas pues su madre se las había enseñado de pequeña, pero hacía ya años que no las practicaba.

"Mamá siempre ha insistido mucho en que mi ying y yang deben estar en equilibrio pues de lo contrario mi vida estaría condenada al caos. Yo siempre me reía de ella cuando se ponía tan mística, ni se imaginaba la razón que tenía. O quizás sí… ¿Sabrían mis padres lo de las "hipsipilas"? Quizás por eso me han dicho siempre que tengo que vivir tranquila, sin alterarme y con equilibrio. Debería hablar con ellos, pero primero tengo que superar esto."

Sandy sabía que el entrenamiento le supondría un gran esfuerzo pero no quería volver a dañar a nadie. Además Sirius ni siquiera la miraba, parecía desconocidos de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera se metían el uno con el otro. A la asiática esto la estaba destrozando por dentro. Lo que no sabía era que el merodeador estaba igual o peor que ella. Cuando Sandy le contó lo de las hipsipilas, él no supo si creérselo o no y fue a consultarlo a la biblioteca inmediatamente. Allí pudo leer que los poderes de esas brujas estaban relacionados con lo que ellas sentían en el momento de la manifestación de éstos. "Ella debió sentir un odio intenso hacia mí, sino la rama del árbol no se habría partido…" Lo que Sirius no sabía era, que el amor y el odio hacia el ser querido son sentimientos difíciles de distinguir.


	5. Chapter 4B

**Karipotter: Sandy es fuerte, controlará sus poderes, ya verás. Lily y James... habrá que esperar pero seguro que termina en una bonita historia d eamor.**

**Inuyami: Sí, habrás mas de una fiesta en le fic!**

**Ferulita Evans: Qué bien que os gusten los bailes! De hippis, sí, es que me gusta su filosofía. Paz y amor tb para ti!**

**EL próximo ccapítulo será del baile! No so lo perdáis!**

El otoño había llegado a Howarts y los alumnos preferían quedarse en las salas comunes de sus casas antes que salir a los jardines. Únicamente había cuatro alumnos que se encontraban en el campo de quidditch hablando tranquilamente. Les gustaba estar solos, así nadie podría oír sus conversaciones privadas.

- Bueno, Cornamenta, ¿cómo va tu plan contra Evans?

- Todo marcha sobre ruedas, Canuto.

- ¿Aún sigues con eso?

- Por supuesto Lunático. -James sonrió.

- Espero que tu intento de ligarte a la Slytherin no fuera parte de tu ridículo plan. -dijo Remus.

- No y sí.

- Cornamenta, no te he hecho ninguna pregunta. ¿Por qué me respondes que no y que sí? -Lupin cada vez estaba más convencido de que su amigo estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

- No estaba intentando ligarme a Beatriz pero mi charla con ella fue parte de mi plan. -respondió el chico.

- La verdad es que parecías interesarte mucho por todo lo que te decía, aunque en mi opinión era bastante aburrido. Se parecía a las clases de Binns. -Sirius tampoco se explicaba qué hacía su amigo con la Sly.

- Beatriz es la presidenta del club de cultura "muggle" de la escuela y fingí interesarme por formar parte de él. -explicó James. -Lo hice para que Lily se sintiera celosa y viera que he cambiado, o al menos que lo creyera. -añadió guiñando un ojo a sus amigas.

- Ya sabes mi opinión al respecto así que no te lo voy a repetir, pero me parece fatal que hagas daño a otra chicas sólo para salirte con la tuya. -Lupin expresó su desagrado.

- Vuelves a equivocarte, querido Lunático. No os he contado lo mejor de todo. Beatriz tiene novio, y en ningún momento mostré interés por ella ni ella por mí. Es una chica fiel y bastante parecida a Evans, no le gustamos mucho los merodeadores, pero se alegró tanto cuando le dije que me gustaría informarme sobre algunos asuntos de arte y filosofía que estuvo encantada de venir conmigo a Hosmeade, aunque luego se fue con su novio.

- Debo reconocer que me has impresionado, Cornamenta. -lo alabó Sirius. -Hacer que Lily piense que estás interesado por una chica que tiene cerebro es una idea buenísima.

- Me alivia saber que no vas a utilizar a Beatriz de la forma que yo pensaba, pero la sigues queriendo por interés.

- Ella a mí también, Lunático. Nunca le he caído bien, pero a su club le faltan miembros y le dije que yo le buscaría tres más. -dijo James mirando a sus amigos. Ellos negaron con la cabeza. -Vamos, chicos, ¡sólo es una reunión semanal!

El final del trimestre estaba cada vez más cerca y por consiguiente cada vez faltaba menos para el tan esperado baile. Muchas de las clases se habían amenizado pues los profesores, fieles a lo que Dumbledore había dicho, enfocaban sus asignaturas a la cultura de los magos "hippies" de los años 60. En trasformaciones, la señorita Mcgonagall enseñaba a los cursos más avanzados a trasformar residuos en flores y plantas, el señor Binns explicó a las de 6º curso cuál había sido el origen de esa cultura porque venía en el temario, pues nunca alteraba sus clases. Para Lily, la clase más interesante era la de pociones. Aprendieron la receta del filtro de la verdad pero no lo hicieron pues el proceso era muy complicado. El profesor les enseñó a hacer pociones para alcanzar estados de misticismo y meditación con plantas como la marihuana o el opio. En Estudios Muggles, les dijeron que también hubo personas no mágicas que formaron parte del movimiento "hippie" aunque no comprendían totalmente el poder de sus amuletos y del medio que los rodeaba. A la vez que los estudiantes disfrutaban de esa dinámica diferente, tenían que preparar sus exámenes trimestrales. Las chicas los llevaban bastante bien, pero Luke se sentía, como de costumbre, un poco agobiado.

- ¡Déjame que te eche una mano, chico! -Alex estaba desesperada, su amigo no quería que nadie lo ayudara.

- Alex, no quiero quitarte tiempo, tú también tienes que estudiar.

- Ya te hemos dicho que nosotras hemos terminado. -dijo Lily. -Además, tu problema es que te agobias y piensas que no sabes nada.

- Es verdad, Luke, déjame que te tome la lección, ya verás como la dices al dedillo. -Sandy también quería ayudar a su amigo.

- ¡Que no! -exclamó él. Lo voy a dejar por hoy, mañana repasaré un poquillo que la semana que viene es el primer examen.

- ¡Bien! Vamos a preparar los disfraces, que el mío aún está sin terminar. -Lily estaba muy ilusionada con el baile.

- Lo siento chicas, yo no puedo. -se disculpó Sandy. -Prometí a una chica de segundo que el daría alguna clase de Hechizos de refuerzo. Tengo que cumplir con mi deber de prefecta, además mi disfraz está ya casi terminado.

- Yo sí que me apunto y así me puedes aconsejar, Lily, que tú tienes mucho gusto a la hora de vestir. -pidió Alex a su amiga.

- Claro, -accedió la pelirroja -y entre las dos vestiremos a Luke.

El chico las miró con espanto esperándose lo peor.

- ¿Voy a tener que soportaros revoloteando a mi alrededor en busca de el vestido que me siente mejor? Prefiero ir con Eli, la verdad.

-¡Luke! - Lily lo miró con fingido enfado. -Te vamos a poner guapo paraa ella, será divertido, di que sí. -la chica puso morritos, gesto típico en ella cuando quería conseguir algo.

- Vale… -accedió finalmente.

- Yo me voy que llego tarde a la clase de hechizos. ¡Pasadlo bien! -se despidió Sandy.

La asiática salió pero no se dirigió al aula de hechizo sino al jardín. Caminó hasta las orillas del lago que estaba congelado a causa del frío. Sabía que nadie pasaría por ahí y podría estar sola. Desde el accidente en el árbol, había hecho lo mismo todos los días, siempre buscando excusas diferentes para que sus compañeros no sospecharan. Cuando no podía salir al jardín a causa de los estudios o para no despertar más sospechas, practicaba antes de dormir tumbada en la cama. La chica llevaba ropa cómoda y abrigada, se descalzó y se sentó en la hierba. Cerró los ojos e intentó liberar su mente de toda sensación. Tras unos minutos de inmovilidad se levantó y comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos con los brazos coordinando todo su cuerpo al son de una música lenta y espiritual. Su mente estaba en blanco. Era ligera, su cuerpo se hacía uno con el viento y volaba de un lugar a otro. Esa sensación de serenidad le daba seguridad. La chica estaba tan inmersa en sus ejercicios de autocontrol, que no se daba cuenta de que todos los días alguien la observaba desde la rama más alta de un árbol.

Sirius miraba a Sandy con deseo y añoranza. Deseaba bajar de su escondite y abrazarla pero sabía que ella lo rechazaría. ¿Por qué tendría que haberse enamorado en ese momento y de esa chica? Podría haber escogido entre otras muchas pero sabía que no valían ni la mitad que ella. Fue un tonto al no ver sus sentimientos tiempo atrás, cuando ella le preguntó si sólo era atracción. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho la verdad? Sirius no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía hacia él, pero lo que sí sabía, o creía saber, era que ahora mismo lo odiaba con toda su alma. No se explicaba por qué acudía todas las tardes a observar a la asiática, ni por qué él no le dirigía la palabra. Quizás fuera por miedo al rechazo. La chica seguía bailando con la suave brisa de otoño que coloreaba sus mejillas embelleciéndola aún más. Cuando Sandy no acudía al lago a practicar tai-chi, él se sentía frustrado y esperaba hasta el anochecer para verla aunque hubiera veces que ella no apareciera. Al terminar los ejercicios, la chica se sentó y tomó la postura típica de meditación en la que estuvo durante media hora. Luego se levantó, se calzó y, cogiendo sus cosas, caminó hacia el colegio. Sirius sabía que ese podría ser el momento idóneo para bajar de su escondite y hablar con ella pero día tras día se resistía a hacerlo.

- Esta camisola beige te iría muy bien, Luke. -Alex cogió una prenda del mercadillo que Dumbledore y los profesores habían montado de forma mágica en unas mazmorras.

- Sí y estas gafas también. -dijo Lily. -Son del estilo de John Lennon, un cantante que gustaba mucho a los "hippies".

- No pienso a ir al baile con un vestido. -se negó el chico.

- Está bien, está bien… -accedió la africana. -¿y qué te parecen estos pantalones?

- Pero, si son muy anchos por debajo. - Luke estaba confuso.

- Se llaman pantalones campana, y se llevaban mucho en los 60. -explicó la pelirroja.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¡Hola Luke! -Los tres amigos se dieron la vuelta.

- ¡John! -exclamó el chico. - Hacía días que no te veía, ¿cómo te va?

- Es verdad, estás completamente desaparecido. - dijo Lily.

Alex lo saludó vagamente con un movimiento de cabeza que más bien parecía un tirón en el cuello que un saludo.

- Sí, bueno, no creo que sea bien recibido. -murmuró avergonzado John.

- ¿Ya has elegido tu disfraz, John? -Lily intentó cambiar de tema.

- No, todavía no. Estoy bastante confuso, la verdad. ¿Tú podrías ayudarme, Lils?

- Claro, en eso estaba con Luke, así que mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

- ¿Dónde está Sandy? -preguntó el recién llegado.

- Tiene que dar clases de refuerzo de hechizos a una de segundo. -contestó Luke. Todos se quedaron callados pues ninguno sabía qué decir.

El silencio se hizo insoportable y los cuatro notaron que el ambiente estaba tenso así que se pusieron a hablar de cosas banales y Alex decidió que prefería buscar ropa en la otra punta del aula. Tras una hora de búsqueda de prendas, todos estaban cansados y se fueron a la sala común de su torre donde se encontraron con Sandy.

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? -les preguntó levantando la vista de libro que leía.

- Más o menos. -contestó John.

- ¡John! No te había visto. ¿Cómo te va?

- Bien, bien, ya veo que todos vosotros también… -contestó el aludido.

- La verdad es que sólo queda conseguir algún complemento y los disfraces estarán terminados. -dijo Lily radiante de alegría. Le encantaba buscar trapos y convertirlos en preciosos vestidos.

- Estoy bastante cansada, voy a dormir. Buenas noches. -se despidió Alex secamente.

- Ya veo que todavía no habéis hablado sobre el tema. -dijo Luke.

John se dio cuenta de que su exnovia no había contado a sus amigos nada referido a su infidelidad así que se limitó a decir:

- No, no creo que a ella le haga mucha gracia hablar conmigo y yo no la voy a forzar.

- Espero que todo se arregle porque es insoportable que nuestro pequeño grupo esté separado por esto. Yo entiendo que os resulte incómodo estar cerca, por eso debéis hablar. -Sandy echaba de menos el buen humor de John, sobre todo en estos momentos.

- Sí, John, ella tiene razón, antes de salir erais inseparables. -dijo Luke.

- No creo que volvamos a ser amigos. -contestó. - Pero, no hablemos de mí, contadme cómo van vuestras vidas, chicos.

Los cuatro se quedaron charlando hasta tarde y se pusieron al día de todas sus novedades.

Los días siguientes a ese reencuentro con John, Alex se comportó de forma extraña y huidiza. Evitó a sus amigos y pasó mucho tiempo con Remus y entre ellos se formó una bonita amistad.

- No puedo soportarlo, cada vez están más tiempo con él y menos conmigo. -se quejaba ella.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? Puede que sólo sean alucinaciones tuyas. -Lupin intentaba consolarle.

- No quiero estar cerca de él después de lo que me hizo. -el merodeador era el único que sabía lo de John y esa chica.

- Alex, -dijo el chico mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de su cara -sé que te ha hecho mucho daño, pero no por ello debes darle vueltas y vueltas y seguir sufriendo. Debes superarlo. Olvídate de lo que te hizo y céntrate en el presente, mira a tu alrededor y observa qué es lo que tienes.

- Gracias, Remus. -Alex le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Eres un buen amigo, desde el primer momento supe que podía confiar en ti. La chica se levantó y se fue.

"Un buen amigo, supongo que de momento me tendré que conformar con eso. Si supieras que me gustaría ser algo más para ti…"

Días después de esa conversación que Alex tuvo con Remus, la chica volvió a comportarse como siempre con sus amigas. Sobraron las palabras pues las tres se echaban de menos y tenían ganas de volver a hablar y cotillear. Sólo faltaban tres días para el baile y todos los alumnos estaban ultimando los detalles de sus disfraces.

- ¿Ya tenéis pareja, chicas? -preguntó Lily a sus amigas.

- Yo no, iré sola. Además Dumbledore no dijo que era obligatorio acudir con alguien ¿no? - Sandy no quería ir, pero se sentía obligada.

- Yo tampoco voy a ir acompañada, total es una tontería. Una vez allí ya veré si hay alguno que merezca la pena para bailar y si se tercia algo más… -dijo Alex.

- ¿Ya estás pensando en otros chicos? -Sandy estaba muy extrañada.

- Ninguno en especial, pero no voy a estar toda la vida llorando por John.

- Tienes razón, el viernes a por todas. -la apoyó la pelirroja. -De todas formas yo creo que es mejor que vayáis con pareja porque la mayoría de chicos estarán con las suyas. -Lily había visto a John pedirle a una chica de Hufflepuff que lo acompañara y sabía que Alex se sentiría muy mal si lo viera con ella y estuviera sola.

- No sé. Hablaré con Stiven, de Ravenclaw que me lo pidió la semana pasada. Espero que no haya encontrado pareja. -Alex quedó convencida con la teoría de su amiga.

- Es un chico atractivo. Aunque tiene demasiada nariz, ¿no crees?

- ¡Me da igual el tamaño de su nariz para una noche, Lils!

- Chicas, yo creo que voy a pasar de ir con nadie. Además me da igual bailar o no. -dijo Sandy.

- No sé qué te pasa últimamente pero estás un poco rara con el tema chicos… -comentó la africana. -¿Hace cuánto no tienes novio?

- Ya… La verdad es que me da igual. -sus amigas no sospechaban que llevaba menos tiempo que el que pensaban sin estar con ningún chico.

- ¿Quién será tu afortunada pareja de baile, Lunático?

- Una amiga de la novia de Luke Langdom, Patricia Scraut. - el chico había pensado pedírselo a Alex pero se enteró de que ésta iría con Steven. -y tú Canuto, ¿con quién irás?

- Voy a ir sólo y ya veré lo que hay por ahí. -contestó.

- ¿Sólo? -se extrañó James. -tu club de fans se llevará una auténtica decepción.

- O una alegría. Así tendrán el camino libre. -bromeó Sirius. En el fondo sólo quería ir con Sandy pero sabía cuál sería la respuesta de la chica. De todas formas no se atrevía a pedírselo. -tu irás con la Sly, ¿no Cornamenta?

- Has adivinado, Canuto.

- ¿Pero o dijiste que tenía novio? -preguntó Lupin.

- Tú lo has dicho, tenía. La dejó la semana pasada y yo la vi llorando en el baño muy desconsolada así que la invité a venir conmigo.

- Recuerda lo que te dije. No utilices a esa chica para dar celos a Lily. Beatriz puede acabar enamorándose de ti. -le aconsejó el licántropo.

- Eso sí que no. Lo primero que me dijo antes de contestar fue. Lo siento, Potter, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos pero estaría encantada de ir contigo.-respondió James. - Luego ya le aclaré que ella no me gustaba y percibí alivio en su cara y todo.

Sus amigos rieron.

- Esa chica es un poco rara… -dijo Sirius.

- Sí, un poco sí pero me viene bien para mi plan. Así Lily pensará que estamos saliendo.

- Cornamenta, yo creo que te estás tomando demasiadas molestias para fastidiar a esa chica. ¿No será que te gusta de verdad y la quieres conquistar? -Remus estaba convencido de ello.

- Lunático, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que esa chica me parece una estúpida? -James repetía lo mismo una y otra vez aunque en su interior poco a poco se estaba encendiendo la pequeña llama de la atracción.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gerulita Evans: **Ahí va el baile niña, espero que te guste! Y gracias por los posts!

**Nenita Black: **Qué bien que te guste! Gracias por lo de los anónimos jajajaja! Sigue con tu fic que no lo actualizas y estoy comiéndome las uñas! (leed el fic de nenita black, se titula: ¿COMO TENER CORAZON SI ME LOS HAS ROBADO? Y es muy bueno!

**Karipotter: **Veo que te gusta la pareja Lily Potter.. sí a mi también! Bueno verás si hay acercamiento o no...

**Airam Lilian Lupin: **Bienvenida! (eres chica no?) me alegro de te guste el fic y gracias por el post.

Bueno ahí os dejo con el baile!

CAPÍTULO 5

El día 13 de diciembre había llegado. Ningún profesor pudo dar correctamente la clase pues todos los alumnos estaban muy nerviosos y entusiasmados. Por la tarde no había ninguna chica por los pasillos del colegio ya que todas estaban arreglándose.

- ¿Para qué necesitan tanto tiempo?

- No lo sé, Canuto, pero está bien que se pongan guapas para nosotros…

- Tú ya tienes pareja, Cornamenta, si se ponen guapas para alguien será para mí.

- Bueno chicos, dejaros de peleas, para mí y punto. -bromeó Lupin. -Por cierto, Peter, ¿tú con quién irás al baile?

- Se lo pedí a la prima de Sirius, Bellatrix pero se rió de mí. Además creo que está saliendo con ese Lestrange…

- ¿Con mi prima? Menudos gustos que tienes, Colagusano. ¿Entonces tú también vas solo?

- No, no al final voy con una chica de 4º que no tenía pareja.

- El único que está solito y abandonado es nuestro querido Canuto. -dijo James riendo.

- Ahí te equivocas. -contestó el aludido. -Al final he decidido ir con una del club de fans. -Sirius no quería que Sandy pensara que estaba desesperado por ir con ella, además seguro que la chica había encontrado pareja.

- ¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio de parecer? -preguntó Remus.

- No quiero que ninguna de las otras fans se peleen por bailar conmigo y si voy solo no harán caso a sus parejas por mí. -contestó en su tónica. -¡Es broma, chicos, no me miréis así! -exclamó al ver que sus amigos se habían tomado en serio lo que había dicho.

- Vale, vale, Canuto. Aunque viniendo de ti no eme extrañaría nada… -Lupin sospechaba que su amigo les ocultaba algo pero prefirió no obligarle a contárselo.

- Chicos, esta noche es la noche del amor, ya lo dijo Dumbledore. Seguro que los merodeadores triunfamos. -finalizó James guiñándoles un ojo.

- ¡Sólo queda una hora!

- Lily, estás preciosa, no hace falta que hagas nada más. -Sandy estaba sentada en su cama. Ya hacía tiempo que había terminado de prepararse.

- ¿Y yo? Seguro que tengo el pelo fatal… -Alex había estado toda la tarde lavándose el pelo con lociones alisadoras.

- Te ha quedado muy bonito, Alex, y ya lo sabes. Venga chicas, que un baile no es tan importante. -dijo la asiática aburrida.

- Claro, como te pongas lo que te pongas tú siempre estás perfecta… -la increpó Lily.

- Ya… ¿Ahora toca la fase de: estoy gorda y tengo granos? Venga hombre, si la que es guapa es guapa se ponga lo que se ponga. Además vas a encantar a Jos, Lils.

- No es eso… -dijo la pelirroja ofendida.

- Ya, ya. No discutamos por esto. ¿Nos vamos? -Alex ya había terminado de arreglarse y estaba ansiosa por salir.

Las tres chicas salieron y se encontraron con Luke y Elisabeth.

- ¡Qué guapo estás! -lo piropeó Sandy.

El chico llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros acampanados y una camisa beige ancha que no estaba totalmente abrochada y llevaba fuera del pantalón. Se había puesto una cinta sujetando su pelo y llevaba al cuello un colgante con la pata de gallo.

- Gracias… La verdad es que todo fue idea de Lily. Vosotras también estáis perfectas.

- Es verdad, el disfraz os queda muy bien. -les dijo la muflí.

- ¿En serio? el tuyo es muy bonito, estás muy guapa, Elisabeth. Además Luke y tú vais conjuntados ¿no? -preguntó Alex.

La chica iba con un vestido largo con mangas anchas del mismo color que la camisa de su novio adornado con flores de colores. Su pelo estaba suelto y cómo único adorno tenía una cinta igual que la de Luke.

-Sí… Nos pareció una buena idea. -Elisabeth parecía avergonzada.

- Claro que sí. -dijo rápidamente Lily para evitar que lo pasara mal.

Los cinco bajaron a la biblioteca donde esperaban Jos y Steven a sus respectivas parejas. Tras saludarse, fueron al comedor para dar comienzo a una noche que nunca olvidarían.

Los merodeadores ya estaban en el salón vistiendo pantalones acampanados. El de James era azul y lo había conjuntado con una camiseta de lino de flores y unas gafas de sol pequeñas y redondas que había graduado para que sustituyesen a las otras. Remus llevaba una camisa azul y Sirius una beige sin abrochar que dejaba ver su bien formado torso. Ambos habían tomado poción crecepelo y lucían unas melenas negra y castaña respectivamente. James había decidido no tomarla pues sería imposible poder peinarla con el tan indomable pelo que tenía. Los tres llevaban adornos en el cuello y muñecas siguiendo la moda "hippie". El comedor estaba decorado con mil colores y contagiaba la alegría de sus tonos a todos los que entraban en él.

La entrada de las chicas al baile fue triunfal. Las tres estaban radiantes y todos los alumnos lo notaron. Muchos se arrepintieron de haber ido con pareja al ver que la asiática estaba sola. Llevaba una falda ibicenca (larga y arrugada) naranja y una camiseta ceñida por el torso y con las mangas anchas negra con finas líneas curvas doradas. El escote de la camiseta era bastante pronunciado y dejaba ver un bonito collar hecho con margaritas y Su negro pelo suelto estaba adornado con el mismo tipo de flores. Un hechizo las mantenía frescas y enteras. Unos pendientes en forma de plumas naranjas y doradas adornaban sus orejas. Para terminar se había dado brillo labial y acentuado sus largas pestañas.

Sirius se dio cuenta de la tontería que había hecho al acudir con otra chica que tenía una talla 120 y media neurona en su cerebro. Sandy evitaba mirar hacia los merodeadores pues no quería saber si Black iba acompañado o no pero no pudo evitar echar una ojeada y comprobar que sus sospechan eran ciertas. Notó una punzada de dolor en su corazón pero logró recomponerse de inmediato. No estaba dispuesta a amargarse la noche a causa de él. Quería pasárselo bien y disfrutar así que se acercó a un grupo de alumnos y se unió a su conversación. Por su parte, Sirius invitó a bailar a su acompañante porque pensó que así se quedaría contenta y se libraría de ella.

- Sandy, ¿quieres bailar?

Ella estuvo a punto de responder que no pero miró hacia la plataforma de baile y se apresuró a contestar:

- Claro, Peter, estaría encantada. -el chico era un antiguo novio suyo con el que estuvo saliendo a mediados del año pasado.

- Vas muy guapa esta noche.

- Gracias. -la asiática no quitaba ojo a la pareja que bailaba a su lado. -¿Tú has venido solo?

- Más o menos. -contestó. -La había invitado a ella. -añadió señalando a la chica que bailaba con Sirius. -Pero luego se lo pidió él y me dejó plantado.

- O vaya, lo siento. -"Lo que faltaba. Sirius ha vuelto a quitar la chica a otro. Esto es el colmo." -pensaba para sus adentros.

- No, tranquila, si al final me ha hecho un favor y todo. Si estuviera con ella no podría haber bailado contigo. Es muy celosa, ¿sabes?

- ¿A sí? -Sandy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no prestaba atención a lo que le decía su pareja de baile.

- Estuvimos juntos a principio de curso pero me dejó antes de la primera visita a Hosmeade. -Peter seguía hablando, no podía creerse que estuviera bailando con, a su parecer, la chica más guapa de la escuela.

- Sí, sí. -Así que esa era la chica con la que Sirius había ido a Hosmeade…

- Sandy, ¿quieres tomar algo? Te noto un poco rara…

- Sí, por favor. -contestó dejando de bailar. -Te esperó en aquella mesa, ¿vale? -se dio la vuelta y chocó contra la pareja que bailaba a su lado.

- Lo siento. -se disculpó rápidamente sin fijarse en quienes eran.

- No pasa nada, hipsipila. Estás preciosa. -le susurró una voz al oído.

- ¿Bailamos, mi amor?

- Claro. -Lily estaba encantada con la fiesta. Eran el tipo de eventos que a ella le gustaban y además iba muy guapa. Llevaba unos vaqueros muy ceñidos y con campana. Llevaba una camisola larga pegada por el pecho y más holgada por el vientre de un sinfín de colores. Había roto sus vaqueros para que pareciesen viejos y deshilachados. No llevaba ningún adorno excepto unos pendientes finos y largos de plata. Su pelo estaba suelto, igual que el de sus amigas pero se había retirado dos mechones delanteros para sujetarlos detrás con un pequeño gancho en forma de ying-yang. Había dado un poco de color a sus mejillas, pintado sus ojos con una raya negra y dado brillo en sus labios.

- Parece que Sandy al final ha encontrado pareja. -le dijo Jos.

- Es verdad. ¿Quién es ese chico? -preguntó la pelirroja.

- Se llama Peter. Estuvo con ella hace más o menos un año pero lo dejó de repente.

- No tenía ni idea. Espero que se lo pase bien que últimamente no la veo muy animada.

- Yo a ti te veo preciosa. -Jos siempre cambiaba de rumbo todas las conversaciones para piropear a Lily. Al principio estaba bien pero la chica acababa cansada pues nunca podía charlar de algo interesante con él. Siempre acababan hablando de ella misma y

aburriéndose. El chico bajó su mano hasta las caderas de ella y estrechó la más contra él.

- Jos, me estás ahogando. -se quejó.

- Lo siento es que quiero tenerte cerca de mí siempre.

Fue como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Sabía que no era el mejor momento pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

- Salgamos, tengo que decirte una cosa. -Lily tomó a Jos de la mano y ambos salieron al jardín.

- Menudo cambio en el pelo, ¿no Alex?

- Estaba un poco cansada del negro. -respondió la chica. Se había dado unas mechas rubias y castañas sobre el negro que tenía habitualmente. Lo llevaba muy liso exceptuando algunas rastas en la parte de atrás. Alex había elegido un vestido largo de tirantes color crema. Su escote tenía forma de pico y no era tan provocativo como el de su amiga. Sus brazos estaban llenos de pulseras Lily le había dibujado curvas plateadas en ellos. Llevaba unos aros del mismo color en las orejas. Había pintado sus labios de rojo oscuro y tenía brillantina en los pómulos y alrededor de los ojos. -¿No te gusta, Steven?

- Me encanta, te sienta bien. -la halagó.

- Tú estás muy guapo. -dijo ella. Estaba muy contenta con su acompañante. Le conocía de alguna clase que daban juntos y siempre le había caído bien. "Menos mal que al final he ido con pareja, me hubiera sentido ridícula viendo a John con otra chica y yo sola. Espero que no esté saliendo con ella. ¿Pero qué dices? Si a mí me da igual." - ¿Quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta? -quería quitarse a John de la cabeza y sabía cuál era el mejor remedio.

Mientras Alex y Steven salían un chico los miraba apesadumbrado.

- Lunático, menuda cara que tienes. ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a tu pareja?

- Tienes razón, Cornamenta, no quiero que se disguste. Ya veo que te lo estás pasando bien con Beatriz. -Lupin había dicho esto último con ironía pues sabía lo aburrido que estaba su amigo charlando sobre los derechos de los trabajadores.

Lupin bailó un rato con Patricia, pero en seguida se volvió a sentar y ella pasó el resto de la noche con otro. A Remus no le importó, pues no quería que ella se aburriera y no le apetecía bailar. Sólo podía pensar en Alex y lo que estaría haciendo con ese chico fuera.

- James, no me estás escuchando. Te digo que hay muchos magos en el Ministerio que trabajan por menos del sueldo mínimo y eso no está bien.

- Vamos a bailar, Bea. Quiero ver cómo te mueves. -le cortó el chico.

- No bailo bien, además me da vergüenza. -contestó ella bajando la vista.

- Seguro que lo haces genial. -James le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas y no pudo resistirse. "¿Dónde está Evans? Espero que me vea bailando con Beatriz. La verdad es que baila fatal. ¡Ay! Me ha vuelto a pisar."

-Lo siento, James.

- No pasa nada, de verdad, yo también soy muy patoso.

- ¿Te importaría bailar conmigo, Bea? -preguntó un chico bastante robusto.

- ¡Jeff! Ho-hola. James este es mi…

- Sí ya se quién es. Ve con él, que a mí no me importa, de verdad. -James sabía que ese chico era su exnovio y había visto una excusa perfecta para librarse de la Sly.

- Gracias. -le dijo aliviada.

El merodeador salió del comedor. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

"¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?" Sandy estaba en un rincón del salón esperando a que Peter le llevara algo de beber. "Sirius me ha dirigido la palabra... ¡después de tanto tiempo... casi 2 meses sin hablar con él!" Normalmente, solían hablar cada día en sus escapadas a solas. "¿Por qué ahora?" La asiática estaba muy confundida. Era verdad que ella tampoco había hecho ningún esfuerzo por hablar con él, pero quería respetar su decisión. Comprendía que, después de lo ocurrido en el árbol, él no quisiese volver a estar con ella. Miró hacia la pista de baile y vio que el merodeador ya no estaba. "¿Habrán sido sólo imaginaciones mías..."

- ¿Un refresco? -alguien se le acercó por detrás.

-Sí, gracias Peter. - lo que el chico le ofrecía y se lo bebió rápidamente.

- De nada hechicera.

Sandy se dio la vuelta y vio que no era Peter el que le había dado la bebida.

- ¿¡Sirius?

- Hola Sandy. -dijo sonriendo. - ¿Vienes fuera? Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Y-yo estoy con Peter y... no sé...

- Todo está arreglado, ya he hablado con él. -respondió. -Por favor. -pidió el chico.

Sirius la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron.

"Soy un estúpido. ¿Por qué no me habré atrevido a hablar con ella antes? La verdad es que no sé cómo he reunido el valor suficiente para pedirle que me acompañara. No lo fastidies ahora, Sirius, demuéstrale que quieres ayudarla y que te da igual lo que ella sea. Tienes un amigo licántropo, ¿te da miedo una simple hechicera? Remus, nunca me ha atacado... Ella lo hizo porque aún no controlaba sus poderes."

La pareja llegó al lago y pararon.

- Nuestro sitio... -dijo Sandy nerviosa. - Antes de nada quería pedirte perdón...

- No digas nada, me toca hablar a mí. -la cortó. -Cuando me dijiste que eras una bruja diferente, con poderes que poca gente tenía, me asusté. Luego me enteré que si no controlas esos poderes, tus reacciones van unidas a tus sentimientos y pensé que en el momento que se rompió la rama debiste sentir muchísimo odio hacia mí, así que no quise entrometerme más en tu vida.

- Yo... no sé qué decir. No te odio, Sirius, sólo que en ese momento estaba enfadada y tú dijiste alguna cosa que me hizo enfadar más... No te odio. -contestó ella. Sandy no sabía qué hacer. Cada vez estaba más cerca de él y podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

- Eres una chica muy especial y he tardado dos años en darme cuenta. Nunca le he dicho esto a ninguna otra, pero... No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. He intentado salir con otras chicas: la de Hosmeade, la del baile... pero ninguna me llena como tú.

- Por eso nunca hemos podido separarnos del todo. -Sandy no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Se resistía a decirle a Sirius lo que sentía pues temía que el merodeador se comportara como siempre y la utilizara. - Pero, ¿por qué nunca hemos podido estar juntos?

- Porque soy un idiota. -sus palabras sonaban sinceras y eso fue más de lo que Sandy podía soportar.

Se acercó más a él y puso sus manos en sus hombros. Él la tomó de la cintura pero justo antes de que la besará ella lo frenó.

- No podemos, Sirius... He estado entrenando muy duro para controlarme y lo que menos necesito ahora es que mis sentimientos se desestabilicen de nuevo.

- No tiene por qué ocurrir. Prometo ayudarte, déjame estar a tu lado. -pidió él.

- Si mis amigas se enteran de esto se enfadaran y no podré soportarlo pero tampoco quiero que nos escondamos y volvamos a lo mismo. -Sandy no quería volver a ver a Sirius con ninguna otra mientras él estaba con ella.

- No tienes por qué ser así. Mantengamos en secreto lo nuestro pero prometámonos fidelidad. -propuso el merodeador.

La chica quería poder confiar en él pero no sabía cómo.

- Sandy, sé que nunca te he demostrado que soy un chico de palabra. Dame una oportunidad, prometo no hacerte daño.

- Lo siento, Sirius... No puedo... -ella se alejó susurrando. -Ya me has hecho demasiado daño.

- ¿A dónde me llevas, Alex? -preguntó Steven sonriendo.

- A un lugar donde podamos estar solos. -respondió ella sonriendo pícaramente. - Aquí está bien.

- ¿Aquí? No mejor más allá. -el chico la tomó de la cintura e intentó llevarla más lejos del castillo pero ella se resistió, y ambos estuvieron forcejeando amistosamente durante unos minutos.

- Está bien, nos quedamos aquí. -Se rindió el chico. -Pero me tendrás que recompensar con algo..

- Déjame que piense. -dijo la chica poniendo cara de reflexión. -¿Esto está bien? -le dio un beso corto en los labios.

- Bueno... no ha estado mal... Aunque prefiero esto otro. -Steven besó profundamente a Alex y así estuvieron durante un buen rato.

- Lils, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Jos, no quiero hacerte daño.. No sé por donde empezar... -Lily estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que no era el momento adecuado.

- Tranquila, cariño, nada de lo que tú me digas me puede molestar.

- Esto sí, Jos. Bueno, sin rodeos, quiero que lo dejemos. No te estoy pidiendo tiempo ni nada por el estilo, una separación definitiva. Mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado. Eres muy cariñoso y atento pero no me dejas hacer lo mismo contigo. Todas tus atenciones están puestas en mí y así una pareja no funciona. Tienes que dejar que la otra persona ponga algo de su pararte y no querer ponerlo todo tú. -ella no le había dejado hablar pero sabía que cuando dejas a alguien es mejor explicarle todo de corrido y con claridad, sin darlo opción a malinterpretarle. - Me-me estoy convirtiendo en una obsesión para ti. -terminó.

El chico se había quedado pálido. No se lo esperaba, ni siquiera había barajado la posibilidad de separarse de Lily.

- Pero, no entiendo nada, pensaba que te gustaban los chicos cariñosos...

- Jos, eres inteligente, sabes de sobra a qué me estoy refiriendo. Puede que mis razones no sean suficientes para ti pero esta es mi decisión. -concluyó la a pelirroja.

- Si alguna vez cambias de opinión...

- Jos, esto es definitivo. No te voy a pedir que sigamos siendo amigos, esa es una decisión que tú tienes que tomar.

- Lily, empezamos siendo amigos... eso es algo que no va a cambiar. -dijo el chico con convicción.

Ella le sonrió, lo besó en la mejilla y se alejó aliviada. "Sé que esto es lo mejor, no puedo quererle..."

- ¡Alex! ¿Qué tal lo estás pasando?

- ¡Hola Remus!- saludó ella a su interlocutor. -Me lo estoy pasando de lujo. ¿Y tú?

- Bien...

- ¿No habías venido con una chica de Hufflepuff?- preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, una amiga de la novia de Luke. Pero le he debido parecer aburrido... Está con otro.

- Pues ella se lo pierde. ¿Bailamos? -propuso Alex.

- ¿Tú no has venido con otro chico?

- Sí, pero ahora está con sus amigos. Venga, ven a bailar, no seas tímido. -la chica lo llevó a la pista de baile y bailaron una balada que estaba sonando.

- ¿Ese chico es especial, Alex? -preguntó Lupin mirándole a los ojos.

Ella se sintió intimidada y dijo:

- No me gusta cuando me miras así, Remus. Es como si me estuvieras juzgando. No es especial, es un divertimento.

- ¿Y tú criticas a James y a Sirius?

- Es diferente. -Se defendió -Para él yo tampoco soy especial, en cambio las chicas con las que salen tus amigos están loquitos por ellos.

- ¿Así que sales con él?

- ¡No! ¡Sólo nos hemos enrollado! -la chica habló más alto de lo que debiera y muchos ojos se posaron en la pareja. -Hablemos en otro sitio.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de lo que has hecho? -La última frase de Alex le había roto el corazón. No podía soportar imaginársela en brazos de otro chico que no fuera él.

- Remus, por favor... Nos están mirando. -Le susurró.

Fueron a un rincón del salón donde no había más que algunaS parejas que no les prestarían mucha atención.

-No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, es sólo que no quiero que se entere todo el mundo.

- Pues yo no confiaría en eso. -dijo él señalando a un grupito de chicos entre los que se encontraba Stiven. -Ya lo saben la mitad de los ravenclaw. -los chicos estaban mirándola y riéndose mientras daban palmadas a su amigo.

- Sois todos iguales. -comentó ella. -Encima se pensará que me gusta y todo.

- ¿Y no te gusta?

- ¡Sólo me enrollé con él para olvidarme de John! -Al decir eso, Alex se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho no era propio de ella y que había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos podrían tener. -¿Por qué siempre haces que me sienta culpable de todo lo que hago mal? ¡Eres como mi conciencia! -dijo riendo y llorando a la vez mientras se abrazaba a su amigo.

- Porque me importas. -contestó él.

- Gracias, Remus, no sé qué haría sin ti. Ahora vamos a pasárnoslo bien.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Bailemos que ahora hay canciones moviditas y no te pisaré.-dijo él riendo.

- ¿No pensarás que me voy a quedar quieto mientras te engañas a ti misma, verdad?

- Sirius, te he dicho que no. -Sandy estaba apoyada en un árbol del jardín.

- No te entiendo, y lo intento, de verdad... ¿Es que te gusta sufrir?

- No quiero hacerte daño otra vez... -contestó ella.

- No me lo harás. -el chico le acarició la cara. - Por favor, déjame quererte.

- Sabes que no puedo resistirme a esa mirada... No me hagas esto. -sus labios estaban a menos de un centímetro de distancia. -No va a salir bien .-dijo antes de besarlo.

Los dos se quedaron besándose y acariciándose lo que quedaba de noche, recuperando el tiempo perdido en esos dos meses.

Unas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Lily. No sabía muy bien a qué se debían pero no aguantaba más. "Siempre acabo sola... nunca voy a encontrar a esa persona que me complemente, en la que pueda confiar. Y todo es por mi culpa, soy una superficial, sólo me fijo en lo guapo que es un chico o en su popularidad. En el otro colegio igual..." La chica se sentía muy desdichada y prefirió quedarse fuera del castillo hasta que se le pasara el llanto.

James estaba seguro de que había visto a Lily saliendo al jardín. "¿Dónde se habrá metido? Tengo que llevar a cabo la fase tres de mi plan... James, sabes de sobra que ya no es por el plan. Te gusta. No me gusta, es una tontita... Genial, hablo solo. Estoy de psiquiatra." De pronto oyó unos suaves gemidos y vio a una Lily desconsolada. En ese momento supo que no quería hacerle daño, sólo abrazarla y consolarla.

- Toma. -dijo tendiéndole un pañuelo.

La pelirroja pareció sobresaltarse y le dio las gracias sin mirarlo. Cuando levantó la cabeza dijo.

- Potter, ¿qué haces aquí? Si vas a reírte o soltar algún comentario que piensas que es gracioso, vete y déjame sola.

- Siempre estás a la defensiva, Evans. Dejemos nuestra guerra por esta noche ¿vale? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te ha dejado Jos?

- No, lo he dejado yo, pero no lloro por eso.

- ¿Y qué te hace llorar? -el merodeador no sabía por qué esa noticia le causaba una gran alegría.

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Deja de ser tan borde conmigo y déjame se amable, por una vez, Evans. -el chico estaba empezando a molestarse ante tanta brusquedad.

- Tienes razón, me estoy pasando pero es que... no encuentro ningún chico que me haga feliz, los novios no me duran más de 2 meses.

- Eso es más de lo que me duran a mí. -ambos rieron. -Somos jóvenes, debemos divertirnos, ya habrá tiempo de asentar la cabeza cuando dejemos el colegio.

- Tienes razón, es una tontería. Es que de repente me ha entrado un bajón...

- Tranquila, es normal, a veces es bueno llorar porque sí y punto.

- Vaya eres un auténtico psicólogo, Potter. -dijo ella con ironía.

- No empieces... -él le sonrió. -¿Quieres que demos un paseo para ver si tu cara vuelve a la normalidad? Pareces un troll con todos los ojos hinchados...

- ¿Tan fea estoy?

- ¡Qué vas a estar fea! Si eres preciosa.

La chica bajó la cabeza sonrojándose.

- Quítate esas gafas que no puedo verte los ojos, además no hace mucho sol, que digamos.

Los dos siguieron bromeando y hablando animadamente durante un rato más.

- Volvamos al castillo que ya es muy tarde y estarán todos acostados.

- Es verdad, Evans siempre cumple todas las reglas.

- Potter, ¿cómo vamos a entrar al castillo y si lo cierran?

- Hay un hueco en una de las murallas que lo rodean... Pero es demasiado arriesgado para ti...

La chica se sintió ofendida y se apresuró a responder:

- ¡Claro que no! pero tengo frío...

- ¡FOGUS! -Una pequeña hoguera se encendió en medio de los dos. -ya no tienes excusa.

- Está bien, pero sólo un ratito. -la chica se sentó y James la imitó.

Estuvieron callados unos minutos y Lily se tumbó apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del chico.

- ¿Por qué nos llevamos tan mal? -preguntó ella.

- Porque yo soy un payaso y tú una doña perfecta. -contestó él mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- ¿Crees que podríamos aumentar la tregua durante un mes?

- No sé si aguataríamos sin enfadarnos...

- Tienes razón, además es divertido odiarnos...- rió ella.

James se quedó pensativo y al cabo de un rato dijo:

- Creo que es hora de irnos.

- Sí, la verdad es que está a punto de amanecer.

Caminaron de agarrados de la mano hasta el castillo y entraron por donde el merodeador había dicho. Subieron muy despacio las escaleras de la torre de Griffindor y al llegar a la sala común los dos se pararon. Ninguno quería separarse.

- Lo he pasado muy bien, Potter, pero esto no cambia nada, ¿no? Yo voy a seguir siendo doña perfecta y tú un payaso...

- Sí... Aunque igual podemos ser más civilizados el uno con el otro.-respondió él. - Yo también lo he pasado muy bien.

Lily se disponía a subir a su habitación pero James la agarró de la cintura y la besó en los labios. Fue a penas un roce, pero ella nunca lo olvidaría. La invadió un mar de sensaciones y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Buenas noches, James.

- Buenas noches, Lily.

+FIN CAPÍTULO 5+


	7. Chapter 7

**Eli-barchu: **bienvenida tú también! me alegro de que te guste!

**Gerulita Evans: **Pobre Jos, pobre Emus.. pobres todos... pero esto va adar mil vueltas, ya verás! ;-)

**Karipotter: **De nada, a mí me encanta L&J por eso puse el beso,., aunque no será todo tan fácil...

**Airma LIlian Lupin: **Estña bien que seas una chica , no sé si a los chicos les gustará mi fic, que es casi como un culebrón! Jajajja sí, Lily tiene que darse cuenta aunque James también.. ya verás..

Bueno muchísimas gracias a todas! Ahí va el capitulo 6!

CAPÍTULO 6

- ¡Nooooo! -exclamó Lily tapándose con las sábanas. -¡No subas la persiana!

- ¡Lils! Vale que te hayas saltado el desayuno, pero es la una del medio día y tienes que bajar a comer - Sandy le apartó las sábanas y la pelirroja se encogió y siguió con los ojos cerrados.

Alex se acercó con una esponja mojada y se la metió por la espalda.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaa! Sois muy malas conmigo… -finalmente se levantó y se encerró en el baño para ducharse.

- ¿A qué se debe este cansancio? Mucho ajetreo ayer con Jos ¿o qué? -bromeó la africana.

- ¡Lo he dejado! -gritó Lily desde el baño.

- ¡ALOHOMORA! -Alex y Sandy entraron al baño y miraban a Lily que estaba enjabonándose con expectación.

- Me estoy duchando y me gusta mucho la intimidad… -comentó.

- ¿Cómo que lo has dejado?

- Prometo contaros todo luego y creo que vosotras también tenéis que contar algo… -dijo la pelirroja. -Os propongo una cosa, puesto que mañana tampoco tenemos clase, esta noche montamos una mini-fiesta en nuestra habitación para contarnos nuestras cositas. ¡En el antiguo colegio lo hicimos alguna vez y es muy divertido!

- Yo me apunto, así podremos hablar que hace tiempo que no estamos las tres juntas. -Alex estaba muy ilusionada.

- Vale, pero sin hacer mucho ruido que luego me la cargo yo. -concluyó Sandy.

El día transcurrió con mucha calma. La mayoría de los alumnos se habían acostado muy tarde y parecían muertos vivientes por el colegio. Ninguna de las chicas se encontró con los merodeadores que pasaron el día en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- ¿Cómo os fue la noche? -Sirius quería contar a sus amigos toda la historia de Sandy, pues no aguantaba más escondiéndoselo a sus amigos.

- Perfecta. -contestó James soñador.

- Uy, uy, uy… Así que al final hubo tema con Bea, ¿no?

- Claro que no, Canuto. Se fue con su exnovio.

- Te dejó plantado, ¿eh Cornamenta? -dijo Lupin divertido.

- Por lo menos a mí me pidió permiso y no le parezco un muermazo.

- No te enfades, que era una broma. Además, mi noche no estuvo tan mal.

- Venga chicos, contadme qué hicisteis que no os vi en todo el baile. -Sirius intentaba por todos los medios que sus amigos le preguntaran qué hizo él.

- Yo estuve con Alex… -Remus se sonrojó. -Pero no pasó nada, ella se enrolló con otro… Aunque estuvimos bailando y hablando como buenos amigos, eso es lo que soy para ella… -añadió con pesadumbre.

- Ya me parecía a mí que últimamente pasabas mucho tiempo con ella… -James sonrió a su amigo. -¿Sólo como amigos? Eso es lo peor que te puede decir una chica.

- Eso, tú desanímale. -dijo Sirius. -Pronto se dará cuenta de lo que vales, Lunático. Que eres guapo, cariñoso, se puede hablar de todo contigo… y todo eso que les va a las chicas. -esto lo dijo con un tono meloso.

- Gracias, Sirius, tus ánimos le van a servir de mucho. -dijo James irónicamente. - Bueno, ahora me toca a mí…

- Eso, que te ha durado el baile hasta las 6 de la mañana. ¿Quién fue la afortunada? -preguntó Remus.

- Lily Evans.

- ¿¡QUÉ?

- No pasó nada entre nosotros, estuvimos toda la noche hablando. -James se dio cuenta de que sus amigos no le creían y les contó todo lo ocurrido saltándose el beso de despedida.

- ¡Yo tenía razón! -exclamó el licántropo. -Todo eso de fastidiarla es porque estás loco por la pelirroja.

- No, Lunático. Lo único que ha cambiado es que me parece menos tontita de lo que creía. Nos hemos dado una tregua que ambos sabemos que no vamos a cumplir.

- Lunático y Cornamenta lo pasaron genial mientras que su pobre amigo Canuto… ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Porque nadie le vio el pelo…- Sirius hizo esos comentarios en alto, queriendo llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

-Está bien, Canuto, ¿qué pasó? -preguntó James.

- ¡Por fin! Tengo algo muy importante con contaros. -comenzó el chico. -Antes de nada, no quiero que os enfadéis por no habéroslo contado antes. Dejadme terminar antes de decir nada, por favor.

LA HISTORIA DE SANDY Y SIRIUS

"- ¿Para qué estudias tanto, Min? -le susurró Sirius a la chica.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan pesado, Black? -Sandy no levantó la vista de sus libros.

- Así te encanto, no lo niegues.

- Cállate, Black, que estamos en la biblioteca y quiero estar tranquila.

- Venga hombre, no hay nadie vigilándonos.

- Entonces vete.

- Es que estoy castigado y si Mcgonagall me ve, me mata.

La chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró con desdén.

Oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban. Era la señora Sprout que quería consultar unos libros. La profesora no les había visto y Sirius aprovechó la ocasión para hacer una de las suyas: sacó de su bolsillo unas bombas fétidas de efecto retardado que había comprado en Zonco y las echó sin hacer ruido al lado de la mujer.

Sandy, que había visto lo ocurrido, no sabía qué hacer.

- Vamos, tardarán 15 segundos en hacer efecto. -le avisó el chico.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la asiática recogió sus libros y salió apresuradamente tras Sirius. Él le confió la mano y la llevó a un lugar para esconderse y que no les descubrieran. Se metieron en un viejo armario lo suficientemente grande para los dos pero que los obligaba a estar muy pegados. Por una pequeña abertura vieron a la señora Sprout saliendo de la biblioteca con la cara verde por el hedor que habían desprendido las bombas.

- ¿Para qué has hecho eso? Si nos llega a ver nos la cargamos. -le reprendió la chica.

- Tú siempre tan responsable, no me extrañaría que te nombraran prefecta. ¡Ha sido para divertirnos! ¿Has visto qué cara llevaba?

Ambos rieron y Sandy tuvo que reconocer que la broma había sido buena, además ya estaba harta de estudiar los hechizos desvanecedores.

- No tienes remedio, Black.

El chico la miró y ella vio el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad del interior de su escondite.

- Parece que ya se ha ido… -comentó ella cohibida.

- Sí… -contestó él y viendo que Sandy salía del guardarropa se apresuró a imitarla, pues se sentía un poco ridículo dentro de un armario en medio del pasillo de Howarts.

Para su sorpresa, no había nadie caminando por los corredores.

- Me voy, Black, que ya voy retrasada con los deberes.

- Sabes que eso es mentira, tú nunca vas retrasada y no te sueles agobiar con los exámenes. -replicó el chico.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? -le preguntó ella.

- Porque me encanta observarte.

Sirius la arrinconó contra la pared y la besó. Ella correspondió a ese beso salvajemente.

- ¿Y esto por qué? -preguntó ella.

- Porque en el fondo somos iguales, nos gusta divertirnos y vivir la vida.

- Siempre evitando hacer daño a los demás, recuérdalo Black. -ella lo volvió a besar."

- Y partir de entonces nos hemos visto muy a menudo, aunque ella o yo estuviéramos con otra persona. Nadie se enteró, ella no quería. Supongo que a eso se refería cuando dijo lo de no dañar a otras personas aunque al final nos hicimos daño a nosotros mismos. Juramos no querernos nunca pero parece que ha sido imposible de evitar y… me gusta un poco. Ayer quedamos en que nos seríamos fieles pero guardaríamos lo nuestro en secreto. -concluyó. Sirius no iba a traicionar a la chica y ocultó lo de su don.

Sus amigos tenían los ojos como platos.

- Vaya, Canuto. Nunca hubiera pensado que serías el primero en enamorarte… -le dijo James. -¡Así que un noviazgo en secreto!

- Primero: no estoy enamorado aunque puede que me guste un poco más que "un poco"; y, segundo, no ha sido ni es un noviazgo.

- ¿Por qué en secreto? -preguntó Lupin, confundido.

- No lo sé, Lunático, no lo sé. Será por sus amigas o quizás porque de momento prefiere que no haya rumores y más adelante… -el merodeador calló. Nunca se había planteado un "más adelante" con ninguna, siempre era: ya vendrá otra… Sospechaba que esta era la definitiva o eso era lo que él hubiera querido.

- ¡Yo he traído galletas!

- ¿Con chocolate, Alex?

- ¡No, Lils! El chocolate lo tengo yo.

- ¡Qué bien! Con esto nos vamos a pegar un empacho… -la pelirroja estaba muy ilusionada con su pequeña reunión nocturna. Estaba deseosa de contarles todo a sus amigas.

- Sin comida, no sería lo mismo. Además, seguro que acabamos medio deprimidas y necesitaremos azúcar… -Sandy no pensaba contar nada a sus amigas, temía su reacción al descubrir que les había metido.

- Bueno, doy por empezada nuestra fiesta de sinceramientos. -dijo Lily.

- ¿Fiesta de sinceramientos? -preguntó Alex extrañada. -¿Esa palabra existe, Lils? ¡Estás loca! Pero está bien, con nombre y todo. Bueno empieza tú, ¿qué pasó con Jos? ¿Con quién compartiste la noche si no fue con él?

- Paso a paso. A ver cómo os explico lo de Jos… -comenzó la chica.

- Si es un chico muy cariñoso y atento…

- Lo sé, Alex, pero ese era el problema. Demasiado cariñoso… Me di cuenta de que con él no podía hablar de nada y que… no estaba enamorada de él. -contó Lily.

- Él estaba coladito por ti, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -preguntó Sandy.

- Sí, y por eso lo dejé. No puedo estar así si no siento lo mismo que él siente por mí.

- Me parece bien, pero ahora cuéntanos quién fue el afortunado… -dijo Alex.

- Vale, vale… -Lily sonrió y añadió casi imperceptiblemente. - James Potter.

- ¿¡POTTER? -las voces de sus amigas resonaron por toda la habitación.

- ¡Shhhhh! Que Mcgonagall nos va a oír. -les advirtió la pelirroja. -No pasó nada… ¡no pongáis esa cara! -la chica les contó lo ocurrido exceptuando el roce de labios entre los dos. Sentía que eso era algo suyo, de los dos y no quería compartirlo con nadie que no fuera él.

- ¿Así que ahora sois amigos?- preguntó la asiática escéptica.

- No, sólo estuvimos hablando y quedamos en que una tregua nos podría ir bien.

- Genial, porque yo me llevo muy bien con Remus y está venga a decirme que Potter y Black en el fondo son buenas personas… Estaría bien que empezáramos a conocerlos, ¿no? -dijo la africana.

- Sí, buenas personas… -Sandy estaba confundida, ¿les debía contar lo de Sirius? "No, si algo sale mal, me hundiré y no quiero que nadie sepa por qué. Además no quiero que se enteren de que lo quiero con toda mi alma…" La chica había construido una coraza alrededor de sus sentimientos. No se sentía a gusto contando a otras personas lo que sentía. Pensaba que la información era poder y podrían utilizarlo para hacerle daño, no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable y, a sus ojos, si los demás sabían mucho de ella, eso la debilitaba. El voto de confianza que había dado a Sirius era enorme.

- Sandy, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Alex.

- Nada, que a mí Remus también me lo ha dicho muchas veces, yo acepto lo de la tregua. -la chica reaccionó rápidamente. -Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Stiven, Alex?

- Bien, estuve un rato con él, nos enrollamos pero nada más. Ya he hablado con él y le he dicho que no quiero nada más. Es un poco infantil, la verdad. -la aludida respondió apresuradamente pues estaba un poco arrepentida de lo ocurrido con el chico. -Luego estuve toda la noche con Remus hablando.

- Así que Remus… -bromeó Lily.

- ¡No! -exclamó Alex. -Para mí es un buen amigo, los días que pasé sin estar con vosotras por John me ayudó mucho.

- De la amistad al amor… -Sandy le guiñó un ojo.

- Mira quién habla… Tú no nos has contado nada, ¿eh? -le increpó la pelirroja.

- No tengo nada que contar. -contestó endureciendo su semblante. -Bailé con algún chico y luego vine a dormir.

- No te pongas así, que Lily sólo ha preguntado. Llegaste después de mí, así que debiste bailar mucho.

- Luego fui a dar una vuelta al jardín, ¿vale, Alex? ¡Qué cotilla!

- Tranquila, chica. -la calmó Lily. -Al final no hemos terminado deprimidas… pero yo tengo hambre. -añadió engullendo una galleta.

- Sí, yo también.

- Y yo.

Las tres se quedaron comiendo golosinas y hablando hasta altas hora de la madrugada.

Las vacaciones de navidad se iban acercando y parecía que Lily sería la única en quedarse en Howarts, pues su hermana Petunia estaba con varicela y sus padres temían que se contagiara.

- De verdad que me quedaría contigo, pero tengo que ir a casa, Lils, sino mis padres me matan. -se disculpó Alex.

- Yo todavía no sé qué hacer. Quiero ver a mis padres pero unos días tranquila me irían de maravilla. -Sandy prefería terminar su entrenamiento antes de hablar con sus progenitores y si iba a casa, terminaría contándoselo todo, si es que ellos no lo sabían, ya.

- Da igual. Además, en casa no soy muy bien recibida. Mi hermana me odia y mis padres evitan enfrentamientos entre las dos. Ha sido así desde que empecé a estudiar en mi antiguo colegio de magia. Ambos me quieren mucho, pero creo que no acaban de entender qué soy exactamente. -Lily estaba un poco apenada, pero lo mejor era que se quedara en Howarts a pasar las vacaciones.

- Canuto, no seas estúpido y ven a mi casa. Sabes que mis padres te acogerán sin pensárselo dos veces.

- No sé, James… ¿Seguro que no les molestaría?

- Claro que no. Decidido, desde ahora vivirás en mi casa. -concluyó James. -Lunático, ¿y si vienes tú también a pasar las navidades?

- Por mí, genial, pero les tendré que preguntar a mis padres…

- Genial, ¡cuántos más, mejor! Por cierto, ¿qué tal te va con Sandy, Canuto?

- Bueno, simplemente, no va. Desde la fiesta no he vuelto ha hablar con ella. ¿y tú con la pelirroja? -preguntó Sirius.

- Bien, bien, he hablado con ella algún día. Parece que estamos consiguiendo no llevarnos mal del todo. -James y Lily habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero siempre rodeados de sus amigas o de los compañeros del chico.

Ambos miraron a Remus inquisitoriamente.

- Ahora me toca a mí deciros cómo me va con Alex, ¿no? Pues somos muy buenos amigos. -dijo el chico resignado.

- Dale tiempo… -sugirió Sirius.

- Eso, dale tiempo. -lo apoyó James.

Sandy no podía dormir. Todavía no sabía qué hacer con sus vacaciones de navidad. ¿Iría a casa? ¿O sería mejor quedarse en Howarts? Llevaba al menos dos horas dando vueltas en su cama. Se levantó sin hacer suido para no despertar a sus amigas y bajó a la sala común para leer algún libro hasta que le entrara el sueño. Para su sorpresa vio que había luz en el salón y que una persona estaba tumbada en uno de los sofás jugando con su varita. En seguida reconoció el pelo negro del chico.

- Sirius…- susurró. -¿qué haces aquí? Son más de las 2 de la mañana.

El chico se asustó y se irguió, en seguida, pero al ver a Sandy sonrió tiernamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio en el sillón.

- No puedo dormir, estaba pensando en ti…

- ¿En mí? -preguntó extrañada mientras se sentaba al lado del chico.

- Sí, en que hace mucho que no hablo contigo. Ni siquiera te he visto en el lago haciendo los ejercicios de tai-chi.

- Sabía que irías a buscarme al lago así que cambié mi lugar de entrenamiento.

- ¿Por qué? Te dije que quería ayudarte. -él le tomó la mano y se la acarició con suavidad.

- Lo sé… pero…

- Pero nada. Además, sé que te encantan los jardines cuando hace frío. A partir de ahora estaremos juntos. ¿Estás disgustada conmigo?

- Claro que no, pero esta semana no he tenido tiempo de nada. -contestó ella.

- Tienes razón. Tenía muchísimas ganas de verte. -dijo él.

- Yo también a ti. Te he echado de menos. -la chica se apoyó en el hombro de su novio.

Sirius sonrió.

- ¿Tú qué haces despierta?

- No sé qué hacer en navidades… -Sandy le contó su dilema.

- Quizás es mejor que te quedes hasta que termine el curso y así podrás hablar con tus padres tranquilamente en verano. -le aconsejó el merodeador.

- Tienes razón, eso es lo que haré.

- Si llego a saberlo no hubiera aceptado la invitación de James. -comentó el chico. -Me invitó a pasar las navidades con su familia y a Remus también. ¿Y sabes qué? Voy a mudarme a su casa, no aguanto más a mi madre. -explicó.

- Me parece bien… Aunque espero que no te cause problemas. Los Potter parecen buena gente.

- Y lo son. No encontrarás a nadie mejor que ellos, te lo aseguro. -dijo él.

Ambos se quedaron callados y Sirius comenzó a peinar los negros cabellos de la chica. Ella se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos con inmensa dulzura.

- Sandy, no quiero perderte nunca.

- No me perderás, te necesito demasiado como para eso. -contestó ella.

- Es impresionante como puedes llegar a ser dos personas a la vez. Nunca pensé que podrías llegar a ser tan cariñosa, y menos conmigo.

- Yo tampoco. -dijo sinceramente la chica.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieres mantener esto en secreto.

- Es mejor así. -No le había contado el miedo que tenía a que esa coraza se derrumbara y todo el mundo pudiera ver a la verdadera Sandy.

- Está bien…- aceptó él. -¿Pero cuál es la verdadera chica?

- Yo. -contestó ella acariciando los labios de su pareja. -Bésame, Sirius.

Sus labios se chocaron y sus lenguas bailaron expresando todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, que era mayor y más peligroso que el que ambos pensaban.

- ¡Sandy! -la chica notó que Lily le tiraba de la coleta y abrió los ojos.

- Vaya, señorita Min, veo que encuentra mis clases soporíferas. Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor. -el profesor de hechizos se encontraba delante del pupitre de la asiática la cual parecía no haberse enterado de que estaba en clase.

- Lo-lo siento. -balbuceó cuando se percató de la situación. -He pasado una mala noche…

- No me cuente cuentos y atienda. -le cortó.

- Copia mis apuntes.- le susurró Lily.

- Gracias, no he dormido muy bien.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Alex desde la mesa de atrás.

- Diez puntos menos, y como no se callen voy a tener que castigarlas. -las amenazó el profesor impidiendo que Sandy pudiera contestar.

Al final de clase Lily se quedó sola en el aula ya que sus amigas tenían clase de runas antiguas en la otra punta del castillo. Cuando salía vio que James la estaba esperando.

- ¡Hola! -Le besó en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

- ¿Y esto a qué viene? -preguntó extrañado.

- A que hoy tengo un buen día. -contestó la chica alegremente.

- Los días buenos te sientan muy bien.

Era verdad, ese día, Lily estaba más guapa que de costumbre. Podía ser por el brillo en sus ojos o porque no dejaba de sonreír, pero lo cierto era que parecía haber embellecido de un día para otro.

- Gracias. ¿Caminamos? Es que tengo que dejar todos estos libros en mi habitación. ¿Tú no tienes clase?

- No, Sirius y Remus van con tus amigas a Runas, pero a mí eso no me va nada.

- A mi tampoco. ¿Qué querías, James? -preguntó la chica.

- Bueno, he visto que Sandy y tú os vais a quedar en Howarts durante las vacaciones y puesto que en mi casa hay sitio de sobra, había pensado que podríais pasar las navidades con nosotros. Remus y Sirius también estarán y como cada vez nos llevamos mejor…

Lily lo miró interesada y tras pensarlo durante un par de segundos dijo:

- Yo estaría encantada y sospecho que Sandy también aunque tendré que preguntárselo, claro. Muchas gracias, James. ¿Tanto me ibas a echar de menos que quieres pasar todas las navidades conmigo?

- De nada, guapita. Y lo hago por ti, para que pueda gozar de mi compañía también en vacaciones.

Lily frunció el entrecejo cómicamente.

- Creo que es la primera vez que le quitan puntos a doña prefecta. - bromeó él.

- Anda, acompáñame a la lechucería. -le pidió divertida.

- ¿A la lechucería?

- Sí, que tengo que mandar una carta a un amigo. Me ha escrito esta mañana, y hace mucho que no sabía nada de él. Por eso estoy tan contenta. –respondió ella. El ex-alumno de Howarts con el que se carteaba por fin le había contestado contándole todas sus novedades.

- Ya... un amigo...

- Sí, claro, un amigo. –dijo ella extrañada ante la reacción de James. – No seas tonto, sólo lo he visto una vez en mi vida en una charla. Además fue alumno de este colegio. –añadió al comprender lo que el merodeador había imaginado.

- ¿Ah, si? Me alegra oír eso.

Ya había llegado a la lechucería y Lily se disponía a mandar la carta.

- ¿Y por qué te alegra? –preguntó picaronamente.

- Tú ya lo sabes. –la empujó contra la pared cogiéndola de la cintura.

- Déjame mandar la carta...

- No, si no me das algo a cambio. –dijo él sonriendo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? –ella acercó su boca a los labios del chico peligrosamente y cuando parecía que los iba a besar se apartó y fue a coger su lechuza para atarle le pergamino a la pata. James la miró entre enfadado y divertido y ella le guiñó un ojo.

Todos los días pasaba lo mismo, siempre jugaban y nunca llegaban a nada más aunque, quizás en el fondo, ambos lo deseaban.

Cuando Lily le informó a Sandy de la invitación de James, ésta no sabía como ocultar su alegría. ¡Pasaría las navidades con Sirius! Lejos del colegio, de los agobios de los deberes…

- Está bien, total, ¿qué más me da quedarme aquí o ir a casa de los Potter? Además mis padres me han escrito diciéndome que pasarán las vacaciones en Italia. -a la chica le había sorprendido la noticia, pero a la vez se alegraba de no tener que darles explicación alguna sobre su decisión de pasar las navidades fuera de casa.

- Chica, seguro que los Potter son muy buena gente y nos lo pasamos de maravilla.

- Me da muchísima pena no poder ir…-se quejó Alex.

- Tú irás con tu familia, no te quejes. -le reprendió la asiática.

- Ya, pero mientras vosotras estáis con tres bombones, yo tendré que soportar a mis abuelos, tíos, primos… -Sus dos amigas rieron divertidas.

- ¿Sabéis qué hará Luke? -preguntó Lily.

- Últimamente se pasa el día con su chica y apenas lo veo pero seguramente irá al pueblo "muggle" de su madre, como en todas las vacaciones. -contestó Sandy.

- ¿Hablando de mí?

- Hola Luke. -saludó Alex con alegría. -Estábamos comentando que hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti…

- Ya, bueno es que se acercan las vacaciones y como Eli y yo vamos a pasarlas separados…

- Claro, es normal, ¡quince días sin veros! Yo no podría soportarlo. -exclamó la pelirroja con falsa efusividad.

- No es eso, pero queremos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda… -contestó el chico ofendido.

- ¡Ni que no os volvierais a ver nunca! -exclamó Lily.

- Vale, vale... -respondió resignado. - ¿Qué haréis en vacaciones? Yo iré al pueblo, como siempre.

- Yo las pasaré con mi familia, pero estas dos se van a pegar una fiesta… -contestó la africana.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno, ejem… iremos a casa de los Potter con Black y Lupin. -Sandy sospechaba que a su amigo no le haría gracia, pero estaba equivocada.

- Seguro que lo pasaréis muy bien. Ya era hora de que dejarais de pelearos, ¿no?

- Pensábamos que te molestaría… -comentó Lily.

- En absoluto. Yo me llevo muy bien con Remus y aunque Potter y Black no sean de mi agrado estoy segura de que son simpáticos.

- Sí que lo son. -se apresuró a decir la pelirroja.

- Muy convencida te veo yo a ti, ¿eh? -bromeó la asiática.

- Tu indiferencia cuando estamos con ellos es notable, aunque estoy segura de que te gusta Black. -le increpó Lily.

La aludida se sobresaltó. "¿Se lo contaba?" No, aún no.

- Uy sí, estoy loca por él. -respondió con evidente sarcasmo.

- Vale, vale, queda claro que no. ¿Entonces quién es el chico que ocupa tu corazón? -preguntó Alex riendo. - Porque a nosotros no nos engañas, últimamente andas en las nubes.

- Pero, ¿qué tonterías decís?

- Si no nos lo quieres contar… - Lily se hizo la ofendida.

­- Esos trucos no funcionan conmigo, Lils. Además, no tengo tiempo para fijarme en chicos. -sentenció Sandy creyendo que así la dejarían en paz.

- Algún día te darás cuenta de que las cargas es mejor compartirlas. -le aconsejó Luke. -Pesan menos. -añadió.

Lily no podía conciliar el sueño por la noche. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a la carta que había recibido por la mañana.

"Lily:

Siento muchísimo no haber dado señales de vida en tanto tiempo. La verdad es que no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día, pero he estado muy ocupado. Tengo un proyecto enorme entre manos y me gustaría que formaras parte de él. ¿Podrías encontrarte conmigo algún día después de navidad? Volveré a Inglaterra en Enero. Ya sé que estudias en Howarts, a mí lechuza le ha costado bastante encontrarte, acostumbrada ya a la otra escuela. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Tengo ganas de verte y volver a cartearme contigo.

Contesta pronto, por favor.

L. V."

"¿Por qué no le escribí diciéndole que estudiaba en su ex-escuela? La verdad es que no me he acordado mucho de él." Ese pensamiento le remordía la conciencia. Ella le había contestado inmediatamente a la carta:

"Hola LV (¿?),

Me encantaría quedar contigo después de navidad, y por supuesto mantener la comunicación. Pasaré las vacaciones en casa de un compañero de clase así que manda tus cartas allá, se llama James Potter.

Lily."

Por la mañana las chicas informaron a James que irían a pasar las vacaciones con ellos.

- Genial, lo vamos a pasar muy bien, ya veréis. -aseguró al anfitrión.

- Y encima vamos con un par de bombones… No caigáis rendidas a mis pies si coincidimos bajo el muérdago. -dijo Sirius con chulería.

- Me moriría antes de besarte, Black, así que no te atrevas ni a sugerirlo. ¿Entendido? -Sandy no se había levantado de muy buen humor ese día debido a la conversación que tuvo con sus amigas la noche anterior.

- Parece que estos dos no ha oído hablar de lo que es una tregua. -Lily miraba a amiga divertida.

- Tranquila, Min, pensándolo mejor, prefiero besar a tu amiga la pelirroja… Ese sí que es un cuerpo…

- ¡Sirius! -exclamó James enfadado.

- ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? -preguntó picarona la ojivierde acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

- Claro. -respondió él divertido.

Sandy y James no podían creer lo que estaba viendo. Sabían que no era más que un mero tonteo pero ambos estaban muy molestos.

- ¿Qué pasa Lily? ¿No te basta solo con uno? -la asiática estaba celosa.

- Tranquila, Sandy, no hace falta ponerse así, es una broma. -le dijo Sirius a la chica. -Sabes que soy todo tuyo. -añadió guiñándole uno de sus azules ojos.

- ¿Sandy? Déjame en paz, Black. -la chica se fue muy enojada.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? Últimamente está bastante rara. -comentó Lily.

- Os habéis pasado. -respondió James mirando a su amigo. Lily era la única que no comprendía la situación.

- Venga, James, si no hemos hecho nada. Además, ¿por qué le va a molestar que yo haga lo que quiera con Sirius?

Eso fue demasiado para el chico. Miró a Lily fijamente a los ojos y respondió:

- Ella tendrá sus razones pero yo creía que tú y yo teníamos algo especial, Evans. -se dio la vuelta y se marchó rápidamente dejando a Sirius y Lily sin saber qué decir.

- Sirius, ¿qué pasa con Sandy? ¿Por qué se ha puesto así? -preguntó la pelirroja.

El chico bajó la cabeza. No sabía qué decir.

- No sé, supongo que a James le habrá molestado que tonteáramos así.

- No, ¿qué pasa con Sandy y contigo?

- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti. ¿Por qué se ha largado corriendo? –Sirius consiguió reaccionar a tiempo.

- Tendrá un mal día. –respondió Lily dando por sentado que él no sabía nada. –Creo que tendré que hablar con James, parece qu se a disgustado bastante... –añadió.

- Le gustas, ¿cuándo vas a darte cuenta?

Lily ya lo sabía pero en realidad no quería verlo. "Sólo amigos," pensaba una y otra vez. Miró a Sirus a los ojos y se fue en busca de James sin contestarle a la pregunta.

" Pensaba que yo le importaba más... James, estás exagerando, no ha sido para tanto, un simple tonteo... No, o tendría que hacer eso, y menos con un amigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Tenéis alguan clase de compromiso o qué? No, claro que no, pero... nos gustamos. ¿Estás seguro de quele gustas? ¡Sí! Joder, esto es genial, hablo conmigo mismo..."

De pronto unas finas manos le taparon los ojos. En seguida reconoció ese aroma, suave, dulce...

- Lo siento. –le susurró una voz femenina al oído.

- Lily... no... –dijo el chico quitándole las manos de sus ojos y dándose la vuelta.

- En serio, me he pasado.

- No, ha sido una tontería, además tú y yo no somos nada, ¿no? –James quería aclarar qué había entre ellos dos.

- No, claro... –las palabras sentaron a la chica como una patada en el estómago. –No saldría bien. –creía que esas palabras no habían salido de su boca y que sólo las había pensado, pero para su desgracia el merodeador las escuchó.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada, olvídalo, ahora estamos muy bien así, con la tregua y todo eso, sin discutir. –contestó ella.

- ¿Así que sólo es una tregua?

- Claro, ¿Pensabas que no me iba a atrever a volver a meterme contigo? Cuando quieras te reto a un duelo, Potter. –dijo ella bromeando para ocultar los impulsos que se debatían en su interior.

- Cuando quieras, Evans. –respondió él con una sonrisa en su cara y un nudo en su garganta. –¿Amigos de nuevo?

- ¿Acaso hemos dejado de serlo? – Lily le guiñó un ojo y ambos fueron al comedor donde tenían ya la cena preparada.

"¿Dónde estará esta chica?" Sirius no había visto a Sandy durante la cena. Adivinó el lugar en que podría encontrarse y fue en su busca.

- Vete de aquí, Sirius. –la voz provenía de las rams más altas de un árbol.

- No, Sandy, voy a subir. –el merodeador comenzó a trepar.

- Ya sabes qué ocurrió la última vez, ¿acaso quiéres volver a caer? ¡Quiero estar sola! –excalmó ella. Dicho esto, una pequeña rama situada cerca del chico dio un latigazo al aire, como si quisiera pegarle.

- Eso no lo has hecho tú, ¿verdad?

La asiática parecía muy asustada, a juzgar por la expresión se su rostro.

- Por favor, baja de ahí. –le rogó ella.

- ¡No! Nadie me dice lo que debo hacer. –Sirius sabía que lo que la chica necesitaba era seguridad así que comenzó a provocarla. –Y menos tú, ni que fueras especial.

- ¡Black, déjame sola! ¡No quiero verte! –la rama sobre la que se apoyaba el chico crugió peligorsamente. -¡No! –exclamó ella.

- ¿No qué? ¿Ni siquiera controlas esto después de las horas que has entrenado? –preguntó el merodeador, socarrón.

"Claro que puedo, he entrenado mucho." La rama se dobló, estaba a punto de romperse. "Soy capaza de controlarlo, lo sé." Cuando Sirius estaba casi cayendo, la rama se enderezó y volvió a su estado habitual. El chico trepó hasta donde se encontraba Sandy.

- Dime que no lo decías en serio. –le pidió ella.

- Claro que no, quería demostrarte que ya no ers la misma que antes, ahora tú eres dueá de tus poderes.

- Gracias. –dijo ella besándolo suavemente en los labios.

- Perdón por lo antes. Creo que es hora de aclarar todo a tus amigas.

- Tienes razón. Cuando encuentre el momento. –aceptó ella.

Ambos se demostraron su amor con un largo beso.

- Sandy está muy rara ultimamente... –comentó Lily.- Casi no pasa tiempo con nosotras.

- Tienes razón. La veo agobiada. –dijo Alex.

James y Remus se miraron. Sirius tampoco estaba con ellos aunque sabían por qué. Los cuatro y Luke se encontraban enla sala común jugando al quidditch en miniatura.

- No vale, juegas en superiodidad de condiciones. –se quejó la pelirroja dándole un cariñoso golpe al chico.

- ¡Y tú haces trampas! –le increpó James.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó ella indignada.

- No vayáis a discutir ahora, ¿eh? –Alex les llamó la anteción. –es el último día que voy a pasar con vosotros que mañana ya os vais.

- Deberías hablar con tus padres. –dijo Lily.

- Ya lo he intentado y están empeñados en que es muy importante que pasemso juntos el día de navidad.

- ¿Y si vienes para nochevieja? –propuso Remus esperanzado.

- Ya veré... Que siempre están muy agobiados durante las vacaiones, como invitan a toda la familia... Luego se quejan pero les encanta hacer de anfitriones.

- Son como mis padres, ellos siempre están organizando fiestas. –dijo James.

- Pues mis vacaciones van a ser muy tranquilas. Nunca pasa interesante, pero me viene bien para desconectar. –fue Luke el que habló. –Echaré de menos a Eli.

- ¡Qué pesado! –las dos chicas lo dijeron a la vez, estaban hartas de oirles hablar de lo mismo.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y, ante el asombro de tods, entró una parejita muy acaramelada.

- No te dejo que te vayas. –decía él.

- ¿Y si te doy un beso? –decía ella con una sonrisa tonta apartándose su rubia melena de la cara.

- Bueno... –él otra vez acercándose a la chica.

- ¿¡John? –los ojos de Alex echaban chispas, parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

La pareja dejó de besarse sobresaltados ambos, pues pensaban que estarían solos.

- Iros a un motel. –dijo Lily irritada.

¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Antes era un chico normal, con los pies en el suelo y ahora se parecía a... sí, tenía que reconocerle, a James Potter y a Sirius Black. Se portaba con las chicas igual que ellos y había empezado a meterse con otros alumnos. A unos les había llegado la madurez y el otro parecía en plena edad del pavo.

- Bueno, no te enfades, Lils. –dijo él sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

- ¿Lils? ¿Ahora vuelves a ser mi amigo, John? –preguntó ella comenzando a enfadarse.

- Venga, no es para ponerse así, sólo nos estábamos diviertiendo.

- Pues iros con vuestra telenovela a otra parte. –Alex señaló la puerta y miró fíjamente a su exnovio.

- Lo que pasa es que tenéis celos de mi Jonhy. –dijo la chica con voz de pito.

"Igual que James y Sirius, el tamaño de su crerebro es indirectamente proporcional al de sus tetas" pensaba la pelirroja mirando el escote de la chica.

- ¿¡Celos? –Alex se levantó y se pueso frente a la chica la cual pensaba que iba a recibir un bofetón que nunca llegó. -¿De ese miserable que no sabe se fiel? Todo tuyo, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que los chicos como él no mercen la pena. –la africana se dio la vuelta más tranquila. –¡Ah! Y que sepas que está contigo por despecho, no soporta que yo pueda fiajrme en otros, es muy posesivo. –añadió con superioridad.

- Si no supe ser fiel, fue porque no estaba satisfecho con lo que tenía. –la insultó John.

Nadie puedo detener a Alex, en menos de un segundo se volvió hacia el chico y le pegó una bofetada en la mejilla. El chico sintió la ira con que recibía el golpe y hasta lo agradeción. Sabía que se había pasado, había hablado sin pensarlo, Alex era mucho para él, demasiado.

- Lo-losiento, A-Alex, yo...sabes que no fue así, que yo te-te quer...

- ¡Lárgate! –gritó Lily que también se había levantado. Y estaba abrazando a su desconsolada amiga.

John y la chica rubia se marcharon y los chicos decidieron dar la partida por acabada. Luke, que sehabía mantenido al margen de la conversación, estaba muy disgustado. Hacía unos meses era el mejor amigo de John. Ahora ya no hablaban, él le evitaba y se juntaba con alumnos de Slytherin. Eso no podía se bueno.

- Menuda forma de empezar las vacaciones. –dijo la morena una vez subieron a acostarse.

- No te preocupes, sólo ha dicho tonterías. –la consolaba Lily.

- Lo sé, pero me fastidia que ahora se haya convertido en todo lo que él antes odiaba.

- Quizás el golpe que le has dado le haga entrar en razón. –bromeó la pelirroja.

- Tengo un buen derechazo, ¿eh?

Las dos chicas rieron.

- ¡Hola! –saludó Sandy abriendo la puerta. -¿qué ha pasado?

- Por fin te vemos, chica. –dijo Alex.

- Ya, bueno he estado ocupada toda la tarde. –se disculpó.

- ¿En qué? –Lily era muy curiosa.

- En nada. –respondió al asiática. –Bueno, vale, -añadió al ver que su respuesta no satisfizo a sus amigas. –Sirius ha venido a disculparse por lo que me ha dicho antes y nos hemos quedado charlando.

- ¿Y tanto te costaba decir eso? –preguntó la africana perpleja.

- Es que siempre estáis con lo misno de Sirius y ya estoy cansada de repetir que no siento nada por él. –el alivio sentido por Sandy cuando les dijo que había pasado la tarde con él desapareció en cuanto dijo esas palabras. Acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Ahora cómo les podría decir que lo amaba con toda su alma?


	8. Chapter 8

**patitopotter: **¿Te gusta Sirius? jaja a mí también, me alegro de que también te guste mi fic!

**Ely: **gracias!

**Inuyami: **Sí, Jame ses un celoso... en casa de los Potter sucederán muuuuuuuuchas cosas!

**Keikleen: **hola! me hizo mucha ilusión leer tu Review! Yo también me presento, soy de una ciudad costera al norte de España y tengo 17 años. Leiste los 7 capis del tirón? buf tuviste que acabar harta no? jajaja espero que te guste este que dejo hoy, si me das tu mail seguimos en contacto vale? prometo escribirte! y por cierto, estudia y paciencia con tus hermanos! ;-)

CAPÍTULO 7

Las navidades habían llegado y los 5 estudiantes se encaminaban hacia la casa de los Potter. Debían hacerlo por el método "muggle" y los padres de James habían enviado al mayordomo para que los recogiera en un precioso coche negro. Cuando llegaron a la casa, si a eso se le podía llamar casa pues era un enorme chalet, descargaron su equipaje y conocieron a los señores Potter.

- ¿Tú eres Lilian Evans? No había oído hablar de ti. –dijo la señora Potter.

- Es el primer año que estudio en Howarts. –contestó ella educadamente. Lily estaba asombrada y un poco intimidada ante tanto lujo.

- Es raro que una estudiante no entre desde le primer curso. –comentó el señor Potter.

- Dumbledore pensó que un intercambio podría ser bueno para que magos de diferentes colegios se conocieran. –explicó la pelirroja.

- Ah, ya, un intercambio. –dijo lacónicamente le hombre. –Tú debes de ser Sandy Min. –añadió dirigiéndose a la asiática.

- Sí, encantada de conocerlos. –respondió ella dándoles la mano a los padres de James.

- Y aquí llegan Remus y Sirius. –la señora Potter sonrió mientras señalaba hacia la puerta donde entraban dos chicos muy cargados.

Los jóvenes saludaron amablemente a los dos mayores y cada uno fue a la habitación que ocuparía para descargar su equipaje y bajar posteriormente a cenar.

- Sandy, ¿has visto donde vive James? –preguntó Lily. – ¡Esta casa es enorme!

- Sí que lo es. Ya había oído hablar de ella, pero no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba. Los Potter son una de las familias mágicas más adineradas de Inglaterra. Pensé que lo sabías.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Y has visto esto? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor. La habitación que compartían era muy espaciosa y constaba de dos partes. Cada una de ellas era la imagen especular de la otra.

- Es como un espejo. La verdad es que es muy original. –Sandy también observaba la habitación. -Yo me quedo con esta de aquí. -la chica corrió hacia la cama para marcar su territorio.

- Está bien, yo iré a la del fondo. Allí hay una puerta, ¿llevará al mismo sitio que la otra por donde hemos entrado? –La pelirroja comenzó a curiosear e intentó abrir la puerta que estaba en el punto opuesto a la puerta por la que habían entrado. –Está cerrada. –concluyó al tirar de ella fuertemente y no moverla ni un milímetro.

- Vamos a cenar, Lils, que la curiosidad mató al gato. –Sandy sonrió y las dos amigas bajaron hacia el gran salón.

Estaban a punto de entrar cuando vieron a los señores Potter sentados y hablando efusivamente. Nada hubiera resultado extraño si Lily no hubiera escuchado su nombre durante la discusión.

- Lilian es verdaderamente guapa. –decía él.

- Olvídate de eso ahora, ¿sabes qué significa que ella esté aquí? –ella parecía nerviosa.

- Digo que es preciosa, porque entiendo la razón por la que se haya fijado precisamente en ella.

- ¡Escúchame! Es peligroso, él podría venir. –la mujer se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Si Dumbledore no ha tenido inconveniente en que la chica venga, será que no hay riesgo de que él descubra esta casa. -él intentaba tranquilizarla.

- ¿Dumbledore lo sabe?

- Claro, en cuanto me enteré de que James había invitado a unas alumnas de Howarts, avisé a Albus y él me avisó de quienes eran. Ese hombre se entera de todo lo que pasa en el interior de la escuela y tiene bajo vigilancia a Lilian. -el señor Potter vio que su mujer se había sentado y parecía más relajada. -¿Ya estás más tranquila?

- Sí, claro que sí. Si Dumbledore no está preocupado tampoco debo estarlo yo. Además, Lilian parece buena chica, espero que todo salga bien para ella.

- Yo también lo espero. ¿Llamamos a los chicos a cenar?

- Ya están avisados, bajarán cuando terminen de descargar. -contestó la señora Potter.

Lily y Sandy no habían cruzado una palabra durante toda la conversación, sólo habían escuchado atentamente cada una de las palabras de los anfitriones.

- Deberíamos entrar, Lily. -susurró Sandy.

- Claro… -la pelirroja estaba completamente ausente.

- Lily, no pasa nada, seguro que todo tiene una explicación lógica. -dijo la asiática al ver que su amiga estaba completamente pálida.

- Sandy, alguien busca a los señores Potter y es peligroso que yo esté aquí y para colmo de males ese alguien se ha fijado en mí para no se qué y Dumbledore me vigila. -la chica estaba histérica y había subido el tono de voz.

- No grites que nos van a oír. No deberíamos haber escuchado detrás de la puerta, es de mala educación. -dijo su amiga. -Entremos, que no quiero que James, Remus y Sirius no vean así. Las chicas entraron y saludaron a los señores Potter que les dirigieron unas afables sonrisas. Al cabo de unos minutos entraron los chicos y comenzaron a cenar. La tensión había desaparecido del semblante de la señora Potter.

- ¿Qué os ha parecido vuestra habitación? -preguntó a las dos chicas.

- Es muy original, completamente especular. -contestó Sandy. Al ver que su amiga no decía nada le pegó un pequeño codazo.

- Es preciosa, me ha gustado mucho. -se apresuró a decir Lily. -Gracias por invitarnos a pasar las navidades aquí. -añadió.

- Es siempre un placer tener amigos de James en casa, sobre todo si son chicas, que yo ya estoy harto de tanto chico. Además a Remus y Sirius los tengo muy vistos. -el señor Potter sonrió a las chicas.

- Es verdad, llevamos viniendo a esta casa ¡desde que entramos en Howarts! -exclamó Lupin.

- La verdad es que sois como unos hijos, y más ahora que Sirius va a vivir aquí. -comentó la señora Potter.

- Se va a aburrir de verme todos los días, señor Potter. -bromeó el chico.

- Llamadme por mi nombre de pila, por favor. Menos mal que durante el curso estarás en Howarts, que sino acabaría harto de ti. -el hombre siguió con la broma. –Además me alegro de que hayas dejado ha esa horrible familia tuya. Esa obsesión por la limpieza de sangre no puede ser buena.

Lily y Sandy ya habían oído hablar de la xenofobia de los black anteriormente.

- Es mentira, le quiere más que a mí. -le dijo James a Lily en un tono propicio para que su padre le oyera refiriéndose al primer comentario de su padre.

- Ya empieza, si es que cuando se ponen a discutir. El peor de todos es el padre, por lo menos tengo a Remus para apaciguar los ánimos. - explicó la Señora Potter.

- Sí, lunático siempre tan correcto, ¿verdad Cornamenta?

- Por supuesto, Canuto, Lunático es… cómo lo diría… la pulcritud personificada.

- Ya vale chicos, os encanta meteros conmigo por eso. -protestó el aludido.

- Sí, no os metáis con él.- le defendió la señora Potter. -Además, no me gustan nada esos nombres que usáis.

- ¿Por qué os llamáis así? -preguntó Lily curiosa que había escuchado atentamente la conversación.

- No te lo dirán, créeme, mucha gente ha intentado descubrirlo durante años en vano.

- Son cosas de los merodeadores. No lo entenderíais, es para mentes superiores. -respondió Sirius sonriéndoles.

- Tú siempre tan agradable, Sirius. -Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y Sandy le miró a los ojos con deseo.

El chico captó la mirada de la asiática y le guiñó un ojo imperceptiblemente. Sólo la señora Potter se percató de aquel intercambio de palabras mudas.

- Id al jardín, -propuso- hace una noche preciosa.

Sirius susurró algo al oído de James y los cinco salieron al enorme jardín que rodeaba la casa.

- Lily, quiero enseñarte la casa. -dijo James.

- Iré con vosotros. -Remus también había captado la indirecta.

- ¿Sandy vienes? -preguntó la chica, pero su amiga ya no estaba. -¿Dónde ha ido?

- Estaría cansada y querría dormir. -el licántropo no le dio más importancia y Lily tampoco, al fin y al cabo, ¿dónde iba a estar si no?

James le enseñó toda la mansión y Lupin fue con ellos hasta que tocó el turno de su habitación y se quedó allí alegando que tenía sueño. La verdad es que estaba muy desmejorado. Unas profundas ojeras se le marcaban bajo los ojos y su tez era más pálida de lo habitual.

- Deberías cuidarte. -le aconsejó Lily.

- Sí, lo intentaré. -respondió él. -Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. -respondieron al unísono la pelirroja y james.

- Hay que ver lo compenetrados que estáis. -bromeó el licántropo antes de entrar en su habitación.

"Dentro de tres noches hay luna llena. Iré al bosque, como siempre cuando me trasformo estando aquí. Espero las chicas no noten mi ausencia. Seguro que no," -pensaba riendo "están muy ocupadas prestando atención a Lily y Sandy. Es una pena que no puedan venir conmigo, pero no les podemos decir a los Potter que son animagos, se enfadarían muchísimo. Además, no quiero traicionar su confianza. ¿Qué pensarían de mí si supieran que su hijo se trasforma en ciervo una noche al mes y lucha contra un hombre-lobo? Aunque normalmente no pasa eso, sólo corren a mi lado y evitan que ataque a personas humanas. Cómo me gustaría que Alex estuviese aquí." El chico pasó de un pensamiento a otro de repente. "Haría todo más ameno, aunque no sepa nada, sólo con su presencia. Remus, estás loco. Sí, por ella. Lo peor es que me ve como su amigo. Bueno, por lo menos tengo eso, su amistad." Pensó resignado.

- Esta es mi habitación. -James abrió una puerta que escondía una sala grande, llena de pósters de jugadores de quidditch.

Lily entró sin pensárselo dos veces.

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó él.

- Claro. Es grande, como todo en esta casa. Creo que la mía entraría sólo en vuestra cocina.

- Sí, a mis padres les encanta esta casa, pertenecía al abuelo del abuelo… de mi padre. Ya sabes, herencia familiar.

- ¿Tocas la guitarra? -preguntó ella al ver el instrumento en un rincón.

- ¿Así es como se llama? -preguntó. Lily notó que las mejillas del chico se habían tornado rojizas.

- Sí, es un instrumento "muggle".

- Ya, lo sé, no conocía su nombre, pero sé tocarlo. -el chico bajó la cabeza.

- Te lo tenías muy bien escondido, ¿eh? Y eso es algo raro en ti, ya que aireas tus habilidades por todo Howarts.

- No empieces, Lils. Además, ¿eso es una habilidad? Me da vergüenza. -dijo él.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Hay mucha gente que la toca.

- ¿A, sí? Pensaba que era cosa de chicas.

- Eres tonto, James, pensaba que habías madurado un poquito. Chicos y chica tocan la guitarra, y si fuera cosa de chicas ¿qué? Daría igual, si a ti te gusta, te gusta y punto. Deberías dejar de pensar en gustar a los demás y empezar por gustarte a ti mismo. -Lily tomó aire tras el discurso que le había dado al chico.

Él la cogió por los codos y la empujó contra la pared.

- ¿Has terminado ya? Creo que ahora me toca a mí. Deja de ser tan autosuficiente y perfeccionista, Lily, quítate esa máscara que llevas puesta y deja a los demás verte cómo eres en realidad. -las caras de ambos estaba muy cerca, pero aún así, siguieron discutiendo.

- Por lo menos no estoy siempre pendiente de "qué dirán". Y no soy una engreída ni tengo una máscara. Esta es la verdadera Lily, la que ves.

- Pues sólo veo a una chica fría a la que no le gusta tomar riesgos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó ella confundida.

- A nada, Lils, a nada. Dejemos de discutir, que acabaremos mal. –dijo el chico.

- Sí, tienes razón. Toca algo por favor, antes de que vaya a la cama.

- Otro día, que estoy cansado. –James estaba un poco triste, ver a la chica que deseaba y sentirla tan lejos de él, le producía una sensación de frustración que no podía aguantar.

- Está bien, pero prométemelo. –pidió ella.

- Te lo prometo. Otro día tocaré algo para ti.

- Buenas noches, James. –la chica le besó en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches. –dijo él devolviéndole el beso.

"¿Dónde estará Sandy?" Pensaba Lily mientras salía de la habitación. Su amiga no estaba muy lejos de allí aunque la pelirroja ni siquiera sospechaba con quién.

- Sirius, vámonos a dentro. Lily debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy.

- ¿Y qué? Ya es hora de que se lo digas, ¿no? –Al chico le molestaba cada día más que ella ocultara su relación cuando lo único que él deseaba era propagarlo a los cuatro vientos.

- No empieces... –rogó Sandy.

Sirius la besó resignado y ambos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron cada uno a su cuarto sigilosamente.

- Buenas noches, mi amor. Te quiero. –dijo el chico.

- Buenas noches. –contestó ella sin apenas mirarlo.

El merodeador entró en la habitación con un sentimiento amargo. Sabía que Sandy era una chica introvertida pero esa frialdad que ella tenía le hacía daño. Nunca recibía una palabra de amor ni una caricia cariñosa de su parte. Eso a veces le hacía sentirse muy hundido, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que ella la quería. Si no no estaría con él, Sandy no era de esas chicas. Era cómo el mármol, tan frágil, tan delicada, tan pálida, pero tan fría y distante al mismo tiempo.

Sandy en cambio entró contenta a la habitación. Esperaba que Lily no hubiera llegado todavía, sino tendría que inventarse alguna excusa. No veía el momento de contarles a sus amigas lo que sentía por Sirius. Ella le quería, aunque no se lo dijera. Él lo sabía y sobraban las palabras, o eso era lo que ella pensaba. Nada más meterse en la cama entró su amiga.

- ¡Sandy! ¿Dónde estabas?

- He estado leyendo un rato y ahora iba a dormir. La pregunta es, ¿dónde estabas tú?

- James me ha enseñado toda su mansión. ¡Es alucinante! –exclamó la recién llegada.

- ¿Así que con James?

- Alex y tú siempre estáis con lo mismo. Ya sabéis que entre él y yo no hay nada. Además, tú eres la que desapareces de vez en cuando y no nos dices con quién ni a dónde has ido.

- Lily, durmamos, que mañana no vamos a poder levantarnos. –la chica evadió la pregunta indirecta de forma muy hábil.

-Algún día lo descubriré. –dijo la pelirroja antes de dormir.

Los días pasaban y los cinco jóvenes lo pasaban muy bien paseando, saliendo por la ciudad, celebrando comidas y cenas de navidad y sobre todo, haciendo el vago. Lily había olvidado lo que escuchó el primer día y sólo pensaba en ello las noches que le costaba dormirse que eran muy pocas debido a toda la actividad diaria. Su amigo no le había contestado a la carta, ella suponía que se la habría mandado a Howarts porque no sabía donde vivía James. Tenía ganas de verlo, quedarían tras las fiestas. El día de navidad todos recibieron regalos por parte de los Potter. A James le regalaron una escoba nueva y una linterna mágica que alumbraba sólo al que la llevaba, de manera que los demás no veían la luz que esta desprendía. Les vendría bien para sus salidas nocturnas, así ningún profesor vería la luz y podrían caminas por los corredores del colegio sin peligro de tropezarse con nada. Sirius, Remus y Peter le habían regalado un manual para limpiar escobas y un libro que relataba todas las técnicas y jugadas de quidditch. Lo que más ilusión le hizo fue una pequeña snitch dorada. Mcgonagall le había confiscado la que tenía por jugar con ella en clase de trasformaciones. "Odio esa manía tuya de tocarte le pelo y tirar la snitch al aire para volver a cogerla, pero sin esas dos cosas no serías tú mismo" decía una nota que adjuntaba el paquete. El chico en seguida supo que era de Lily.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! –Sirius había abierto su regalo. Era un montón de ropa nueva. El chico no había cogido nada, a parte de su baúl escolar, de su antigua casa. A parte de eso también había recibido un libro sobre hechizos avanzados muy difícil de conseguir. Al merodeador le encantaban los hechizos. Remus y James le habían regalado un espejo, un peine y una correa de perro. El chico les dirigió una sonrisa cómplice. El último paquete era de Sandy. También era una foto. En la imagen aparecían ellos dos el cuarto curso de Howarts al lado del lago. La foto la había sacado el guardabosques y Sirius recordaba el momento con cariño. Aunque aparecían sonriendo, ambos estaban enfadados. En clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas habían estado estudiando a las sirenas del lago.

FLASH BACK

- No les toquéis los cabellos si salen a la superficie. –decía la profesora. – Si lo hacéis se enfadarán mucho y podrían arrastraros al fondo del lago.

Como de costumbre, Sirius pensó que sería divertido desobedecer las órdenes de la maestra. Cuando una sirena con un largo pelo negro asomó su cabeza, el chico le arrancó un pelo de su hermosa cabellera. La sirena salió rápidamente y miró a todos los alumnos. Sandy se encontraba al lado de Sirius y había visto todo. El chico se había escondido rápidamente, por lo que el ser marino pensó que había sido la asiática la que había violado la regla impuesta por el rey de los mares a la profesora a cambio de poder estudiar el reino de los tritones. Agarró a la chica de la cintura y la sumergió en el lago. La profesora se apresuró a tomar branquialgas y a sumergirse tras la sirena. Al cabo de un rato salió con Sandy que parecía estar bien. Había estado dentro de una burbuja de aire mientras el rey le recriminaba le acto que no había cometido.

- Sandy Min, te quedarás limpiando los jardines durante una semana. Y tú, Sirius Black, también. ¿O crees que no te he visto?

- Pero, profesora, yo... –Sandy intentó explicar su inocencia.

-Profesora nada, si la sirena te ha arrastrado habrá sido por algo.

Los dos compartieron castigo esa semana. El último día habían estado con el guardabosques y éste se había empeñado en sacarles una foto como recuerdo. Ninguno de los dos estaba por la labor, pues habían estado discutiendo toda la tarde. Sandy le echaba la culpa de estar ahí con él y Sirius no hacía más que fanfarronear, pero ambos pusieron la mejor de sus sonrisas y el buen hombre inmortalizó ese momento.

FIN FLASH BACK

Sirius no podía explicarse cómo podría haber conseguido la foto. Fue, sin duda EL regalo que más ilusión le hizo, pues al lado de esa foto había otra más reciente, de dos días atrás, en la que aparecían besándose. Esa foto la habían tomado con su cámara. Su intención era la de tener un recuerdo de los dos en la mansión de los Potter. Habían puesto el temporizador y justo antes de que la cámara tomara la foto, Sirius había besado a la chica la cual le correspondió dulcemente.

- No era necesario... –la frase de Lily sacó al merodeador de su idilio.

La chica había recibido un kit completo de aseo que incluía maquillaje de un solo tono (máscara de pestañas, base, sombra y brillo), jabones y colonias. El kit era especial. Lily podía maquillarse con ese tono semitransparente de máscara, sobras, colorete y pintalabios y luego, dependiendo de la ropa que llevase cambiarían los tonos acorde con los colores de su conjunto. Si quería pintarse como ella quisiera bastaba con darle un toque con la varita que el estuche se convertiría en una caja multicajones con toda la gama de colores. Sandy también había recibido ese regalo por parte de los anfitriones. A la pelirroja, sus amigos (Luke, Alex y Sandy) le habían regalado un precioso cuaderno de piel en le que al escribir, la tinta se borraba de inmediato y nadie más que la dueña y la persona que habitara en su corazón podrían leer lo que ponía. La chica no se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba aún un pequeño sobre. Ella lo abrió intrigada. En su interior había una nota que decía: "Hay cosas que es mejor recibir en privado. A las 10 en el jardín". En seguida supo de quién era esa nota. Algo calló al suelo. Debía formar parte del contenido del sobre. Lily lo cogió con disimulo, sentía que nadie debía enterarse de su cita nocturna. Era una cadena plateada, muy fina. Se la puso en la muñeca. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Por la noche lo sabría.

- Mil gracias, señores Potter. –la asiática había abierto el estuche que le habían regalado. De parte de Lily, Alex y Luke tenía unos pendientes en forma de grandes aros plateados y un collar largo con bolas de colores, del estilo informal que le gustaba a la chica. El elemento mágico no podía faltar y Lily le informó de que el collar podía encogerse al gusto de la dueña, lo podría poner como gargantilla o tal y como lo veía en aquél momento. Sandy abrió su último paquete. Era una pequeña cajita. ¿Más joyas? Se extrañó la asiática. Para su sorpresa, en su interior había un cristal en forma de prisma y un papel en el que estaba escrito:

"Tú has hecho que mi vida tome color, has iluminado mis días. Mira en le interior del cristal y verás todos los coleres del arco iris, para mí, eres ese tesoro que se encuentra la final del puente de colores."

Sirius miraba de reojo a la chica mientras habría su regalo esperando ver alguna reacción en ella. Sandy no se inmutó, o al menos exteriormente. Guardó el cristal en su bolsillo. El chico pensó que no le había gustado. "Es una tontería, muy cursi, ella no es de esas, debería haberlo sabido" pensaba desconsolado. Pero Sandy estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no lanzarse a los brazos de Sirius y llorar sobre sus hombros la emoción que sentía.

- Gracias señor y señora Potter. –dijo Remus educadamente cuando abrió su regalo. Eran dos preciosas plumas plateadas con ribetes dorados que no necesitaban ser recargadas con tinta. Al chico le encantaba escribir con pluma, pero su condición económica no le permitía comprarse los cartuchos de tinta que necesitaba para escribir sobre le pergamino, eran muy caros y los normales estropeaban el papel. Sus amigos le habían hecho un "collage". En él se veían las caras de los cuatro sobre le cuerpo del animal en que se trasformaban todas las lunas llenas. En el marco que rodeaba la foto estaba grabado: "Te queremos tal y como eres."

Un día antes de nochevieja, la señora Potter les dio una buenísima noticia.

- Vamos a celebrar una fiesta de gala para celebrar el comienzo del año. Vendrá muchísima gente y también vuestra amiga Alex. Hemos invitado a sus padres y ellos han aceptado.

Las chicas se alegraron muchísimo ante esa noticia, pero sin duda la persona más ilusionada fue Remus.

Ese mismo día por la tarde llegaba Alex con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Lily, Sandy! Mis padres vienen a la fiesta de nochevieja de los Potter y yo también. –exclamaba abrazándolas.

- Ya nos lo ha dicho la madre de James. ¡Qué bien! –Lily estaba muy ilusionada, todos conocían su afición por las fiestas.

- Sí, empezaremos el años las tres juntas. Seguro que será un buen comienzo. –comentó Sandy optimista.

- Además la señora Potter nos ha dicho que elijamos cualquier vestido suyo para la fiesta, porque hay que ir de largo. –A la pelirroja le hacían los ojos chiribitas.

- ¡Y tiene un armario del tamaño de una habitación, sólo para los vestidos! –Sandy había estado ojeando algunos por la mañana.

- Hola, Alex.

- ¡Remus! –la chica lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Qué ímpetu! –exclamó James riendo.

- No queríamos interrumpir esta cálida bienvenida, pero la señora Potter nos ha pedido que le ayudemos con la decoración y nosotros no tenemos mucha idea... – dijo Sirius.

- En cuanto deje las maletas en la habitación iremos a ayudarla.

- ¿Dónde dormirás? –preguntó Lily.

- Me ha dicho el señor Potter que en vuestra habitación.

- En nuestra habitación sólo hay dos camas. –le informó extrañada la asiática.

- No estéis tan seguras. En mi casa nada es normal. Subid y veréis. –dijo James.

Las tres chicas subieron las escaleras extrañadas y al entrar en el cuarto que Sandy y Lily llevaban habitando una semana se quedaron perplejas. Ya no estaba esa doble habitación idéntica. Ahora la habitación tenía forma triangular, como una pirámide de tres caras. Estaba dividida en tres zonas marcadas con diferentes colores. Una estaba pintaba y decorada entonos rosas pálidos, otra en tonos ocres y marrones y la tercera en tonos verdes. Sandy y Lily vieron, para su sorpresa, que sus cosas estaban colocadas cuidadosamente en las zonas rosa y verde respectivamente. Alex colocó sus ropas y objetos en la marrón.

- La verdad, es que esta casa, no dejará de sorprenderme. –comentó la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Alex.

Sus amigas le contaron cómo había sido su habitación hasta que ella había llegado mientras ella escuchaba con los ojos como platos.

- Tengo que ayudar en la cocina, no podré decorar la casa. –se excusó Sandy.

- No pasa nada, lo haremos nosotras, ¿verdad Lily?

- Claro, ve a la cocina y prepara una buena cena.

- Lo haré. –dijo la asiática con una sonrisa.

Obviamente, no se dirigió hacia las cocinas. La chica fue al ala este de la mansión, donde dormían los merodeadores. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta de una habitación. En ella había un chico de pelo negro, sentado, escribiendo algo sobre una mesa. Sandy se acercó por detrás intentando no hacer ruido y deslizó sus manos hasta los ojos de él. Notó cómo el chico daba un respingo, se había asustado, pero en seguida sonrió y se levantó. Las manos de la chica aún tapaban sus preciosos ojos azules. Ella le beso dulcemente el cuello. Él se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente.

- Gracias. –dijo la chica susurrando con voz entrecortada.

Parecía a punto de llorar, Sirius no sabía por qué.

- Mi niña, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó.

- Tu regalo... -comenzó. No pudo continuar. Unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se había abierto una brecha en la coraza de Sandy de la que salían pequeñas gotitas de agua salada.

- Shhh. –le acarició los labios. -Tú te lo mereces todo.

Sandy le besó la mano y buscó los labios del chico. Él se los entregó y se fundieron en un profundo beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y las manos de ambos exploraban sus cuerpos con delicadeza. Poco a poco sus ropas comenzaron a entorpecer esas caricias. Sandy levantó la camiseta a Sirius e hizo lo propio con la suya dejando al descubierto dos preciosos pechos. Él la arrastró a la cama y se tumbó sobre ella besándole el escote con deseo. Luego le quitó los vaqueros dejando a la chica vestida con un tanga rojo. Ella se dejaba hacer, sólo deseaba entregarse a ese chico al que tanto amaba. La respiración de los dos amantes comenzaba a ser más precipitada. La chica le bajó los pantalones y poniéndose encima comenzó a acariciar con su boca el miembro del chico. Él se estremeció y buscó la boca de la chica para besarla con más ahínco. Volvieon a darse la vuelta y el cuerpo delgado y curvado de la asiática quedó bajo el del atlético y musculado chico. Se hicieron uno entre gemidos de placer y caricias que expresaban ese amor secreto que los dos sentían, como una llama de fuego en su interior.

Nadie echó en falta a la pareja. Los chicos suponían que estaban juntos y Alex y Lily estaban demasiado ocupadas con los preparativos como para pensar por qué su amiga tenía que ayudar en la cocina. La pelirroja se encontraba subida a una escalera colocando guirnaldas en las paredes. Se había empeñado en hacer todo por el método "muggle", decía que así podrían pasarlo bien. El único inconveniente era que la chica era un poco patosa. La escalera se tambaleó peligrosamente y Lily calló a los brazos de james que estaba justo debajo.

- Gracias, James. –dijo ella mirándole fijamente.

- De nada. –él le devolvió la mirada hundiéndose en sus ojos verdes.

Lily sintió la pulsera de plata y recordó la noche anterior sonrojándose al instante.

FLASH BACK

Lily salía de la mansión de los Potter sigilosamente, no quería despertar a nadie. Llevaba el pantalón rojo de su pijama y un jersey de punto de cuello alto que la abrigaba del frío otoñal. En seguida divisó a James apoyado en un árbol a unos 100 metros de donde estaba ella.

-¡James, aquí hace muchísimo frío! –dijo a modo de saludo.

- Como la primera vez que hablamos, ¿recuerdas? –respondió él.

Claro que se acordaba. Cerca del bosque prohibido, junto a una hoguera, la noche del baile de diciembre.

- Tú regalo me ha gustado muchísimo. –James sonreía. –Ahora me toca a mí. –añadió misteriosamente.

Lily miró ha su muñeca, donde llevaba la pulsera que había encontrado en el sobre.

- Sí, eso es la primera parte de mi regalo. Tiene mucho valor para mí, era de mi abuela. No es mágica, simplemente es una joya que me gustaría que llevases siempre, así podrás acordarte de mí.

- ¡James, si nos vemos todos los días! Además, no puedo aceptarlo, es un recuerdo familiar. –Lily se sentía un poco incómoda llevando esa joya.

- Claro, un recuerdo mío que te he querido regalar a ti.

- Gracias... Y ahora, ¿a qué viene esta cita en medio de la noche y tan alejados de tu casa? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

James no contestó. Se limitó a sacar la guitarra que llevaba de su funda y comenzó a tocarla al son de una canción:

"Si me dices adiós,  
quiero que el día sea limpio y claro,  
que ningún pájaro,  
rompa la armonía de su canto.

Que tengamos suerte  
y que encuentres lo que te ha faltado  
en mí.  
Si me dices "te quiero",  
que el sol haga el día mucho más largo,  
y así, robar  
tiempo al tiempo de un reloj parado.

Que tengamos suerte,  
que encontremos todo lo que nos faltó  
ayer. 

Y así toma todo el fruto que te pueda dar  
el camino que, poco a poco, escribes que a mañana.  
Que mañana faltará el fruto de cada paso;  
por eso, a pesar de la niebla, es necesario caminar.

Si vienes conmigo, no pidas un camino sencillo,  
ni estrellas fugaces de plata,  
ni un mañana lleno de promesas, solo  
un poco de suerte,  
y que la vida nos dé un camino  
bien largo.

Lily había escuchado atenta la canción. Algo se había encendido en su interior, tenía ganas de llorar y reír. Luchaba por no lanzarse contra ese chico que había cantado con voz de ángel una canción preciosa.

- Lily, antes de nada... quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho... y... ¿querrías salir conmigo?

- James... Quedamos en que seríamos amigos... No sé si estoy preparada para salir contigo. Lo que has cantado ha sido muy bonito y me ha emocionado pero...

El chico no le dejó terminar. Sabía que ella era muy indecisa y que debía actuar con rapidez. Dejó la guitarra en la hierba y tomó por los hombros a la chica obligándola a tumbarse en el césped. A la chica no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, eran demasiadas cosas para los 10 minutos escasos que llevaba hablando con el merodeador. Lily notaba el cálido aliento del chico y sentía deseo de besarlo, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, no terminaría bien, así que decidió jugar, a modo de escapada, como llevaba haciendo desde aquel beso que James le robó. Acercó sus labios a los del chico y los rozó con suavidad, luego con un giro se colocó encima de él y le dio un beso en la nariz sonriendo picaronamente.

- Lily, no me hagas esto. No puedo seguir jugando...

- Poco a poco, James. –ella se levantó y él la imitó.

Volvieron a la mansión agarrados de la mano. Esta vez, James no la besaría, tenía que marcar las distancias, así que al despedirse ella lo besó en la mejilla y con una sonrisa entró en su habitación. El chico entró en su habitación con un sabor agridulce en la boca. No sabía qué significaba la forma de actuar de Lily. ¿Le quería? ¿No? Esa chica le tenía loco, jamás hubiera echo lo que hizo por ninguna otra, y ella debería saber eso.

FIN FLASH BACK

La pelirroja no sabía lo que quería. Empezar a salir con James podría ser una locura. Estaría todo el rato discutiendo. Aunque eso podría resultar divertido, no como con Jos...

- Lily tu cara y tu pelo son del mismo color. –dijo Alex bromeando.

- Sí, ejem, bueno, es que tengo calor, mucho calor.

- Ya, ya seguro, bueno yo propongo decorarlo con magia, que es más fácil. Así tendremos tiempo de escoger el vestido para mañana. –Alex agitó su varita y todos las guirnaldas quedaron colocadas.

Los chicos hicieron lo propio con el árbol y resto de los adornos.

- ¡Alex, Lily!

- Sandy, ¿qué tal en la cocina? –preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿Dónde? ¡Ah! Muy bien, sí... –Sandy reaccionó de inmediato.

- Vamos a mirar los vestidos de la señora Potter y elegir uno para mañana, ¿vienes? –la invitó la africana.

- Claro. –aceptó la recién llegada.

Las tres amigas pasaron toda la tarde probándose diferentes modelitos hasta que cada una encontró el que más le convencía.

Había llegado el gran día. Sólo faltaban 6 horas para el comienzo de año. Las chicas habían desaparecido, querían arreglarse para el baile y necesitaban muchísimo tiempo. Los merodeadores, en cambio, subirían a las diez menos cinco a ponerse el traje y a las diez estarían sentados en la mesa con el resto de los comensales cenando y escuchando conversaciones muy aburridos. A la cena irían muchos magos del ministerio y gente muy importante. Menos mal que también estarían los primos y primas de James con los que podrían pasárselo bien y disfrutar de la noche. Sirius siempre estaba deseoso de conocer a las primas de James, que eran muy bonitas, pero sabía que esta vez no podría mirar a ninguna, sólo tenía ojos para Sandy.

5 HORAS ANTES DE LAS CAMPANADAS

- ¡Mierda, el vestido no me cabe! Tendría que habérmelo probado ayer. –se quejaba Alex. –Este pedazo de culo que tengo...

- No digas tonterías, va a entrarte, ya verás. –Sandy se acercó a la chica y comenzó a cerrarle la cremallera hasta que llegó un momento en el que no pudo subir más. –Creo que deberías ponerte otro... –sugirió.

- ¿Otro? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya no me da tiempo!

- Claro que sí, no digas tonterías. Vamos a buscarte otro más bonito, que la verdad es que a mí ese no me gusta mucho. –Lily la tomó de la mano y Sandy las siguió.

- Este es perfecto. –dijo la pelirroja sacando un precioso vestido.

- Espero que me quede bien. Tengo que empezar a adelgazar. –comentó avergonzada.

- ¡Como vuelvas a decir eso, te vas a enterar! –la amenazó la asiática.

- Está bien, está bien... Vamos arriba que andamos bastante justas para ponernos guapas. –Alex salió de la habitación con sus dos amigas.

En el salón, tres chicos hablaban alegremente.

- Canuto, esta noche mis primas estarán más guapas que nunca. –decía James. –Además la más pequeña ya ha cumplido los 16, creo que es la única que no ha caído en tus redes.

- Cornamenta, ya sabes que soy hombre de una sola mujer.

- ¡Eso es nuevo, Sirius! –exclamó Remus. –La china te tiene encandilado, ¿eh?

- Sandy es... demasiado para mí, no entiendo como ha podido fijarse en un chico como yo. –respondió el aludido. –Bueno, sí que lo sé, soy el chico más atractivo de toda la escuela. –añadió volviendo a su tónica habitual.

- En eso te equivocas, yo soy el más guapo de todo Howarts. –le contradijo su amigo. -Te acuerdas de que el año pasado gané el concurso, ¿verdad?

- Eso fue porque Elhena Sorferd se enfadó conmigo y dijo a todas sus amigas que yo era malísimo besando. Lo cual, por supuesto es mentira. Si no me llego a enrollar con su mejor amiga hubiera ganado yo, pero como todas estaban enfadadas, te votaron a ti. –contestó Sirius excusándose.

- Dejad de decir tonterías. –les reprendió Lupin.

- Lunático debería ganar el premio al más aguafiestas. –James rió y sus dos amigos se unieron con sonoras carcajadas.

4 HORAS ANTES DE MEDIA NOCHE (DOS HORAS ANTES DE LA CENA)

- ¡Joder! Me he dejado los zapatos en el salón. –esta vez era Sandy la que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Pues ve por ellos. –le contestó Lily.

- Están los chicos y ya estoy peinada, no quiero que me vean a medio arreglar.

- Yo tampoco puedo ir, también he comenzado con los geles... –Alex estaba lavándose el pelo con un jabón de color fucsia.

- ¡Alex! No te lo irás a teñir así, ¿no? –preguntó la pelirroja asustada.

- Claro que no, es para que el cabello quede liso y brillante. –dijo la aludida parafraseando la etiqueta del envase.

- ¿Irás, Lils? –Sandy puso cara de pena y su amiga asintió resignada.

- Está bien... Pero en cuanto vuelva quiero que me peinéis, ¿vale?

- ¡Gracias! –la asiática le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejillas.

Lily bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta el salón. Iba vestida únicamente con una camiseta ancha y larga que no dejaba ver los shorts que llevaba. En la casa hacía muchísmo calor pues el señor Potter había echo un hechizo que regulaba la temperatura ambiente para que los invitados pudieran lucir sus mejores galas sin coger un resfriado. Lily estaba a punto de entrar cuando pensó que sería divertido escuchar las conversaciones de los merodeadores. Siempre había querido saber de qué hablaban cuando nadie estaba presente, ¿serían tan engreídos cuando estaban solos? La chica vio los zapatos al lado de la puerta y los cogió sin que los chicos se enteraran de nada. "Podría haber bajado ella" pensó.

- Cornamenta, estás un poco ausente. –decía Sirius.

- Estará pensando en su pelirroja. –bromeaba Remus. Lily sonrió orgullosa y decidió seguir escuchando la conversación.

- Sí, en su plan para enamorarla y luego aprovecharse de ella. –Sirius imitó a la perfección el tono de voz que ponía James cuando decía eso. La cara de la chica se ensombreció.

- No era para eso, -protestó el chico. –quería hacerla sufrir, no para aprovecharme de ella. Lily no sabía si podría contenerse. "¿Así que James me está utilizando para fastidiarme? Se va a enterar." Ella no sabía que eso era agua pasada y que ahora los amigos del chico sólo querían matar el aburrimiento riéndose de él así que se fue sin escuchar el final.

- Por lo menos has rectificado, Cornamenta, ahora parece que estás hasta enamorado. –Lupin pensó que su amigo lo negaría de inmediato y se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta.

- Es muy probable, Lunático. Me tiene loca , se acerca y se aleja, se acerca y se aleja. La verdad es que sabe cómo jugar.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Dos merodeadores coladitos por unas chicas inteligentes. –Remus rió.

- Tres, amigo, tres. Que tú no quitas ojo de Alex. –dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, ya... –Lupin había bajado la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, Lunático, que seguro que dentro de poco se fija en ti. ¡Si eres todo un galán! Además tú no te has ligado a tantas tías como nosotros y, al parecer más tímido, les gustas más. – James notó que sus amigos le miraban extrañados. -¿Qué? Me lo dijo una chica de Ravenclaw una vez que, estando yo con ella pasó nuestro lobito.

- Ya, pero parece que a esa chica le gustabas más tú. –contestó Remus.

- Esas son las facilonas, a las que valen les gustan los chicos como tú. No sé cómo se ha podido fijar Sandy en mí... –dijo Sirius.

- Últimamente esa es tu frase preferida. –Lupin frunció el entrecejo y añadió. –Y deja de de soltar esos comentarios machistas, no hay chicas fáciles, lo que hay es muy malas lenguas que ponen muy mala fama, inmerecida, la mayoría de las veces.

- Tú y tus frases estelares. –James hizo ademán de bostezar.

- Pues tiene toda la razón. –la señora Potter acababa de entrar al salón y miraba a Sirius lo que hizo que éste y su hijo enrojecieran. –Más os valdría respetar un poco más a las mujeres, algún día serán ellas las que os utilicen. –añadió. Ella sabía que los merodeadores triunfaban entre las chicas, pero desconocía lo ligones que eran éstos, James siempre se había ocupado de ello.

- Mamá, no será para tanto.

- Vosotros veréis. –concluyó ella saliendo del salón con una carta que acababa de recoger.

3 HORAS ANTES DE MEDIA NOCHE

Una mujer corría histérica por los pasillos de su mansión en busca de su marido con una hoja de papel en la mano.

- ¿Lo has leídoo? ¿¡Lo has leído? –repitió al hombre.

Éste se dio la vuelta tranquilamente mientras se anudaba la corbata. Tomó el pergamino que le tendía su mujer y lo leyó. Su cara se tornó pálida y la miró con temor.

Ella se pusó a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro del hombre.

- No llores, cariño, no nos va a pasar nada malo, te lo prometo. –le consolaba él.

- Eso me da igual, lo que no quiero es que haga daño a James.

El mago volvió a leer la carta y abrazó a su mujer.

"Cada vez tiene más poder y pronto sabrá dónde estáis. Sois su próximo objetivo y debéis proteger a Lilian. Tras el baile mandadme a los jóvenes a Howarts y marchaos a otro lugar. No le contéis nada a nadie.

Dumbledore."

Rompió la carta y la tiró a la basura mientras una lágrima asomaba por uno de sus hojos color avellana.

DOS HORAS Y CINCO MINUTOS ANTES DE MEDIA NOCHE (CINCO MINUTOS ANTES DE LA CENA)

- ¡Lily estás preciosa! –la alabó Alex.

La pelirroja se había propuesto estar deslumbrante, quería darle a James donde más le iba a doler y ese era el primer paso. No había contado nada a sus amigas, sólo les había pedido ayuda para peinar su roja cabellera que llevaba recogida en un complejo moño con aspecto despeinado y despuntado. Unos mechones de pelo rebeldes se habían negado a formar parte del recogido y caían graciosamente por la cara y cuello de la chica. El vestido que llevaba era negro con purpurina plateada, muy brillante y pegado. Su escote redondo era muy pronunciado aunque no tanto como la parte de detrás que dejaba al descubierto su espalada plagada de pecas. El vestido se ensanchaba por la parte inferior tapándole los zapatos y facilitándole el caminar. Llevaba unos pendientes largos y finos de plata como accesorio.

- Me encanta el maquillaje, Lils. –dijo Sandy admirando el moreno artificial de la pelirroja. Había conseguido un tono más oscuro que el de su piel que no tapaba las pecas y hacía el efecto de una piel de porcelana. Se había intensificado el color de las pestañas y había dado color a sus párpados con un tono suve, pero sin duda, lo más bonito eran sus labios. Con mucho cuidado los había perfilado y pintado con el maquillaje que le habían regalado los señores Potter y sobre la capa de pintura se había dado un brillo que los hacía más gruesos y sensuales.

- Gracias, Sandy, lo mejor de todo es que no se irá en toda la noche y no tendé que retocármelo. –las chicas habían hechizado el maquillaje para que así fuera. –Tú también estás genial.

La asiática había optado por un cuerpo azul eléctrico de lino. Tenía le escote "palabra de honor" y conjuntaba con el color intenso de sus ojos. Llevaba una falda de seda negra que ondeaba cada vez que andaba haciendo el efecto de las olas sobre el mar. Como complemento se había puesto una gargantilla negra y unos aros negros en sus orejas. Se había rizado el pelo y lo llevaba suelto, lo que le daba un aspecto salvaje. Alex había pintado sus ojos de negro y con una sombra azul oscuro porque decía que eso la hacía parecer "misteriosa", cosa que realmente era. Llevaba un poco de colorete para encender sus mejillas y sus labios de un brillante color cereza.

- Bajemos, -propuso la africana. –sino llegaremos tarde.

- ¡Canuto, Lunático! ¡Tenemos que ir a cambiarnos! La cena empieza en cinco minutos y mi madre va a matarnos como lleguemos tarde.

Los tres amigos subieron rápidamente las escaleras y, a diferencia de las chicas tardaron unos minutos en ponerse le traje, perfumarse y arreglarse el cabello.

Ya estaban en el salón cuando hicieron su entrada Sandy, Lily y Alex. Las tres estaban estupendas. Remus no pudo dejar de mirar a la morena. Llevaba un vestido en tono champán anudado al cuello. Era muy ceñido y marcaba todas las curvas del cuerpo atlético de la chica. En la parte de arriba del vestido había cosido unas lentejuelas y la falda estaba llena de hilos dorados que lanzaban destellos cada vez que se movía. Adornaba sus orejas con unos grandes pendientes que llenos de pequeñas monedas de oro viejo, tintineaban graciosamente. Alex había tratado de disimular sus gruesos labios perfilándolos por el interior y pintándolos con un suave brillo para centrar la atención de los que la observaban en los ojos. Unos ojos negros con unas pestañas larguísimas y pintados en tonos tierra.

- Te-te queda muy bien el-el vestido. –balbuceó Lupin.

- Tú estás muy guapo, Remus. –dijo la chica sonriendo. El licántropo llevaba un traje negro con una camisa de un tono que oscilaba entre granate y rojo. James, en cambio había optado por un traje beige y una camisa en tonos claros. Sirius, más coqueto, llevaba una camisa negra muy ceñida que marcaba su bien formado busto. Los tres merodeadores estaban rompedores y las chicas lo sabían aunque una por orgullo, otra por su enfado y otra por no querer admitirlo, lo negaban.

LA CENA

Las chicas estaban algo nerviosas. Había muchísimos invitados en el comedor de los Potter y eso las intimidaba. Los merodeadores en cambio, con su altanería habitual, hablaban con todos, desde los jóvenes hasta los invitados más conocidos, tales como altos funcionarios del Ministerio o prestigiosos aurores.

- ¿Cómo está señor Moody? -preguntaba Sirius a un joven mago algo desaliñado.

- He oído que vas a vivir con los Potter y has dejado a tu familia… A

- Tranquilo, aquí lo trataremos bien. -comentó James que distraído buscando a Lily con la mirada. Aquí estarás más seguro, no podrán hacerte daño, aún así estate atento. -le aconsejaba al auror.

- Puede estar seguro de que lo trataremos bien. -comentó James distraído buscando a Lily con la mirada.

Lupin se encontraba hablando con el encargado del departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas en el Ministerio. A las diez en punto una pareja de magos entraron al comedor y, con una sonrisa, invitaron a todos sus invitados a sentarse en la gran mesa.

Lily se sentó entre los primos de James junto con Alex y Sandy se colocó al lado de Sirius con disimulo. Remus y James se pusieron frente a las dos chicas que ocupaban sus pensamientos. Los mayores tenían una mesa aparte, lo que venía muy bien a los magos adolescentes, pues, lejos de las miradas de sus padres, podrían charlas con otros jóvenes y entablar amistades o algo más que amistades entre ellos.

- Espero que a todos les aproveche la cena y pasen una feliz velada. -dijo el señor Potter dando dos palmadas para dar comienzo a la última cena del año.

- James, no me has presentado a tus amigas. -un chico rubio y ojos grises hablaba a su primo mientras sonreía abiertamente a Lily.

- Me presentaré yo misma -la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa. -Lilian Evans, llámame Lily. -añadió tendiéndole la mano.

- Has tenido suerte, Hank, a mí no me dejó llamarla por su nombre hasta 3 meses después de conocerla. -bromeó James.

La chica ignoró completamente ese comentario y se presentó a los demás chicos y chicas que estaban a su alrededor entablando conversación con ellos. Alex, a su vez, la imitó y pronto las chicas fueron el centro de atención, lo que molestó a James y Remus, pues, normalmente eran ellos los que deslumbraban en ese tipo de comidas.

- Me encanta el vestido que llevas, Lily, te queda muy bonito. -la piropeó una chica morena de ojos miel.

- Gracias, a ti ese color te favorece muchísimo. -Lily miró el cuerpo rosa que llevaba.

Lily pasó la cena hablando con otras chicas y siendo observada por muchísimos chicos, al igual que Alex. Ésta conversaba con Remus y el pobre James no conseguía que la pelirroja le dirigiera si quiera una mirada. Al otro lado de la mesa Sandy y Sirius cenaban con los hijos de unos amigos de los Potter. La mayor no quitaba los ojos de encima a Sirius y lo adulaba sin cesar.

- Me encanta tu camisa, Sirius, te queda espléndida.

El merodeador no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso y respondía a los piropos con sonrisas seductoras. Los celos carcomían a la asiática que no hacía más que hablar con los chicos para que lograr captar la atención de Sirius. Lo había logrado. Cuanto más hablaba Sandy con otros muchachos más celoso estaba él y más se dejaba adular. Ambos estaban peleando en una guerra que acabaría cuando uno de los dos reconociera que los otros lo aburrían y sólo deseaba estar con su media naranja.

Mientras los adolescentes flirteaban unos con otros, los anfitriones trataban de guardar la compostura. La señora Potter sólo deseaba que se acabara ese día y así poder mandar de vuelta a su hijo y sus amigos a Howarts donde Dumbledore los podría proteger de un posible ataque, pero ¿qué excusa les pondría?

- Como de costumbre, es una cena excelente. -le dijo la ministra de Relaciones Internacionales.

- Gracias, Rose, usted está muy guapa esta noche. -contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- Me gustaría que todos brindáramos por los señores Trent que serán padres el próximo verano. -anunció el señor Potter levantándose.

Se oyeron varios comentarios y enhorabuenas a los futuros padres y ningún invitado pudo percibir la cara ensombrecida del anunciador.

15 MINUTOS ANTES DE MEDIA NOCHE

La mesa había desaparecido tras la cena y ahora sonaba música al son de la cual bailaban jóvenes y adultos que esperaban ansiosos el fin de año. De pronto todas las miradas se posaron sobre una pareja de magos que, según parecía, mantenían una conversación con otros jóvenes dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

- Sandy se va a morir cuando se de cuenta. -le susurró Lily a Alex.

- Yo apuesto una cerveza de mantequilla a que le escupe.

- Dos a que le suelta algún comentario hiriente.

- Hecho. -las chicas cerraron la apuesta con una sonrisa.

La pareja no se había dado cuenta de que estaban siendo el centro de atención hasta que la señora Potter dijo:

- Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos el primer beso de la noche, y será el último del año.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba y vieron que unas hojas de muérdago levitaban sobre sus cabezas. Se dieron la vuelta y quedaron uno frente al otro.

- Vamos, Sirius, no la dejes así. -bromeó James.

Su amigo le dirigió una mirada de odio contenido y sin pensárselo dos veces besó a la asiática. Fue un beso corto, suave, pero cargado de cariño y afecto. A la chica no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y sólo pudo dejarse besar y darse la vuelta para reiniciar la conversación con los invitados. Sirius hizo lo mismo con un sabor amargo en la boca. Sandy ni siquiera había entreabierto los labios, no había respondido ni siquiera sutilmente a su beso. No sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría la frialdad de la chica.

00:00

- CINCO, CUATRO, TRES, DOS, UNO, ¡FELIZ AÑO!

Una lluvia de abrazos, besos, sonrisas y felicitaciones inundó la casa. Hank, el primo rubio de James, besó tímidamente a Lily en la mejilla y ésta le devolvió el beso ante la mirada del merodeador. Cuando éste se acercó a la chica para desearle un feliz año nuevo, ella lo ignoró y comenzó a bailar con Hank. Alex y Remus, que habían comenzado el año juntos, no pudieron evitar abrazarse y darse un beso en los labios, aunque la chica se apartó rápidamente sonriendo al asombrado lobito. En un rincón del salón, Sirius se acercó a Sandy con intención de besarla apasionadamente peor ella se apartó diciendo:

- Sirius, por favor, nos van a ver. -aún estaba enojada por lo ocurrido durante la cena.

- Está bien, ya estoy harto. Nunca valoras lo que hago por ti, siempre con miedo al qué dirán. Mejor dejémoslo, sólo nos estamos engañando, esto no va a ningún sitio. -el chico habló sin pensar, guiado únicamente por su orgullo herido.

- Bien, estoy de acuerdo. Ahora déjame, quiero felicitar a mis amigas. -contestó Sandy relajada. No iba a dar muestras de dolor delante del merodeador, aunque sintiera que algo se le rompía en su interior. No lo haría jamás.

Parecía que el año no había empezado demasiado bien para los tres merodeadores. James no entendía la actitud de Lily, llevaba toda la noche bailando con su primo y parecía que habían congeniado. Sirius, a su vez, flirteó con todas las invitadas menores de 20 años que había en la fiesta y Remus no podía quitarse aquél beso de la cabeza. Decidió que tenía que confesarle a Alex lo que sentía, sino explotaría.

- Alex, ¿vienes un momento?

- Claro, Remus. ¿Bailamos? -la chica lo arrastró a la pista de baile. -Lo estoy pasando genial, me alegro de que mis padres me hayan dejado venir. -comentó.

- Yo también. -susurró el licántropo. La chica rió, halagada. - Alex, quería decirte algo…

- Mira, parece que Lily ha encontrado una buena compañía. -le cortó la chica.

Lupin miró hacia donde señalaba su pareja de baile y vio a un chico rubio y una joven pelirroja saliendo al jardín agarrados de la mano.

- Sí, parece que sí. Bueno, lo que quería decirte era que…-Remus tragó saliva. -que me gustas mucho.

- ¡Remus! Tú a mí también me gustas, ¡eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener! -exclamó la chica subrayando la palabra amigo.

- No, Alex, no me entiendes me gustas peor no de esa manera. -el chico intentaba explicarse pero ella lo volvió a cortar.

- No soy tonta, sé lo que quieres decir. -ella lo miró fijamente. -Somos muy buenos amigos y quiero que sea siempre así, no digas nada que pueda estropearlo, por favor.

Con esa frase la chica concluyó la conversación dejando a su pareja con un nudo en la garganta.

James había visto cómo Lily salía al jardín con su primo. Ese día la pelirroja estaba preciosa. El vestido, el pelo, sus labios… Esos labios que lo encandilaban parecían más sensuales que nunca. Cuánto hubiera deseado poder besarlos. No soportaba la idea de que estuviera a solas con Hank, sabía que era todo un Don Juan y que ninguna chica se le resistía. "Lily es especial" le decía una voz en su cabeza. Claro que lo era. Esta vez había sido el chico el que no había podido resistirse a los encantos de la pelirroja. Lily y Hank se encontraban paseando por el jardín seguidos por James que, aunque se sentía verdaderamente ridículo, no podía evitar espiar a la pareja. Lily se había dado cuenta de que el chico iba detrás de ellos así que se paró apoyada en un árbol frente a Hank. El merodeador se escondió entre unos arbustos sintiéndose más tonto aún.

- La noche es bonita, ¿verdad? –comentó el rubio.

"¡Vamos, ¿no tiene nada mejor que decir?" pensaba James.

- Sí que lo es. –Lily le sonrió con una sonrisa que derretiría al más frío de los hombres.

- Lily, eres muy bonita. –Hank se acercó peligrosamente a la chica.

James, adivinando lo que iba a pasar a continuación, salió de su escondite de un salto.

- ¿¡James? –su primo estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.

- Hank, ¿qué es lo que haces? –le chico estaba muy enfadado y dispuesto a pelearse con quien fuera.

Lily, miraba divertida la escena. Había conseguido lo que quería, sólo tenía que ponerle la guinda al pastel.

- Buenas noches, Hank, lo he pasado muy bien contigo. –dicho esto lo besó en la comisura de los labios y se marchó dejando a los dos chicos boquiabiertos.

DESVELANDO SECRETOS

El comienzo del nuevo año tampoco había sido bueno para las tres chicas. Cuando Lily entró en la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos se encontró con que Alex y Sandy estaban más desconsoladas que ella. Ambas chicas se abrazaban y sollozaban sentadas en la cama de la pelirroja.

- ¿Pero quién se ha muerto? –intentó bromear la recién llegada. Al instante se dio cuenta de que ni las otras dos ni ella misma estaban para bromas. Se desvistió y quitó el maquillaje y se sentó al lado de sus amigas.

- Parece que vamos a tener una charla entre "mujeres" ¿no? –comentó.

- Ya no puedo más, necesito contároslo todo, es insoportable. –sollozaba Sandy.

- Primero tranquilízate. –Lily había reprimido sus deseos de llorar al ver la tristeza de la siempre tan fuerte asiática.

- Está bien. –Sandy respiró profundamente y comenzó a narrarles todos sus secretos, secreto que sólo Sirius y ella sabían. Contó a sus amigas la aventura que tenía con el merodeador, cómo descubrió sus poderes y sus entrenamientos en el lago.

- Ahora él me ha dejado porque dice que no le valoro, que no hago nada por él. ¿Es que no sabe lo que me costó ir a su habitación aquel día y entregarme a él? –terminó diciendo. –Lo quiero tanto, tantísimo...

Sus amigas la habían escuchado en el más absoluto silencio. Sabían que quería desahogarse ya hora era le momento de hablar.

- Sandy, no me puedo creer que no nos hayas contado nada. ¿No confiabas en nosotras? –preguntó Alex desconcertada.

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero me hubiera dolido tanto que pensarais que sólo soy otra de las que han pasado por los brazos de Sirius Black...

- No digas tonterías, jamás lo hubiéramos dicho. Ahora olvídate de él, quizás tú no le has demostrado todo lo que lo amas, por tu forma de ser, pero él debería comprenderte. No merece la pena, cariño. –Lily la besó con dulzura en la frente.

- Y eso de los poderes que tienes... ¡Una hipsipila! Mi madre me contaba historias sobre ellas de pequeña. La verdad es que no sé si enfadarme contigo por lo que has hecho o darte un abrazo. –Alex sonrió y abrazó a su amiga. –Cuenta conmigo y con Lily para lo que quieras, te ayudaremos en los entrenamientos, no pases por esto sola.

- Sí, puedes contar conmigo aunque no estoy segura de si sé lo que son las hipsipilas… -comentó la pelirroja. -Provengo de familia "muggle".

- Bueno, básicamente consiste en que puedo hacer magia sin varita, sólo con mis ojos. Como no puedo controlar todavía mi poder, éste va unido a mis emociones y sentimientos. -la chica contó lo ocurrido con Sirius en el árbol que le servía de escondite.

- No lo has tenido que pasar muy bien. Ahora confía en nosotras, ¿vale?

- Gracias, sois unos cielos... ¿Qué te ocurre a ti, Alex? –Sandy la miró expectante.

- Bueno... No es nada importante, pero el verte a ti llorando a moco tendido y que estoy de bajón, ha hecho que me ponga ñoña. –se disculpó la africana. –Está bien, ya os lo cuento. –añadió al ver las miradas asesinas de sus amigas. –Remus y yo somos muy buenos amigos, pero él parece que quiere algo más y está noche a intentado decírmelo pero no le he dejado. No quiero que se estropee nuestra relación. Me duele perderlo y sé que después de esta noche nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

- ¡Menudos culebrones! –exclamó Lily. –Alex, no sé qué decirte, la verdad es que tú no puedes hacer nada.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Lily, lo único que debes hacer es no darle falsas esperanzas y mantener la relación. –dijo Sandy.

- Sí, es muy fácil decirlo pero, si hablo con él como antes, ¿no pensará que me gusta? ¿No le haré más daño? Todo es muy complicado porque tampoco quiero dejar de hablarle. –la chica estaba hecha un lío.

- Deja que todo siga su curso, además, Remus es un buen chico aunque sea amiga de esos dos. ¿No te gusta como novio? –preguntó la pelirroja.

- Claro que no. –contestó la africana decidida. –Oye, ¿cómo que "aunque sea amiga de esos dos"? ¿Qué pasa con James?

- Potter, y Black, nada de James y Sirius. Estoy harta de este jueguecito, Potter no vale la pena, es odioso. –los ojos verdes de la chica echaban chispas.

- ¡Lily! ¿No decías que ahora parecían haber madurado? –preguntó Sandy sorprendida ante la reacción de la chica.

- Estaba equivocada. –dicho esto les contó sus jueguecitos, el beso robado del baile hippy, la cita nocturna con la canción y lo escuchado aquel día en el comedor.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Sólo quería hacerte daño? ¡Que se vaya a la mierda! –ambas chicas estaban muy enfadadas.

- Así que te besó… -dijo Alex.

- Sí, y hoy besé a Hank delante de él. –concluyó la pelirroja.

- Eso está bien, -Sandy iba a seguir despotricando contra los merodeadores cuando añadió - Lils, preciosa, lo quieres, ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, supongo que podría llegar a enamorarme de él. -contestó cabizbaja. -Pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

- No pienses más en eso, desde ahora los merodeadores no significan nada para nosotras. Prometámoslo. Ningún chico va a jugar con nosotras y menos esos. -propuso Alex.

- Lo prometo. -dijo Sandy rápidamente.

- Yo también. - Lily cerró ese pacto anti-merodeador.

- ¿Y qué hago con Remus? -preguntó la africana.

- Sigue hablando con él, peor sin darle pie a nada. -aconsejó la pelirroja

- Hay algo más, creo que Alex debería saberlo. -dijo Sandy.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Lily extrañada. -Ah, ya. Lo que escuchamos el primer día…

- ¿Qué es? -Alex las miraba intrigada.

- El día que llegamos escuchamos por accidente una conversación entre los señores Potter. Decían que era peligroso que Lily estuviera a aquí, que alguien podría venir por ella. -contó la asiática.

- Sí, fue más o menos eso… No sé por qué lo dirían… -Lily estaba muy confundida y no quería hablar del tema.

- ¿Y a qué esperabais para decírmelo? ¿Hay algo más que no sepa de vosotras? -la africana parecía enojada.

- Lo siento, Alex, se me olvidó contártelo. -se disculpo la chica.

- Da igual, ahora durmamos que va a amanecer dentro de un par de horas. -dijo la morena.

- Sí, esa es una buena idea. Me alegra haber hablado con vosotras. Buenas noches. -dijo Sandy arropándose.

- A mí también, gracias. -contestó Lily.

- Deberíamos hablar más a menudo, entre unas cosas y otras no confiamos ni en nosotras mismas. -sentenció Alex.

Cuando los merodeadores despertaron al día siguiente se llevaron muchísimas sorpresas. Ellos también había estado charlando hasta altas horas de la noche, pero acompañados por tres chicas que se los comían con la mirada. Ninguno de los tres quería ver su orgullo herido y tras contar lo que les había ocurrido con las chicas decidieron disfrutar de la noche. Se habían acostado de madrugada, cuando sus acompañantes habían tenido que irse a casa con sus padres. La primera sorpresa fue descubrir una nota de los padres de James en la que les informaba que habían tenido que salir de viaje urgentemente y deberían volver a Howarts porque no querían que se quedaran solos. La segunda sorpresa llegó cuando, al comunicárselo a las chicas, éstas asintieron y hasta se alegraron, ignorando por completo a los merodeadores.

- Anoche estuvieron con unas chicas. He oído cómo lo comentaban. -informó Alex a sus amigas.

Lily y Sandy no dieron señal de dolor y tras el desayuno, los estudiantes se aparecieron en Howarts por medio de un traslador preparado por el señor Potter.

- Parece que tenemos nuevos huéspedes estas navidades. -Dumbledore los recibió con una sonrisa.

- sí, mis padres han tenido que viajar y pensaron que era mejor que viniéramos aquí. Es extraño que ni siquiera se hayan despedido de mí. -esta última frase fue un pensamiento, dicho en voz alta, que llevaba rondándole la cabeza todo el día.

- Bueno, las clases empiezan dentro de una semana, así que aún os quedan unos días para descansar. -les dijo el director.

- Sí, los aprovecharemos. -respondió Sandy.

- Ahora nos vamos a deshacer el equipaje, tengo un hambre terrible. -dijo Lily.

- Señorita Evans, la comida es a las dos, así que podrá saciar su hambre dentro de una hora. -Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo. -Antes quiero que me acompañe al despacho, por favor.

- Claro. -respondió. -Alex, Sandy subidme el baúl, por favor.

Sus amigas asintieron y Lily siguió al director.

- ¡Cerveza de mantequilla! -la puerta del despacho se abrió ante la contraseña dicha por Dumbledore.

- Tome asiento. -le indicó el mago. -Durante su ausencia ha recibido muchas cartas. Es extraño que las hayan mandado aquí y no a su casa o a casa de los Potter.

- Sí, bueno, no sabía cuál era la dirección de la mansión Potter y le dije a un viejo amigo que me enviara las lechuzas aquí. -Lily vio un brillo de alivio en los ojos del viejo director al escuchar sus palabras.

- Me pareció extraño, por eso le he querido preguntar. Bueno, y ¿cómo le va en Howarts? -preguntó cambiando drásticamente de tema. -Sus profesores me han dado muy buenos informes sobre usted.

- Gracias. La verdad es que estoy muy a gusto, me agrada esta escuela.

- Me alegro de oír eso. Ya puede irse a comer, Lily. -era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y eso le gustó.

- ¿Meda mis cartas? -preguntó con una sonrisa la chica.

- Faltaría más, no quiero que me acusen de chismoso. -el hombre le dio un montón de hojas a la chica. -¡Qué aproveche!

- ¿No bajará a comer? -preguntó la pelirroja.

- Tengo algo que hacer, la veré en la cena.

Las chicas ignorando a James y a Sirius la semanas que los separaba de las vacaciones. Alex siguió manteniendo la amistad con Remus pero no podía negar que le había molestado que el chico se fuera con otra así sin más. "Todos son iguales" pensaba ella.

- ¿Ahora qué les hemos hecho? -se quejaba un día durante la comida James. Las chicas no habían aparecido en el comedor, ninguno sabía dónde estaban.

- Tú no lo sé, pero yo dejé a Sandy y me fui con otra. Supongo que le habrá molestado. -contestó Sirius.

- Joder, Canuto, es que ahí te pasaste. -le reprendió Remus.

- ¡Mira quién habló! El que redeclara a su chica y acto seguido cae en brazos de una rubia. -dijo James.

- No me declaré, ella no me dejó. Además, si le importara me hubiera dicho algo esa noche. -se defendió el lobito.

- No le des más vueltas, Lunático. Alex a ti te sigue hablando. Pero Evans y Min… Sí, por el apellido, ellas hacen lo mismo ¿no?

- Canuto, es normal que Sandy esté molesta, aunque no aparenta estarlo, pero ¿y Lily? -James no sospechaba que la pelirroja había oído la conversación que tuvo con sus amigos el día de nochevieja.

- Sandy nunca dará muestras de debilidad. Paso. No nos preocupemos por las chicas. Es el último día de tranquilidad que tenemos antes de que vengan todos los alumnos. ¿Por qué no hacemos una escapadita a Hosmeade? -propuso Sirius.

- Por mí vale. -aceptó Lupin.

- Por la noche. -les retó James.

- ¿Estás loco, Cornamenta?

- Venga Remus, yo acepto. -dijo Sirius.

El lobito no sabía si arriesgarse, pero finalmente aceptó a regañadientes.

- Si nos pillan me la cargo.

- ¿Quién nos va a pillar? ¿Dumbledore? No le he visto en toda la semana. -rió James.

- Deberíamos hacer algo esta noche. Es la última que pasaremos solas. -comentaba Lily.

- ¿Solas? ¿Y los chicos? - preguntó Alex.

- Esos no cuentan, para nosotras no existen. -explicó Sandy.

- Os estáis pasando, pero con lo cabezonas que sois… No digo que los perdonéis, pero que ni siquiera los miréis. -dijo la africana ante las miradas asesinas de sus amigas.

- Tienes razón, no podremos seguir ignorándolos. Tendremos que se educadas con ellos, ¿no Sandy?

- Claro Lily. -contestó la asiática con una sonrisa perversa.

- Qué miedo me dais. A saber qué habéis pensado…

- ¿Miedo? Acabas de decir que nos estamos pasando. A partir de ahora seremos correctas con ellos, seguro que eso les dolerá más. Como si nunca les hubiéramos conocido. -dijo la pelirroja.

- Bueno, dejad esos planes maquiavélicos y contestad a mi pregunta. –se quejó Alex.

- ¿Hacer algo como qué? –preguntó Lily.

- Podríamos ir a Hosmeade. –propuso Sandy con una sonrisa picarona.

- ¿La prefecta responsable va a romper las normas? – la retó Lily.

- Dumbledore apenas está en el colegio, no se dará cuenta. –respondió la chica tranquilamente. -¿Qué decís?

- ¡Que sí! –contestaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8

"Lily, estoy deseando verte, ¿cómo te han ido las vacaciones? No he podido mandarte las cartas a casa de los Potter porque mi lechuza no sabe dónde viven. ¿Cuándo podríamos quedar? Dime una fecha y ahí estaré sin falta.

Siempre tuyo,

LV."

"¡Hola Tom! Tienes que explicarme qué es eso de LV. Vuelvo a estar en Howarts, así que podrás mandarme las cartas aquí. Dentro de dos fines de semana tengo permiso para ir a Hosmeade, ¿te viene bien? En un par de días comienzo las clases, no sé si tengo muchas ganas.

Un abrazo.

Lily"

Quedaba una hora para la cena y Lily se encontraba en su habitación releyendo las cartas que le había mandado su amigo. Había contestado con una breve nota el día anterior y esperaba que a Tom le viniera bien quedar con ella en Hosmeade, tenía muchas ganas de charlar con él. De pronto una lechuza parda entró por su ventana y le entregó una carta.

- Gracias, Rany, no te vayas, llévale mi respuesta. -Lily leyó la nota que le había dado la lechuza.

"Lily, noto cierto tono de tristeza en tu carta, no eres la misma. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Estaré encantado de verte en Hosmeade, ya concretaremos la hora más adelante.

Cuídate,

L.V. (te lo contaré cuando nos veamos)"

La pelirroja contestó a su carta y le contó todo lo ocurrido durante las vacaciones. Sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima. Le describió los juegos con James, la conversación que había escuchado y sus sentimientos hacia le merodeador.

"… antes no sabía si lo quería, pero ahora lo tengo claro, es la persona más engreída y estúpida que conozco, no pienso volver a confiar en él…"

Ese día fue uno de los pocos que los merodeadores y las chicas coincidían durante una comida. James y Sirius cenaron en silencio mientras Remus hablaba con Alex y sus amigas. En ningún momento contaron sus planes de la noche, ambos grupos querían que fuera una salida secreta, para disfrutar de su última noche de libertad en el colegio.

Había llegado la hora, eran las 12 y ni rastro de Dumbledore.

- ¡Vamos, chicas! Si el viejo no ha llegado para esta hora no aparecerá en toda la noche. -dijo Alex.

- Esperemos que la enfermera Pomfrey no se de cuenta. -Sandy estaba un poco arrepentida de la salida.

- Es nueva, ¿no? ¡Ni lo sospechará! -Lily bajó las escaleras seguida de sus amigas. Aunque las puertas estaban cerradas, Sandy conocía una trampilla que las llevaría directamente al jardín. Sirius se la había mostrado para que pudiera entrar y salir a su antojo cuando tuviera que entrenarse. La asiática llevaba una minifalda negra con unas medias lisas del mismo color Se había puesto una camisa blanca muy ceñida que dejaba ver su ombligo y sus hombros. Para protegerse del frío llevaba una cazadora. Se había recogido el pelo con un pañuelo negro y llevaba unos enormes aros en las orejas. Lily también se había vestido con una minifalda, pero la suya era vaquera y más corta que la de su amiga. Había conjuntado la falda con una camiseta "palabra de honor" verde y un jersey del mismo color que hacían juego con sus ojos. Llevaba el pelo suelto, cayendo en graciosos bucles por su espalda. Alex, en cambio, había optado por unos pantalones beiges acampanados y un top rojo que marcaba mucho sus curvas. Había vuelto a hacerse las trenzas y había teñido algunas de color cobre. Las tres chicas habían decidido entrar en los bares a los que nunca se hubieran atrevido. Con ese aspecto aparentaban la mayoría de edad que no tenía y nadie les impediría hacerlo. Por la noche, no había mucha vigilancia, pues nadie sospechaba que a algún alumno de Howarts se le pasara por la cabeza el escaparse.

Remus, James y Sirius habían salido por una de las puertas secretas y llevaban el mapa del merodeador por si Dumbledore volvía esa noche. En seguida notaron la presencia de las chicas por los pasillos.

- Lilian Evans, Sandy Min y Alex Allen. ¿Qué se creen que hacen? -preguntó James enfadado.

- Al parecer lo mismo que nosotros. -contestó el licántropo divertido.

- Yo no le veo la gracia, Lunático. -Sirius también estaba disgustado.

- Seguramente ni nos las encontraremos, olvidaos de ellas. -dijo Remus.

Los chicos continuaron su camino y pronto llegaron a Hosmeade. Vieron que había un bar lleno de gente, con muchas luces y decidieron entrar ahí. Sabían que no les impedirían el paso, pues no era la primera vez que se escapaban.

- Ese parece un buen sitio. Hay mucha gente. -advirtió Lily.

- Pues allá vamos. -Alex aceleró el paso.

- ¿De verdad creéis que es una buena idea? -preguntó Sandy.

- Claro que sí, no te eches atrás ahora, bailaremos, conoceremos magos mayores… ¡lo pasaremos genial! -la pelirroja la convenció y se dirigieron al bar.

Alex fue la primera en entrar. Lo hizo con paso decidido, seguida por sus dos amigas. El bar era enorme, tenía una pista de baile en el centro y una barra el un lado, mientras que en el otro había unos sillones donde las parejitas se demostraban su amor, o mejor dicho, su deseo.

-¿Qué queréis para beber? -preguntó la pelirroja.

- Un refresco… bueno, un whisky de fuego. -rectificó Sandy ante la mirada de sus amigas.

- Otro para mí. -dijo la africana.

- Que sean tres. -la Lily miró al camarero, que era un joven de unos 23 años, muy atractivo.

- Aquí están los tres whiskys y aquí tres chupitos. -el chico le sonrió a la pelirroja. -Regalo de la casa por ese pelo rojo.

- Gracias, aunque podrías incluir algo más en ese regalo. -Lily le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Qué son esos vasos pequeños? -preguntaron las dos chicas extrañadas.

- Son "muggles" no sabía que los magos también los tomaran. - Son licores, o bebidas fuertes que se toman en estos vasitos de un trago. Creo que es tequila, si mirad, ahí tenemos el limón y la sal. -explicó la chica. -Chupad la sal, tragad el líquido y acto seguido os metéis el limón en la boca.

- ¿Es muy fuerte? -preguntó Sandy.

- Sí, bastante. -contestó su amiga.

- Creo que será mejor que así sea. -dijo Alex señalando hacia la puerta.

- ¡Joder! ¿Qué hacen esos aquí? -Lily entregó los vasos a sus amigas.

- Una dos y ¡TRES! -Sandy chupó la sal, tragó el tequila y metió la rodaja de limón a su boca. El líquido le quemaba por dentro pero no le importó, había algo que le dolía más y estaba dispuesta a ahogarlo en alcohol.

- ¡Sí que es fuerte! - exclamó la africana. -Vamos a bailar.

Acto seguido Alex fue hacia el centro de la pista y comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música con la copa en la mano. Muchos chicos la observaban y más de uno bailó con ella. Lily y Sandy hicieron lo mismo, aunque no lograban moverse como su amiga, que tenía un ritmo innato en el cuerpo. Sandy pronto encontró un chico que estudiaba medimagia con el que conversó y bailó. La pelirroja, aburrida, se acercó a la barra.

- ¿Otro tequila? -le preguntó el mismo camarero de antes.

- No, gracias. -contestó ella. -Me llamo Lily, ¿y tú?

- David, encantado. -contestó el chico.-No vienes mucho por aquí, ¿no?

- Estudio en Howarts, no suelo tener tiempo. -contestó sin pensar.

- Pero, ¿qué edad tienes?

- 18 recién cumplidos. -mintió ella.

- Así que estudias el último curso -afirmó él.

- Sí, pasado mañana comienzo las clases y hoy quiero divertirme. -Lily le sonrió.

- Puedo ayudarte, ya he terminado mi turno. ¿Quieres bailar? -el chico saltó por encima de la barra y agarró a la pelirroja por la cintura.

Se dirigieron hacia la plataforma de baile y unieron sus cuerpos moviéndolo al son de la música. Las manos del chico recorrían sus caderas y ella posaba sus manos sobre el cuello, hombros y pectorales de su pareja.

No lejos de ahí, un chico de ojos avellanas miraba irritado la escena mientras una chica le besaba el cuello. James la apartó y murmurando un "lo siento" se acercó a la pareja.

- ¿Qué haces, Evans? -le susurró a la pelirroja.

- Me divierto. -contestó ella tranquilamente.

- Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿No ves que estoy con Dave? - Lily se dio la vuelta e ignoró al merodeador.

- ¿Te está molestando? -le preguntó el camarero.

- No, es sólo un viejo conocido.

- ¡Joder, Lily!

- Evans. -corrigió ella.

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Tienes tiempo? No quiero molestarte mientras planeas enamorar a otra chica para luego mandarla a la mierda. -contestó ella irónicamente.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para James. Así que de algún modo se había enterado.

- Déjame explicártelo, al principio fue así pero…

- Me da igual cómo fuera. Lo único que me importa ahora es disfrutar de esta última noche. -dicho esto, Lily cogió a David por el cuello y siguió bailando con él como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- Veo que es algo más que un conocido. -comentó el joven.

- Sí, -respondió ella lo suficientemente alto como para que el merodeador la oyera. -algo que pudo ser y gracias a dios no fue.

Sandy conversaba animadamente con el estudiante mientras Sirius se enrollaba con una chica que, según le había dicho, trabajaba en una agencia de modelos. A él eso le daba igual. Tenía un buen culo y una 95, ¿qué más podía pedir? Volvía a ser el Sirius Black de antes, y no dejaría que ninguna chica lo cambiara. "Espero que James vuelva a entrar en razón." Sus deseos se habían hecho realidad en ese mismo instante. Las relaciones entre Black y Potter, y Evans y Min, en vez de avanzar, habían dado un paso hacia el pasado.

Alex no había parado de bailar en toda la noche. Disfrutaba cuando su cuerpo de movía libremente. De pronto notó unas manos deslizándose por su cintura suavemente. Pensó que sería otro chico que quería bailar con ella, pero le sorprendió su dulzura al agarrarla. Quiso darse al vuelta pero el chico no le dejó. Ella sonrió y movió sus caderas sensualmente mientras sus manos acariciaban el pelo de su nueva pareja. Entonces él dejó que la chica lo viera.

- ¿Remus?

Él la besó en los labios.

- Te debía un beso desde el día de nochevieja. -dijo sonriendo. -¿Te he sorprendido?

- Sí, la verdad es que sí. -contestó ella. -Si querías un beso, no tenías más que pedírmelo, -añadió. -y yo te hubiera dicho que no.

- Ya, claro -él la soltó y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó la chica.

- Lo mismo que vosotras. -contestó lacónicamente. -Pero es muy tarde.

- Sí que lo es. Amanecerá dentro de una hora y a medio día llegan los primeros alumnos.

- ¿Volvemos juntos?

- Claro. -aceptó ella. -Sandy y Lily están muy bien acompañadas, aún así les avisaré.

Al cabo de diez minutos Alex y Remus caminaban hacia el colegio.

- Me han dicho que volverán juntas más tarde, espero que no cometan ninguna locura. -comentó la chica.

- Sirius y James las cuidarán bien. -bromeó el merodeador.

- No me gusta que las cosas estén así entre ellos, pero se lo han buscado.

- No sé qué decir, yo veo muy tonto que se comporten así si de verdad se quieren.

- Bueno, no es lógico lo que james le hizo a Lily, ¿no? Y menos que tu el dejaras hacerlo. -le reprendió la africana.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó Remus intentando disimular.

- No hagas como que no sabes nada, no sea hipócrita.

- Ahora no vayas a enfadarte conmigo. -se quejó él. -Además, James se dio cuenta de que Lily le gustaba y dejó ese estúpido plan.

- Da igual, el caso es que ella no se lo ha tomado muy bien y Sandy está muy disgustada con Sirius.

- Sandy es muy orgullosa. - dijo él.

- Sandy es muy débil y oculta esa debilidad bajo una máscara de frialdad. -la disculpó Alex. -Sirius debería entender eso.

- Y ella debería entender que a los hombres también les gusta recibir cariño.

Ambos rieron ante la conversación que estaban teniendo. Los dos, chicos y chicas, deberían aclarar sus asuntos que no eran más que tonterías que atrasaban un final más próximo de lo que creían.

- Remus, yo, siento no sentir lo mismo hacia ti, y tal y como están las cosas prefiero que nos mantengamos así. -dijo Alex justo antes de entrar en el castillo.

- No pasa nada, yo te esperaré y sé que algún día vendrás. -él entró y subió a su habitación. -Buenas noches.

- Adiós, lo he pasado bien. -se despidió la chica.

Por la mañana, cuando Alex despertó vio a sus amigas tumbadas cada una en su cama vestidas todavía con la ropa de la noche anterior. Se duchó y luego se tiró sobre Lily gritando un ¡Buenos días! Que hizo que Sandy emitiera un gemido y Lily se levantara echa una furia.

- ¡Joder! ¡Quita de encima ese culo gordo!

- Tampoco hace falta ponerse así, ¿eh? –se quejó la africana levantándose. -¿Qué tal lo pasasteis?

- Bueno, no estuvo mal. –Sandy se desperezó y corrió hacia el baño.

- ¡No! ¡Era mi turno! –Lily intentó entrar antes que su amiga sin conseguirlo.

- La verdad es que estuvo muy bien. -confesó la pelirroja. - Estuve bailando con el camarero y Sandy habló toda la noche con el medimago.

- ¿Y…? -Alex la miró expectante.

- Y nada. No pasó nada. Además, yo he decidido pasar de chicos. Necesito aclarar mis ideas.

- ¿Las ideas? Quizá esas ideas se llamen James Potter. -la africana sonrió. -Remus me dijo que al principio lo de ese plan era cierto, pero que luego le gustaste de verdad y…

- Venga, Alex. Sabes que ya paso de él. Ya ni siquiera me importa. Ayer intentó hablar conmigo. ¡Tendrá morro! -exclamó Lily.

- Lily te toca. -Sandy salía del baño envuelta en una toalla. -¡Qué bien sienta una ducha!

- ¿Y tú qué tal lo pasaste? -le preguntó Alex a la recién llegada.

- Muy bien, ya he escuchado la conversación y no, no pasó nada con el chico. Era muy simpático y guapo. -la asiática sonrió picaronamente. -Pero, yo opino como Lily, ya vale de chicos, ahora me concentraré en otras cosas.

- Bueno, así que estamos otra vez las tres solteras. -comentó Alex tras unos minutos de silencio.

- Sí, eso parece. -afirmó Sandy.

- Bueno, Alex ¿y Remus? -preguntó Lily que ya había salido del baño.

- Ayer hablé con él y lo hemos dejado todo claro. -respondió la chica.

- La verdad es que es un cielo de chico. Además hay muchas chicas que se mueren por esos ojos ámbar. - comentó Sandy.

- A mí me gusta su sonrisa. La de Potter es perfecta, la de Sirius, seductora pero la de Remus… es sincera. -dijo Alex soñadora.

- Uy, uy, uy, yo creo que ahí hay algo más que amistad. -rió la pelirroja.

- Como vosotras habéis dicho, ya vale de chicos.

- Sí es verdad, ahora tenemos que pensar en nosotras y en otras cosas. -Lily miró a Sandy.

- Gracias, la verdad es que necesitaré vuestro apoyo y ayuda en los entrenamientos. -pidió la ojiazul.

- ¿Lo dudas? Vamos a ponernos fuertes y así mi "culo gordo" desaparecerá.- bromeó Alex.

- Ese culo tan respingón que tienes no va a desaparecer si no dejas de comer ranas de chocolate. -Lily hizo ademán de levantarse pero Alex la alcanzó y la tiró sobre la cama.

- Para gordas yo, ya veréis. -dijo Sandy cayendo sobre las dos chicas.

Las tres amigas estuvieron riendo y bromeando toda la mañana, olvidándose de que al día siguiente comenzarían sus clases.

Los primeros días de clase todos estaban muy perezosos y tenían más deberes que nunca. El inicio no había sido bueno para James y Sirius que habían vuelto a sus andadas. Les encantaba que los adulasen y no hacían más que meterse con los Slys. Remus, estaba más relajado que durante las navidades. Había conseguido hablar con Alex y eso le tranquilizaba. No quería sufrir por ella, además, con su problemas hubiera sido difícil mantener una relación. Los de sexto curso, aunque no tuvieran que preparar exámenes oficiales, tenían mucho que estudiar y prácticamente pasaban las tardes encerrados en la biblioteca debido al frío.

- Cornamenta, creo que Mishia te está comiendo con los ojos. -susurró Sirius.

- Es verdad… es una preciosidad, voy a decirle algo. -James se acercó a la chica que escribía su redacción unas sillas más hacia el fondo.

Lily miraba la escena de lejos. "Es patético" pensó. El merodeador se había sentado al lado de Mishia Ken, una Ravenclaw. Ella no podía quitar esa sonrisa estúpida de su cara mientras él le apartaba un mechón de pelo.

- Lily, no te amargues. -le aconsejó Alex.

- Bah, me da igual. Esa chica es un podo tontita, me da pena por ella. -dijo la pelirroja indiferente.

- Ya, claro, menos mal que Sandy estudia en la sala de los prefectos, sino tendría a dos celosas con las hormonas a flor de piel y no se si podría con ellas. -dijo la africana viendo que Sirius también hablaba con una chica.

- No digas tonterías.

- Vamos, Lils, reconoce que te molesta, aunque sea un poquito.

- ¡Joder, te he dicho que ya vale!

- Señorita Evans, por favor, baje la voz o váyase de la biblioteca. - dijo la bruja encargada del estudio.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia las dos chicas. Lily cogió sus libros y salió sin darse cuenta de que en la cara de James Potter se había dibujado una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Canuto, ¿has visto a la perfecta Evans saliendo de la biblioteca?

Sirius rió y contestó:

- Claro que sí, y esa Hufflepuff no ha podido resistirse a mis encantos, ya tengo cita para el fin de semana que viene en Hosmeade.

- Yo he quedado con Mishia. -le informó James. -Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lunático?

- Ha ido a visitar a su madre. -respondió Sirius guiñando un ojo a su amigo.

- Bueno, voy al campo de quidditch, que mi equipo me espera. -el chico salió hacia los jardines y Sirius fue a dar un paseo, necesitaba airearse.

- Lo siento, Lils, no sabía que te ibas a enfadar. -se disculpó Alex.

- Da igual, la verdad es que me lo he tomado demasiado a pecho. -la pelirroja sonrió y añadió. -Vamos, Sandy debe estar esperándonos.

Caminaron hacia el lago y vieron a su amiga que las saludó con la mano. Las tres llevaban ropa cómoda y el pelo recogido.

- Corramos un poco, necesito descargar tensiones. -sugirió Lily.

- Está bien, pero luego tengo que hacer los ejercicios de relajación.

- Por mí vale, además me estoy congelando de frío. -Alex tiritaba.

Las chicas comenzaron a correr y lo hicieron durante media hora, no iban muy deprisa, sólo querían entrar en calor, por lo que iban hablando muy animadamente.

- Lily, ¿cómo llevas lo de casa de los Potter? -preguntó Sandy.

- La verdad es que me siento un poco rara, no sé lo que pensar. -respondió la chica.

- No puedo explicarme que seas un peligro para alguien. -comentó Alex.

- He estado dándole vueltas y me he dado cuenta de que todo es un poco extraño. Mi cambio de escuela en sexto curso, la conversación escuchada en casa de los Potter…

- Bueno, Dumbledore te dijo que fue por un intercambio, ¿no? -dijo la asiática.

- Sí, pero… ¿conocéis a Jane Abott? -preguntó Lily.

- Claro, terminó el colegio el año pasado, fue premio anual y creo que consiguió las mejores notas. -contestó Sandy despreocupada.

- Jane Abott fue, supuestamente, la chica que fue a mi escuela en vez de mí.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Eso te dijo Dumbledore? -Alex no podía creérselo.

- Os dije que todo era muy raro. -Lily calló y se quedo pensativo. -Este fin de semana no iré con vosotras a Hosmeade, he quedado con Tom. -les informó unos minutos después.

- ¿Y no nos vas a presentar e ese amigo tuyo? Seguro que es un bombón.

- ¡Alex! No, no es un bombón, aunque tiene algo… Os lo presentaré la próxima vez, hace mucho que no nos vemos y quiero hablar con él largo y tendido. Espero que no os moleste.

- Claro que no, pero ten cuidado, ¿vale? -dijo Sandy. -Yo ya no puedo más, vamos a hacer los ejercicios.

Las tres chicas pararon de correr y Sandy se colocó frente a sus dos amigas.

- Haced lo que yo haga, despacio, y respirando. Intentad que vuestra mente se quede en blanco y sacad las malas energías.

La asiática comenzó a hacer movimientos coordinados con sus extremidades y cerró los ojos dejando que todos sus impulsos desaparecieran y salieran de su interior. Alex y Lily se sintieron un poco incómodas y ridículas al principio, pero luego, aprendieron la secuencia de movimientos y ellas también cerraron los ojos. Las tres formaban un triángulo mágico y cada una consiguió olvidarse por unos minutos de sus obligaciones y preocupaciones.

Los alumnos siempre esperaban con ansiedad los fin de semanas en Hosmeade. Ahí aprovechaban para hacer sus compras, para salir con sus novios o con sus citas. Los profesores rara vez castigaban sin ese privilegio, pues era una bocanada de aire fresco para los alumnos que pasaban 24 horas al día en los terrenos de Howarts. Por esa razón a Lily le extrañó tanto lo ocurrido aquel día:

Ella se hallaba concentrada en sus apuntes durante la clase de trasformaciones. Seguía teniendo que sentarse al lado de James por culpa de John (recuerden que al romper Alex y John, ambos cambiaron sus sitios para no estar juntos). Estaba deseando poder cambiarse a otro pupitre pero no había ninguno libre así que pasaba las clases de transformaciones escribiendo sin levantar la vista más que para preguntar o responder a la profesora. De pronto, a un alumno que se sentaba cerca de ella, se le cayeron los libros al suelo estrepitosamente.

- Señorita Evans, sabe que no me gusta que los alumnos hagan tonterías en mi clase. Este fin de semana se quedara en el colegio. Vaya luego a mi despacho. -la profesora Mcgonagall ni siquiera se había vuelto para comprobar quién había sido el causante del ruido.

- Pero, profesora, yo… -la chica pudo ver una sonrisa socarrona en la cara de su compañero de pupitre, lo que hizo que se enojara aún más.

- No me rechiste, luego tendrá tiempo de excusarse lo que quiera.

- Lo siento, he sido yo, profesora. -el chico, Frank Longbottom, se había agachado para recoger sus libros.

- Está bien, pues vayan los dos a mi despacho. -respondió la bruja.

- Pero, Lily no tiene la culpa de nada. -Frank no entendía la razón por la que culpaba a la pelirroja.

- Yo soy la que dice quién tiene la culpa y quién no, pero esta vez tiene razón, Lily queda excusada y tú, Longbotton, se más cuidadoso. -la mujer se dio la vuelta y siguió escribiendo en la pizarra unos ejercicios.

- Gracias. -susurró Lily al chico.

- Faltaría más.

Lily sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando salieron, a Sandy le faltó tiempo para comentar lo ocurrido:

- Lily, ¿qué le has hecho a Mcgonagall? ¡Te quería castigar sin ir Hosmeade! ¡Y a Frank sólo le ha dicho que tenga cuidado!

- Bueno, da igual, por lo menos ha rectificado. ¡Menos mal! Por que hace días que no tengo noticias de Tom y no sabría cómo dar con él. -les dijo Lily a sus amigas.

- ¿Y a dónde le mandas las cartas cuando le escribes? -preguntó Alex.

- Siempre escribe él y su lechuza espera hasta que yo conteste. -contestó la chica. -Siempre lo hemos hecho así. La verdad es que es bastante misterioso.

- ¿A qué se dedica Tom? -Sandy sentía curiosidad en todo lo relacionado al amigo de Lily.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, siempre evade el tema cuando se lo pregunto. Sospecho que se trata de algo secreto del ministerio. -comentó la pelirroja.

- ¡Si vas a tener un amigo importante y todo! -exclamó Alex.

- No será para tanto. ¿Qué haréis vosotras? -preguntó Lily.

- Supongo que ir de compras y tomarnos algo en Las Tres Escobas. -respondió Sandy.

- Igual nos vemos, no sé a dónde me llevará Tom.

- Así que invita él, ¿eh? -bromeó la africana.

Las chicas rieron y fueron hacia el comedor. Allí vieron a los merodeadores rodeados de chicas que estaban deseosas de ir con ellos a Hosmeade.

- ¿Con quién irás, Cornamenta?

- Con Mishia. ¿Y tú, Canuto?

- No lo sé, quizás con Violet, de Ravenclaw. Es amiga de Mishia, así que si nos cansamos podremos irnos y no dejarlas solas. -respondió Sirius.

- Pensaba que habíais madurado, pero ya veo que seguís siendo los niños de doce años de primero. -el comentario de Remus les llegó hondo a los dos chicos.

- Tampoco es para que nos, Lunático. Sólo queremos divertirnos. -se disculpó James.

- Lo que pasa, es que todavía estáis molestos por lo de Lily y Sandy.

- A esas ni las nombres, para mí, Min es historia.

- Y Evans es una calienta braguetas, paso de ella.

- Bueno, si vosotros lo decís… Pero que sepáis que, por volver a salir con muchas chicas, no vais a conseguir nada. -les advirtió el lobito.

- Por lo menos, pasaremos un buen rato. -rió James coreado por su amigo. –Deberías traerte una chica tú también, Lunático.

- Lo haré.

La respuesta del chico dejó a sus amigos sin palabras.

- No me miréis así. –dijo Remus. –Hablé con Alex y me dejó todo claro, ahora estoy más tranquilo y he decido salir con alguna chica.

- ¿No decías que no estaba bien utilizar a una chica para olvidar a otra? –Sirius sonrió con aire triunfante.

- Tienes razón, pero ella también sale conmigo por esa razón, sólo queremos ver si funciona, nada más. –respondió borrándole a su amigo la sonrisa de la cara.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es? –preguntó James.

- Ya os enteraréis. Quedamos mañana a las diez y media en la puerta, como siempre, ¿no?

- Claro. –respondieron los merodeadores.

- Sandy, Luke vendrá con nosotras hoy. –dijo Alex a sus amigas mientras bajaban las escaleras de la torre Griffindor.

- Me alegro, así nos pondrá al día de lo que ha hecho durante las vacaciones.

- Bueno, eso quería deciros, ayer se me olvidó contároslo pero Luke ha dejado a Eli. –informó Alex.

- ¿¡Qué? ¡Pero si estaba coladito por ella! –exclamó Lily.

- Estuve hablando ayer con él y me dijo que durante las vacaciones había estado pensado mucho sobre el tema y se había dado cuenta de que no la estaba echando de meno y que prefería no seguir con ella porque no estaba enamorado y ella debía estarlo de él. –contestó Alex.

- Bueno, parece que estas navidades todos se han quedado sin pareja. –bromeó Sandy. –Espero que no esté muy triste.

- Estaba preocupado por ella, no quería que lo pasara mal. –comentó la africana.

- No creo que lo esté, mira con quién va. –Lily señaló hacia la entrada.

Remus se dirigía hacia la puerta del colegio con una chica a su lado. Ella no era de una belleza extraordinaria pero tenía una expresión muy graciosa y parecía encantada de caminar al lado del lobito.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Elisabeth va con Remus Lupin? -Alex parecía indignada. No sabía por qué pero que su amigo fuera con otra chica a Hosmeade le molestaba, aunque ella le hubiera rechazado.

- "Ni contigo, sin ti", ¿no Alex? -bromeó Sandy.

- Espero que Luke no haya visto eso. -la africana ignoró el comentario de su amiga.

- ¡Hola chicas! -el chico acababa de llegar e iba con una sonrisa en la boca.

- ¡Luke! -Lily intentó desviar su atención pero al ver la expresión de su amigo dijo. -Pareces muy contento.

- Claro que sí, Eli no está tan deprimida como pensaba y Remus es un buen chico. Además, antes de invitarla habló conmigo. Me dijo no sé qué de olvidar a otras personas y a mí me pareció genial, por supuesto. -explicó.

- Vaya, ¿un merodeador delicado? ¡Lo nunca visto! -dijo Alex irónicamente.

- Venga, chica, no te enfades, que eres una confusa… -Lily arrastró a su amiga hacia la salida y los cuatro caminaron hacia Hosmeade ignorando por completo a los merodeadores, excepto Luke, que saludó a Remus y a Eli con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al pueblo, Lily se separó de sus compañeras y se dirigió hacia Cabeza de Puerco, el lugar donde había quedado con Tom. Al aproximarse al bar pudo ver a una figura vestida de negro y en seguida supo que era él.

- ¡Lily, estás preciosa! -dijo por saludo.

La pelirroja se había vestido con unos vaqueros y un jersey de cuello alto en colores verdea azulados. Ella la abrazó y él le correspondió con un suave beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Tom? -preguntó ella observando a su amigo.

Llevaba una capa negra y la capucha tapaba su cara.

- Entremos. -dijo él misteriosamente.

Una vez dentro, un camarero con aspecto desaliñado les llevó dos cervezas de mantequilla y Tom se quitó la capucha. Lily pudo ver su cabello negro que contrastaba con su tez, más pálida que nunca. Lo que más le impactó fue el brillo de sus ojos grises. No era un brillo de felicidad, ni e tristeza, la chica no sabía explicar qué era lo que daba fuerza a ese rostro, aparentemente tan débil.

- Cuéntame, Lily, ¿cómo te va en Howarts? -habló el chico finalmente.

- Bien, la verdad es que estoy muy a gusto, he hecho muy buenas amistades y otras no tan buenas. -la pelirroja sonrió.

- Veo que ese James Potter no es lo que creías…

- Bueno, no lo sé. -Lily había quedado un poco contrariada ante la afirmación de Tom.

¿Cómo sabía él que Potter era el causante de sus preocupaciones? No le dio mucha importancia al asunto y comenzó a narrarle la historia. Casi sin darse cuenta, habían pasado dos horas y la chica comenzó a sentir hambre.

- Sí, yo también tengo hambre, ven te llevaré a un sitio especial.

Él la tomó de la mano y un escalofrío recorrió la espalada de la pelirroja. Fuera lo que fuera, el contacto con su viejo amigo no le había gustado. Tom la llevó a una cabaña alejada del pueblo donde había una mesa preparada para dos. Parecía ser un pequeño restaurante rural y a Lily le gustó, siempre le había sentido predilección por los lugares rústicos.

- Ahora eres tú el que me tienes que contar qué es de tu vida. En las cartas estabas muy misterioso ¡y no digamos ahora! -exclamó Lily.

- He estado muy ocupado, viajando por todo el mundo. Tengo un plan muy grande en mente, Lily. Ya te enterarás, pero todavía no, es peligroso -contestó el chico.

- Llega aquí tapado de la cabeza a los pies, me traes al lugar más alejado de la civilización y me dices que estás tramando algo muy peligroso. ¡Sé un poco más específico!

- No exageres, no es muy peligroso, al menos no para mí, pero lo puede ser para ti.

Lily no quiso insistir y tras terminar de comer salieron a dar un paseo. Hacía mucho frío y ella estaba tiritando.

- Estás congelada.-Tom se quitó la túnica y se la ofreció a la chica que la cogió y se la colocó por los hombros.

- Tom, dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

- No puedo decírtelo, compréndeme. -Tras unos segundos de silencio, él se paró frente a ella y dijo penetrándola con esos oscuros ojos. -Lily, quiero pedirte algo.

- Lo que quieras, Tom, después de escucharme cada vez que tengo alguna tontería en la cabeza, creo que te mereces el mundo. -ella había hablado sin hablar, no era muy amiga de los piropos, pero esa mirada…

- Lily, voy a necesitar tu apoyo con todo esto.

- Ya lo tienes, Tom, puedes confiar en mí, cuando puedas decírmelo, ahí estaré para escucharte. -otra vez esos ojos que veía cada vez más cerca, esos labios rojos que se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos.

- ¡Lily!

La pareja se giró y vio a dos chicas acompañadas por un chico bajito.

- ¡Alex! -la pelirroja no sabía si sentirse aliviada o enfada con sus amigos por haberla interrumpido. -Este es Tom. -añadió.

Él ya se había alejado lo suficiente de Lily y sonrió forzadamente a los recién llegados.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme. -se disculpó. Besó la mejilla de la chica dulcemente y ella volvió a sentir esa sensación tan espeluznante.

Tom cogió la capa que había dejado a Lily y, tras ponérsela se desapareció.

- ¡Menudo amigo que tienes, Lily! -exclamó Sandy. -Es un poco oscuro…

- Sí que lo es, antes era un chico muy sociable, no sé qué el ha pasado. -contestó ella.

- Parece que hemos llegado en el momento oportuno. -comentó Luke.

- Más o menos. Sí, mejor así. -respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿Más o menos? -preguntó la asiática.

- Quiero decir que no sé lo que hubiera pasado, pero que prefiero que todo haya quedado así. -concluyó. -¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado?

- Muy bien. ¿Sabes qué? Nos encontramos con el medimago de la otra noche y unos amigos y han prometido escribirnos para quedar un día que tengamos libre. -respondió Sandy.

- ¿No decías que pasabas de chicos? Y tú Alex, ¿no querías aclararte? -Lily rió.

- Bueno, pero divertirse de vez en cuando no viene mal, y además, no es necesario que pase nada, podemos tener una bonita amistad y punto. -dijo Alex.

- Vale, vale, ya veremos, prefiero no apostar. Ya veo que habéis dejado a Luke a dos velas, ¿eh?

- No, tranquila, prefiero ver cómo ellas flirtean a ver a Remus y Eli hablar tranquilamente. -respondió el chico.

- ¡Pero si a ti no te importaba! -exclamó Sandy.

- No me importa hacia cierto extremo. No quiero que ella vuelva a sufrir y, aunque Remus sea una buena persona, puede hacerle daño. -se defendió él.

- Estáis todos locos, unas dicen que pasan de chicos y luego hablan con los primeros que ven, otro deja a su chica y está celoso de una "buenísima persona"… -dijo Lily.

- Y otra, casi besa a un chico siniestro que no ve desde hace mucho tiempo. -terminó Sandy.

- Venga, volvamos al castillo antes de que se caliente el ambiente. -propuso Luke al ver que Lily estaba dispuesta a replicar a la asiática y aquello podía convertirse en una guerra verbal inacabable.

Las semanas fueron pasando y las chicas ni siquiera hablaban con los merodeadores, les ignoraban por completo. Luke, mantenía su amistad con Remus y no se mostraba celoso de él, ya que a la vista saltaba que entre él y Eli sólo había amistad. A Alex, en cambio le había molestado que Lupin saliera con otra unos días después de lo que le dijo a ella, le daba igual que sólo fuera para olvidarla, era de mal gusto.

- ¿Todavía estás mosqueada con eso?

- No, Lily, no, lo que me molesta es que utilice a la pobre Elisabeth.

- ¡Venga ya! Si sabes de sobra que lo hicieron por eso, ella quería olvidar a Luke y él a ti. -intervino Sandy.

- Sois más pesadas que una vaca en brazos, siempre volvéis a lo mismo. -gruñó la africana.

- ¡Pero si has sido tú la que has mencionado a Remus! -exclamó Lily.

- Déjalo, Lils, es un caso perdido, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza…-Sandy cogió a Lily del brazo e hizo ademán de irse de la sala común cuando dos chicos entraron, arroyándolas.

- ¡Podríais tener más cuidado! -Lily se giró para ver quiénes eran los recién llegados.

- Preciosa, tampoco hace falta ponerse así.

La pelirroja tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no partirle la cada al chico.

- Potter, no quiero ni que me mires, así que imagínate qué puede pasarte si vuelves a abrir esa bocaza.

Agarró el pomo y se dispuso a salir, pero el chico de ojos azules que había entrado junto a James se abalanzó sobre la puerta impidiéndole el paso. Lily le fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos verdes estaban echando chispas y ella intentaba controlar su mal genio para no comenzar a lanzar insultos a todo el que tenía al lado. Alex, al ver la situación, dijo:

- Yo creo que voy a marcharme, si me disculpáis…

- Tú te quedas aquí, creo que no te estás portando muy bien con Remus. -James se sentó en le sofá y Sirius a su lado.

- Queremos hablar con vosotras, no nos podéis negar eso. -el ojiazul habló con el tono socarrón que acostumbraba.

- Ya. -contestó Sandy lacónicamente. -¿Y a santo de qué, dices que no te lo podemos negar? -la asiática se acercó a la salida.

- Te creía una chica educada, Min.

El oír a Sirius llamarla por su apellido hizo que la chica reaccionara. Se dio la vuelta y sin quitar la expresión de dureza de su rostro se sentó frente a los merodeadores. Alex la imitó, tenía curiosidad por saber lo que iba a pasar.

- ¿Qué dices, Evans?

- Que me olvides. -la pelirroja salió de la sala común y se dirigió al exterior.

James corrió tras ella y la alcanzó en el justo instante en que salía a los jardines.

- Mira Evans, a mí no me apetece nada hablar contigo, pero creo que te mereces una explicación por mi parte y yo otra por la tuya.

La chica miró al merodeador a los ojos y vio en ellos un mar de sentimientos pasados, que creía olvidados. Sin decir nada, entró al castillo y volvió a la sala común dejando a James atónito ante la facilidad con que ella había cedido.

- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que queríais? -preguntó Sandy con tono firme.

Los dos chicos se miraron y finalmente Sirius tomó la palabra:

No muy lejos de aquella reunión, en la biblioteca, una huffy charlaba con un griffyn muy bajito, para que la bruja que vigilaba el estudio no les llamara la atención.

- Remus, estás muy pálido, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

- Estoy bien, sólo un poco triste, mañana me toca ir a visitar a mi madre, ya sabes. -Lupin pasaba mucho tiempo con Eli últimamente y le había contado la excusa que ponía siempre para ocultar su licantropía. Ella ni siquiera sospechaba que la madre de su amigo no estaba enferma.

- Lo siento, espero que esté mejor. Te pasaré mis apuntes en las clases que tengamos juntos. -se ofreció Elisabeth.

- Muchas gracias, estaré de vuelta en un par de días o tres. -Tras su transformación debía pasar 24 horas en cama, para recuperarse. Durante ese periodo de tiempo la medimaga que se ocupaba de la enfermería siempre estaba con él y le curaba las heridas. Dumbledore pasaba a visitarlo, no había un mes en que el director no se acercara a ver qué tal estaba Remus. Él se lo agradecía inmensamente, y también a Madame Pomfrey, la nueva medimaga.

- ¿Cómo vas con lo tuyo? -preguntó de pronto la chica.

- Mal, ¿y tú?

- Peor.

Los dos se miraron y rieron. Les gustaba la sinceridad que había entre ellos, había comenzado su amistad sin hipocresías ni falsedades. Ambos sabían que el corazón del otro estaba ocupado y por ello, no cabían las malas interpretaciones. A primera vista podía parecer algo patético, pero entre ellos se había creado una amistad especial y poco frecuente. No tenían por qué enamorarse, no buscaban sustituir a la persona con la que soñaban, sino evitar que esa persona se convirtiera en el centro de su vida. Evitando caer en la rutina y hablando sobre le tema era como mejor se solucionaban las cosas, no pasándose le día llorando en la habitación, como solía decir Eli.

- ¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana te invitó a un chocolate con churros en Hosmeade? -preguntó Remus.

- Genial. Podemos quedar en la chocolatería a la hora de merendar. Primero iré de compras con Mishia y Violet.

- ¿Ellas no son de Ravenclaw? -preguntó el merodeador extrañado. Era poco frecuente que se formaran alzos de amistad entre alumnos de diferentes casas, bien por la cercanía o por la rivalidad.

- Sí, pero nuestros padres son amigos y desde pequeñas hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas. -respondió ella. -A primera vista pueden parecer muy simples, pero con simpáticas y no van mal en los estudios. Sé lo que estás pensando, Remus. Y la respuesta es que no lo sé.

- No pienso en nada, Eli.

- Bueno, sí que lo sé, y parece mentira que tú no, conociéndoles como les conoces. -continúo la chica ignorando lo que había dicho su amigo.

- No son como la mayoría de la gente cree.

- Te he oído demasiadas veces decir eso, Remus, estoy esperando que lo demuestren y no se pasen con mis amigas. -dijo ella.

Los dos chicos se miraron y finalmente Sirius tomó la palabra:

- No queremos que todo vuelva a ser como antes, es obvio que no es posible, -esto último lo dijo mirando a Sandy que le devolvió la mirada más fría que nunca. -sólo estamos intentando que no vaya más allá de lo que hay ahora.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que hay? -preguntó Lily sin quitar la expresión de dureza que tenía en el rostro desde que había visto entrar a James.

- Lo que hay, es una relación más bien tensa entre nosotros.

- Yo no la calificaría como "relación tensa", Potter, sino más bien, como "relación inexistente". -dijo la pelirroja.

- Antes de que empecéis a despotricar contra nosotros, yo querría que escucharas qué pasó en realidad con ese "plan", Evans. -James calló esperando que Lily reaccionase, pero al no percibir un rechazo en ella, habló. -Desde el principio supe que tú y yo no podríamos llevarnos bien, y como tú empezaste a molestarme, decidí gastarte una broma para poder hacerte daño. Puesto que ya sabes cuál en qué consistía, no la voy a explicar. Al final todo se volvió contra mí y confundí mis sentimientos, es lo que pasa cuando te fijas en una chica… un poco… fresca.

Lily no se inmutó al oír esas palabras, sabía que luego tendría su oportunidad. Sirius, al ver que las palabras de su amigo habían chocado contra un muro impasible, habló dirigiéndose a Sandy:

- Min, no sé qué es peor, si las personas frías por naturaleza, o aquellas que ocultan su debilidad y sus miedos tras una armadura y no se enfrentan a ellos. -la frase del chico, aunque fue breve, hizo que a la asiática se le formara un nudo en el estómago.

- Ya vale, a mí ni se os ocurra decirme nada, lo que tenga que hablar con Remus, lo hablaré con él, no necesito que dos subnormales me riñan como cuando tenía cinco años. -Alex estaba muy enfadada, no podía creerse lo que había oído.

- ¿Pero quién os habéis creído que sois? -Lily se había levantado y estaba roja de ira. -Venís aquí y nos echáis un sermón intentando disculpar vuestras chorradas. Sois unos críos, en vez de intentar afrontar los problemas, echáis la mierda para otro lado. Esas personas son peores que las que ocultan sus miedos.-la última frase la dijo mirando fijamente a Sirius. -Por cierto, Potter, desde le principio supiste que no nos llevaríamos bien porque no fui como esas otras chicas que caen a tus pies y no te traté como a un dios, si no como el chico de 17 años que eres. No quieres hablar de "la broma" porque te da vergüenza admitir que es patética y por último, puedo ser una fresca pero tú eres un cabrón superficial y ruin. -dijo todo esto de un tirón.

- Ahora eres tú la que nos estás sermoneando. -replicó James forzando una sonrisa que intentaba parecer tranquila.

Esta vez fue Sandy la que puso las cosas en su sitio.

- ¡James Potter y Sirius Black! Sois los chicos más engreídos y patéticos que he visto en mi vida. ¿Qué queríais conseguir viniendo aquí? ¿Hacernos daño? Lamento deciros que, a pesar de vuestras palabras hirientes, somos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber distinguir verdades de mentiras y saber que todo lo que sale de vuestras bocas es un intento de haceros sentir mejor pisoteando a otras personas. Lleváis haciéndolo desde los once años y ya desde entonces resultabais penosos. Me compadezco de vuestras próximas víctimas.

En esa última parte es donde los chicos vieron su oportunidad de terminar con otra noticia hiriente.

- ¿Víctimas? Si te refieres a novias, puedes pasarte por Ravenclaw. -dijo Sirius.

- Sí, Violet y Mishia estarán encantadas de contaros los detalles. -concluyó James.

Eso fue demasiado para Alex, cogió la varita y se dispuso a lanzar un hechizo sobre los merodeadores, y de no ser porque dos pares de manos la agarraron y arrastraron, ambos hubieran pasado la noche escupiendo babosas.

Ese fin de semana las chicas no salieron a Hosmeade, hacía sólo 15 días que les habían dejado ir y tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Además, ninguna tenía mucha gana de pasar el día en la ciudad y ver a los merodeadores con sus respectivas chicas. Desde la charla que tuvieron con ellos no habían vuelto a dirigirles la palabra. Sabían que esa no era la mejor opción, pues ellos también las ignoraban y no sólo buscaban el no saber anda de ellos, querían hacerles sufrir.

- Sandy, no le des más vueltas a lo que dijo el cerdo de Black. -dijo Lily.

La asiática no había pasado muy bien los últimos días pues sabía que lo que Sirius dijo tenía gran parte de verdad, aunque no había sido la mejor forma de decirlo.

- Después de lo que hemos pasado juntos… No me lo puedo cree. Él no era así, no es así.

- Está enfadado y quiere que lo pases mal. Se ha dado cuenta de que ha perdido a la chica más especial de todo Howarts. -Alex intentó consolarla. -Pasa de ellos y punto.

- No, porque eso es lo que suponen que haremos. Debemos sorprenderles. ¿Qué es lo que menos se esperan que hagamos? -Lily miró a sus amigas en busca de una respuesta.

- No pretenderás que vayamos detrás de ellos y se nos caiga la baba. -dijo la africana. -Además, yo no tengo ningún interés en molestar a Remus, él no ha hecho nada.

- Él no tiene nada que ver en todo esto. Me refiero sólo a esos dos engendros. -a la pelirroja le encantaba llamar así a James y Sirius.

- Creo que ya sé qué pretendes. -dijo Sandy.

- He pensado, que, si nos comportamos como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si apenas los conociéramos ellos se sentirían confundidos. Nada de discusiones, ni duelos, ni insultos. Para nosotras serán simples alumnos con los que compartimos las clases, y por supuesto, los trataremos educadamente, pero con indiferencia. -explicó Lily.

- ¡Me encanta la idea, Lils! Si les hablamos con cortesía también no sabrán cómo reaccionar.-exclamó Sandy.

- A mí también me ha gustado pero si Remus me pregunta…

- Remus por aquí, Remus por allá… ¿no estabas disgustada por lo de Eli? -la cortó la asiática.

- Hablé con él ayer y ha quedado todo aclarado. Sólo son amigos. -respondió Alex.

- Siento decepcionarte, pero la amistad entre chicos y chicas no existe. -dijo Sandy. -Alguna de las partes siempre acaba enamorándose de la otra.

- No estoy de acuerdo en eso. Remus es mi amigo y…

- ¿Y qué? ¡Ahí lo tienes! -Sandy volvió a cortarla.

- Eres un poco radical, ¿no crees? -preguntó Lily.

- Mirad, sé que no vais a estar de acuerdo, pero una amistad entre una chica y un chico, en el mismo grado que entre dos chicas y dos chicos, no es posible. A los hechos me remito.

- Dejémoslo, porque vamos a acabar enfadadas… Además, tengo hambre, voy a por unas chocolatinas. -Alex subió a las habitaciones y enseguida regresó con un montón de tabletas de chocolate que las tres comieron mientras se contaban sus novedades.

En Hosmeade, los merodeadores se lo estaban pasando en grande. Luke había ido con ellos, poco a poco parecía que se hacían más amigos aunque James y Sirius siempre lo trataban con superioridad, como a Peter. Remus en cambio, disfrutaba con su compañía.

- Luego he quedado con Eli para tomar un chocolate, ¿quieres venir? -preguntó Lupin a su nuevo amigo.

- No sé si ella querría…

- No digas tonterías, está deseando hablar contigo. -dijo el lobito dando por zanjada la discusión.

- Nosotros hemos quedado con Violet y Mishia en Las Tres Escobas, ¿iréis por allí? -preguntó Sirius.

- No, vamos a ir a una caseta que está un poco alejada, donde sirven menús y dulces "muggles". Me la recomendaron en Estudios y llevaba tiempo queriendo ir. -explicó Remus.

- Ya sé cuál es. ¿Vas a llevar allí a tu chica? -preguntó James sin tener en cuenta que el comentario podía ofender a Luke.

- No es mi chica, ni quiero que lo sea, estoy muy bien así. -respondió guiñando un ojo a Luke. -Y sí, allí iremos, los tres. Luke también vendrá

- Muy bien, pues entonces parece que va a ser una tarde de parejas… -Sirius sonrió.

- Nosotros nos vamos que tenemos una buena caminata. Hasta luego.

Los chicos se despidieron y Remus y Luke caminaron hasta la casa donde ya estaba Eli esperándoles. Estaba muy bonita, Luke en seguida se dio cuenta de ellos. Llevaba una falda negra y un jersey con cuello barco color fucsia. Había anudado un pañuelo muy largo y de tela fina a su cuello.

- ¿Qué tal Eli? Espero que no te moleste que yo…

- Claro que no, estoy encantada de verte, Luke. ¿Cómo estás? -la chica se comportó de un manera muy natural y eso lo ayudó a sentirse mejor.

- ¡Hola Eli! ¡Pero que guapa te has puesto! -Remus sonrió. - ¿Pasamos?

Los tres estudiantes entraron en el local y pidieron chocolate con churros que según dijo Remus, era una merienda típica en algunos sitios "muggles" cuando hacía mucho frío. Luke dijo que su abuela solí prepararlo en navidades y que estaba delicioso. Elisabeth habló durante toda la tarde y también Remus y Luke. Cuando ella notaba que había un momento tenso, daba un giro a la conversación hábilmente. Tenía ganas de hablar con Luke, pero no de lo ocurrido entre ellos, sino de cosas sin importancia, como hacían antes y lo había conseguido. Se lo agradeció a Remus en su interior. El merodeador se disculpó ante la pareja cuando volvían hacia Hosmeade diciendo que tenía que ir con sus amigos, así que Eli y Luke volvieron sólo al castillo.

Sirius y James habían pasado la tarde dentro de Las Tres Escobas dándose le lote con sus novias y saboreando el triunfo que ellos creían que tenían viendo que ni Lily ni Sandy habían ido a Hosmeade. Cuando Remus entró en el bar y vio la escena no supo si reír o vomitar. Le resultaba ridículo ver cómo sus dos amigos besaban apasionadamente a Mishia y Violet que, por su parte, estaban encantadas. Él sabía que únicamente lo hacían por despecho aunque no se atreviera a contárselo a Eli. Por otra parte las manos de los chicos ni se veían bajo las camisetas de ellas que estaban sentadas sobre ellos una masajeando la entrepierna de James, y la otra acariciando su parte íntima con Sirius. Remus todavía no se explicaba cómo la dueña no le había echado del local. Por muy apartados que estuviesen, tenía que haber visto eso.

- Ejem, ejem. -el lobito miró a sus compañeros esperando que se levantaran para volver al colegio.

- Vale, Lunático, ya vamos. -James se puso en pie y tomando a Mishia por la cintura salió del bar seguido de Sirius que tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros de Violet. Mientras caminaba hacia Howarts, Remus pudo comprobar que las dos chicas no eran como otras con las que habían salido sus amigos. Eran simpáticas, hablaban bien y sin vergüenza y parecían inteligentes. Lástima que estuvieran tan embobadas con los chicos, cuyo corazón pertenecía a otra persona.

A Luke y a Eli se les pasó muy rápido el camino de vuelta. Hablaron constantemente y sintiéndose ambos muy cómodos. Justo antes de separarse para ir cada uno a sus respectivas casas, Luke dijo:

- Gracias, Eli, la verdad es que lo he pasado muy bien.

- Me alegro, yo también. -ella iba a darse la vuelta cuando añadió. -Supongo que lo nuestro no tiene marcha atrás.

- Lo siento, Eli. -el chico miró a la chica implorando comprensión.

- No pasa nada, quizás sea mejor así. -dicho esto ella se dio la vuelta perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los corredores.

Señorita Evans, ¿sería tan amable de entregar los trabajos corregidos a sus compañeros? -Lily se levantó ante la petición de la profesora de herbología.

Fue caminando por el invernadero de una lado a otro, donde sus compañeros intentaban triturar unas hierbas que luego tendrían que utilizar para la poción de aquél día. Al pasar al lado de James y Sirius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír, al ver que ambos estaban llenos de virutas verdes, porque todas las hojas machacadas se les habían caído por encima. Cuando le entregó su trabajo a James éste dijo con retintín:

- Muchas gracias, Evans, siempre tan amable. -Sirius rió la gracia.

- De nada, Potter, pásale esto a Robbers, que lo tienes detrás. -Lily habló con indiferencia, haciendo caso omiso al comentario sarcástico del merodeador.

Algo parecido ocurrió durante la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, cuando Sandy tropezó y casi cae al lago.

- Es una lástima que no hayamos podido ver a Min nadar, seguro que parecería un pato mareado. -Sirius habló en un tono suficientemente alto como para que toda la clase lo oyera.

-¿Pato mareado? ¡Qué va! ¡No podría mantenerme a flote! Más bien parecería un perro pataleando sin parar y hundiéndome. -la asiática respondió como si el comentario del chico hubiera sido algo gracioso, una broma entre compañeros y no algo que pudiera herirla.

La primera semana tras la visita a Hosmeade trascurrió así. James y Sirius parecían más infantiles que nunca e intentaban ridiculizar a las chicas siempre que podían. Un día Remus, cansado de sus tonterías habló con ellos:

- ¿No os dais cuenta de que parecéis patéticos?

- Lunático, últimamente te pasas. -contestó Sirius molesto.

- Los que os estáis pasando sois vosotros. Ellas no van a entrar en vuestro juego de ironías y sarcasmos.

- De eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta, gracias. -respondió James. -Me resultaba más divertido cuando discutíamos.

- Si por lo menos nos ignoraran… Parecería que nuestra charla les molestó, peor ni eso. Cómo si nunca hubiera habido nada entre nosotros. -dijo el ojiazul.

- Entre Lily y yo nunca ha habido nada.

- Sirius, tú y Sandy teníais algo muy especial, ¿no te das cuenta? -Lupin quería hacer rectificar a sus amigos.

- Ya da igual, muchas complicaciones, además con Violet estoy bien, ya lo viste, es simpática guapa y lista.

- Claro que me di cuenta, no es como las otras con las que has salido. Lo mismo que James. ¿No os dais cuenta de que buscáis a chicas parecidas a Lily y Sandy? Que tengan fondo, que no sean sólo…

- Mishia no se parece a Evans en anda. -lo cortó James rápidamente. -Lily era…

- ¿Cómo es Lily? -preguntó Remus ante el silencio de su amigo y resaltando la palabra es.

- Da igual, no quiero hablar de esto, Lunático.

- Ni yo. -dijo Sirius lacónico.

Remus sonrió. Había conseguido lo que quería, que sus diesen vueltas a lo que habían echo, porque parte de la culpa la podían tener las chicas, pero ellos eran los que debían arreglarlo, pues con la famosa charla, habían conseguido romper definitivamente con ellas. Al lobito le gustaba cómo estaban actuando Sandy, Lily e incluso Alex, que hablaba con los merodeadores de forma educada y cortés, sin confianzas.

Sandy y Lily estaban orgullosas de cómo había cambiado la situación, ahora ellas eran las vencedoras y habían batido a los merodeadores. A pesar de ello, Sandy un gran miedo en su interior. Sería horrible que Sirius contase a todos lo de las hipsipilas. No podría soportarlo. Aunque algo en su interior el decía que él no era un chivato y esa corazonada le ayudaba a seguir hacia delante, ayudado por sus amigas con los entrenamientos. Sabía que de un momento a otro debería hablar con sus padres. Cada día estaba más segura de que ellos lo sabían todo. Las tres habían pasado horas leyendo libros sobre hipsipilas y comentándolos luego, de manera que Sandy aprendiera a utilizar sus ojos como instrumento de magia. Comenzaba a hacer levitar diferentes objetos muy ligeros, pero en seguida se le caían.

- No puedo.

- Claro que sí, cada día vas mejor, ya controlas el "wingardium" sólo tienes que afinarlo. -la animó Alex.

- Es verdad, tienes que coger seguridad.

- Eso fue lo que me dijo Sirius, Lils. -a la asiática se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- De verdad que no puedo, no lloro por ese desgraciado, es porque esto saturada. Tengo que estudiar, y a la vez tener cuidado de no hacer que nadie caiga de un árbol por mi culpa, por otra parte tengo que aguantar la sonrisa socarrona de él y también tengo que…

Lily la abrazó con ternura y Alex le acarició el pelo. Eran pocas las veces que Sandy se desahogaba tan abiertamente y decidieron dejarla hablar.

- No puedo más, no puedo más. -la chica no dejaba de repetirlo.

- Lo del árbol fue un accidente porque tenías los sentimientos a flor de piel, los estudios los llevas mejor que nunca y claro que puedes. Eres la chica más fuerte que conozco, Sandy. -Alex le besó en la frente.

- Y ser tan fuerte es lo que hizo que Sirius me dejara. -la chica volvió a sollozar amargamente.

- No se dio cuenta de lo que tenía, ya se habrá arrepentido, seguro. Violet cruza los faros(es bizca N/A), ¿no os habéis fijado? -Lily sabía que muchas veces el refrán "mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos" era lo mejor para animar a alguien.

La chica sonrió y Alex también. Al cabo de unos segundos las tres estaban riendo, imaginándose a la pobre Violet con un ojo para cada lado. Decían cosas que carecían de sentido, eran auténtica paranoias, pero surtieron efecto y a todas les sentó muy bien a risoterapia.

- La verdad es que creo que voy superando lo de Sirius, sólo que a veces me da el bajón. Siempre será especial para mí, pero lo pasado, pasado está y no voy a mirar atrás. -dijo Sandy con convicción.

Sus dos amigas se alegraron por ella. Lily deseaba poder decir lo mismo acerca de James. No podía negar que en su interior algo la movía a hablar con él y arreglarlo pero su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera. Sandy había tenido a su chico, pero para Lily, James era un reto inalcanzable ahora que estaba con Mishia y aparentemente no quería saber nada de la pelirroja, y a ella le encantaban los retos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! siento el retraso, aquí van dos capis, espero que os gusten!**

CAPÍTULO 9

- Mishia, cariño, esta noche no voy a poder verte.

La chica frunció el ceño cómicamente, lo que hizo que James riera.

- ¿Por qué no? Mañana es sábado y podríamos pasarla juntos. -dijo ella.

- Lo siento, no es porque no me apetezca, ¿eh? Sabes que es lo que más quiero en este momento pero hay cosas más importantes.

- ¿Más importantes? Joder, James, vete a la mierda. -ella hizo ademán de darse la vuelta. Odiaba cuando él se ponía en ese plan, como si fuera superior.

- Mishia, no te lo tomes a mal. -¿qué es lo que había dicho ahora?

Él no se daba cuenta de que las cosas que a veces decía sin querer ofendían a su novia. Ella no era como las demás. Las otras reían ante todo lo que decía y no lo cuestionaban. ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Otra chica igual de simple que sus antiguas novias? No. No si lo que deseaba era quitarse a cierta pelirroja de la cabeza.

- James, por favor, ante todo sé sincero conmigo. Lo que te estoy pidiendo puede que te resulte difícil, pero no estoy dispuesta a ser una de tus muchas chicas.

- No lo eres, pero por favor, intenta comprenderme. Si no te cuento qué voy a hacer esta noche, es porque no es un secreto mío. Y no soy un chivato.

- Está bien. -ella accedió y le besó en los labios. -Quiero que esto salga bien, mi amor, pero no me dejas.

Él sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

- Yo también lo quiero. No eres una más, Mishia, créeme. -ella aceptó lo que le dijo besándolo de nuevo en medio del pasillo. No era su intención exhibirse pero no fue eso lo que pensó una joven que caminaba con paso decidido al pasar por su lado y ver a la pareja.

"Ya tiene que enseñar su nuevo trofeo a todo el mundo" pensó Lily. ¿Se sentía celosa? No, no de él.

- Lils, ¿a dónde vas? Tenemos clase de trasformaciones.

- Hola, Sandy. Tienes razón, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. -la pelirroja no quería darse la vuelta y ver otra vez a Mishia y Potter, pero no tuvo más remedio. Para su sorpresa, Mishia ya se había marchado y James caminaba sólo hacia el aula de trasformaciones. Lily pensaba que nada más podría salir mal aquel día, pero se equivocó. Al entrar en clase, los alumnos se sorprendieron ante el cambio de profesor. Era el director Dumbledore y no la profesora Mcgonagall, el que impartiría la lección ese día. Eso era bastante extraño, pues la mujer nunca se ponía enferma.

- La profesora ha tenido que ausentarse unos días por problemas familiares. Así que durante unos días yo seré vuestro profesor de trasformaciones.

Los merodeadores sonrieron, ellos se lo pasaban muy bien con el viejo mago y a él le encantaban sus bromas aunque a veces los castigaba.

- Intentaré que las lecciones sean diferentes. Para empezar quiero que se pongan por parejas. -un murmullo se oyó en la clase. Sandy y Alex que se sentaban juntas formaron una pareja y Lily miró a Luke que asintió con la cabeza. Lo mismo hicieron Sirius y James. -No, las parejas las formaré yo, quiero que las tensiones entre alumnos desaparezcan Si no somos capaces de permanecer unidos nosotros, ¿cómo lograremos una unidad y fuerza mayor?

El silenció reino dentro del aula. ¿A qué se refería Dumbledore? El director paseó entre los pupitres asignando a casa alumno la que iba a ser su pareja para el trabajo. Lily y James estaban sentados en primera y fila así que fueron los últimos en ser emparejados. El director los miró y dijo:

- Creo que no hay nadie libre, así que vosotros trabajaréis juntos. -Ambos lo miraron horrorizados. - Espero que no tengáis ningún problema. -añadió con ironía. Dumbledore sabía todo lo que ocurría en le colegio y la relación amor-odio entre Lily y James no era ningún secreto.

Las parejas habían quedado así: Alex y Eli, Sirius y Luke, Remus y Sandy, Mishia y Violet que eran las únicas que estaban contentas y James y Lily.

- El trabajo no será difícil. Requiere compenetración y esfuerzo, pero como este año no deben presentarse a ningún examen oficial supongo que eso no los importunará. -los alumnos le miraron de forma inquisidora. -Está bien, ya les digo en qué consiste. Quiero que hagan una investigación y posterior exposición a la clase de alguna de las ramas de la magia que más les interese. Puede tratarse de trabajos, seres mágicos o lo que ustedes deseen. Quiero que hablen con personas que se dediquen a lo que hayan elegido y las entrevisten. Para ello, les voy a dar tres días libres. -Todos sonrieron ante la perspectiva de perder tres días de clase. -Será el viernes, el sábado y el domingo, así que sólo faltarán un día a sus clases. A cambio, esos tres días podréis ir a donde queráis, he alquilado un traslador que os llevará hasta el Callejón Dragón y el Ministerio. Podrán comer fuera del colegio, pero quiero que estén de vuelta a la hora de cenar. ¿Qué quieres Lilian?

La pelirroja había levantado la mano e hizo su pregunta:

- ¿No tendremos deberes en todo el fin de semana?

- Lo siento, no puedo pedir a los profesores que os dispensen de vuestras obligaciones, pero estoy seguro de que se compadecerán de vosotros. -contestó él sonriendo.

Si otro profesor hubiera dicho lo mismo, los alumnos se hubieran enardecido, pero todos tenían aprecio al director, incluso los Slys, así que ninguno protestó y salieron de clase de forma ordenada cuando sonó la campana.

Durante la cena, las parejas comentaron cuál sería el tema de su trabajo. Alex y Eli eligieron la medimagia, Sirius y Luke querían entrevistar a diferentes aurores para conocer mejor el trabajo, Remus y Sandy investigarían sobre las criaturas mágicas (ambos habían estado de acuerdo en eso) y Mishia y Violet querían estudiar herbología y pociones así que ese sería el tema de su trabajo. James y Lily no habían encontrado el momento de hablar. Ni ese día ni ningún otro. El viernes se iba a cercando y a ninguno le apetecía acercarse al otro para hablar. El jueves por la noche, cuando todos estaban haciendo las últimas preparaciones antes de irse al ministerio, le merodeador se dio cuenta de que debía hablar con Lily. Él era muy orgulloso y no quería ceder ante la pelirroja así que decidió darle donde más le dolía.

- Evans, yo no quiero hablar contigo, pero supongo que no quieres una mancha en tu expediente, y no entregar un trabajo para el director…

El comentario de James hizo que Lily reaccionara y justo cuando iba a soltarle una bordería se acordó de su propósito y contestó:

- Tienes razón, Potter. Pongámonos manos a la obra.

La respuesta de la chica sorprendió a James. Se esperaba un comentario sarcástico o hiriente.

- ¿Has pensado algo? -el chico reaccionó rápidamente.

- Por supuesto, hablaremos sobre las artes oscuras. Tengo un amigo que nos puede ayudar.

A James le molestó que hubiera tomado esa decisión sin consultarle, pero tenía que reconocer que él no había pensado en nada, así que se resignó y preguntó:

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Mi amigo? Seguro que lo conoces, es un antiguo alumno. Tom, Tom Riddle.

El viernes había llegado y todos los alumnos de 6º se fueron a diferentes lugares a realizar sus trabajos. Sus compañeros de 5º y 7º los miraban con envidia, pues ellos seguían con sus lecciones con normalidad con la única novedad de tener como profesora al director, que aunque no era tan serio como Mcgonagall la igualaba en exigencia. Sandy y Remus decidieron comenzar su investigación en la biblioteca. Al día siguiente irían a hablar con profesores y expertos en criaturas mágicas y el domingo a San Mungo, para observar heridas causadas por seres peligrosos. Primero querían documentarse, ambos eran muy perfeccionistas. Los dos tenían un interés personal oculto y se alegraron de que el otro aceptara con tanta rapidez el tema de los seres mágicos. Se pusieron manos a la obra. Fueron de un lado a otro de la biblioteca buscando todos los libros referentes su investigación. Quedaron desesperados al ver la cantidad de criaturas mágicas así que decidieron centrarse en humanos con facultades especiales. Remus localizó con rapidez toda la información sobre licántropos que había en la biblioteca y Sandy hizo lo mismo con las hipsipilas. Ninguno sospechó nada extraño pues se hallaban demasiado ocupados en ocultar su "problemilla".

- No sabía que las hipsipilas existieran de verdad. -comentó Remus.

- Yo nunca he conocido a un hombre lobo, sería interesante. ¿Crees que podríamos entrevistarnos con uno? -preguntó ella cambiando de tema.

- Puede que sí, conozco a uno, pero debo verlo solo, es su secreto y…

- Lo entiendo, yo también conozco una hipsipila, pero hablaré a solas con ella. ¿Qué te parecen los vampiros?

- Me dan miedo. -respondió él. -¿Hablaremos de los gigantes? Son semihumanos.

- No, centrémonos en humanos con poderes sobrenaturales.

- ¿Incluimos a los animagos? -preguntó el chico.

- Podríamos hablar de ellos de pasada, en el tema de los hombres lobo.

- Está bien. Tenemos vampiros, licántropos, hipsipilas… ¿qué más? -Sandy quedó pensativa.

- Baudas. -respondió él.

- ¿Cómo? -la chica quedó extrañada ante la respuesta de Remus.

- Son magos o humanos con capacidad de trasformarse en aves. Viven en clanes y al llegar a la mayoría de edad celebran una ceremonia de iniciación donde reciben sus poderes. -explicó él. -Es algo así, tendremos que investigar.

- Me parece interesante. Yo creo que con eso bastará. Ahora pongámonos manos a la obra. Yo hipsipilas y vampiros y tú hombres lobo y baudas. Así cada uno tendrá un ser mágico bueno y otro malo.

- Está bien. Hagamos un resumen de los poderes de cada uno de…

- Sí Remus, creo que sabré cómo hacerlo. ¿Somos los únicos que nos hemos quedado en el colegio?

Un ruido respondió a la pregunta de la chica. La puerta de la biblioteca se había abierto y Mishia y Violet entraban hablando muy animadas.

- Violet, encárgate tú de la herbología y yo leeré sobre Pociones, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, luego hablaremos con los profes y mañana y pasado ¡al Callejón Diagón! Quiero salir de aquí, ¿iremos de compras? -Violet siempre hablaba muy rápido y eso hacía que a veces Sirius se exasperara.

- Sí, sí y sí. -respondió Mishia riendo. De pronto se percató de que no estaban solas. -¡Remus, Sandy! ¿Qué tal?

- De maravilla. Espero que vosotras también lo estéis. -respondió la chica con una sonrisa exagerada e intentando que no se notara el desprecio que tenía hacia Violet.

Remus se sorprendió ante la efusividad de su compañera y dijo:

- Trabajando un poco, veo que vosotras también habéis preferido informaros antes de actuar.

- Claro, pocos alumnos lo han hecho pero creo que James y…

La puerta volvió a abrirse y una pelirroja entró con un chico de pelo negro alborotado. Ambos iban callados y sólo hablaron cuando vieron a los cuatro alumnos mirándolos atónitos. Todos apostaron a que acabarían tirándose de los pelos cuando Dumbledore anunció que serían pareja.

- ¡Mishia! ¿Qué tal cariño? -James se abalanzó sobre su novia, harto del silencio de Lily. Sólo le había hablado para decirle educadamente que ya estaba lista para empezar.

- Le estaba diciendo a Remus que tú también vendrías… -él no la dejó terminar y la besó.

- Buenas. -saludó la pelirroja sin prestar atención a la apasionada pareja. -¿Cómo vais?

- Nosotras acabamos de llegar. -respondió Violet rápidamente.

- Nosotros vamos muy bien. -Remus sonrió y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa. Ese chico podría no ser tan seductor como sus amigos pero Alex no se equivocaba, su sonrisa era preciosa.

- Potter, ¿empezamos? Así podrás volver pronto con tu chica. -dijo Lily sonriendo. En su vozno había ni una pizca de ironía.

James se separó de Mishia molesto por el comportamiento de su compañera. Definitivamente prefería que se metiera con él. Siguió a la pelirroja y se colocaron en las mesas del fondo. Cada pareja ocupó una esquina de la habitación, para no distraerse y poder comentar lo que hacían entre ellos sin molestar a los demás.

- Potter, había pensado investigar en la sección prohibida y he pedido permiso a Dumbledore. Por supuesto me lo ha dado.

- ¿Y por qué ha vuelto a hacer algo sin mi permiso? -preguntó él molesto.

- Lo siento, fue sólo para ganar tiempo, espero que no estés molesto. Si no quieres… -la paciencia de Lily se agotaba.

- No, está bien, ha sido una buena idea. -el chico no podía ser grosero con ella si ella no lo era con él, simplemente no le salía como algo natural y tenía claro que no la insultaría porque sí. No era como los Slys, con los que estaba bien meterse cuando el viniera en gana, pues estaba justificado.

Los dos se metieron en la sección prohibida. Era una habitación oscura y verdaderamente había libros horribles ahí dentro. Tomaron los que hablaban sobre las artes oscuras y salieron.

- Buscaré información sobre los aspectos legales de la magia negra. -comentó Lily.

- Y yo sobre DCAO.

- Bien. Mañana nos entrevistaremos con aurores y personas heridas por magos oscuros. Y pasado con Tom.

- ¿Siempre tienes que organizarlo todo? -al merodeador le fastidiaba ese afán de la pelirroja por tener el control.

- Eso hace todo más fácil. -contestó ella con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta para hojear más libros.

Sirius y Luke habían decidido ir directamente al ministerio para hablar con diferentes aurores. Ninguno parecía muy contento con su pareja. Sirius pensaba que Luke era alguien insignificante y de pocas luces, no sabía que detrás de ese chico inseguro habitaba un joven trabajador y con mucho empeño para todo lo que hacía. Luke, a su vez, no se sentía a gusto con alguien que lo consideraba inferior a él y le daba órdenes todo el tiempo.

- Ve a preguntarle a la secretaria si tardará mucho tiempo en aparecer Alastor Moody. -dijo una vez el merodeador.

- Ve tú. -respondió Luke.

Sirius lo miró perplejo. ¿Se estaba enfrentando a él?

- Estoy harto de que me trates como a un imbécil. El que no sea tan brillante como tú o James no es razón para hablarme así. -continuó el chico.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, aunque no lo reconoció. Se levantó sin decir nada y habló con la joven que estaba tras la ventanilla. Luego volvió y habló a Luke como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que él agradeció.

- ¿Cómo te va?

- Bien, estudiando mucho, pero bien.

- Si necesitas ayuda… -se ofreció Sirius.

- No quiero darte pena, Black, además tu amigo Remus e ayuda siempre que puede. No soy un retrasado, sólo necesito seguridad. -Luke repitió la frase que tantas veces había oído de la boca de su madre, sus amigas y Lupin.

- Está bien, sólo quería ayudar. -se disculpó el merodeador.

- Hablarme como si fueras un ser de otra galaxia no es una ayuda.

- Está bien. Menudo genio. -Sirius nunca había ofrecido su ayuda a nadie y no sabía cómo debía hacerlo si herir su orgullo.

- El señor Moody los espera en su despacho. -la voz de la secretaria rompió el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos y ambos entraron a la puerta que había señalado la chica.

Eli y Alex se encontraban leyendo libros en la biblioteca del hospital. Las dos chicas eran muy simpáticas y abiertas y en seguida habían conseguido hablar con algunos medimagos y entablar amistad con ellos. Algunos se habían ofrecido para servirles de guías el fin de semana y las chicas habían decidido informarse primero. Además, Alex había hablado con el medimago que conoció Sandy en Hosmeade y habían quedado con él esa tarde. A ninguna le apetecía mucho hablar, ambas sabían que podría resultar incómodo. Luke era amigo de Alex y antes de salir con Eli había estado enamorado de ella, por lo que la chica siempre había sentido celos de la africana. Por otra parte, la Huffly, tenía una buena relación con Remus y sospechaba que eso molestaba a su compañera. Tras dos horas en las que ambas permanecieron inmersas en su lectura, Alex dijo:

- ¿Nos tomamos un descanso y comemos algo?

- Claro, estoy hambrienta. -accedió Eli.

Las chicas fueron a la cafetería del hospital y pidieron unos bocadillos y unas cervezas de mantequilla.

- Invito yo. -dijo la africana.

Eli dudó en aceptar pero finalmente respondió:

- El chocolate de esta tarde lo pagaré yo.

- Trato hecho. - Alex sonrió.

Hablaron sobre diferentes temas durante la comida, evitando charlar sobre asuntos incómodos.

- ¿Qué tal está Luke? -preguntó Eli repentinamente.

- Bien, bien. Estudiando, ya sabes como es. -Alex había quedado un poco asombrada ante la pregunta.

- No, no lo sé. No es un chico muy abierto.

- Lo sé, yo no lo conozco más que tú, eso te lo puedo asegurar. No ha abierto su corazón a muchas chicas, de eso puedes estar segura. -Alex se compadeció de ella. Verdaderamente esa chica quería a su amigo. Eso la alivió en parte, pues Eli no se interesaba por Remus.

- Ya no importa, por lo menos somos amigos y poco a poco me olvido de él.

- Se te hará duro, me pasó lo mismo con John.

La chica miró a la africana comprensiva. A esas alturas todo Howarts sabía que él le había puesto los cuernos.

- También busqué apoyo en Remus, es un gran chico, aunque sea amigo de esos…

- …merodeadores. -terminó Eli por ella. -Lo sé. No me fío mucho de ellos. Espero que no dañen a mis amigas.

Alex no se había dado cuenta de que Mishia y Violet eran amigas de Eli y se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

- No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me inspiran confianza. -dijo la chica al ver a cara de agobio de Alex.

- Me alegro. Parecen interesados en ellas de verdad, al menos James. Sirius… es más complicado, peor supongo que Violet lo sabrá.

- Supongo que sí, aunque está muy ilusionada. Da igual, ¿decías que te apoyaste en Remus? Sí, yo también, me ha ayudado mucho.

- A mí también. -contestó la africana. "De hecho, ya no sabría cómo vivir sin él".

El segundo día fue un poco más agitado para los alumnos. Los que se habían dedicado a estudiar durante el viernes, estaban deseosos de comenzar su investigación y el colegio quedó sin estudiantes de 6º todo el día.

Remus y Sandy ya tenían las entrevistas de sus supuestos amigos lobos e hipsipilas y se disponían y entrevistarse con una bauda. Se dirigían al Ministerio pero antes habían pasado por una cafetería para tomar algo pues les esperaba un día duro.

- La entrevista es muy buena, las preguntas están muy bien. Me da pena no poder conocer al licántropo, pero lo entiendo. -dijo la chica.

- Lo mismo digo. -contestó Remus.

- Mejor así, ¿no crees? Ahora tenemos que preparar las preguntas para el bauda.

- ¿Será una bruja? -preguntó él interesado.

- Creo que sí, hablé con un conocido de mis padres del ministerio y quedó conmigo en vernos hoy a las cuatro.

- Bien, así tendremos tiempo para visitar San Mungo y ver mordidos por hombres-lobo.

- Eli, ¡vamos a ver intervenciones de verdad! -Alex estaba entusiasmada.

La otra chica se limitó a sonreír.

- ¡Di algo! Yo estoy un poco nerviosa, no me lo puedo creer. ¿No dices nada?

- Sí, yo también estoy nerviosa. Espero que no pase nada malo. -comentó Eli.

- Claro que no, ten confianza. Vamos, que los médicos nos espera -dijo la africana.

- ¿Tus compañeros estudiantes vendrán por al tarde?

- Sí, me dijeron que nos iban a invitar a comer. ¡Igual hasta salimos con novio y todo! -bromeó Alex.

- ¡No! -exclamó su compañera.

- Vale, vale. -la chica se quedó sorprendida ante la reacción de su compañera.

- Lo siento… -comenzó a disculparse Eli.

- No pasa nada, créeme que yo era peor cuando me dejó John. -la consoló. -¿Qué pasó con Luke?

- Nada, vamos al hospital, por favor. -unas lágrimas bañaban los ojos de la chica.

"Tengo que hablar con él, ¿qué pudo pasar entre ellos? No creo que haya sido del todo sincero con nosotras." Alex de dio vueltas al asunto durante el tiempo que tardaron en llegar al hospital, luego se olvidó de todo y prestó atención a todo lo dicho por los medimagos.

- Mishia, ¿qué tal te va con James?

- ¿Y esa pregunta?

- No sé, sólo quería saberlo. Pero da igual, a lo nuestro que es preparar las pociones que les enseñaremos a los demás.

Las dos chicas se complementaban perfectamente, los conocimientos que tenía Violet sobre herbología ayudaban a Mishia, que era una entusiasta de las pociones.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Violet? Es preocupante cuando dejas de hablar de repente. -la chica conocía demasiado bien a su amiga.

- Nada. -Violet miró a su amiga y rió. -Está bien, sí que pasa algo. Es Sandy Min, no sé, creo que está molesta conmigo por algo. ¿Viste cómo sonrió? Fue tan artificial…

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Por qué va a estar molesta? -Mishia conocía perfectamente las paranoias que tenía su amiga.

- No lo sé, quizás por Sirius…

- Sandy odia a Sirius. ¿Por qué le va a importar que salgas con él o no?

- Bueno, da igual. También me pasa otra cosa. -Violet calló.

- Dime, soy todo oídos. -Mishia se puso las manos tras las orejas y sonrió.

- A mí no me hace gracia. Creo que Sirius me gusta mucho pero no sé si él me toma en serio. -la rubia bajó la cabeza con una expresión triste en la cara.

- No digas eso. Estoy segura de que tú a él también le quieres. No eres como las otras, Violet. -dijo su amiga adivinando los pensamientos de las chica.

- Supongo que tú pensarás lo mismo de James.

Violet había dado en el clavo. Mishia se sentía como una más de las que había salido con el merodeador pero no quería reconocerlo, prefería parecer segura de sí misma y de los sentimientos que James tenía hacia ella.

- A veces. Aunque siempre me consuelo pensando que si está conmigo tiene que ser por algo más que mi cara bonita. -Mishia no era una chica fea, pero sabía que no podía considerarse una de las bellezas de Howarts. A ella le daba igual, le bastaba su inteligencia, pero el merodeador era su debilidad. Saliendo con él había roto todos sus principios. James era superficial, prepotente, y… un encanto. No podía resistirse, además Eli le dijo que Remus siempre decía que era una buenísima persona.

- No sé si puedo decir lo mismo de Sirius. -Violet estaba muy segura de su físico. Su pelo rubio hasta la cintura le daba un aspecto explosivo que hacía enloquecer a muchos chicos. - Pero supongo que si sólo me quisiera por "mi cara bonita", se habría enrollado conmigo y punto, ¿no?

- Claro que sí. Creo que deberíamos confiar en nuestros novios. -dijo la morena. -Novios… me suena rara esa palabra.

- Tienes razón. Hablaré con Sirius, seguro que son alucinaciones mías.

- Sigamos a lo nuestro, que a este paso no vamos a terminar. -Mishia mezcló algunos ingredientes mientras su amiga cortaba y trituraba hojas de unas extrañas plantas moradas.

- Luke, siento mucho lo que te dije ayer. La verdad es que no debí hablarte así en ningún momento

El chico se asombró ante la disculpa del merodeador. ¿El gran Sirius Black estaba pidiéndole perdón? No podía creérselo.

- No pasa nada, Sirius, supongo que tendrías un mal día. -Luke sonrió. -La conversación con Moody estuvo muy bien, ¿verdad? -añadió para cambiar de tema.

- Gracias. -contestó devolviéndole el gesto. -La he pasado a limpio y preparado la exposición sobre el trabajo de auror.

- ¿Ya? Me alegro, yo me encargaré de los estudios.

Sirius no había conseguido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior y se había dedicado a escribir el trabajo. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza. La noche de Luke no había sido mejor, no dejaba de pensar en Eli y en el error que había cometido. Ese día debían ir a visitar la Facultad de Aurores y prefería olvidar el tema.

- No tienes muy buena cara.

- Tú tampoco.

Los dos rieron dándose cuenta que ninguno tenía ganas de hablar del tema, así que se pusieron a charlar de cómo organizarían el trabajo hasta que llegaron a la Universidad de Magia y Hechicería de Inglaterra.

En una cafetería cercana al ministerio James y Lily se entrevistaban con Andrómeda Tonks, la primera aurora mujer de Europa. La pelirroja se había empeñado en hablar con ella, a pesar de que James había insistido en hacerlo con algún auror más prestigiosos.

- A mí me parece una mujer de una valentía admirable y un ejemplo a seguir. Aunque, por supuesto, si tu prefieres…

- ¡Ya vale, Lily!

- Evans. -corrigió ella.

- Me da igual. Estoy harto de tus, "si lo prefieres", "lo que tú quieras", "tu opinión es la que vale". -James no podía soportar las artimañas de la chica para conseguir lo que ella quería.

- Haremos lo que tú quieres. -contestó de forma serena y recalcando las últimas palabras.

El merodeador no dijo nada. Simplemente entró a la cafetería donde habían quedado con la aurora y la saludó con cortesía. Ella lo siguió con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara y una espina clavada en el corazón.

Ese día terminó de forma apacible para los estudiantes. Pensaban que el último sería igual, pero no imaginaban que lo peor estaba por llegar, todos se llevarían grandes sorpresas el domingo. James conocería al amigo misterioso de Lily, Luke haría una confesión a Eli, Alex recibiría una carta inesperada que no gustaría a Remus que a su vez tendría una seria conversación con Sandy, Sirius y Violet tendrían una pequeña discusión ocasionada por Mishia y todos terminarían encontrándose con ellos mismos, sin reprimir sus penas, sus odios y sin negar quién era el dueño de su corazón.

¿Sería porque ese día nevó como nunca lo había echo en Howarts? O quizás porque las estrellas brillaron esa noche como ninguna otra debido a la ausencia de la reina luna. Nadie sabía la razón, pero ese día ocurrirían cosas que ninguno imaginó pudieran suceder.

SIRIUS Y LUKE

- Creo que hoy nos va a tocar quedarnos aquí, Luke.

- Es verdad, tenemos un montón de entrevistas y material pero no hemos ordenado nada. -respondió el chico. - No creo que los demás disfruten mucho teniendo que salir a la calle con el frío que hace.

- Tienes razón, además así podremos hablar y conocernos más, ¿no crees? -preguntó Sirius.

- S-sí, claro. -a Luke cada día le sorprendía más el merodeador. ¿Ahora quería conocerle? Después de todo lo que le había hecho durante su estancia en Howarts?

Pasaron la mañana preparando el trabajo que entregarían al profesor y ensayando la ponencia a la clase. Después de comer fueron a la sala común donde descansaron un rato.

- Oye, Luke, yo quería hablar contigo porque, bueno -comenzó a decir Sirius. -sé que no me he portado bien contigo estos años y quería pedirte disculpas.

El chico se quedó perplejo. "¿Qué le ha pasado a este?" pensaba. "Definitivamente ha debido volverse loco".

- Sirius, acepto tus disculpas, sólo una pregunta. -Luke vio que el merodeador asintió y preguntó. -¿Por qué os dedicáis a hacer daño a la gente? Luego Remus dice que sois unos buenísimos amigos, pero no es esa la cara que dais.

- Tienes razón. Es por el éxito y la popularidad. ¿Tú crees que si no molestáramos a nadie, no gastáramos bromas y no saliéramos con muchas chicas todos nos tendrían la estima que nos tienen?

Luke dudó un momento y luego respondió:

- Creo que no es necesario gastar bromas pesadas a un alumno menos guapo, menos inteligente y con menos amigos que tú. Salir con chicas y hacer tonterías en clase, o sin intención de hacer daño no está tan mal, pero s lo otro se le llama avasallamiento.

El ojiazul no supo qué decir. Sabía que el chico tenía razón pero le daba miedo asumirlo. "Ya es hora de quitarte los fantasmas, Sirius, así que da la cara".

-Tienes razón, he sido un estúpido pero estoy cambiando.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar? -preguntó Luke sospechando que no era algo sino alguien quien había puesto a Sirius en su sitio.

- Este año ha sido diferente para mí. Así que, ¿disculpas aceptadas? -el merodeador tendió su mano hacia el chico.

- Claro que sí. -Luke le apretó la mano y sonrió.

- Tengo hambre. -comentó Sirius.

- Sí, yo también.

- Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo.

El merodeador salió de la sala común volviendo unos minutos después con las manos llenas de dulces.

- La merienda. -dijo al ver al cara de asombro que tenía su compañero.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? -preguntó Luke temiendo lo peor.

- Tranquilo, es totalmente legal. -contestó tranquilizándole.

El chico prefirió no hacer más preguntas y se puso a comer las chocolatinas que había traído Sirius.

- Oye, Luke, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

- Odio que alguien me pregunte eso porque es obvio que no puedo negarme.

Sirius se quedó un poco bloqueado y sin saber que decir así que su compañero añadió:

- Pero sí que me la puedes hacer.

- Bien… si no quieres responder…-dijo el ojiazul. - Tú saliste con Eli, ¿verdad? -ante la afirmación del otro, Sirius continuó. -¿Por qué la dejaste?

- ¿Cómo? Bueno, es que…

- Déjalo, da igual. Lo preguntaba porque es muy buena chica y parece que le gustas mucho.

- Ya, claro y teniendo a una chica que le intereso, ¿cómo puedo dejar pasar esa oportunidad? Quizás no la vuelva atener nunca, pobre, Luke, el bajito y oscuro, Luke. -el chico se había enfadado, no le gustaba que se metiesen en su vida y lo menospreciaran.

- Joder, no es eso. ¿Tienes que tomártelo todo mal?

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- Sólo tenía curiosidad y no pienso que tengas detrás a una chica sólo. Lo preguntaba porque me extrañó cuando lo oí. Pensaba que tú estabas loquito por ella, como pasabais tanto tiempo juntos…

- Vale, lo siento, es que penaba que…

- Que quería meterme contigo. -completó Sirius.

- Sí, pero si dices que has cambiado… tendré que fiarme de ti. -bromeó Luke aliviado.

- Entonces, ¿por qué la dejaste? No fue porque ya no sentías nada por ella, ¿no? -el merodeador tenía mucha curiosidad. -¿Eres gay?

- ¿¡Qué? ¿Y tú naciste con tetas?

- Vale, vale, sólo era por curiosidad.

- Antes de que tu mente calenturienta se ponga a divagas, te voy a contar por qué la dejé. -dijo Luke. -Eli es una chica impresionante, nunca he conocido a otra así. El problema es que…

- ¿Sí?

- …creo que no le convengo, vivimos muy lejos y en navidades lo pasé mal. Sirius, ella está muy enamorada de mí, y aunque yo la quiero mucho, no estoy enamorado.

- Así que sólo la quieres como a una amiga.

- No, no es eso, la quiero como chica, como novia, pero no tanto como ella me quiere a mí. Al estar con ella me da la impresión de que la estoy utilizando y a la larga le haré daño.

Sirius se quedó callado ante la nobleza del pequeño chico que tenía en frente.

- Pienso que deberías hablar con ella y que Eli fuera la que decidiera si quiere seguir contigo o no. No puedes tomar tú sólo esa decisión, no si sois una pareja.

- Ya a he tomado, no hay vuelta atrás.

- Claro que sí, hoy mismo le contarás todo lo que me has contado.

- No sé, Sirius…

- Que sí, ¿o quieres que te haga la vida imposible? -preguntó el merodeador bromeando.

Vale, vale, siendo así… hablaré con ella por la noche. -contestó Luke riendo.

- Sandy, guapa, ¿habéis terminado el trabajo?

- ¡Alex! Acabamos de llegar y sí, ya está todo terminado.

- Más o menos. -corrigió un chico que se unió a la conversación.

- Remus, siempre tan perfeccionista. -dijo la africana.

- Si no, no sería él.

- Hola Eli, ¿vosotras también habéis terminado? -preguntó Sandy.

- ¡Sí! ¡Por fin! Sandy, tengo que comentarte una cosa… -Eli miró a la asiática indicándole que deberían dejar a la pareja sola y ella, entendiendo la señal de la chica dijo:

- Es verdad, me lo dijiste el viernes, es lo de encantamientos, ¿no?

- Sí, eso.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en un rincón de la sala común lo suficientemente lejos para que Alex y Remus se sintieran solos y lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación.

- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana, Remus?

- Un poco movidito pero muy bien.

- Sandy es buena compañera.

- Sí, claro que sí, aunque te hubiera preferido a ti. -era la primera vez que el chico le decía algo bonito tan de repente.

- Eres todo un misterio, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -Alex se acercó al licántropo.

- Sí que lo sé. Lo que tú no sabes es lo loco que me vuelves. -el chico la agarró de la cintura haciendo que ella se estremeciese.

Remus aspiró el aroma de la chica. Olía a frutas tropicales. Acarició la cara de la chica y sintió el contacto de su piel tersa y suave. Ambos cerraron los ojos y, en el mismo momento en que sus bocas iban a juntarse ante la mirada expectante de Sandy y Eli, una lechuza aterrizó entre los dos. Alex se apartó bruscamente y cogió la carta que llevaba su nombre. Remus quedó un poco decepcionado, creía que por fin la tenía y de repente…

- Mierda.

- ¿Qué pasa, Alex? -preguntó Remus.

- Nada, nada, es que ayer… -la chica se lo pensó mejor y calló. -Lo siento, tengo que subir a cambiarme de ropa para la cena.

La africana dejó la carta sobre la mesa y subió a su habitación.

- ¿Qué era eso? -preguntó Sandy.

- No lo sé. -respondió el chico lacónicamente.

Eli iba a decir algo cuando Sirius y Luke entraron riendo a la sala. Los tres los miraron sorprendidos, era extraño ver cómo esos dos chicos tan dispares se podían llevar bien.

- ¡Hola! -saludó alegremente Sirius.

El merodeador pegó un codazo sin ningún disimulo a su compañera que se apresuró a decir:

- Elitengoquehablarcontigo. -lo dijo de carrerilla.

- ¿Qué? -la chica no creía haber oído bien.

- Que tengo que hablar contigo. -Luke la miró suplicante.

Odiaba se el centro de atención y en ese momento cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban con curiosidad. Ella asintió y se acercaron a la chimenea, lejos de sus amigos. Remus no tenía ganas de nada y, cogiendo la carta de Alex subió a su habitación. No se dio cuenta de que había dejado solas a dos personas que habían evitado estar en la misma habitación desde navidades. Su intención era ir a la habitación de la chica y devolverle el pergamino, pero, aunque la curiosidad siempre haya sido atribuida a las mujeres, pudo con él y leyó la carta:

"Ayer lo pasé genial contigo, me gustaría que lo repitiéramos, ¿cuándo te viene bien?

Espero tu respuesta con impaciencia.

Un beso, preciosa.

George."

Remus no sabía que ese George era el estudiante de medimagia con el que habían comido Eli y Alex ayer y que había estado todo el tiempo coqueteando con ellas, lo cual las molestó tanto que terminaron antes de lo previsto. El chico pensó lo peor y subió a su habitación enfadado consigo mismo por lo tonto que creía haber sido al pensar que Alex le quería.

Sandy y Sirius se sentaron en unos sofás pensando y Remus también lo haría. ¡Cuánto se sorprendieron al ver que el chico subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones dejándolos solos! Al poco rato vieron como Luke y Eli se besaban apasionadamente. El ambiente que había entre ellos era tan tenso que Sirius decidió hablar:

- Parece que han arreglado sus problemas.

- Sí, eso parece. Me alegro por ellos, están hechos el uno para el otro.

- Aunque eso parezca, hay veces que no sale bien.

- Tienes razón. Es una pena, pero qué se le va a hacer. -Sandy decidió no darse por aludida y seguir con el juego que tenían ella y Lily.

- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? -Sirius se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir hablar de lo que él quería así que desvió el tema.

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Bien, también. He hablado con Luke y tenías razón, es un buen chico.

- Me alegro. -respondió ocultando su asombro.

- Joder, Sandy…

- Min. -corrigió.

- Ya vale, ¿no?

- ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

- Es eso precisamente, parece que nunca hubiéramos tenido nada.

- No sé a qué te refieres, Black. -ella se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse, pues sabía que no iba a poder contenerse por más tiempo.

Él se colocó frente a ella y la miró con el semblante muy serio. Ninguno dijo nada. Oyeron cómo la puerta se abría y Sirius se giró para ver quién entraba. Sandy aprovechó el despiste del merodeador y subió al cuarto con Alex.

- Sirius, ¿qué hacías con ella? -las chicas que habían entrado eran Mishia y Violet.

- Hola, Violet. -el chico se acercó a ella para besarla pero Mishia se interpuso.

- Sirius Black, como estés engañando a mi amiga con esa zorra, te juro que…

Él no la dejó terminar. No pudo soportar que insultaran a Sandy.

- Mishia, no tienes ni idea, si fueras un chico…

- ¿Si fuera un chico, qué? ¿Le pegarías? -dijo Violet.

- Eso pégame, Black. Eres un cabrón.

- Mira, no tengo ganas de pegarte aunque quizás alguien debería enseñarte modales. Además, unas Ravenclaw no deberían estar aquí. -el chico se serenó.

- Mishia, déjanos solos, tengo que hablar con él. -pidió su amiga.

La chica se fue chocando con Eli y Luke que también salían de la sala común para buscar un poco de intimidad.

- Sirius, ¿me estás engañando?

- Joder, Violet, no. Y si te vas a poner así cada vez que me veas con una chica, mejor lo dejamos.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo? Vale, no te necesito, mejor sola que mal acompañada. -la chica estaba punto de llorar.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Violet, yo quiero que sigamos juntos pero si te dan esos ataques de celos y tu amiga va a gritarme, paso.

- No, no quiero que lo dejemos, perdona a Mishia. No se da cuenta de que eres un buen chico.

- No lo soy, Violet, y tú lo sabes. He estado con muchas chicas y nunca he tenido una novia formal. No sé si podré asegurarte que…

- No quiero oírlo. -la chica besó al merodeador que le respondió con pasión.

- Todo iba bien, y ahora…

- Tranquila, Alex, ese tío te dejará en paz, ya verás.

- Lo peor es que la mierda de lechuza ha tenido que entrar en el peor momento.

- Eso no es lo peor. -Sandy no sabía cómo explicárselo a su amiga. -Remus ha cogido la carta, supongo que con intención de devolvértela, pero..

- Oh, no… ¿Algo podría salir peor?

- Espero que a Lily le haya ido mejor el día. -comentó Sandy.

LILY Y JAMES

Lily se levantó un poco nerviosa. Iban a conocer a Tom y sabía que James no iba a ser de su agrado. Le había contado demasiadas cosas referentes a él y tenía miedo de que su amigo le dijera algo al merodeador. Por no hablar de su extraña conducta.

- Buenos días, Evans.

- Buenos días, Potter, ¿nos vamos?

- Claro. -accedió él.

Pusieron sus manos sobre el envoltorio de un caramelo y sintieron cómo el traslador les llevaba hasta el Callejón Diagón.

- ¿Dónde hemos quedado con tu amigo?

Todavía no se lo había dicho. Temía la reacción de James ante el lugar donde debían ir pero, ¿qué más le daba? Si no quería ir, ella iría sola y punto, no lo necesitaba.

- Al callejón Knocturn.

- ¿¡Qué? ¿Estás loca? No pienso ir allí.

- Vale, ya te contaré cómo ha ido. Es una pena, porque él es muy bueno en DCAO y sabe muchísimo sobre ellas.

El merodeador no sabía que hacer. Había oído que el callejón Knocturn era un lugar de encuentro para magos oscuros y que las criaturas más horripilantes vivían allí. Por otra parte sentía curiosidad y no iba a permitir que Lily fuera sola.

- No te pongas así, iré contigo.

Lily sonrió para sus adentros viendo que era su orgullo varonil el que hablaba.

Entraron en una oscura calle y, tras andar unos minutos vieron que una figura les hacía señas. Lo siguieron hasta un bar con aspecto siniestro y entraron.

- Hola Lily. -dijo con voz ronca. -Estás tan guapa como siempre.

- Gracias Tom. -contestó ella sonrojándose. -Este es James Potter.

- Encantado. -dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano.

Tom se la apretó sin ningún entusiasmo y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del merodeador ante aquella mirada gris.

- Sentémonos. -Tom se quitó la capucha tras mirar que nadie los había seguido.

- ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?

- Es el corazón de las artes oscuras, si quieres vencer a tu enemigo, conócele. -respondió el joven.

- Tampoco era necesario conocerlo tan a fondo. -comentó James irónico.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Lilian, da igual, él no lo entiende. ¿Qué queréis saber?

La conversación transcurrió sin incidentes, aunque Tom no desaprovechaba ninguna ocasión para albar a Lily o dejar en ridículo a James. El merodeador terminó harto y decidió que era hora de marcharse:

- Gracias, Tom, pero debemos irnos, está anocheciendo.

- No me habías dicho que a tu amigo le daba miedo la oscuridad.

Lily iba a responder que era como un niño pequeño pero decidió no molestar a James. Bastante había sufrido esa tarde y ella también quería volver. SE sentía algo incómoda ante la cantidad de halagos de su amigo.

- Creo que tiene razón, es hora de irnos.

- Bueno, me alegro de que hayas podido verme. Te he echado de menos. -dijo Tom levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a la pelirroja.

- Tampoco hace tanto, desde la última vez que nos vimos Tom.

James miraba la escena atónito. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico con Lily? Parecía un poco siniestro y misterioso.

- Da igual, me gustaría estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo. -susurró Tom al oído de la pelirroja. -Adiós, mi amor. -besó la mejilla de la chica y se desapareció.

James y Lily salieron del callejón y fueron hasta el traslador que les llevaría de vuelta al castillo. Lo tocaron y aparecieron en unos jardines a unos 10 kilómetros de Howarts.

- ¡Joder! ¿Qué ha pasado? -exclamó el merodeador.

- Creo que a medida que pasa el tiempo los trasladores pierden la magia que tenían, es por si al mago se le olvida quitarles el hechizo y algún "muggle" los toca. -respondió Lily tranquilamente mientras caminaba.

- Tenemos que andar veinte kilómetros por nieve y tú vas tan tranquila… -dijo James.

- Diez.

- ¿Diez qué?

- Que son sólo diez kilómetros.

- De noche.

- Todavía hay algo de luz. ¿Tienes miedo? -le provocó la pelirroja.

- No empieces como tu amigo. -contestó James. -Es un poco oscuro, ¿no? Ha estado todo el tiempo vigilando si alguien escuchaba la conversación.

- Cállate. -Lily también se había dado cuenta de ello.

- Parece que la verdadera Evans ha vuelto. -dijo el chico.

- ¿Qué?

- Que esa contestación de "cállate" no es propia de la Lily de hace unos días.

La pelirroja no se había dado cuenta de que comenzaba a perder los nervios.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Creo que es hora de que hablemos.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. -contestó la chica.

- Pero yo sí.

- Habla entonces, no te lo voy a impedir. -dijo ella con tono de superioridad.

- Evans, no sé cómo hemos podido llegar el extremo de hablar como si fuéramos unos extraños, yo no quería eso.

- Somos unos extraños, Potter, no te conozco y tú a mi tampoco, ¿entendido? -Lily quería dejar las cosas bien claras. -Y, que sepas, que no quiero conocerte. Y tú no vas a conocerme a mí, ya hiciste bastante con ese estúpido plan.

La última frase dolió a James. No supo qué decir. Ella tenía razón, pero no le había dejado explicarse. "Has perdido tu oportunidad, James, la jodiste cuando fuiste ese día a hablar con ella y Sandy, eres un chulo de mierda, nada más." se reprochó el chico. "Tengo que hablar con Mishia, no puedo dejarla así… No, no la voy a dejar, es una buena chica". Ninguno dijo nada hasta que estaban a pocos metros del castillo.

- Lily. -comenzó James. Esperó que ella le cortase y dijese "Evans", como decía normalmente, pero eso no sucedió.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? -ella no podía resistirse a la mirada del merodeador que se había puesto frente a ella.

- Lo hemos hecho muy mal.

- Fatal. -no podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo. "Lily, reacciona, acabas de decirle que no quieres nada de él".

James se fijó en las mejillas de la chica, coloradas por el frío, en esos ojos verdes que le miraban penetrantes. Nunca podía descifrar qué significaba aquella mirada. ¿Miedo? ¿Odio? ¿Amor?

- Potter, tengo que entrar.

- No, no podemos seguir así. -él la cogió de la cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo.

- Por favor… -rogó con un hilo de voz.

- Dime que me vaya, que te deje en paz, y lo haré. -dijo él en un susurro, acercando su boca a la de la pelirroja.

Ella sentía su cálido aliento y cerró los ojos. Cuando sus labios se rozaron los abrió y volvió a la realidad.

- Mishia… -comenzó en voz baja. - Estás con ella… Vete y déjame en paz, Potter. -no sentía lo que decía, pero debía hacerlo, ella no estaba enamorada de James Potter, claro que no. El chico vio cómo ella se alejaba y entraba al castillo. No iba a dejar que se fuera, así que corrió tras la pelirroja y antes de que cruzara las puertas la alcanzó y obligándola a darse la vuelta la besó en los labios. Ella no pudo reaccionar, dejó que su lengua entrara y jugara con la de ella. Lily acarició su pelo negro y le devolvió el beso.

- Ya vale, ahora sí, déjame, Potter. -dijo ella fríamente al separarse.

- Dime que no me quieres. -pidió él.

Lily lo miró y notó que una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Entró al castillo sin decir nada y subió a su habitación.

- Remus, déjame entrar.

- ¿Quién es? -la chica oyó una voz desde el interior.

- Sandy.

- Pasa. -dijo él extrañado. -¿Qué quieres?

- No hace falta que pase, sólo tengo que decirte una cosa. -comenzó la asiática. -Sobre la carta. -añadió.

- Sé que no debería haberla leído, pero creo que ha sido lo mejor. He estado a punto de cometer una estupidez.

- Eres un cotilla y acabas de comprobar por qué se dice que la curiosidad mata al gato.

- Creo que tengo suficientes razones que justifican mi acto.

- No, Remus, ese chico es un estudiante de medimagia con el que hablaron ayer Alex y Eli. Él las agobió de tal manera que se fueron a penas terminaron la entrevista.

- ¿Qué? -él se sintió aliviado y más tonto aún.

- ¡Que ella te quiere a ti!

- Gracias, Sandy, soy un idiota.

- Ve a hablar con ella. -sugirió la chica.

- ¿Ha sido ella la que te ha enviado? -preguntó el lobito.

- Claro que no, tengo más clase que eso. -dijo una voz diferente a la de Sandy.

La puerta se abrió y Alex entró sonriendo tímidamente.

- Lo siento.

- Da igual. -Sandy supo que debía irse y eso hizo, dirigiéndose a la sala común. -Remus, lo que ha estado a punto de pasarnos antes… Quiero ir poco a poco. Todavía tengo miedo.

- No juegues conmigo, Alex, soy más débil de lo que parece. -pidió el chico.

Ella no pudo resistirse a esos ojos ámbar sobre la pálida piel del chico alumbrada sólo por la luz de las estrellas y lo besó.

- ¿Poco a poco?

- Abrázame, Remus, sólo quiero estar contigo.

- No sabes cuánto deseaba oírte decir eso.

Sandy estaba sentada frente a la chimenea. Su pelo negro, lacio caía como una cascada por sus espala y el fuego hacía que su piel brillara de forma especial. Unas lágrimas caían pos sus mejillas. Así la encontró Sirius cuando entró a la sala común. Había estado un rato con Violet pero se sentía mal después de la conversación que tuvo con la asiática y había preferido volver.

- Sandy, ¿qué te pasa?

La chica se asustó.

- Nada. -dijo secándose las lágrimas. No podía dejar que el causante de su tristeza la viera llorar.

- Nunca cambiarás.

- Ya he cambiado. -respondió ella.

Era verdad, poco a poco se iba abriendo y confiando más en la gente, aunque sólo sus amigas se daban cuenta. Sirius se sentó a su lado y la miró. Ella no le devolvió la mirada, sólo bajó la cabeza, ocultando su cara.

- No tapes esos preciosos ojos.

- Estos ojos pueden hacer mucho daño. -dijo ella.

- O mucho bien. -Sirius levantó la barbilla de Sandy y sonrió.

- No Sirius, esto no es así. Ahora tú estás con Violet. ¡Se fiel una vez en tu vida!

- A ti te fui fiel.

- Conmigo era diferente.

- Por que tú lo quisiste, yo no tenía ningún problema en contárselo a los demás. -respondió el merodeador.

- Ya vale, tú fuiste el que lo terminó, ahora no puedes hacerme esto. -rogó la chica.

- Yo te quiero, Sandy, no voy a poder querer a ninguna otra, ¿no lo ves? -él mismo se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

- No… -un besó cortó su frase.

Frente al fuego sellaron su amor, un amor que poca gente entendería, un amor al que poco le faltaba para pasar de ser secreto al cotilleo del colegio. Un amor prohibido, pues las lágrimas de Sandy no estaban causadas por la añoranza de los momentos con Sirius, sino porque no podría estar con él nunca más. Algo que el bauda con el que hablaron le había dicho cambiaría su vida para siempre.

CAPÍTULO 10

Las clases de trasformaciones de esa semana no se parecieron en nada a las que los alumnos acostumbraban. La profesora Mcgonagall seguía indispuesta, según les había dicho el director.

- Espero que el fin de semana haya sido fructífero. -comenzó Dumbledore. -¿Quién comenzará a exponer su tema?

Varios alumnos levantaron la mano, entre ellos Lily.

- Señorita Evans, por favor. ¿Quién es su compañero?

- Yo. -James se levantó seguido por su compañera.

La exposición les fue muy bien, los alumnos escucharon interesados, sobre todo la parte de las Artes Oscuras. Al terminar varios alumnos hicieron preguntas sobre el tema y, cuando los dos iban a sentarse Dumbledore preguntó:

- ¿De dónde habéis sacado tanta información sobre las magia negra?

- Hablamos con un amigo mío. -respondió la chica.

- ¿Quién? -el director parecía ansioso por saber la respuesta.

- Tom Riddle, ¿lo conoce?

Sólo James, que evitaba mirar a la pelirroja y fijaba sus ojos en el director, se dio cuenta de cómo se ensombreció el semblante del anciana al escuchar la respuesta.

- Gracias a los dos. Me ha parecido un buen trabajo. -dijo lacónicamente.

Lily se sentó orgullosa, por lo menos le había servido de algo el pasar el fin de semana con Potter. "Venga, no te engañes, te ha encantado estar con él. No, no debí besarle. Te besó él. Lily, reacciona, compórtate con normalidad."

- Bien hecho, Potter, no hemos sido tan mala pareja, al fin y al cabo. -le felicitó la chica.

- Sí, estamos compenetrados. -dijo él con doble sentido.

Lily lo miró con ira contenida dándole a entender que ella ya había olvidado lo del día anterior y no tenía ninguna gana de hablar de ello.

- Vale, lo he entendido. -él fijó su vista al frente donde Mishia y Violet hablaban sobre las plantas medicinales.

Los únicos que no expusieron su tema fueron Remus y Sandy, pues no tenían tiempo. La asiática se quedó recogiendo unos libros después de que sonara la campana. No se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola hasta que oyó una voz que le decía:

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, gra -la chica levantó la vista. -cias.

- Sandy, quería hablar contigo.

- Sirius, por favor.

- ¿Por favor qué? ¿Es que te gusta sufrir? Si no quieres que estemos juntos dímelo.

- No es eso, claro que quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo. Además estás con Violet. -ella intentó escabullirse pero él no le dejó.

- Sabes que la dejaría por ti. -dijo Sirius mirándola tiernamente.

- No, sigue con ella y cuídala, no la trates como a las demás. -ella se dio la vuelta evitando que la viera llorar. -Lo hago por tu bien.

- Joder, Sandy. -pero antes de que él pudiera decir nada, la asiática le miró con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos y Sirius entendió que el beso de la noche anterior había sido el último que recibiría de la chica.

A diferencia de sus amigos, Luke y Eli habían arreglado sus problemas. Él le había contado lo que sentía y ella, le dijo que no le importaba si de momento no podía quererla como ella le quería a él. Que estaba supuesta a arriesgarse e intentar que su relación saliera adelante. Luke no podía estar más feliz.

- No sé qué le darás, Eli, pero el chico lleva con esa sonrisa todo el día.

Él se sonrojó.

- Alex, tú tampoco te quedas corta, parece que un merodeador te ha robado el corazón. –respondió la chica.

- Y creo que viene hacia aquí. Adiós, Alex, luego nos vemos. –se despidió el chico viendo que Remus se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Qué tal le ha ido el día a la chica más bonita de Howarts? –dijo el licántropo cogiéndole de la cintura.

- A ella no sé, pero yo estoy agotada. Un chico ayer e hizo trasnochar y eso no puede ser. Tengo que dormir.

- ¿Un chico? ¿Y qué tal te fue con él? –preguntó el haciéndose el inocente.

- Bueno, no estuvo mal.

- ¿Sólo eso? Por lo menos será guapo, ¿no? –él le miró con ojitos de cordero degollado.

- Bueno... es muy misterioso, atractivo, -la chica se acercaba poco a poco a él. –y con una sonrisa preciosa. –lo besó dulcemente.

- ¿Misterioso? ¿Y eso es malo? –preguntó él.

- Te hace parecer interesante... pero quiero que confíes en mí... –antes de que ella terminara de hablar sus ojos se cruzaron con los de otro alumno que los miraba con cierta envidia.

- ¿Qué pasa, Alex? –preguntó Remus.

Aún seguían abrazados así que la chica se apartó inmediatamente.

- Veo que te va muy bien, Alex.

- Hola, John. Sí, ¿y tú qué tal? –preguntó ella.

- Bien también. No vengo a montar pelea, Lupin, no me mires así. Sólo quería saber qué tal estaba ella.

- Está bien. –contestó Remus al ver que la africana estaba un poco incómoda.

- Vale, ya me voy. Cuídate, Alex.

- Gracias. –dijo ella observando cómo el chico se marchaba. –No pasa nada, Remus, da igual. –añadió al ver que su novio miraba al John con odio.

- Sí que pasa, no quiero que te haga sufrir.

- ¿Contigo a mi lado? Eso es imposible.

Él le acarició el pelo y se besaron. No les importaba que todos les vieran o que los profesores les reprendieran, deseaban estar uno en brazos del otro. Parecía que habían nacido para estar juntos.

Sandy se despertó sobresaltada. Miró su reloj y vio que marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Se secó los ojos, el sueño, o más bien pesadilla, que había tenido la había hecho llorar. Lo peor de todo era que no había sido un sueño. Las palabras del bauda no le dejaban dormir, ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer eso? Cerró los ojos e intentó que la conversación de ese día se le borrara de la mente, sin conseguirlo.

"- Sandy, ¿seguro que es aquí?

- Que sí, Remus, en el café Rougan. -respondió ella.

- No entiendo por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagón.

- Porque no es mago, ya te lo dije. La del ministerio se equivocó al decirme que sí lo era. ¿Acaso te importa que sea "muggle? -preguntó ella provocando al merodeador.

- Claro que no, no digas tonterías.

A los pocos minutos vieron a un joven muy apuesto acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Swan Min y Remus Lupin?

- Llámame Sandy. -respondió la chica tendiéndole la mano.

Él se la estrechó y lo mismo hizo con Remus.

- Yo soy Conrad. -dijo él sonriendo afablemente.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa del café y comenzaron a hablar sobre los baudas. Él les contó que había baudas que eran magos y otros que no lo eran. Explicó que se reunían en clanes y que al llegar a cierta edad los jóvenes debían iniciarse y se hacía la entrega de sus nuevos poderes. Todo ello lo explicó con una naturalidad y sencillez que cautivó a la chica. Verdaderamente era muy guapo, Sandy no sabía qué era lo que le atraía de él, quizás fuera su manera de hablar o cómo sonreía y bromeaba haciendo que todo pareciera fácil o pude que fueran esos ojos penetrantes que demostraban una bondad interior y una candidez que muy pocos tenían.

- Si tenéis alguna pregunta, no dudéis en hacérmela.

- Gracias, Conrad. Lo que nos has contado ha sido de gran ayuda. -dijo Remus.

- Sí, creo que con esto, las hipsipilas, los licántropos y los vampiros tendremos suficiente. -añadió la chica.

- ¿Hipsipilas? ¿Habéis hablado con alguna? -preguntó el bauda.

- Sí, yo lo hice.

- ¿De verdad? Pensaba que ya no quedaba ninguna en Inglaterra. -Conrad parecía muy interesado. -Difícil es su destino y solitario el camino que recorren.

- ¿Por qué? -Sandy no pudo esconder su asombro. ¿Había algo que ella no sabía?

- Supongo que ella te lo diría… -respondió el chico contrariado.

Remus escuchaba la conversación distraído. Tenía ciertas sospechas hacia la supuesta hipsipila con la que había hablado su compañera.

- Sí, bueno, fue bastante discreta, no me dijo nada más de lo necesario y en los libros… -se disculpó la asiática.

- Los libros no cuentan la verdad. -respondió el bauda. -Las hipsipilas son brujas difíciles de encontrar. Todas ellas se reúnen en un gran clan pues no quedan muchas debido a la maldición lanzada sobre el pueblo de las montañas en la antigüedad.

- Eso ya lo contó Sandy, ¿qué es lo que no sabemos? -preguntó el licántropo.

- Debido a su extraño don no pueden amar a nadie, pues eso sólo traería desgracias. Viven en las montañas y consagran su vida a ayudar a otros cuando están en apuros. -explicó el chico.

- Son como una especie de ángeles. - Remus escuchaba fascinado.

- Más o menos. Además de hechizar sin varita, también son capaces de curar heridas mortales con sólo poner sus manos sobre el enfermo. Las más ancianas del clan, son los que deciden si la hipsipila está preparada para recibir el don de la curación. Una vez recibido ese don vivirán siempre a expensas de lo que las ancianas les ordenen. Cuando alguien sufre, está enfermo o necesita ayuda en un duelo contra un mago oscuro allí está una hipsipila.

- ¿Por qué nadie habla de ellas? -preguntó Lupin.

- Porque es mejor así. Si los magos conocieran su existencia n temerían a la muerte ya que siempre podrían se curados, les daría igual retar a un mago oscuro y todo podría desencadenar en una guerra sangrienta.

- No pueden amar… -Sandy había permanecido callada durante toda la conversación.

- Su amor les llevaría a la desgracia, no serían estables y ya sabéis que sus poderes están relacionados con sus sentimientos. Además, el consejo de ancianas no permite que el que ame a una hipsipila siga ejerciendo la magia obligándole así a desaparecer de la vida de la chica.

- Pero supongo que podrán negarse a recibir el don de la curación. -dijo la asiática.

- Nadie querría negarse a ayudar a los demás, ¿no crees?"

Sandy no pudo soportarlo más y, poniéndose un jersey bajó a la sala común. Prefería leer y ocupar su mente con fantasía para olvidar la cruel realidad, su cruel realidad.

Allí la encontraron sus amigas la mañana siguiente sus amigas.

- Sandy, despierta. -susurró Alex al oído de la asiática.

- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó ella somnolienta.

- Mierda, no sabes qué susto nos has dado. ¡Son las 6 de la mañana! -Lily había despertado temprano y se había preocupado al no ver a su amiga.

- Lo siento, no podía dormir.

- Ya, y ahora nos vas a contar qué te pasa. -ordenó la africana.

- No sé si debería, pero no pienso guardármelo más. -dicho esto les relató la conversación con el bauda.

- Lo siento, Sandy, pero yo creo que deberías pasar de todo eso. -dijo Alex.

- No sé… la verdad es que ser capaz de devolver la vida es algo muy serio. -Lily no parecía tan segura como su amiga.

- Yo no podré devolver la vida, sino curar. No es lo mismo.

- De todas formas, pasa de todo. -volvió a decir Alex.

- Él lo dijo: ¿quién va a negarse a salvar otras vidas? -Sandy repitió la frase del bauda.

- No lo sé, Sandy… de todas formas todavía te queda mucho tiempo, y si esas ancianas no se han puesto en contacto contigo, estate tranquila. -Alex intentaba consolar a su amiga.

- Tenéis razón, además, así no tendré que sentirme culpable al rechazar a los chicos, diré que simplemente no puedo y punto. -la asiática simuló una sonrisa.

- Cuéntaselo a Sirius, lo entenderá. -dijo Lily adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga.

- No, ya da igual. -Sandy se levantó y añadió. -Ahora sólo quiero ducharme y desayunar. No pienso preocuparme de nada hasta que las ancianas no me digan nada. Con un poco de suerte ni siquiera saben que existo y no me ponen en el compromiso de tener que elegir.

Sus dos amigas asintieron y la acompañaron a las habitaciones. Tras arreglarse fueron al comedor a desayunar. Remus saludó a Alex con un dulce beso, lo que obligó a las chicas a sentarse cerca de los merodeadores.

­- ¿De qué humos estás hoy, Evans? -preguntó James con sarcasmo. -¿Me hablarás, me ignorarás, harás comentarios irónicos sobre mi persona o quizás… me besarás?

- Antes me enrollaba con Quejicus. -respondió ella sin inmutarse. Estaba decidida a volver a ser la antigua Lily, no iba a dejar que Potter la ridiculizara.

- El otro día no decías eso.

- ¿Quieres que le cuente lo que dije el otro día a tu querida Mishia? -preguntó la pelirroja.

James no dijo nada. Sabía que Lily sería capaz de hacerlo y no quería perder a Mishia. Si la pelirroja no se aclaraba y era fría con él, él lo sería con ella de la única manera que podía: saliendo con otra. Se disculpaba diciendo que a él le gustaba Mishia, que no la utilizaba.

Los demás se miraban sin saber qué decir. Decidieron quedarse callados y no interferir en la discusión.

- Potter, eres como un niño pequeño, por eso nunca saldré contigo. -concluyó Lily mientras se levantaba.

- Señorita Evans, por favor, no se reitre, tengo que dar un aviso. -la voz de Dumbledore obligó a la pelirroja a sentarse con las mejillas encendidas. -Como todos sabéis, se acerca San Valentín, y me gustaría organizar un baile de máscaras ambientado en las cortes francesas. Todos deberán ir cubiertos por antifaces de creación propia y, como en el anterior baile, dejaré a su disposición un aula con vestidos y trajes de época que podrán coser y arreglar como deseen.

Definitivamente, Dumbledore estaba cada día más loco. ¿Qué tenía que ver un baile de máscaras con San Valentín? La respuesta les llegó de boca del propio director que pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

- No es necesario que vayan con pareja, me deberán entregar los antifaces que fabriquen y yo los hechizaré de manera que pueden llevarse más de una sorpresa. -concluyó. - Le aseguro que nadie hará nada que no quiera. -añadió al ver las caras de la mayoría del alumnado.

Ese día en transformaciones, Sandy y Remus expusieron su trabajo y todo el mundo escuchó interesado, sobre todo al hablar de los baudas y las hipsipilas que eran criaturas menos conocidas. La asiática pudo observar cómo Sirius agachó la cabeza ocultando su rostro descompuesto al escuchar la soledad en la que debían vivir las hechiceras. Sintió lástima de él pero pensó que así era mejor, él ya lo sabía y no intentaría ir en su busca.

Lily no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Sus amigas parecían haberlo olvidado pero ella seguía preocupada y quería resolver el misterio que giraba en torno a su persona. Con paso decidido, subió al despacho del director y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, escuchó la voz enardecida del mago:

- Minerva, él se apuesto en contacto con la chica. No podemos dejar que salga de Howarts.

- ¿Y cómo lo conseguiremos sin levantar sospechas? Lo único que he podido descubrir es que trabaja sólo, no tiene cómplices. -la segunda voz le resultó familiar a Lily. Era de una mujer de mediana edad. La profesora Mcgonagall. Pero, ¿no estaba enferma? La pelirroja no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

- Solo, de momento. Está consiguiendo muchos seguidores, pero no sé qué es lo que quiere. -dijo el director.

Lily prefirió no seguir escuchando, en vez de aclararse sólo conseguía liarse más. Fue en busca de Sandy y le contó lo que había oído.

- Quizás la profesora venga mañana a clase. -sugirió la asiática.

- No lo sé, pero es muy raro. ¿De quién estaban hablando?

- Son cosas suyas, Lils, no te preocupes. -dijo Sandy.

- Me da la impresión de que tiene que ver conmigo. Todavía no sé por qué el director me mintió en cuanto a lo del intercambio. Está claro que Jane Abott no va a mí antigua escuela, escribí a una amiga para preguntárselo y me dijo que nadie había ido para ocupar mi lugar.

- Es extraño que el director no supusiera que ibas a hacer eso.

- No esperaba que le preguntara quién iba a ir a la otra escuela. Supongo que le pillaría de improviso y no se le ocurriría otra cosa. -dijo la pelirroja. -Por cierto, ¿dónde está Alex?

- Con Remus.

- ¿Y Luke?

- Con Eli.

- Me siento genial. -dijo Lily con ironía.

- Yo también.

Las dos chicas rieron y, para su consuelo, las dos parejitas no tardaron en encontrarse con ellos.

- ¿Habéis visto a Mishia y Violet? -preguntó Eli.

- Puedes quedarte con nosotros, que no te vamos a comer. -bromeó Sandy.

- Lo sé, es sólo por saberlo. -respondió Eli riendo.

- Supongo que estarán con Potter y Black. -dijo Lily.

- Mishia puede que sí, pero Violet no. Sirius la dejó ayer.

- ¿Qué? -Sandy se sorprendió ante la noticia que les dio Eli.

- Sí, la verdad es que no se portó muy bien. Creo que tuvieron una pelea y cuando lo arreglaron él le dijo que no quería dejarla y luego, de repente… -explicó la chica.

- Tenía sus razones. -lo disculpó Remus mirando a Sandy.

La asiática no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto. ¿Él sabía algo sobre ella? No, no podía ser, Sirius nunca se lo contaría. Ella no sabía que Lupin era muy observador y sabía como atar los cabos sueltos.

Al día siguiente Dumbledore les informó de que la profesora Mcgonagall se había recuperado y volvería a dar clases al día siguiente. Como de costumbre, Lily no le dio más vueltas al asunto, quería olvidarlo todo y pasarlo bien. Los preparativos del baile iban sobre ruedas y las chicas ya habían elegido su vestido. Lo que más les costaba era fabricar el antifaz. Habían consultado muchos libros en la biblioteca pero ninguno hablaba sobre las cortes francesas. La pelirroja decidió escribir a sus padres pidiéndoles que buscaran en Internet (un método "muggle" para encontrar información sobre cualquier cosa) fotos de máscaras.

- Ya he recibido la carta. -informó a sus amigas.

- ¿Y qué te dicen? -preguntó Alex.

- Me cuentan que mi querida hermana tiene novio y se preocupan por mi salud. -respondió ella con ironía.

- ¿Tienes una hermana?

- Sí, Sandy, sí, pero no me digas que la quieres conocer porque no te la recomiendo. Se llama Petunia y es raquítica, fea y frívola.

- Tampoco es tan diferente a ti, entonces. -bromeó la asiática.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada. Nunca se había llevado bien con Petunia y cuando le informaron de que era bruja la relación se enfrió a un más. La chica interpretó eso como un ataque de celos y prefirió no hablar con su hermana, total, ella no le aportaba nada.

- Bueno, Lils, ¿nos vas a decir qué te han mandado? -preguntó la africana impaciente.

La pelirroja les mostró unas fotografías en las aparecían diferentes antifaces.

- Son preciosos. -dijo Sandy.

- Y difíciles de hacer. -añadió Alex.

- Venga, elegid una foto y los haremos juntas. -propuso Lily.

No muy lejos de ahí, los Sirius y James discutían con Remus:

- Lunático, no insistas, nos trasformaremos contigo, como siempre. -dijo el ojiazul

- Que no, no voy a fastidiaros el baile.

- Joder, a mí, sinceramente no me interesa nada ir a ese baile de San Valentín.

- ¿Y por qué no, James? Tú tienes novia, debería gustarte ese día. -Remus intentaba desviar el tema. -No deberías tratar así a Mishia.

- La trato bien, me gusta. -se disculpó él. -Además estábamos hablando de ti, no de Mishia.

- En serio, James, tú tienes un grave problema. -comentó Sirius.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cuál es ese problema? -preguntó el chico enfadado.

- Lily Evans. -respondieron sus dos amigos a la vez.

- Venga, dejadlo ya. Lo de Evans está olvidado, hasta que ella no venga a donde mí no pienso hacerle caso. Es muy confusa, no sabe lo que quiere y no pienso esperarla. -respondió él.

- Si tú lo dices… -dijo Sirius.

- Mishia se parece a ella. Es responsable y te lleva la contraria constantemente. -dejó caer Lupin.

- Creía que esto ya lo habíamos hablado, Lunático. Salgo con Mishia por Mishia, no por Evans.

- Vale, vale, no te pongas así, Cornamenta. -respondió el aludido. -Bueno, yo me voy.

- ¿A dónde? -preguntó Sirius con picardía.

- Canuto, no seas indiscreto, habrá quedado con su chica.

Una sonrisa de su amigo les dio la razón y cuando se alejaba James exclamó:

- ¡Esa noche lo haremos como siempre, a las 12 donde tú sabes!

- ¿Qué decían esos? -preguntó Alex a Remus cuando llegó donde ella.

- ¿No me vas a dar un beso?

- Así que hoy tienes día mimosos… -ella lo besó tiernamente.

- ¿Salimos? -propuso él.

- Sí, será lo mejor, prefiero que no nos vean aquí.

- A mí tampoco me gusta dar espectáculo. -dijo el chico viendo que muchos ojos curiosos los observaban.

- ¿Me vas a contar qué te decían? -preguntó ella cuando salieron a los jardines.

- Querían convencerme de que me quedara para el baile. -mintió.

El chico la cogió de la mano pues supo que lo que iba a decir no le haría gracia. La verdad sería peor, pensaba consolándose.

- Tengo que ir a visitar a mi madre. Ya sabes que está enferma.

- ¿Tiene que ser justo ese día? - Alex había pensado algo muy especial para el día de San Valentín.

- Así no pierdo clases, como ese día nos lo darán libre…

- Joder, Remus. Quería pasar el día contigo.

- Lo siento, prometo regalarte algo muy especial para tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Mi cumpleaños? -preguntó ella sorprendida de que supiera la fecha.

- El 3 de Marzo, ¿no?

Ella le acarició el pelo y lo besó.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a tu mare? -preguntó.

- Que está enferma.

- ¿En serio? Eso no lo había oído.

- No cierto tono de ironía en tu voz. -comentó el con una sonrisa mientras besaba el cuello de la africana.

- Algún día tendrás que confiar de mí y no ser tan misterioso. -dijo ella cerrando los ojos. No podía resistirse cuando él le besaba así.

- Pensaba que eso me hacía interesante. -él la miró fijamente.

- Mi comprensión se agotará y ese día te torturaré hasta que me cuentes a dónde vas todos los meses. -lo amenazó la chica riendo.

- Bueno, si estamos solos y tú eres el verdugo no me importará.

Los dos siguieron paseando agarrados de la mano, bromeando más que hablando, y besándose en cada rincón de los jardines del colegio.

El día del baile, como era ya costumbre, todas las chicas desaparecieron a media tarde a sus habitaciones para prepararse. Los chicos, en cambio esperarían hasta el último momento pues se sentían bastante ridículos con las chorreras y los zapatos de charol. Todos se habían negado a ponerse las pelucas blancas y ningún profesor les había logrado persuadir de que lo hicieran. Sin embargo, las féminas estaban encantadas con los vestidos. Eran tan estrechos que les obligaba a llevar corpiños a aquellas que no tenían una cintura de avispa. Las faldas, en cambio eran grandes y llenas de volantes y vuelos. Todos tenían curiosidad por saber con qué hechizo había conjurado Dumbledore

los antifaces pues les habían sido devueltos sólo una hora después de que los entregaran.

Los merodeadores no hablaban sobre los disfraces ni el baile, a ninguno le hacía mucha ilusión asistir, y el que deseaba hacerlo no podía por su condición de hombre-lobo.

- Por favor, no vengáis esta noche. -dijo por enésima vez Lupin.

- El asunto está zanjado, vamos a ir y punto. ¿Te hemos dejado tirado alguna vez?

- Por eso mismo, Canuto, porque nunca lo habéis hecho esta noche no deberíais venir.

- Que no, joder, no seas pesado, Lunático. -dijo James.

- Vale, pero venís a las 12, cuando ya se haya terminado todo, antes no. -concluyó él.

- Bien, así Mishia no sospechará.

- A mí nadie me echará e falta así que probablemente me verás antes en la casa de los gritos. -comentó Sirius.

- ¿Dónde está Peter? -preguntó Remus.

- Creo que tiene un resfriado y no va a poder salir hasta dentro de una semana. -contestó James.

- Ese chico se pasa el curso en la enfermería. -dijo el lobito.

- Tú no te quedas corto, Lunático. -James rió.

- Pero él no es un hombre-lobo. -respondió Sirius poniendo una voz tétrica y lúgubre.

- Callaos, que alguien nos va a oír, ya veréis.

- No te agobies. Pensarán que estamos de coña.

El chico no pareció muy convencido ante la respuesta de James pero prefirió no seguir discutiendo.

En la habitación de las chicas se respiraba una gran agitación. Las tres eran muy coquetas y querían estar perfectas. Alex se quejaba de que en aquella época no había chicas negras en las cortes francesas y que eran consideradas mujeres exóticas, o sea, prostitutas. De pronto dos lechuzas entraron por la ventan entregando una carta a Lily y otra a Sandy.

- ¿Son vuestros admiradores? -preguntó la africana.

Lily terminó de leer su carta y contestó:

- Es Tom, dice que nos veremos pronto y que me echa de menos.

- Cuidado con él, Lils, parece que no eres sólo su amiga. -dijo Alex.

- Lo sé, antes no era así, ha cambiado mucho. Cuando lo vea hablaré seriamente con él. -la pelirroja estaba preocupada por su amigo, había algo que le decía que no debía confiar en él. - ¿Quién te escribe a ti, Sandy?

- No… -fue lo único que la chica alcanzó a decir antes de sentarse en su cama y entregar el papel a sus amigas.

"Estimada Swuan Min:

Sabemos que has descubierto tu don. Te escribimos desde el consejo de ancianas de las hipsipilas y queremos que recibas tus poderes dentro de un mes. Ese día iremos a buscarte a la escuela. El profesor Dumbledore conoce tu condición y no se negará. Deberás venir sola y una vez aquí podrás preguntar lo que desees. Tus padres estarán para apoyarte, ellos también conocen y respetan tu don."

- Sandy, pasa de ellas, si tú no quieres no tienes que ir. –dijo Lily.

- Claro que tengo que ir, ¿vosotras qué haríais?

- No lo sé, mi niña, peor ahora no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿vale? Cuando llegue el día pensaremos en algo pero no antes. Hoy disfruta, ponte le antifaz y olvídate de todo. –Alex le dio la máscara y Sandy la miró con tristeza.

- Puede que esconderme sea la mejor solución.

- Esta noche las tres seremos personas diferentes, ¿hecho? –propuso Lily.

Sus amigas asintieron.

- Libres de prejuicios y falsas impresiones. –añadió Alex. –Me parece bien. ¿No tendrás esto que ver con ese hechizo que Dumbledore echó sobre los antifaces?

Ante el asombro de sus amigas, la asiática rió.

- No os preocupéis por eso, le oí decirle a Mcgonagall que no había ningún hechizo, ¡que lo dijo para darle más emoción!

- ¡Está loco! –exclamó Lily.

- Sí, es verdad. Vamos a bajar, no quiero perderme el inicio del baile, que es lo más interesante. –dijo Alex.

- ¿Dónde has quedado con Remus? –preguntó Lily.

- Está visitando a su madre, no vendrá.

- Lo siento, qué mala suerte. –se apenó Sandy.

- Da igual, ha prometido hacerme algo especial para mi cumpleaños a cambio.

- Vaya dos, no sabría decir a quién se le cae más la baba. –bromeó Lily. –Por cierto, si no está tu cariñito, ¿por qué te has puesto tan guapa?

Alex llevaba un precioso vestido rojo. Se había puesto un corpiño que ajustaba su pecho y hacía su escote más exuberante que otras veces. Llevaba un chal negro para cubrir sus hombros tapados únicamente por los tirantes del vestido. La falda era larga y holgada, con mucho vuelo. Para rematar el traje llevaba unos guantes muy largos negros, se había pintado los labios de color rojo sangre y recogido su pelo oscuro y sin ninguna mecha en un complicado moño. Su antifaz hacía juego con la vestimenta. Las tres habían decidido hacerlo con la misma forma: les cubría la mitad de la cara, dejando su nariz y boca libre y terminaba en punta a los lados. El de Alex era negro y rojo.

- Me pongo guapa porque me gusta sentirme bien conmigo misma. –contestó la chica.

Las tres entraron en el comedor donde reinaban las risas y el color. Todo el mundo parecía alegre y feliz, era San Valentín.

- ¿Ves a Mishia?

- ¿Cómo quieres que las distinga de las otras? Ese invento de Dumbledore... Ahora no voy a saber si la chica con la que bailo es guapa o fea. –contestó Sirius.

- Tú siempre a lo mismo, Canuto.

- ¿Y tú qué? Ahora quieres buscar a Mishia y luego vendrás cabreado porque has visto a Evans hablando con otro.

- ¿Dónde está Colagusano? –preguntó James ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

- No lo sé, supongo que con alguna chica de 2º. Parece que a ellas les gusta.

- Sí, es que es más o menos de su estatura.

- Venga, Cornamenta, no te pases, el pobre... –Sirius calló.

Acababa de ver a un ángel. O al menos eso es lo que a él le pareció. Era una chica delgada con un vestido azul celeste muy estrecho por la cintura, largo y ancho. Llevaba unos guantes blancos y un antifaz muy curioso de los mismos colores que el vestido. Se había recogido su pelo lacio dejando que unos mechones de pelo cayeran libres por delante y por detrás. Detrás de la máscara pudo ver unos ojos que conocía muy bien. Se disculpó ante su amigo y fue directo a la chica.

- ¿Bailas?

Ella sonrió y él la tomó por la cintura.

"¿Quién será?" Se preguntaba Sandy. Un chico, que supuso era de su mismo curso, se había acercado a ella y ahora estaba bailando con él. Le sonrió de tal manera que le fue imposible negarse. Esa sonrisa... ¿Sirius? No, el nunca volvería a acercarse a ella. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de la época y una camisa blanca con los puños anchos y chorreras. Su antifaz era negro, pero no podía ver sus ojos, era como si él rehuyese su mirada.

- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo. –dijo de repente.

Sandy se dejó llevar. El chico la llevó hasta el balcón desde donde se podía apreciar la belleza de la luna llena. Entonces, él la miró por primera vez en toda la noche a los ojos.

- Sirius... –susurró.

No había ninguna duda, era él, la forma en que la había cogido al bailar, cómo la miraba... Decidió no pensar en nada, dejarse llevar y perderse en ese mar azul.

- Shhh. –él sonrió. –Me da igual que no me dejen estar contigo, si no lo oigo de tu boca no pienso separarme de ti nunca. –susurró.

- Va ser difícil. –contestó ella.

Por toda respuesta él la apretó contra sí y la besó. El reloj dio las doce y Sirius no estaba dispuesto a faltar a su cita.

- Ahora tengo que irme, prométeme que mañana no te convertirás en la Sandy fría y distante, por favor, prométemelo.

- Sirius yo...

- Cuando escuché en clase lo que dijiste sobre las hipsipilas pensaba que te había perdido para siempre y hoy me he arriesgado a recuperarte aún sabiendo que podías rechazarme. No juegues conmigo.

- Te quiero.

Él sonrió y salió corriendo hacia la casa de los gritos. Era feliz.

James se quedó perplejo al ver que su amigo se iba dejándole sólo.

- ¿James, bailas?

- ¿Mishia? –preguntó él. –Estás muy guapa.

- Gracias. –dijo la chica. –Tú estás ridículo.

- Vale, vale, vámonos a dar una vuelta, que tengo que irme a las doce.

- ¿No vas a sacar a tu novia a bailar?

Él asintió resignado y los dos fueron a la pista de baile. El chico se fijó en la pareja que bailaba a su lado. Él iba vestido negro y ella... ella era una belleza. Llevaba un vestido dorado muy brillante y un antifaz negro. Su cabello rojo esta recogido en un moño que dejaba gran parte de su pelo cayendo por su espalda... ¿pelirroja? Claro, Evans. ¿Con quién estaría bailando? Ahora él le decía algo al oído. Prefirió no seguir mirando y fijó su atención en la chica que bailaba con él.

- Estás preciosa, Lilian. –le susurró su desconocida pareja de baile a la chica.

- Gracias. ¿Quién eres? –preguntó ella divertida.

- Alguien que te conoce muy bien.

Tenía una voz seca y grave. Al principio había resultado divertido no conocer a su acompañante pero Lily comenzaba a sentirse incómoda sintiendo su frío aliento en el cuello cada vez que él se acercaba para susurrarle un nuevo halago. Sospechaba quién podía ser pero, era imposible.

- ¿Tom? –preguntó ella indecisa.

- Te dije que nos veríamos pronto. –él la apretó más contra sí.

- ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Sabe Dumbledore que estás aquí? –la pelirroja comenzó a asustarse. –Tenemos que hablar, sal conmigo.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la salida, él le seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Quítate esa ridícula máscara, Tom.

El chico hizo lo que pedía y ella pudo ver cómo sus ojos grises la miraban triunfantes.

- ¿Me estás siguiendo? –preguntó enfadada.

- Claro que no, sólo quería darte una sorpresa. –contestó el inocentemente.

- Ya no eres el de antes, ¿qué te ha pasado? Incluso tus facciones son más duras. –dijo ella acariciando su cara.

Tom rió ante el gesto de cariño. Tenía una risa escalofriante y Lily apartó rápidamente la mano de su rostro.

- Claro que no soy el mismo, soy más fuerte, ¿es que no lo ves?

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

- Pronto te enterarás, todavía no es la hora, aunque falta poco, muy poco.

- No estará haciendo nada peligros, ¿no? –dijo ella preocupada.

- Todo éxito conlleva un riesgo y yo soy muy ambicioso, esa es mi mejor cualidad.

- O tu peor defecto. –le contrarió la chica.

- Adiós, Lilian, no quiero que me vean aquí y alguien se acerca.

Se acercó a ella como las veces anteriores al despedirse, sólo que esta fue diferente. Lily esperaba que le besara la mejilla e inclinó su cara pero él la miró fijamente y rozó sus labios con los de la chica. Al instante desapreció. Los labios le quemaban, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Debía hacer caso a Alex y tener cuidado con Tom. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar al comedor peor alguien se lo impidió poniéndose en medio.

- Déjame pasar, por favor. –pidió.

No le apetecía jugar pero prefería no ser grosera con un desconocido.

- Tendrás que pagar el peaje. –respondió él.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es el precio? –preguntó ella sonriendo.

- Bueno... no te puedo dejar pasar si no me das un beso.

- ¿Y por qué te lo iba a dar? –ese chico le inspiraba confianza, ella no sabía por qué pero tenía algo que lo hacía muy atractivo.

- Porque tú sonrisa es preciosa aunque te empeñes en esconderla.

Ella cerró los ojos y se acercó, buscando la boca del chico. Él la cogió de la cintura para que sus cuerpos se unieran. Lily no se estremeció, como había hecho minutos antes cuando Tom hizo lo mismo, sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y cuando sus labios se unieron los suyos dejaron de quemarle para pasar a sentir el sabor dulce del chico. Acarició su cabello negro y entreabrió los labios dejando que sus lenguas jugasen. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo habían estado así, el sonido de las campanas anunciando la media noche les hizo volver en sí. Lily abrió sus ojos que se toparon con los avellana de él.

- ¿Potter? –preguntó extrañada.

- Buenas noches, preciosa. –dijo antes de salir corriendo para reunirse con sus amigos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! esta vez no he tardado tanto, eh? ;-)**

**Ely barchu: gracias, me alegro que te guste!**

**p: Gracias paula!**

**Martapotter: Lily tiene poder, pero eso se verá más adelante, Sandy y Sirius estarán separados un tiempo, ya lo verás y Lily y James... es su destino... jajajaja**

**un besito a todas!**

CAPÍTULO 11

- Hola, preciosa.

La asiática sonrió. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el baile y ella y Sirius estaban más unidos que nunca. Todos sospechaban que estaban juntos pero los únicos que lo sabían con seguridad eran sus amigos más íntimos. Esta vez lo dos estaban de acuerdo en no dar detalles, preferían no ilusionarse demasiado pues sabían que la fecha se acercaba. El 14 de marzo Sandy se presentaría ante el consejo de ancianas.

- Buenos días, cariño. -contestó la chica.

Remus besó a Alex en la frente con cariño.

- Joder, qué bien. -murmuró Lily ante las muestras de cariño de sus amigas. James también estaba incómodo. Desde el día de San Valentín no había hablado con la chica, ambos se evitaban una por confusión y el otro porque se sentía culpable. Sentía que estaba utilizando a Mishia y por primera vez se sentía mal por ellos.

- Bueno tortolitos, me voy a clase. -dijo la pelirroja.

- Si todavía queda media hora para que empiecen las clases. -espetó Sandy.

- Ya, pero hay algunas que preferimos estudiar. -contestó la chica levantándose.

Todos vieron cómo salía del comedor. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando en la biblioteca.

- Yo también me voy. -James siguió a Lily que salió del comedor sin mirarlo. -¡Evans! -la llamó por el apellido, aún se referían el uno al otro de esa manera tan fría.

Ella se dio la vuelta y frenó en seco.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter? Tengo prisa.

- Sólo quería acompañarte a casa, no hace falta que te pongas así.

- Bien. -respondió ella.

La chica siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras. Les tocaba una sesión doble de pociones y comenzó a preparar su caldero y leer la poción que tendrían que preparar ese día. James la miró con atención. Le pareció que estaba muy guapa ese día. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y de vez en cuando se apartaba unos mechones de pelo de la cara. Cuando leía algo que le parecía difícil arrugaba su boquita, haciendo que su cara pareciera la de una dulce niña. "Si siempre pareciera tan serena" pensó el chico. Se acercó a ella y sintió que Lily se ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Evans, te pongo nerviosa? -susurró él en el oído de la chica.

- No, me das asco. -contestó ella sin levantar la vista del libro.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fría? Ninguna chica se hubiera resistido a ese acercamiento. Lily tampoco lo hubiera hecho si no se hubiera repetido que él tenía novia y era James Potter, un engreído. Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y ella aguantó la mirada. En esa situación tan comprometida entró una ravenclaw a la mazmorra.

- James, te estaba –comenzó a decir. –buscando. –terminó mientras dirigía una mirada interrogante a su novio.

- Mishia. –dijo el chico acercándose a la recién llegada. -¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? Veo que he entrado en un mal momento, mejor me voy, tengo adivinación y no quiero llegar tarde.

Antes de que Mishia saliera James la agarró de la muñeca y le dio un beso que quitó la respiración a la chica. Lily no pudo soportar esa visión y se enfrascó en la lectura de la poción que estaba estudiando.

- Por esto no creas que se me va a olvidar lo que he visto. –susurró Mishia a su novio.

- Vamos, cariño, es Evans, no pasa nada. –el chico no tenía la intención de que la pelirroja lo oyera pero ella lo hizo y sintió que la ira la llenaba por dentro. Cuando la raven se hubo ido, se levantó y acercándose al merodeador exclamó:

- Claro, ¿cómo se va a preocupar de que le pongas los cuernos? Si sólo soy la alumna nueva. Eres un cabrón, Potter.

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me besó. –dijo él con aparente tranquilidad.

- Me engañaste, sabías que era yo pero yo no sabía quién eras.

- ¿Así que besas al primero que te lo pide? Eso tiene un nombre.

Lily sacó su varita, pero antes de que dijera ningún hechizo entraron los alumnos.

- La próxima vez que vuelvas a insinuar algo así no te vana reconocer ni tus padres, Potter. –lo amenazó antes de sentarse en su pupitre.

Al termina la mañana, Lily se dirigió a la biblioteca. No tenía ganas de comer y se acercaban los exámenes de mitad de curso así que prefería estudiar. Sus amigas intentaron convencerla de que fuera con ellas pero la pelirroja se negó.

- Sandy, Alex y tú estaréis con vuestros chicos y Potter se irá con Mishia. Además, aunque no se vaya con ella prefiero pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca que tener que hablar con ese prepotente.

- Vale, vale, creo que lo hemos entendido. –dijo Alex. –Así que comeremos nosotras solas y luego salimos a dar una vuelta, ¿vale?

- No, si me da igual que estéis con ellos, lo que me incomoda es quedarme sola con Potter, ya sabéis lo que pasó en San Valentín y no quiero que se repita. –contestó la pelirroja.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó la asiática.

- Claro que sí, además tiene novia.

- ¿Y si no tuviera? –esta vez fue Alex la que preguntó.

- Dejadme en paz, ¿qué os pasa? Potter no es un buen tío, es un chulo, un creído y..

- Un prepotente, está enamorado de sí mismo... –continúo Sandy. –Yo también decía eso de Sirius.

- bueno, voy a estudiar, pasadlo bien. –Lily se marchó sin contestar a la chica.

Sus amigas sabían algo que ella ignoraba y prefería que siguiera siendo así. Algo le decía que iban a meterla en problemas. La pelirroja entró en la biblioteca. La única persona a la que vio fue al director Dumbledore leyendo algo. Le pareció extraño que no estuviera en su despacho. Se disponía a saludarlo mas él salió a toda velocidad sin apenas fijarse en Lily. La chica vio sobre una de las mesas el periódico de ese día. La portada le llamó la atención.

"DESAPARECE EL MINISTRO DE RELACIONES MUGGLES"

Francesc Minhor, ministro encargado de las relaciones con el mundo no-mágico desapareció esta mañana en la puerta de su casa cuando salía para ir a trabajar. Unos vecinos afirman haber visto una sombra negra acercarse a él pero nadie puede afirmar si era un ser humano. El ministro de magia...

Lily dejó de leer. ¿Qué era lo que había alarmado tanto al director?

Estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo. Ya estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto misterio y de que nade contara con ella cuando tenía la sospecha de que tenía mucho que ver con todo eso. No se lo pensó dos veces. Esa misma noche saldría de su habitación e iría a hablar con Dumbledore.

- Luke, no intentes defenderlo. –dijo Violet. –Como ahora te has hecho amigo de él ya no es un chulo egocéntrico, ¿no?

- No es eso. Lo que quiero decir es que él tendrá sus razones par hacer lo que ha hecho. El chico estaba en una situación muy incómoda. Por una parte sabía la relación que tenían el merodeador y Sandy, la comprendía y estaba muy contento por su amiga pero por otra Violet y Mishia sólo criticaban a Sirius a sus espaldas porque éste había dejado a la chica. Eli no decía nada, sabía que no iba a conseguir convencer a las chicas de que dejaran de darle vueltas a eso ya que sospechaba que Luke sabía algo sobre Sirius que guardaba en secreto. No importaba, si era algo privado ella no tenía por qué inmiscuirse, además si su novio defendía la merodeador seguro que tenía unas buenas razones.

- Da igual, Luke. –contestó Mishia. –Yo sigo pensando que es un cabrón. No sé por qué me da la impresión de que James me va a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Eli.

- No lo sé, últimamente parece que no vive en este mundo. Cuando está conmigo no me hace caso, no se fija en mí. No quiero ser otro de sus ligues y antes de que me deje lo haré yo. Hoy mismo le voy a decir que no quiero seguir con él.

Sus amigas la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, el primero que habló fue Luke:

- Es lo mejor, además si piensas así es porque no lo quieres de verdad sino no lo dejarías escapar por nada del mundo.

- Tampoco es eso, Luke, lo que pasa es... –comenzó a decir Violet viendo que el semblante de su amiga se iba ensombreciendo.

- No, es verdad, al principio salí con él porque era Potter, joder, uno de los merodeadores. Luego le fui cogiendo cariño pero creo que no es para mí.

- Mishia, hay otro, ¿verdad? –Eli conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para no darse cuenta de eso.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y no nos has dicho nada? –Violet la miró indignada.

- ¿Has puesto los cuernos a un merodeador? Eso no se puede decir todos los días... –comentó Luke.

- Y no lo pienso decir. –afirmó la chica.

- ¿Quién es el afortunado? –preguntó Eli con curiosidad.

- Jos, el ex de Lily.

Luke comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Sabía que James estaba coladito por Lily y ahora su novia estaba con el ex de la pelirroja, ¡parecía una telenovela!

- No te rías, a mí no me hace gracia. Me voy, tengo que decírselo ya.

- ¿Vas a confesarle tu infidelidad? –Eli comenzó a reír.

- ¡Claro que no! Voy a decirle que le dejo. –dicho esto se fue en busca de James.

- Mishia me ha dejado. –dijo James nada más entrar en el cuarto de los Menesteres que era donde se reunía con sus amigos cuando quería hablar.

- No se te ve muy triste, Cornamenta. –comentó Sirius.

- La verdad es que es mucho mejor así. Ya estaba empezando a cansarme.

- Ya, seguro que sí. Nunca te ha gustado, ¿verdad?

- Joder, Lunático, ¿siempre tienes que soltar todo lo que piensas? –protestó el chico.

- Vale, tengo razón. –dijo Remus sonriendo. –Necesito vuestra ayuda. Dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de Alex y no sé qué regalarle.

- Un conjunto de ropa interior para que lo estrene contigo.

- Muy sutil, Canuto. Podrías prepararle una cena o algo así.

- En eso ya había pensado, podría prepararla aquí y nadie nos molestaría pero quiero que sea algo especial, no sé si me entendéis.

- ¡Ya sé! –exclamó Sirius. – No me miréis así, que no va a ser una guarrada. Redijiste que a Alex le gustaría ir a París, ¿verdad?

- Ya, y la llevo allá, ¿no? –dijo Remus con sorna.

- Eso es, Canuto. –contestó James adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.

- ¿Estáis locos?

- No, mira puedes adornar esta sala como si estuvierais cenando frente a la torre Eiffle y James y yo seríamos los camareros. Basta con que lo desees y redecoremos un poco lo que quede. –explicó Sirius.

- Tienes razón, eso estaría muy bien. –A Remus le brillaron los ojos.

- Luego dale una rosa y escríbele una tarjeta o algo.

- Cornamenta, ¡eso es una idea buenísima! Muchas gracias, voy a tener que empezar a prepararlo todo. –el chico salió precipitadamente de la sala.

- Cornamenta, yo también me voy, he quedado con Sandy.

- Bien, yo salgo en un momento. –dijo James tumbándose sobre unos cojines y cerrando los ojos. Pronto se sintió cansado, muy cansado.

- ¿Esperas a un caballero guapo, sexy, atractivo e inteligente?

Sandy sonrió.

- Y vago, engreído y orgulloso, sí, eso es. –contestó.

- Entonces creo que iré a buscarlo.

- No seas tonto. –ella rió y lo besó.

Lo que empezó como un gesto de cariño se convirtió en caricias y besos de amor desenfrenado.

- En mi cuarto no hay nadie. –dijo Sandy cuando notó las manos del chico bajo su falda.

Ambos subieron y comenzaron a desnudarse. Así llevaban dos semanas, los dos se sentían vivos cuando estaban el uno cerca del otro.

- Quédate a dormir conmigo, por favor. –susurró Sandy al oído del chico que estaba tumbado a su lado.

- ¿Y tus amigas?

- Cerramos las cortinas y no nos molestarán.

- Sandy, cariño, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No puedo imaginarme estar sin...

Ella lo cayó con un beso.

- Mi amor, no pienses en eso. –dijo ella. –Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿no?

Él asintió y se ido la vuelta. No quería que Sandy lo viese flaquear, debía ser fuerte, ella sufriría más que él cuando llegase la hora y tenía que aguantar y hacer que se sintiera feliz hasta entonces.

- ¿Estás enfadado?

- Claro que no, princesa. –contestó él mirándola fijamente y perdiéndose en el mar de sus ojos. – Eres preciosa.

La chica sonrió y él la abrazó. Así se quedaron dormidos, los dos juntos, sin nadie que pudiera interponerse entre ellos aunque ambos sabía que cada día que pasaba era un día menos que podrían disfrutar amándose.

"Mierda." Pensó James. Se levantó y salió de la Sala de los Menesteres. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, se había quedado dormido. Suponía que era muy tarde, peor lo que se cubrió con su capa invisible y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Cerca de la sala común vio a una chica pelirroja andando por los corredores sigilosamente, para que no la oyeran.

Lily sobresaltó al sentir que alguien le tocaba. Se giró, pero no vio a nadie, aunque seguía sintiendo una presencia a su lado. Una luz se encendió al fondo del pasillo. Un profesor debía haber oído algo y se dirigía hacia ella, se la iba a cargar, lo sabía. De pronto una mano la agarró de la cintura y alguien la abrazó cubriéndole con una túnica. La chica pudo ver a la profesora Mcgonagall pasando a su lado, casi rozándola y sin percatarse de su presencia.

- Gracias, -susurró- ¿qué es esto?

Alzó los ojos para ver quién había sido su salvador y se encontró con unos de color avellana que lo miraban divertido.

- Es una capa invisible.

- ¿Qué haces, Potter? ¿Por qué me tocas?

Él no la soltó, la apretó más contra sí haciendo que Lily sintiera su boca muy cerca de la de ella.

- ¿Primero me das las gracias y luego me mandas a la mierda? –susurró. -¿Qué hace Doña Perfecta por aquí a estas horas?

- Vale, si tan empeñado estás en saberlo acompáñame. –Lily pensó que James podría ayudarle a descubrir lo que quería.

Se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore y Lily le contó lo que había oído escondiéndose detrás de las puertas.

- ¿Espiaste a mis padres?

- No, les oí por casualidad. ¿Tú sabes a qué se referían?

- Claro que no. Vamos, creo que Mcgonagall va a entrar.

La profesora dijo la contraseña y justo cuando la puerta iba a cerrarse los dos alumnos se colaron dentro del despacho del director.

- Minerva, esto es horrible. ¿Has leído el periódico? –oyeron que le preguntaba Dumbledore a la profesora.

- Sí, Albus. Ya sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?

- Algo muy triste y desolador. La guerra ha empezado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

- Ahora debemos proteger a Lilian, ella es la que más peligro corre. Esta guerra no puede seguir adelante. Morirán muchos "muggles" y magos que provienen de familias no-mágicas.

- Lo sé, él ha comenzado movimientos a favor de la limpieza de sangre y no sé si podremos pararle. Hemos esperado demasiado tiempo, pero tienes razón, la chica es lo más importante.

Lily no pudo seguir escuchando y empujó a James hacia fuera. Salieron sin hacer ruido y se dirigieron rápidamente a la Sala Común de Griffindor.

- ¿Qué es lo que decían, Lily?

- Ya lo has oído, James, una guerra, limpieza de sangre... –unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No llores, tranquila... –él acarició sus mejillas secándoselas.

- Potter, yo provengo de familia "muggle" y en el otro colegio muchos me llamaban sangre sucia y, aunque les ignoraba, me hacía mucho daño, tú no sabes lo que es eso, los Potter sois una familia de honorables magos que...

Él la besó. Ella no se sentía con fuerzas para controlar sus sentimientos y enlazó sus manos tras el cuello del chico respondiéndole al beso. James la agarró de la cintura. Pronto las caricias fueron más fogosas y el chico cogió a la pelirroja poniendo casa una de sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él.

- En mi cuarto. –susurró Lily.

Entraron en silencia y él se tumbó sobre ella. Lily soltó un gemido cuando él comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo con su lengua mientras la desnudaba. Estaba segura de que sus amigas lo habrían oído y eso la hizo reaccionar.

- ¿Y Mishia?

- Me ha dejado esta tarde. –contestó él sin dejar de besarla.

- Claro, y yo soy el segundo plato, ¿verdad? Lárgate de aquí, Potter.

El chico se levantó confundido.

- Lily, aclárate. Cuando estoy con Mishia porque estoy con ella y sino porque te entran paranoias.

- Déjame en paz, eres un prepotente, tienes que aprender a no jugar con las chicas, ¿sabes qué? Tenemos sentimientos.

- Eso no lo dudo, Lily, convendría que hicieras caso de lo que te dice tu corazón en vez de tu estúpido cerebro.

- Evans. –ella finalizó la conversación.

- Buenos días, Lily. Parece que ayer la noche no fue muy bien.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sirius en su habitación.

- Sí, el pobre James no estará contento hoy...

Esta vez fue Remus el que habló.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó la chica enfadada.

- Largaos, que no está el horno para bollos. –Alex besó a su novio y Sandy la imitó con el suyo.

- ¿Cenamos esta noche? Tengo una sorpresa. –le dijo el licántropo.

- ¿Una sorpresa? –a la africana le brillaron los ojos.

- Claro, mañana es tu cumpleaños y... –la chica lo besó antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

- Lunático, vamos, que la pelirroja nos está asesinando con la mirada. –Sirius rió y tiró de su amigo.

- ¿qué pasó anoche, Lils? –preguntó Sandy cuando los chicos se fueron.

- Ya os contaré, pero hoy no. No tengo ganas.

- ¿Ya?

- No, todavía no, espera.

Alex reía mientras Remus la guiaba cogiéndola por la cintura y tapándole los ojos.

- Un poquito más… Ya.

Alex abrió los ojos y se encontró ante una verdadera puesta en escena. Unos violines habían empezado a sonar, nadie los tocaba, flotaban en un rincón de la inmensa habitación y sus arcos acariciaban las cuerdas para producir esa preciosa melodía. Al fondo se veía la torre Eiffel en todo su esplendor, brillaba sobre el fondo del cielo nocturno sin luna pero con infinidad de estrellas. Frente a ella, había una mesa preparada para dos personas. Sobre el mantel blanco descansaban copas, platos y cubiertos de plata. Parecía que esa mesa se hallaba justo en frente del monumento parisino, la temperatura era cálida, como los veranos franceses que a Alex tanto le gustaban. A ambos lados de la puerta la chica vio a Sirius y a James vestidos con uniformes de camareros. Le entraron ganas de reírse pero pensó que estropearía el momento así que miró a Remus y le sonrió. Los dos merodeadores les escoltaron hasta la mesa y James hizo aparecer un ramo de flores en el centro de la mesa.

- ¿Qué desean tomar los señores? -Sirius les tendió una carta donde aparecían un sinfín de platos muy sofisticados.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? No conozco la mitad las cosas que pone aquí.

- La mayoría de los platos son iguales, así que no se preocupe, señorita, garantizamos una calidad superior. -contestó James.

Remus rió y Alex no pudo aguantar más tiempo y soltó una carcajada. La situación era bastante cómica, pero aún quedaba lo mejor. Justo en el momento en el que la pareja dijo qué deseaba cenar un grupo de elfos entró formando una fila perfecta y en un abrir y cerrar ojos cada comensal tenía un plato lleno de comida frente a él. Los camareros se retiraron y también las criaturas mágicas.

- Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa.

Alex lo miró con infinita dulzura, le brillaban los ojos de felicidad y a penas podía hablar de la emoción.

- Gracias, Remus, yo… no sé qué decir, me has dejado… asombrada.

Tras la cena llegaron los postres, los mismos elfos pusieron sobre la mesa platos pequeños con diferentes dulces sobre un centro giratorio. Al terminar, Sirius y James volvieron a entrar y el último cogió un instrumento parecido al violín aunque de mayor tamaño y sin arco. Era una guitarra, un instrumento "muggle", el ojiazul comenzó a cantar. ¿Sirius cantaba? No, claro, su varita apuntaba hacia su cuello, debía haber hecho algún hechizo "cantatem". Alex volvió a sentir ganas de reír, pero en cuanto escuchó la letra de la canción las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

"Por ti he llorado un río,

Por ti he gritado de alegría,

Por ti he sentido,

Por ti he vivido,

Por ti…

Por ti sé lo que es el amor."

Sirius repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, más rápido, más lento, alto o bajo acompañado por James que tocaba la guitarra suavemente, como si la estuviera acariciando. Ninguno sabía que era la primera desde hacía unos meses que tocaba ese instrumento, lo había echado de menos, pero le traía malos recuerdos, prefería no recordar.

- Remus, te quiero.

- No digas nada, te mereces esto y más. - El chico le tomó las manos y le colocó un pequeño paquete en ellas.

La chica lo cogió pensando qué más podría recibir de su novio, no sabía como expresar con palabras lo que sentía, era demasiado feliz. Abrió la caja que le había dado Remus y se quedó sin habla al ver lo que había en su interior. Cinco pequeñas piedras negras formaban un círculo. Esas cinco piedras cambiaban de color dependiendo de lo que sintiera la persona que las poseía. Se mantenían negras cuando esa persona estaba confusa, si estaba contenta, la perla de la felicidad se volvía de color rojo, si estaba triste, otra se volvía gris, ante el odio o la rabia, una tercera piedra tomaba un color verde, si la persona que tenía las piedras estaba enamorada otras de las piedras negras se trasformaba en una perla rosa y la más importante era la quinta y última. Esa tenía un tamaño mayor que las demás y la poseía aquel que la dueña de las piernas elegía. Esa piedra mostraba los sentimientos de la poseedora, lo cual conllevaba un grado de confianza muy alto. Desde el momento en que laqueen entregaba la quinta piedra a una persona se establecía una conexión mágica entre ambas, muchos magos tenían miedo a ese compromiso y por ello esas piedras eran un símbolo de mala suerte para la mayoría del mundo mágico. Alex no opinaba eso. Sandy tenía cierta predilección por los temas esotéricos y de magia antigua, y ello había influido sobre la africana y Remus lo sabía.

- No te pido que me la des a mí, ya te dije una vez que yo esperaré, ahora también. Quizás nunca me la entregues, o igual se la entregas a otra persona. Somos jóvenes y puede que lo nuestro no llegue a nada pero mientras dure, y ojalá fuera para siempre, quiero que sepas que para mí eres perfecta, única y que no quiero hacerte daño.

La música había cesado cuando Remus comenzó a hablar. El chico miró a sus amigos indicándoles que se marcharan pero se quedaron hasta el final del discurso y luego salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres pensando que el lobito era todo un poeta. Sirius había quedado con Sandy, quedaban diez días para que tuvieran que separarse para siempre y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. James se fue a la sala común porque no tenía sueño, algo le impedía dormir. No había contado a sus amigos nada de lo escuchado en el despacho de Dumbledore, lo haría al día siguiente, no tenía ganas. Abrió la puerta y vio a una persona durmiendo.

- Remus, gracias, eres un cielo, no me merezco ni la mitad de lo que has hecho por mí. Te quiero, amor. -ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Al momento todo el decorado de trasformó en una cama con sábanas de seda cortinas blancas de lino.

- ¿Has sido tú? -preguntó el chico.

Ella sonrió libidinosamente y lo besó. Él la llevó hasta la cama y se tumbó sobre ella mientras le besaba en el cuello y bajaba por escote. Ella le quitó la camiseta y buscó sus labios, deseaba besarlo y no separarse jamás de él. Poco a poco fueron desnudándose y se hicieron uno, esa noche del 3 de Marzo sellaron su amor, un amor de juventud, el primero, segundo o tercero, da igual, un romance de los que todo el mundo recuerda con añoranza.

James se acercó al sofá donde descansaba la persona dormida. Aunque el cabello le tapaba la cara, en seguida la reconoció. Era Lily. Él sintió su calor y su esencia dulce y suave. La amaba con toda su alma, no podía seguir negándolo y menos después de esa noche. Alex y Remus se querían, también Sirius y Sandy, ¿por qué ellos no? ¿Por qué habían empezado tan mal? Tenía que dejarse de tonterías, debía reconocer delante de la chica que la quería. Haría lo que fuera para que, sólo por un momento, ella no lo mirara con desdén. Acarició su pelo rojo como el fuego mientras escuchaba su respiración acompasada y lenta. Notaba el tacto sedoso de sus cabellos y estudiaba cada rasgo de su bonita cara. Sus ojos, espejos del alma, verdes y llenos de vida; cerrados, ocultos por unos párpados que terminaban en unas pestañas finas y largas. La nariz, pequeñita, no desentonaba ni llamaba la atención. Sus labios, cómo deseaba besarlos. Rojos, gruesos y sensuales. Incluso dormida, su boca se curvaba hacia arriba dejando adivinar una sonrisa sincera, que tantas veces había intentado que fuera dirigido a él sin conseguirlo. Tenía la piel pálida llena de diminutas pecas en sus mejillas. Su expresión tan tranquila y sosegada mientras dormía contrastaba con la que tenía en el día a día, siempre tan seria y ocultando una tensión interior. Ella se estremeció cuando una corriente de aire entró en el salón y él la tapó con su abrigo. Se sentó frente a ella y la observó hasta que también quedó dormido en el sofá.

James despertó. Lo primero que vio fue la cabellera roja de la que había sido su compañera de sueño. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Es verdad! En la sala común, se había quedado dormido mirando a Lily. ¡Se veía tan guapa! Estaba tumbada sobre un libro, él fue a retirárselo y se dio cuenta de que era un diario, el que le habían regalado sus amigas el día de navidad, nadie lo podía leer a menos que fuera el dueño de su corazón. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso y decidió arriesgarse, ¿por qué no? Si conseguía leer algo tendría la respuesta que tanto buscaba y si no sabría que debía rendirse para siempre. Lo abrió. Pasó todas las páginas buscando letras, palabras, frases..., sin éxito, el diario estaba en blanco. "¡Mierda!" En ese momento Lily abrió los ojos y él soltó el cuaderno antes de que la chica se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Potter?

- Buenos días, princesa. Veo que estás de mal humor por las mañanas.

- ¡Joder!

- ¿Ahora qué pasa?

- Es el cumpleaños de Alex y Sandy y yo íbamos a llevarle el desayuno a la cama.

- No creo que puedas, primero porque Alex ha pasado la noche fuera y segundo, porque tu compañera Sandy está durmiendo felizmente acompañada.

Lily decidió guardarse la rabia que sentía en ese momento hacia James por recordarle que era la única soltera y subir a su habitación para preparar la sorpresa que tenían para su amiga.

- Adiós, Sirius, Sandy despierta, tenemos cosas que hacer.

- ¡Joder con la guapita! –Sirius seguía llamándola así cuando la quería molestar.

- Es sábado, Lils. –se quejó la chica.

- Y 3 de Marzo, cumpleaños de tu mejor amiga.

- Mierda. Sirius, lo siento, te veo luego.

La asiática se levantó no sin antes cubrirse con las sábanas y dejar a su novio como vino al mundo.

- No mires, pelirroja.

- No tengo ningún interés, así que no te esfuerces en taparte.

Cuando Sirius se fue a su habitación y Sandy terminó de vestirse las chicas comenzaron a preparar el desayuno. Al cabo de un rato llegó Alex que no tardó en contarles lo sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando terminó sus amigas se abalanzaron sobre ella:

- ¡FELICIDADES!

- ¿Estoy invitado a la fiesta?

- ¡Luke! ¡Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí!

Las chicas lo abrazaron con efusividad.

- ¿Qué es eso de ahí? –preguntó el recién llegado.

- Es el desayuno para Alex.

- ¿Desayuno? –la africana rió. – ¡Comemos dentro de media hora! Además, Remus me ha dado de desayunar...

Las dos chicas se miraron desesperadas... ¡Ya era la hora de comer!

- Yo había traído tu regalo, Alex. –Luke le tendió un paquete que la chica abrió con un brillo en los ojos parecido al de una niña el día de navidad.

- ¡Gracias!

Era un vestido corto de colores muy vivos para verano.

- Nuestro primer regalo no ha tenido muco éxito, pero esperemos que esto te guste más.

Sandy le tendió un sobre azul. Alex lo abrió con la misma ansiedad que el regalo de Luke, irradiaba felicidad. Sacó el contenido del regalo, eran dos vales para un circuito de talasoterapia, relajación con diferentes tipos de agua, barros, saunas, hidromasajes...

- Para que vayas con tu chico. –bromeó Lily.

La chica besó a sus amigas casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó la asiática preocupada.

- Es que sois las mejores, estoy muy emocionada... La noche con Remus, el desayuno, todos estos regalos...

- Preciosa, te lo mereces todo. –dijo Lily.

- Venga, vamos a comer, que sino voy a llorar yo también. Por cierto, el regalo lo eligió Eli, yo no sabía la talla ni nada. –el chico enrojeció, seguía haciéndolo aunque ya había perdido parte de su característica timidez. Durante la comida Lily decidió hablar a sus amigas de lo que escuchó en el despacho de Dumbledore, no aguantaba más.

- ¿Guerra? ¿Limpieza de sangre? –Alex parecía preocupada.

- Lo siento, no quería arruinarte el día, pero necesitaba contároslo.

- No pasa nada, Lils, lo que no entiendo es, ¿quién te busca?

- No lo sé, y eso es lo que más me preocupaba.

- Tendrías que hablar con el director y decirle que lo sabes todo. –aconsejó Sandy.

- Me daría vergüenza contarle que escuché escondida tras la capa de James.

- Sería un poco incómodo. –dijo Luke.

- Ya buscaré algún modo de averiguar qué es lo que pasa.

No muy lejos de allí, un grupo de chicos hablaban sobre el mismo tema.

- ¿Así que alguien busca a tu pelirroja?

- Canuto, no es mi pelirroja, su diario estaba en blanco.

- Menuda tontería, esas tonterías no funcionan nunca.

- Lunático, eso es mentira, no intentes consolarme.

- Vale, vale... ¿pero quién la busca?

- No lo sé.

- Cornamenta, lo pasaste bien esa noche, ¿no? –bromeó Sirius al recordar que su amigo y Lily habían entrado en la habitación.

- Vete a la mierda. –contestó el chico.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Remus.

- Se enteró de que ya no estaba con Mishia y ella dijo algo de un segundo plato...

- Eres poco delicado. –dijo el lobito.

Unos gritos provenientes de la mesa de las chicas les interrumpió.

- Ya vale, John, déjame en paz de una vez. –Alex se había levantado y pegado al chico una bofetada en la mejilla.

Remus se acercó rápidamente hacia su novia seguido por sus amigos.

- ¿Por este, Alex? –John miró a Lupin con desprecio.- NO lo conoces, sé cosas de él que te pondrían los pelos de punta.

- Creo que te ha dicho que te largues. –fue Sirius el que habló, pues Remus se había quedado de hielo. "¿Lo diría en serio?" John se fue, sabía que no saldría ganando contra los merodeadores.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó James.

- John le dijo algunas cosas... Da igual, ya ha pasado. –dijo Sandy.

Alex abrazó a su novio.

- Tranquila, cariño, no pasa nada.

- La piedrita estará totalmente gris, aunque poco a poco va cogiendo otro color. –dijo ella.

Ninguno entendió qué significaba todo eso, sólo ellos, y eso les hizo sentirse más unidos que nunca, pasara lo que pasara seguirían juntos, o eso pensaban.

El 14 de Marzo había llegado, Sirius no se había querido despedir de Sandy en toda la noche, pensaba que, abrazándola fuerte, las ancianas no la podrían alejar de él. Ella era su vida, ahora que había conseguido amarla sin tapujos, sin que nada más importara, se la querían quitar. Era la única persona que le había enseñado a querer a alguien más a parte de a él mismo. Habían pasado la noche sin dormir, hablando riendo, y al amanecer, llorando. Recordaban cada discusión, cada vez que hicieron el amor, cada pequeño instante que pasaban juntos y no podían evitar pensar que ya nunca se repetiría. Aunque ella no le había dicho nada, Sirius sabía que ya había tomado una decisión, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Nunca dejaría de lado el poder curativo, y eso decía mucho de su parte, muchas personas lo considerarían loable pero él creía que lo que hacía el consejo era cruel. ¿Se podía llevar toda una vida sin sentir? Si ella lo hacía, él también, no iba a poder amar a nadie más que a Sandy. Todo lo que era parte de ella le gustaba. Los hoyuelos que se formaban cuando sonreía, o cómo movía las cejas al discutir, adoraba la forma en que fruncía en ceño cuando estudiaba y su delicado movimiento al apartarse un mechón de pelo negro de sus ojos. Sus caricias, susurros y besos... Todos aquellos momentos que pasaron escondidos, intentando ocultarse de los demás y engañándose a ellos mismos diciéndose que no se querían. La observó mientras una lágrima caía de su mejilla. ¿Sirius Black llorando? Eso no hubiera ocurrido antes, pero ya no era el mismo, ella la había cambiado. Besó sus cabellos y la abrazó escuchando su reposada respiración, se había dormido hace a penas media hora y su cara se asemejaba a la de un ángel, emanando la misma luz celestial que aquellas criaturas, las más bellas de los cielos. De pronto, cuando el último rayo de sol salió tras las montañas y alumbró a la joven pareja, la chica se desvaneció. Desapareció de entre los brazos de Sirius sin que éste pudiera hacer nada. No había nadie más en la habitación, Ale había dormido con Remus y Lily, en la sala común, como acostumbraba a hacerlo los últimos días, ninguna de las dos había querido molestarles, aunque Sirius sabía que Lily lo hacía porque se sentía mal al ser la única que no tenía pareja, debía sentirse sola. El chico se levantó rápidamente de la cama y, vistiéndose con una camiseta y unos vaqueros, fue en busca de las amigas de Sandy.

- ¡Lily! ¡Despierta! ¡Sandy, se la han llevado!

La pelirroja se levantó de un salto. Aún llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior y descansaba sobre un libro de lectura.

- ¿qué? ¿No está contigo?

- Se ha ido, ha desaparecido. –el merodeador parecía fuera de sí.

- Nadie puede desaparecerse en los recintos del colegio, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore, ya estoy harta, no pueden obligar a Sandy a todo esto, es demasiado. –la chica se levantó y fue hacia las habitaciones.

- ¿Qué haces? El despacho de Dumbledore está por el otro lado.

- Ya lo sé, pero iremos todos.

Lily tenía miedo de estar frente al director después de lo que había oído, prefería ir varias personas pues así no se quedaría a solas con él. Casi al instante los tres merodeadores y las dos chicas se encontraban frente a Dumbledore explicándole lo sucedido.

- Sé la condición de Sandy Min, estoy al corriente, al igual que sus padres y no puedo hacer nada, ella debe tomar la decisión. –dijo el director.

- ¡Se la han llevado! –exclamó Sirius.

- Y la traerán de vuelta en cuanto ella lo pida.

- No creo que sea justo que siendo tan joven la obliguen a tomar decisiones que la condicionarán durante el resto de su vida. –dijo Lily sin mirar al hombre directamente.

- Lilian, la vida de un adulto está llena de decisiones difíciles, pronto serán mayores de edad y saldrán de Howarts. Se encontrarán con un mundo lleno de baches, el camino no va a ser llano, pero deberán andarlo y elegir, pueden hacerlo solos o acompañados, pero al final, cada uno será el que decida qué debe hacer y qué no.

Los cinco alumnos estaban cabizbajos. Sabían que lo que decía Dumbledore era cierto pero no podían evitar sentir un enorme vacío al imaginarse una vida fuera de los muros protectores del colegio.

- Ahora por favor, váyanse, tengo mucho trabajo y será mejor que desayunen antes de ir a clase, parece que no han dormido mucho. –el anciano les sonrió con complicidad. –Lilian, quédate por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Tengo doble hora de pociones y el profesor...

- Sus compañeros le avisarán, no se preocupe.

Alex la miró extrañada, y Lily le devolvió una mirada cargada de miedo, no le gustaba la idea de hablar con el director, ¿qué le querría decir?

- Siéntate, por favor. Lilian, dentro de mi colegio, no tengo secretos. –comenzó a decir cuando los demás se fueron.

"Mierda, ¿cómo sabe que le escuché?" pensó mientras obedecía al mago.

- No me parece mal que sepas qué es lo que pasa, -continuó. –pero de momento yo no puedo explicarte ni detallarte nada.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención espiarle pero en casa de los Potter...

- Sé lo que oíste en su casa. Es normal que tengas preguntas pero las respuestas sólo te perjudicarían, al menos de momento.

- Pero... –intentó decir la chica.

- Es mi obligación rogarte que no salgas de Howarts hasta nueva orden. –concluyó Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y mis fines de semanas? ¿Y...?

- Podrás ir acompañada de un profesor. –contestó él.

- ¿No me dice qué es lo que está pasando y quiere que me quede encerrada no se sabe cuánto tiempo?

- Sí. –la mirada del director hizo que Lily entrara en razón y supiera que debía hacerle caso.

- Espero que me dé todas las respuestas cuando lo que sea que lo que le impide hacerlo desaparezca.

- Todo a su debido tiempo.

- ¿Papá, mamá?

- Cariño, ¡qué alegría verte! –un hombre de aspecto musculoso y ojos azules y con pelo negro y rizado la abrazó.

- ¡Mi niña, no sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos! –su madre, una mujer delgada y con rasgos asiáticos la beso repetidas veces en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? Estaba en la cama...

De pronto se acordó de Sirius, ni siquiera se había despedido de él. Sus padres notaron en seguida el semblante triste de su hija.

- No te preocupes de nada, y disfruta del paisaje. –su padre lo sonrió tiernamente.

Sandy miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba dentro de una nube, no veía más que sombras borrosas por la niebla y se volteó para mirar a su padre, pero había desaparecido, también su madre, aunque aún podía ver su sonrisa dibujada en el humo blanco.

- Bienvenida, Swuan Min.

La niebla desapareció y Sandy se encontró medio de un prado verde, rodeada por siete piedras que formaban un círculo en las que estaban sentadas siete ancianas de pelo gris y ojos agua-marina.

- Gracias. –contestó la chica.

Llevaba un vestido de lino blanco que caía holgadamente sobre su cuerpo y una corona de flores lilas sobre su cabello que caía suelto por su espalda.

- El blanco es un color que destila pureza, cualidad necesaria para curar, y las malvas son apreciadas plantas medicinales, ambos son símbolos de nuestro clan, al que pertenecerás en cuanto nos comuniques tu decisión. –dijo una anciana diferente a la que le había hablando primero.

- Tengo muchas preguntas, me gustaría escuchar sus respuestas antes de decir qué es lo que quiero hacer. –rogó Sandy.

Una tercera mujer rió.

- No tienes ninguna pregunta, Swuan Min, conoces todas las implicaciones de tu don y si lo aceptas, deberás someterte a ellas. No podrás estar con Sirius.

¿Cómo sabían lo de Sirius? Sandy empezaba a notar que le temblaban las piernas, se sentía débil y a punto de romper a llorar, ¿dónde estaban sus padres? Los necesitaba en ese momento.

- Lo sé, es hora de hablar.

Sandy suspiró, no se mostraría débil ante ese consejo de altivas ancianas que sólo la estaban atormentando. Todas la miraban expectantes, ¿qué diría esa preciosa chica que parecía tan frágil y a la vez emanaba una fortaleza interior? Sandy hizo lo correcto, podría ayudar a muchos magos y combatir la magia negra con el don curativo, sólo debía renunciar a amar y vivir una vida compartida, ¿sería capaz? Sólo lo sabría arriesgándose, unos nacen para pasar por la vida sentados, ella lo haría de pie y siendo dueña de sus actos, no dejaría que nadie la manipulara y menos esas viejas, ya había tomado su decisión, ¿eso implicaba someterse a la voluntad del consejo? Claro que no, sólo seguía unos principios de magia ancestral y antiquísima.

- Quiero poseer el don.

- El viento ha sido testigo de tus palabras y el viento se las llevará donde nadie las pueda borrar.

Sandy notó que la niebla volvía a envolverla formando un remolino que la llevaba a un lugar lejos de aquel paraíso maldito.

- Te queremos, has hecho lo que debías. –su madre volvía a estar frente a ella pero no podía tocarla, Sandy quería abrazarla, pero algo se lo impedía.

- Venid, conmigo, no podré hacerlo sola. –la asiática lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Nos veremos en casa, durante le verano, ahora debes volver a Howarts, sólo queda un poco, aguanta Sandy... –la voz de su padre se desvaneció, y ella sintió bajo sus pies el frío suelo de su habitación. Todo había terminado.

Era le primer día de primavera. Los árboles habían florecido y los pájaros cantaban como en cual película romántica, mas el corazón de Sandy estaba ensombrecido. Desde le día en el que estuvo frente al consejo no había hablado con Sirius. Él lo había intentado, pero la chica lo evitaba, sólo intercambiaban miradas que contenían deseo y pasión, dos sentimientos hechos para expresarse mediante actos, no para llorarlos en la distancia. Sus amias y Luke le habían ayudado, no la dejaban sola para que no pudiera pensar. Algo paradójico, ¿no? Se sentía como una autómata, viviendo la rutina del día a día sin ningún aliciente que la motivara a seguir adelante. Lily parecía contenta de estar acompañada, aunque le dolía es sufrimiento de Sandy, y Alex y Luke pasaban mucho tiempo con su amiga sin la compañía de Remus y Eli pues sabían que verlos felices con sus parejas no ayudaría a la chica.

- ¡Sandy es sábado! He pensado que podríamos hacer una especie de picnic. A las afueras de Hosmeade hay caminos para pasear. –dijo Alex durante el desayuno.

- Sí, vale, yo llevaré los dulces y vosotras la comida. –contestó la asiática.

Ella también hacía esfuerzos por olvidar a Sirius, o al menos olvidarse de que no podía tenerlo porque sabía que lo amaría para siempre.

- Yo no podré acompañaros. –dijo Lily sombría.

- Es verdad, Dumbledore... –respondió Luke.

- Entonces nosotros tampoco, no vamos a dejarte sola. –se solidarizó Alex.

- No seáis tontos, a mí me da igual. Me vendrá bien quedarme aquí estudiando, voy retrasada. –era verdad, sus muchas preocupaciones habían causado una demora en la entrega de diversos trabajos y redacciones.

- ¿De verdad? –Sandy tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Sirius en Hosmeade, iba a hablar con él, no podía haber nada de malo en ello...

Lily caminaba por los pasillos silenciosos del colegio. Todos los alumnos mayores estaban disfrutando de su día libre en la ciudad y los pequeños jugaban a quidditch o paseaban por el jardín. Había llegado la hora de comer y ya tenía sus trabajos terminados y una tarde por delante para poner en orden sus ideas, aunque no sería tal y como imaginaba.

Alex, Sandy y Luke descansaban tumbados en la hierba.

- Me encanta el olor de los almendros. –dijo la africana.

- Sí, huelen bien. –Sandy estaba ausente, sabía que Sirius estaba allí, podía sentirlo, pero... ¿dónde? Miraba a su alrededor sin saber que un perro de ojos azules la observaba añorándola y deseando estar a su lado.

- ¡Eli! –Luke se incorporó.

- Hola cariño, tenía ganas de verte. –la chica había llegado acompañada de Violet y Mishia.

Sandy se puso a la defensiva, esas dos le daban mala espina, siempre lo había dicho, parecía que estuvieran todo el tiempo cuchicheando y pensando cómo parecer víctimas de todo lo que les ocurría, y más ahora que Sirius había dejado a Violet, aunque se oían rumores de unos posibles cuernos de Mishia. Luke besó a su novia y las tres recién llegadas se sentaron.

- Veo que tenéis montado un picnic en toda regla... –comentó Violet mirando a su alrededor de forma altiva.

- Sí, ya ves, nos gusta pasar ratos solas, desconectando del colegio. –dijo Sandy enfatizando la palabra sola.

- Sí, ahora pasas mucho tiempo así... –replicó Violet. – He oído que has cortado con Sirius.

Alex estaba a punto de abofetear a la rubia. ¿Cómo lo podría haber dicho con tanta brusquedad? Creía que su amiga se hundiría pero Sandy no se iba a quedar callada:

- ¿Cortar? Primero debería haber salido con él, ¿no? –la asiática miró a Violet con aire triunfante antes de decir. –Además, cuando dos personas se quieren no hay ruptura que valga, y tres son multitud.

Luke observaba la escena estupefacto. El silencio estaba resultando realmente incómodo para todos menos Alex y Sandy. La primera parecía apunto de reventar de la risa pues la cara que había puesto Violet era realmente cómica, se le había desencajado la mandíbula y sus ojos echaban chispas.

- Yo creía que estas dos eran listas. –susurró Sandy al oído de su amiga.

- Y si tanto os queréis... ¿por qué no está Sirius aquí? –preguntó Mishia mordazmente.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que no estoy?

Remus y Sirius salieron de la nada, como si se hubieran aparecido ahí, detrás de los arbustos.

- Hola Violet, Mishia. –el segundo las saludó con la cabeza. –Sandy, ¿vienes a dar el paseo que me prometiste?

La asiática se levantó rápidamente, ante la mirada interrogativa de su amiga. Cuando la pareja se fue, Remus besó a su novia tiernamente en los labios.

- Hace días que no estamos juntos, tranquilos.

Ella sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

- Nosotras ya nos vamos, te vemos en la cena, Eli. –se despidió Mishia al ver que la situación de su amiga era similar al de el merodeador y Alex.

- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Sirius tras caminar un buen rato en silencio.

- Bien, te echo de menos. –ella lo miró a los ojos aunque bajó la vista inmediatamente, refería no dar pie a situaciones irreversibles.

- Yo también. –el chico se paró frente a ella. –Sandy, yo...

- No, Sirius, ya tomé mi decisión y las ancianas me dejaron muy claro cuál era esa condición. –dijo guardando la distancia apropiada.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Mal, eran muy serias, parecían disfrutar con mi amargura.

Sus corazones latían apresuradamente, era muy duro verse el uno frente al otro y no poder saborear sus labios y llenar sus cuerpos con caricias.

- No tendría que haber pasado con eso tú sola. –él intentó acariciarle la mejilla pero la chica se apartó, no sabía por qué pero algo le advertía de evitar el contando con Sirius.

- ¿Y pretendáis acompañarme? Hemos pasado muy buenos momentos, te quiero, y seguramente siempre lo haga, pero no puedo amar, en cambio tú sí. No me sigas ni hables conmigo, ¡olvídate de mí Sirius Black! –las duras palabras que salían de su boca herían tanto su propio corazón como el del merodeador pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No iba a condenarlo a él a una vida sin amor.

De repente ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos pudo explicar, fue como si una fuerza superior los impulsara a hacerlo. Sirius la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo para sí besando sus labios. Sandy sintió que las manos del chico la quemaban y sus labios ardían en contacto con los de él, era un dolor placentero, pero a la vez insoportable. Sandy se apartó y lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

- Sirius, ¡ellas no me dejan! Me haces daño cuando me tocas, no-no sé qué es lo que pasa, pero mi piel arde si me acaricias. –sollozó.

- Mi amor, yo no quiero... –los ojos azules del chico expresaban tristeza, dolor e impotencia.

- Ya lo sé, no podemos evitarlo, no estamos hechos para estar juntos, yo no puedo estar con nadie. –Sandy corrió hacia le colegio, estaba anocheciendo.

- Lily, tengo que hablar contigo.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? Creía que todos se habían ido a Hosmeade.  
- Me he quedado porque tengo que hablar contigo.  
- Eso ya lo has dicho, empiezas a repetirte, demasiado. –Lily se levantó del sofá de la sala común dispuesta a irse pero él la retuvo.  
- Si no te hubiera dicho nada de Mishia, ¿qué hubiera pasado esa noche?  
Lily lo miró intentando mostrar seguridad aunque en el fondo se había quedado en blanco, esa pregunta llevaba en su cabeza mucho tiempo y aún no había conseguido responderla.  
- Que hubiera reaccionado a tiempo y te hubiera echado.

- Eso es mentira y lo sabes. –James se había sentado junto a Lily y se acercaba peligrosamente.

- No te acerques.

James la besó. Fue rápido, sin premeditación, atrajo la nuca de la chica hacia su cabeza y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

- ¡Joder! ¡Déjame en paz! –chilló Lily, aunque en su voz no se notaba convicción.  
Él la miró con deseo y volvió a besarla, esta vez ella le respondió dejando que su lengua penetrara en su boca. James acarició su espalada, ella su cabello, luego comenzaron a desnudarse apasionadamente, como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido o las veces que no habían estado juntos aún pudiendo estarlo. Él besó su cuello, su escote y sus pechos. Ella buscaba sus labios y los mordía mientras le bajaba el pantalón. Hicieron el amor y se quedaron abrazados, el uno junto al otro hasta que la pelirroja se levantó y rompió el momento. Sin decir nada, cogió su ropa y subió a su habitación dejando a James en el sofá, mirándola sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

- ¿Te acostaste con él? -preguntó Alex.

- Sí, pero no hace falta que pongáis carteles por los pasillos.

- ¡Lily! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Sandy, lo más importante es qué vas a hacer tú. -dijo la pelirroja a Sandy. - No puedes seguir así, hace días que no duermes, pasas las noches llorando.

- Da igual, estoy bien, tendré que acostumbrarme. Por la noche es cuando más echo de menos a Sirius, últimamente solíamos dormir juntos todos los días… -parecía que la voz de la chica iba a entrecortarse pero se repuso. -¿Eras virgen?

- ¿Qué? -la pelirroja no se esperaba la pregunta.

- Que si era la primera vez que te acotabas con alguien. Mi primera vez fue con Sirius y la de ella con John. -dijo Sandy señalando a la africana.

- ¡Viva la discreción! -exclamó Alex.

- ¿Qué más da? Somos amigas, ¿no? -la asiática sonrió mirando a Lily.

- Sois unas cotillas, lo sabíais, ¿verdad? -la pelirroja fingió enfadarse. - No, no era la primera vez.

Sus amigas la miraron asombrada, ambas esperaban que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- No me miréis así, perdí mi virginidad con el primer novio que tuve en el otro colegio. Empezamos hace dos años hasta el año pasado, lo dejamos porque ya no nos soportábamos, fue bonito mientras duró. -narró Lily.

- ¿Y no nos lo habías contado? Desde luego, si las amigas están para eso… -Alex le pegó cariñosamente en la cabeza.

- El descanso se está acabando y tenemos trasformaciones con Mcgonagall, no querréis llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

Las tres chicas corrieron hasta el aula y entraron segundos antes de que sonara el timbre, los merodeadores tuvieron menos suerte, los cuatro chicos entraron poco después de la campana y la profesora los castigó a limpiar los trofeos al modo "muggle" esa tarde.

-¡Joder! Esta tarde había quedado con Alex, me va a matar.

- Yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que… por lo menos tendré la cabeza ocupada. -dijo Sirius.

- Canuto, te vendría bien airearte un poco, además ya conocemos a todos los mejores buscadores de Howarts desde que se fundó la escuela. -se quejó James. -Además yo quería hablar con Lily.

- ¿Crees que te iba a hacer caso?

- ¡Canuto! Podrías ser un poco más pesimista, ¿no?

- Déjalo, Lunático, tiene razón, seguramente me ignoraría. -dijo James.

- Si se acostó contigo fue porque no pasa totalmente de ti, dos no hacen nada si uno no quiere. -contestó Remus.

­ - Pero su diario…

- ¡Pasa del diario! Eso es una tontería.

- No lo es. -intervino Sirius. -Aunque, quizás estuviera en blanco. -añadió al ver la expresión de su compañero.

- Por la noche hablaré con ella. -concluyó James decidido.

- Suerte. -le deseó Sirius con sarcasmo.

- Joder, Canuto, estás de un pesimista… -comentó Remus.

- La vida es una mierda.

- Olvida a Sandy, ella te lo dijo claramente. Yo creo que ha tomado una muy buena decisión, ha sido valiente y ha asumido las consecuencias. No se lo pongas más difícil, si te ve deprimido ella se sentirá peor. -dijo el licántropo.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que sin ti, Cornamenta y yo estaríamos perdidos? -bromeó Sirius. -Tienes razón, pero no voy a olvidarla, sé que aún me quedan recursos, las viejas no me la van a quietar.

- Pero, ¿no decías que la quemaba cada vez que la tocabas? A ver si vas a provocar un incendio…

- Cornamenta, tus chistes siguen siendo malísimos.

- Canuto, él tiene razón, esa magia es muy fuerte, ¿sabes lo que podrían hacerte a ti o a ella si se enteran de que estáis juntos? -dijo Remus.

- No tenemos por qué tocarnos, nadie nos permite no ser amigos. -concluyó el ojiazul.

Esa noche Lily también dormiría en la sala común, se había convertido en una costumbre. Alex estaba con Lupin en el cuarto del chico y Sandy no podía dormir y sollozaba en silencio, no quería que ninguna de ellas la consolara, decía que tenía que afrontar todo eso sola, ninguna palabra la iba a animar y Lily no soportaba el dolor de su amiga. Estaba tan inmersa en el libro que leía que no oyó el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse.

- ¿Lily?

La chica levantó la cabeza sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

- ¿Por qué cada vez que me ves preguntas lo mismo?

- Porque pensaba que estarías ya en la cama, Remus y Sirius han terminado hace tiempo de limpiar los trofeos.

- Yo tenía castigos acumulados y he tenido que ayudar a Hagrid con sus "mascotas". -contestó el chico sentándose al lado de Lily. -¿Por qué duermes aquí?

- En mi cuarto está Sandy llorando sin parar y Alex duerme con Remus.

- No te gusta estar sola, ¿verdad? -James la miró fijamente.

- Claro que no. A nadie le gusta. -la chica evitaba el contacto visual.

- Quiero decir que, antes Sandy tenía a Sirius y Alex a Remus…

- ¿Quieres decir que estoy celosa?

- No, no, yo quería decir… -el chico supo que había metido la pata.

- Da igual. Tengo sueño, Potter.

- No me voy a ir hasta que no hablemos de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

- Sí, claro, suponía que era eso lo que querías. -dijo Lily resignada.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó él.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo he preguntado primero.

- Sólo responderé después de ti. -contestó ella sonriendo.

- Vale… Mira, me atraes, supongo que desde que te vi en el tren, físicamente… y supongo que el hecho de que pases de mí hace que cada día…

- Cada día, ¿qué?

- Que me fije más en ti. -contestó enrojeciendo. -Ahora te toca a ti.

- Quería poner en orden lo que sentía hacia ti. -contestó lacónicamente.

- ¿Y…?

- Nada, Potter, atracción física. -Lily sabía que Jame son estaba siendo sincero, él la quería y si no se lo decía ella no daría el primer paso.

- ¿Y crees que podría ser algo más?

- Potter…

- No claro, debí suponerlo, después de ver tu diario. -ya iban dos esa noche, estaba seguro de que ella no le perdonaría eso.

- ¿Mi diario? ¿Lo leíste?

- No, no pude, por eso sé que no sientes nada por mí.

La chica respiró aliviada y sonrió.

- Potter, tengo muchas preocupaciones, es mejor que esperemos, no nos precipitemos, ¿vale?

A James se le iluminó la cara al escuchar aquella frase… Esperar… No estaba todo perdido.

- Subiré a mi habitación, la parejita feliz estará durmiendo ya.

James se acercó a la chica para besarla pero ella giró la cabeza. El merodeador suspiró y la besó dulcemente en la mejilla. Lily cerró los ojos poniendo todos sus sentidos en ese beso, esa noche soñaría con él, y con los todas las veces que James la había besado, lo necesitaba, pero no en ese momento, antes tendría que arreglar muchas otras cosas.

Alex miraba a Sandy y a Lily alternativamente sin saber qué decir, ambas estaban ensimismadas, comiendo sin ganas.

- ¿Qué os parece si hoy ayudamos a Hagrid a dar de comer a las criaturas del lago?

Las dos chicas la miraron extrañadas.

- Alex, NADIE quiere ir nunca a dar de comer a ninguna mascota de Hagrid, que además de estar loco es un poco raro.

- Lils, no te pongas así, pensé que igual os distraeríais.

- Lo siento, yo me tengo que ir.

La pelirroja se levantó dejando a sus dos amigas solas.

- Sandy, ¿sabes por qué Lily duerme en la Sala Común?

La asiática levantó la vista de su plato sin decir nada.

- No pude soportar escucharte llorar toda la noche, por muy fuerte y autosuficiente que parezca es sensible, demasiado diría yo. Te tiene mucho aprecio y no soporta estar en la misma habitación que tú y saber que no pude hacer nada.

- Pero es que yo...

- Tú no quieres que nadie te ayude, ya nos lo dijiste.

- Es que nadie puede ayudarme, ¿no lo entiendes?

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué renuncias a tus sueños tan rápido, Sandy, nadie tiene derecho a hacerte lo que te está haciendo.

Los ojos de la asiática se empañaron e iba a volver a llorar cuando su amiga volvió a hablarle.

- Ya vale, Sandy, creo que has llorado lo suficiente.

La chica la abrazó agradecida y, sabiendo que tenía razón se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a ir donde le guiaba su corazón.

- ¡Sirius!

EL ojiazul se dio la vuelta para ver quién le llamaba.

- ¡Sandy! Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella lo calló de un beso. Otra vez esa sensación de calor, no sabía si podría soportarlo, pero tenía que ser fuerte. James y Remus se miraron sorprendidos y dejaron a su amigo solo. Cuando los dos quedaron solos no sabía qué decir, ambos se sentían extraños, no sabían cómo actuar. Sirius la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, allí podrían hablar sin ser molestados. No hablaron hasta que las puertas estuvieron cerradas, en ese momento ella lo abrazó con desesperación, temiendo que se le escapara.

- Sandy, no podemos, no debemos.

- Te quiero, te deseo. –susurró ella al oído del chico.

Él la llevó hasta una cama que había aparecido en la habitación y se tumbó sobre ella mirándola y perdiéndose en el mar de sus ojos. La desnudó poco a poco con dulzura evitando el contacto con su piel pero unos minutos después fue inevitable: ambos se fundieron en un largo beso. Cada caricia, cada beso eran para ella una tortura llena de placer. Él deslizó sus manos sobre su vientre mientras ella le bajaba los pantalones gimiendo de dolor. Sirius paró.

- No quiero hacerte daño.

- No me lo haces. –no era verdad, pero en su interior algo le decía que debían seguir, no estaba todo perdido.

A medido que él bajaba su mano estimulando su parte más íntima el ardor que ella sentía desaparecía dando paso a un cosquilleo en su estómago que fue recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Se besaban y gemían extasiados, queriendo quedarse con la esencia del otro para siempre. Eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde, pero ambos quedaron dormidos abrazados. Sandy echaba de menos su calor, su aroma y, sobre todo, su compañía. No sabía qué iba a pasar después de aquello, las ancianas lo sabrían peor le daba igual. Quizás era egoísta pero le parecía inhumano que la obligaran a renunciar a él. El dolor había desaparecido, ella cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Lily tocó la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Escuchó la cálida voz del director que la invitaba a pasar y se acercó a él tímidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Lilian?

- ¿Sabe que es la única persona que me sigue llamando así?

Él la miró sin entender lo que decía.

- Mis amigos me llaman Lils, los profesores Evans, mis padres Lily y mi hermana Petunia "rarita"; pero usted siempre se dirige a mí por mi nombre completo.

El director sonrió, era una chica muy suspicaz.

- Sí, tienes razón. Yo no soy un profesor tuyo, pero podría convertirme en tu amigo, aunque no ahora.

- ¿Por qué no? Estoy harta de esperar y esperar, paso las noches en vela y tengo miedo, ¿sabe? Pensar que alguien me sigue y no saber por qué es algo que me aterra.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Pareces tan tranquila y serena, cuando te lo dije esperaba que mostraras algo de pesadumbre pero seguiste con tu vida igual que siempre.

- Si le engañé a usted es que soy muy buena y por ello estoy orgullosa de mí misma. –contestó Lily.

- No te gusta apoyarte en nadie, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, sabía que era imposible engañar al director, ella no lo había conseguido aunque Dumbledore se empeñara en negar que sabía que estaba aterrorizada.

- Ni siquiera en cierto chico. –continuó el director ante el asombro de Lily.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Que no es mala persona, y hay veces que viene bien tener a alguien en quien apoyarse. –respondió el director. –Pero no has venido a hablarme de James, ¿me equivoco?

- ¿James? –ella se sintió confusa, ¿cómo lo sabía? –No, claro que no, quería preguntarle si ya ha llegado el momento de saber quién me sigue y por qué-

La cara del viejo mago se ensombreció.

- Supongo que querrás saberlo aunque todavía no debo decírtelo. Oscuros tiempos vendrán, Lilian, en los que no querrás saber nada de lo que ocurre pero lo harás, y entonces recordarás este día en el que saliste de mi despacho enfadada, porque no soy quién para decirte nada, al menos no de momento.

- Eso significa que seguiré quedándome en el colegio los fines de semana, ¿no?

- Pronto te enterarás, lo prometo. Aquí estás segura, él no te podrá hacer nada.

- ¿Él? Al menos sé que es un hombre.

El director sonrió ante el comentario de la chica, era realmente muy lista y le extrañaba que no supiera toda la verdad.

- Cuídate, Lilian.

- Lo haré, director.

La pelirroja se dirigió a la sala común de su casa. Se sentía un tanto decepcionada, triste, no quería que le hicieran daño y si la única forma de impedirlo era quedándose dentro de Howarts, obedecería a Dumbledore. La chica abrió la puerta y miró si había alguien dentro. La escena que vio sólo consiguió hacerle sentir peor. Remus estaba sentado en el sofá y Alex encima de él, ambos reían y hablaban mientras él apartaba dulcemente un mechón rizado de los ojos de la chica. James leía en un rincón al lado de la chimenea apagada por la ausencia del frío. Lily los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y subió directamente a su dormitorio, allí pensaría tranquila.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡¡¡Buenas! Aquí va otro capi, ya me diréis qué os parece.**

**Paula, gracias por seguir el fic, intentaré actualizar pronto, ok?**

**Martapotter, gracias a ti también!**

**Ely marchu, esa es la cuestión, dejaros intrigadas para que sigáis leyendo... Soy cruel lo sé, pero tengo que levantar el fic de algún modo, no? al menos si os dejo levemente con la mosca detrás de la oreja...**

**Un beso chicas y hasta pronto!**

CAPÍTULO 12

- Remus, ¿me quieres?

El chico levantó la cabezada sus libros con los ojos como platos.

- Claro que sí, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

Alex bajó la vista avergonzada, no debía haber sido tan brusca, peor había algo que la impulsaba a preguntárselo.

- Este no es el mejor sitio para hablar, cariño, ven.

Remus cogió sus libros y salió de la biblioteca seguido de la africana.

- Aquí estaremos mejor. –dijo el merodeador señalando un aula vacía.

- Sí...

- Bueno, ¿qué pasa, Alex?

- No sé, siento que me ocultas algo y eso me hace pensar que no confías en mí, lo cual es contradictorio después del regalo que me hiciste por mi cumpleaños (las piedras N/A). Entonces estoy hecha un lío. Si quieres dejarme, por favor dímelo pero no me tengas así... hay días en los que estás raro, lo noto y otros en los que ni siquiera te veo porque te vas a ver a tu madre. No me lo creo, Remus, ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti? ¡Por que yo estoy a punto de volverme loca!

El chico intentó no perder la serenidad aunque estuviera nervioso y a punto de desplomarse. ¿Debía decírselo? No, aún era pronto, no quería que ella lo dejara. Aunque por otra parte... ¿Él le convenía? No, un hombre lobo no es bueno para nadie y Remus quería lo mejor para ella así que quizás lo mejor sería...

- Alex, te quiero. Te quiero como nunca he podido amar a alguien. Cada vez que me tocas, que me miras, me robas un pedacito de alma haciéndome tuyo. Por nada de este mundo te dejaría porque tu sonrisa me da fuerzas para levantarme cada mañana, mi niña, sin ti estaría perdido, ¿no lo ves?

Los ojos de Alex se habían inundado de lágrimas y sólo pudo besarlo dulcemente. Fue un beso corto pero cargado de emociones, luego se abrazaron intentando impregnarse el uno del otro.

- Siento que no puedas decírmelo, peor quiero que sepas que me da igual, hazlo cuando estés preparado y no tenga miedo porque sea lo que sea, te seguiré queriendo, ¿vale? –le susurró la chica al oído.

- Gracias. –él descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica y ahogó un sollozo, sabía que nunca podría contárselo y eso supondría un trágico final para ellos dos, o quizás... ¿podría encontrar la fuerza suficiente para confesarle su licantropía? Ello se merecía saberlo pero aún no.

Sandy despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible, las ancianas llegaban a Howarts envueltas en unas enormes capas negras y se llevaban a Sirius. Ella intentaba gritar, avisar a Dumbledore pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. No era la primera vez que soñaba eso. Desde que había roto las reglas, cada noche se despertaba dos o tres veces sudando y, a veces, gritando. Pero le daba igual, Sirius dormía con ella y siempre la calmaba con una caricia, un beso o unas palabras. Esta vez parecía sumido en un profundo sueño así que, intentando no despertarle se levantó y fue a beber un vaso de agua. El chico abrió los ojos y sonrió. La luz de la luna iluminaba la frágil figura de la chica envuelta en un corto camisón blanco. Parecía un ángel con los cabellos negros.

- ¿Hoy también?

Ella lo miró con cariño, siempre estaba ahí, él le había prometido cuidarla y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

- Quiero dormir.

La voz provenía de la cama de Lily que hacía ya unos días que dormía en la habitación. A excepción de ella, la pareja estaba sola pues Alex pasaba la noche con Remus, en su habitación. Sandy volvió a acostarse procurando hacer le menor ruido posible. Se colocó dando la espalda al chico para que él la rodeara con sus brazos desnudos. Dormía únicamente con unos pantalones largos holgados.

- ¿Qué has soñado? –preguntó Sirius

- Te llevaban y yo no podía hacer nada.

- ¿Unas viejas? Tienes un pero concepto de mí que el que creía. –dijo haciendo reír a la chica.

- No digas tonterías, sabes que esto no lo pasarán por alto, todavía me pregunto por qué tardan tanto en aparecer.

De pronto los dos callaron pues una luz iluminó su cama. Provenía de al ventana, era como si la luna decidera colocar toda su luz sobre los amantes, acusándolos de amar lo que se les había prohibido. Ambos se abrazaron más fuerte cuando un remolino se los llevó, dejándolos en medio de un prado verde.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Sirius.

- Es – es... el consejo. –dijo ella con voz entrecortada y señalando hacia un círculo de mujeres que los miraban con severidad.

- Recuerda que te quiero, me da igual lo queme hagan, te quiero. –le susurró él antes de aparecer en el interior de aquel siniestro círculo.

- Swan Min y Sirius Black, ambos sabéis por qué estáis aquí, ¿verdad?

Los jóvenes asintieron sin soltarse las manos.

- ¡Habéis desafiado al consejo y roto las normas del clan! –exclamó otra anciana.

Todas se pusieron en pie, llevaban largos bastones que apuntaban hacia la pareja. Ninguno de los dos parecía asustado, se mantenían firmes, ellos no habían hecho nada malo, sólo se habían amado.

- ¿Tenéis algo que decir en vuestra defensa?

Sandy fue la primera en hablar:

- Señoras, no lamento ni por un instante lo que he hecho, aunque mi vida costara un momento perdido con él, no os lo entregaría. El poder de las hipsipilas es un don antiguo, magia de las montañas, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué el amor sino la magia más ancestral? ¿De dónde salieron todos los hechizos y encantamientos? De una amante despechada, de un hombre que quería hacer feliz a la mujer de su vida, o de un niño que deseaba hacer un regalo a su madre. El amor rige cualquier varita, cualquier poder, sin él, sucumbimos a la magia negra.

- ¿Y el amor no correspondido? –preguntó otra mujer mirando a Sirius.

Éste adivinó que era su turno, no iba a dejar que lo amedrentasen así que tomó la palabra:

- Es algo que no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. El amor te quema por dentro, te vuelve loco si no lo compartes con la persona que quieres. Eso es lo que nos pasó a la chica que juzgáis y a mí. Ambos nos engañamos, sólo atracción, nada más... ¿Quién no sabía cómo iba a terminar? No amábamos aunque ninguno quería reconocerlo. Ese amor se convirtió en algo prohibido, ¿por qué? Porque ella tenía un don, algo bueno que ayudaría a muchas personas, pero ustedes se lo pusieron difícil, no podría hacerlo si no abandonaba su corazón, si no lo enterraba y dejaba que se pudriera. Así, nadie puede curar a otras personas, ¿cómo va a sanar alguien que está enferma por la falta de cariño? Yo la quiero y si por haberla amado tengo que renunciar a m magia o a mi vida, que así sea, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho.

Los dos se miraron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, Sandy parecía a punto de llorar.

- Que este beso selle lo que compartís, ella mantendrá su don siempre que haya alguien que la quiera como tú y eso no es fácil. Es un riesgo que tendréis que asumir, Swuan Min, has superado la prueba. ¿Cómo vamos a impedir que alguien ame? Para una curandera, esa es su principal herramienta.

- ¿Prueba? ¿Y el bauda?

- Tenemos buenas relaciones con otros clanes, Swan. No lo olvides, ama.

Todo desapareció y Sandy volvió a ver a sus padres, como la primera vez que pisó aquel lugar.

- ¡Papá, mamá!

- Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño, Sirius, ¡cuídala!

Ambos cayeron sobre su cama y se sumieron en un profundo sueño, se sentían felices, todo había terminado. No sabían que amarse hasta el extremo no era una tarea fácil.

Lily caminaba por los corredores del colegio con un montón de libros entre sus manos. Todos eran felices, Sirius y Sandy habían estado con el consejo y podían quererse sin el miedo a ser castigados, Remus y Alex se desvivían el uno por el otro y Luke a penas estaba con ellas pues pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Eli. ¿Y ella? ¿Nadie se acordaba de ella? Ni siquiera James había vuelto a intentar hablar con ella. ¿Y por qué no iba ella donde él? No, todavía no sabía que era lo que sentía hacia el merodeador. Mentira, sí que lo sabía, pero no quería pensarlo para no convencerse. Había algo en él que le atraía, que no la dejaba dormir por las noches y más después de que se acostaran. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando eso? Había sido un accidente, nunca debió pasar, Potter no era bueno para ella y menos en ese momento en el que alguien la quería para algo. ¿Cuándo le confesaría Dumbledore quién era? Sumida en sus pensamientos, chocó con alguien y todos sus libros cayeron al suelo. Su olor era inconfundible.

- Lo siento, Lily iba pensando en mis cosas.

- No te preocupes, James, digo Potter.

Él suspiró como solía hacerlo cuando se sentía resignado.

- ¿Para qué quieres tantos libros?

- Se acercan los exámenes. –contestó ella recogiéndolos.

- Quedan dos meses, aún estamos en abril.

- Lo sé, pero tampoco tengo otra cosa que hacer.

- ¿Tienes que quedarte en el castillo?

- Sí, Dumbledore me dijo...

- Ya sé lo que de dijo, yo estaba ahí. La semana que viene nos la van a dar toda libre y me iré a casa, puedes venir, si quieres, seguro que el director te dará permiso, en navidad...

- Tus padres no son funcionarios del ministerio, ¿verdad?

James bajó la vista.

- No del todo, pero da igual, vente, vas as volverte loca dentro de Howarts.

- No sé, supongo que podría ir pero creo que no es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

- Lily, me da igual que no sientas hacia mí lo mismo que yo hacia ti, ante todo eras mi amiga y quiero que pases una semana en mi casa y desconectes de todo. Has adelgazado y parece que no duermes bien.

- ¿Amiga? –nunca se había vuelto a plantear una nueva amistad con él y James se portaba tan bien con ella... A pesar de sus muchos desplantes, el chico seguía queriendo ayudarla. Rompió a llorar.

- Lily... –él la abrazó. La chica solo necesitaba alguien en quien confiar, había estado muy sola últimamente.

- Gracias, James, gracias. –dijo ella sollozando.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados mucho tiempo, ella se sentía seguro en sus brazos y él acariciaba su cabello rojo con la sangre intentando transmitirle el calor que le faltaba. Parecía tan frágil en sus brazos...

- ¿Cómo que vas a ir a casa de James Potter a pasar la semana de pascua?

- ¿Por qué no? Dumbledore ha hablado con sus padres y le han asegurado que no me va a pasar nada, además, estoy segura de que ellos tienen algo que ver en todo esto. –contestó Lily mientras metía su ropa en el baúl.

- No lo digo por eso, creía que estabais peleados.

- Sandy, somos amigos, nada más, no saques cosas de donde no las hay.

- Vale, vale... No sé, me resulta extraño. ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué te pasa Lily? ¿Por qué no estás bien? –preguntó Alex que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

- ¡No me pasa nada!

Sus amigas se miraron.

- ¡Vale! Estos días me he sentido un poco sola y James parece haber sido el único que lo ha notado.

- Lily, lo siento... –comenzó Alex.

- No, no os disculpéis, lo entiendo, erais felices con vuestros chicos...

- Pero tendríamos que haberte prestado más atención, sobre todo después de lo que estás pasando.

- Sandy, ya da igual, de verdad, espero que esta vez todo salga bien con James y no me refiero a una relación, quiero ser su amiga.

- Vale, vale... Por cierto, el Expreso sale dentro de un cuarto de hora. –comentó Alex.

- ¡Mierda, me tengo que vestir! –exclamó la pelirroja.

Justo en el momento en que se quitó la camiseta apareció Sirius.

- ¡Joder! Sandy, ¡echa a tu novio de aquí!

- Vaya, Lily, si hubiera sabido que... –la asiática tapó la boca de su novio y lo sacó de la habitación para que su amiga no estallara.

- ¿Por qué coño saben cómo entrar en nuestras habitaciones? Maldigo el día que os di permiso para eso y para que nos hechizaran a nosotras también.

- Porque son buenos en encantamientos y lograron encontrar una forma de burlar al encantamiento de la escalera, ya lo sabes. –contestó Alex.

- Era una pregunta retórica.

- Lo siento, Lily. –se disculpó Sandy que acababa de entrar.

- No te preocupes... Por cierto, ¿qué puede pasar si Dumbledore, o peor, Mcgonagall, descubren que no hemos autohechizado para ser inmunes al encantamiento protector?

- Lily estaba un poco mosqueada por la intrusión de Sirius en la habitación. –explicó Alex a la recién llegada.

- Supongo que nos castigarían o nos expulsarían. –contestó la asiática. –Pero es imposible que lo hagan, es magia muy avanzada que sólo Remus controla, es muy bueno en encantamientos.

- Sí, es verdad... Bueno, chicas, ¿nos vamos? –propuso Lily.

- ¿Qué Lily pasa las vacaciones contigo?

- Sí, Canuto, sí...

- Así que estás vacaciones lo vais a pasar muy bien. –dijo Remus recalcando el muy.

- No, Remus, no, sólo la invité para que no se quedara aquí, ya os dije que Dumbledore no la deja salir del colegio.

- ¿Y en tu casa la protegerás tú? –dijo Sirius irónicamente.

- Vete a la mierda, sabes que no, mis padres están metidos en el asunto.

- Vale, Cornamenta, tranquilo... –intentó tranquilizarlo Remus.

- ¿Así que Lily y tú ya sois novios?

- Colagusano, no te enteras, a Cornamenta no le gusta Lily, para nada.

- Canuto, te la vas a ganar. –amenazó James.

- Vale, vale... sólo digo que puede ser una buena oportunidad para...

- ¡Sirius!

James se abalanzó sobre su amigo, pero éste fue más rápido y ya había salido de la habitación para ir en busca de su novia y pedirle detalles sobre el asunto James-Lily.

- Hola, Lilian. Bienvenida de nuevo.

El señor Potter le tendió la mano y Lily la estrechó firmemente diciendo:

- Puede llamarme, Lily, todos lo hacen.

- Está bien, Lily, pasa, mi mujer está dentro ultimando los preparativos para la cena de bienvenida de James.

- ¿La bienvenida? –Lily vio como James se sonrojaba.

- En navidades también habían hecho algo parecido pero la chica pensó que sería una mera formalidad para con los invitados.

- Claro, -respondió el mago. -son pocas las veces que estamos todos juntos y cada vez que viene mi hijo preparamos una pequeña comida.

- Yo, lo siento, no me gustaría importunar. –se disculpó Lily.

- No, de eso nada, es mejor que salgas del colegio y aquí cualquier amigo de James será bien recibido.

- Gracias. –dijo la chica azorada.

- Bien, ahora subid a arreglaros y descansar un poco que debéis estar agotados tras el viaje.

Los dos adolescentes fueron a sus habitaciones y se asearon y vistieron para la cena. Cuando James hubo terminado, fue en busca de la pelirroja que estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada ida.

- ¿Lily?

- Pasa, James.

- ¿Qué hacías?

- Nada, nada, sólo me preguntaba qué es lo que me está pasando... Cada día me surgen más preguntas y parece que nadie las quiere responder.

James la miró con compasión, debía ser horrible saber que algo malo puede ocurrirte en cualquier momento y no saber el por qué. La encontró muy hermosa, presa de la desolación. Vestía unos pantalones muy pegados negros y un jersey ceñido del mismo color que realzaba su bonita figura. Para contrastar su triste atuendo llevaba anudado al cuello un pañuelo verde brillante que le favorecía dándole un toque de alegría a su pálida cara.

- Lo siento, Lily...

- No, tú no tienes nada que ver aunque... me gustaría hablar con tus padres, ¿te molestaría si en la cena...?

- En absoluto. –respondió él. -¿bajamos?

Lily asintió y los dos fueron al comedor donde los anfitriones esperaban sentados en una mesa llena de ricos manjares.

- Hola, Lily. –saludó una mujer cordialmente.

- Buenas noches, señora Potter. –respondió la chica sonriendo.

- ¡Qué aproveche! –el señor Potter dio así el comienzo a la comida.

Los cuatro conversaron animadamente mientras los paltos se vaciaban y llenaban nuevamente. Durante los postres Lily sacó el tema que tanto la preocupaba.

- Les agradezco muchísimo que me acojan en su casa.

- Trátanos de tú, ya nos conocemos bastante. –dijo el padre de James.

- Gracias, bueno, os agradezco que me acojáis en vuestra casa pero sé que lo hacéis porque alguien quiere algo de mí, ni sé quién ni sé el qué. Esto es desesperante, debo mantenerme dentro del colegio los fines de semana y no puedo dormir pensando que ese alguien puede entrar y hacerme daño.

- Lily, de verdad que sentimos todo lo que ocurre pero no podemos más que decirte que aquí y en Howarts estarás segura. Nadie podrá hacerte daño. –respondió la mujer.

- Somos aurores, supongo que lo sospechabas pero no podemos decirte más, sería peligroso para ti pues irías en su busca. No debes decir a nadie lo que te hemos contado, ni siquiera a tus amigas. Tampoco menciones que estás en peligro. –añadió el señor Potter.

La chica bajó la cabeza resignada.

- Bien, al menos lo he intentado. –dijo sonriendo.

- Ahora, salid al jardín para airearos, mañana será un día muy largo. –les informó la bruja.

- ¿Largo? Mamá, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Ya lo verás. –respondió ella misteriosa.

Los jóvenes se levantaron y salieron al exterior, los dos necesitaban tomar el aire, una porque las lágrimas estaban a punto de vencerla de nuevo y el otro porque no soportaba ver cómo sus padres negaban algo a su amiga.

- Lo siento, Lily.

- No pasa nada, ellos hacen lo que deben. ¿No tienes miedo de que les ocurra algo?

Lily caminó por un sendero que conducía a un pequeño bosque cerca de la mansión Potter, James la siguió.

- Sí, muchas veces preferiría que trabajaran como funcionarios, –los dos rieron. –pero luego pienso que hay que ser muy valiente para luchar contra magos oscuros y que su trabajo hace bien a otras personas. Yo también realizaré los estudios de auror.

- ¿Crees que conseguirás todos los ÉXTASIS? Un poco pretenciosos, ¿no Potter? –dijo Lily intentando picarle.

- Claro que sí, sabes de sobra que si quiero puedo obtener muy buenos resultados.

- Si no fueras tan prepotente... –ella lo miró burlona.

- Si no fuera tan prepotente, ¿qué?

- Serías un encanto.

- ¿No lo soy ya?

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada ante de contestar:

- Te falta mucho aún. –la pelirroja se sentó apoyándose en un árbol y él la imitó.

- Estás muy guapa. –dijo él.

- Gracias. –la chica se sonrojó. Vio como James alargaba la mano en dirección a su cara con ademán de acariciarla y ella se apartó rápidamente. –No, ya sabes que somos amigos, no la cagues ahora.

- ¿Qué dices? Sólo intentaba quitarte el grillo que se te había enredado en el pelo.

Lily bajó la vista avergonzada, había vuelto a malinterpretar a James.

- No quiero que volvamos a discutir, Lils, y te prometo que no intentaba nada. –el chico decía la verdad, aunque lo deseaba no la tocaría ni intentaría besarla, ella quería guardar las distancias y eso haría.

- Lo siento, James...

- Tranquila, si fuera tú yo también pensaría mal de mí. –dijo guiñando un ojo.

Cuando volvieron a al casa ya era tarde, habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando de cosas sin sentido y riéndose de ellos mismos, como dos adolescentes normales que sólo querían divertirse despreocupadamente.

- Mañana nos vemos. –dijo ella despidiéndose.

- Sí, que duermas bien.

- Gracias. –Lily le ido un beso en la mejilla, no quería que James pensara que estaba jugando con él pero tenía deseos irrefrenables de demostrarle su cariño aunque de momento no quería nada serio, acostarse con él había sido un error que debía enmendar.

- ¿Y esto? –preguntó el chico asombrado.

- Para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí.

- Bien, entonces, de nada. –se volvió y sonrió sin que ella le viera.

Lily se quedó asombrada ante el comportamiento del chico. No había dicho ningún comentario del tipo "me podrías dar las gracias más veces", ni había intentado besarla. No sabía por qué, en su interior necesitaba que él lo hiciera.

- Lily, ponte ropa cómoda, esta mañana será movidita...

La chica dejó de comer sus cereales y miró a la Martha Potter inquisitivamente.

- Mamá, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? –preguntó James.

- ¡Sorpresa! Me lo agradeceréis, ya lo verás...

Una hora después Lily bajaba con unos pantalones de chándal que le quedaban ajustados en las caderas y una camiseta ceñida que a penas le tapaba el vientre. La chica sintió la mirada de James en su trasero y dijo:

- Sí, lo sé, tengo que perder peso, es que los pantalones son de hace tiempo...

- ¡No digas tonterías! Estás estupenda genial. –la chica sen sonrojó.

- Bueno, ahora pasad al salón, por favor. –pidió la madre de James. –Mi marido está en el Ministerio y no podrá acompañarnos, aunque no será necesario. –añadió sonriendo.

Los dos adolescentes entraron en el saló cuyos muebles habían desaparecido. Lily pudo observar la amplitud de la habitación y eso la dejó boquiabierta. No había nada en su interior y las paredes parecían... ¿de goma?

- He preparado esta habitación para que podamos entrenar, las paredes amortiguarán los golpes, lo siento, lo del suelo me ha sido imposible porque sino tendríamos que batirnos saltando. –les informó Martha.

- ¿Batirnos?

- ¿Entrenarnos?

Los dos estaban perplejos, ¿qué significaba todo eso?

- Mamá, ¿por qué quieres entrenarnos?

- Pensé que os haría ilusión, sé que queréis ser aurores...

- Yo nunca he dicho eso. –la cortó Lily.

- Lo sé, pero, ¿a que no es una mentira?

- No, pero no podemos utilizar la magia fuera de Howarts.

- Dumbledore me dio permiso. –contestó quitándole importancia. - Bien, entonces, empecemos, yo os voy a lanzar hechizos y quiero que los esquivéis, de momento no podéis atacarme, ¿entendido?

- Está bien, pero somos dos...

- James, siempre has sido un poco prepotente, al igual que tu padre... No subestimes a una mujer con una varita. ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Al cabo de cinco minutos James, que gracias a Lily podía moverse, se encontraba bailando en mitad de la habitación incapaz de controlar sus piernas y a Lily le había crecido tanto el pelo que no podía caminar sin tropezarse con él.

- Vamos, chicos, son hechizos elementales...

Así trascurrió la semana que la pelirroja pasó en casa de los Potter. Por las mañanas aprendían defensa contra hechizos y artes oscuras y por las tardes salían juntos al pueblo, o iban de compras a la ciudad, y si hacía mal tiempo se quedaban en casa jugando a cartas.

- Mamá, llevamos 6 días con defensa, ¿cuándo nos vas a enseñar el ataque? –preguntó James a su madre la última mañana que pasarían en su casa.

- ¿Ataque? Eso es más fácil, basta con pronunciar el hechizo y apuntar con la varita. Lo difícil es esquivar una maldición imperdonable... –la mujer bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro tétrico.

- De verdad que ha veces das miedo... –dijo James.

- Bueno, está bien, vosotros dos contra mí, sólo me defenderé y aún así no me vais a hacer ni un rasguño.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Lily que estaba deseosa de batirse, lanzó un hechizo de desarme que la mujer esquivo con un simple movimiento hacia la derecha. El rayo de luz roja rebotó de un lado a otro hasta que Martha lo neutralizó.

-Eres rápida, Lily... –dijo.

James también lanzó otro hechizo que parecía estar a punto de alcanzarla pero erró. Ninguno de los dos logró dañarla lo más mínimo, sólo consiguieron quedar exhaustos y un poco frustrados. La bruja movía a varita con una destreza tremenda y había formado un escudo muy fuerte a su alrededor.

- No pasa nada, la verdad es que lo habéis hecho muy bien, pero la experiencia es más valiosa que el número... Bueno, ahora algo más equilibrado, batíos vosotros dos.

James y Lily se miraron dudosamente pero la chica hizo la inclinación clásica que da comienzo a un duelo y fue correspondida por él. La señora Potter sonrió complacida. Tras el saludo inicial, James lanzó a la chica un hechizo de gelatina haciendo que esta cayera al suelo pues sus piernas parecían a punto de derretirse. Ella no se alarmó, pronunció el contrahechizo y se levantó de un salto y antes de que el chico dijera nada exclamó:

- ¡EXPELIARMUS!

La varita de James voló y él cayó al suelo.

- ¡Accio varita! –dijo la chica.

Lily la cogió y se la entregó a la Martha sonriendo triunfalmente.

- Bien, ha estado bien... aunque... James, nunca esperes a que el enemigo se levante, puede que sea caballeroso pero él no lo será contigo, si está en el suelo átalo o quítale la varita como muy bien a hecho ella. Lily, no esperes a que te ataquen y si lo haces al menos invoca un escudo protector, ese hechizo n era dañino pero los hay peores que si te alcanzan puede que no te dejen volver a levantarte.

La pelirroja tragó saliva y James se incorporó con el orgullo herido.

- Ere un poco dura. –le dijo a su madre.

- No lo pretendía, solo quiero enseñaros.

- Gracias, Martha, la verdad es que he disfrutado mucho con estas clases extra. –hacía días que Lily llamaba a la bruja por su nombre de pila.

- De nada, para mí ha sido un placer. Me gustaría que entrenarais en Howarts, ¿tendréis tiempo?

- Bueno, de aquí a dos meses tenemos exámenes... –comenzó a decir Lily. – Pero por mí está bien.

Las dos miraron a james.

- Vale, vale... aunque yo entreno a quiddtitch, no sé si lo recordáis...

- No nos dejas que olvidemos que eres el mejor buscador que ha tenido Griffindor. –bromeó Lily.

- Que ha tenido el colegio. –la corrigió riendo.- Ven, voy a enseñarte a volar.

- No, tengo pánico a las alturas.

- ¡Pero si no se nota!

- Bueno, os dejo solos, acordaos de hacer la maleta antes de comer que debemos coger el traslador a las tres.

- Vale. –contestaron los jóvenes.

- Venga, Lils, no te hagas de rogar.

- Te he dicho que no, James.

El chico, cansado de discutir, la tomó de la cintura y la cargó sobre el hombro derecho de manera que ella quedaba boca abajo apoyada en su espalda y con lasa piernas en el torso del chico. A pesar de sus pataleos y gritos, él no la soltó y la llevó hasta el jardín.

- ¡Accio escoba!

Una bonita escoba apareció frente a ellos.

- No pienso volar.

- Sí que lo harás.

James la dejó en el suelo frente a él quedando ambos a una distancia tal que sus narices se rozaban.

- En serio, me pongo muy nerviosa cuando estoy en un piso alto, no creo que sea buena idea que me de un ataque de histeria sobre una escoba. –dijo Lily riendo y aprovechando para aumentar la peligrosa distancia que los separaba.

- Está bien, pero algún día volarás... –contestó James reponiéndose tras haber tenido a la pelirroja tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Alex pasó los primeros días escribiendo a Remus y leyendo lo que el chico le respondía. Les había contado a sus padres que tenía novio y ellos parecían muy contentos al ver a su hija con una sonrisa permanente en los labios. Se habían preocupado mucho cuando ella les informó de su ruptura con John porque sabían que era muy enamoradiza y eso les alivió.

- Invítalo a comer algún día, pude venir con polvos flú. –dijo su padre.

- ¿En serio? Claro que lo haré, así lo conoceréis y veréis que no os miento.

- ¿Es guapo? –preguntó Kyra, la hermana de 9 años de Alex.

- Claro que sí, tiene el pelo castaño, unos ojos de color miel y una sonrisa preciosa...

- Mientras te haga feliz y sea buena persona...

- ¡Claro que lo es, mamá!

- Bueno, entonces escríbele y dile que venga dentro de dos días.

La chica no se hizo de rogar, subió a su cuarto y mandó un alechuza urgente. Esperó toda la tarde y la noche pero él no contestó. Al día siguiente durante el desayuno sus padres le preguntaron si él iría a comer o no y ella mintió diciéndoles que no, que tenía un compromiso familiar, le daba vergüenza contarles que no le había contestado. Pasó el resto del día en su cuarto y jugando con su hermana que se aburrió en seguida.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Alex? Parece que estás a punto de llorar. –dijo Kyra.

- No, cariño, estoy bien. Sólo que dentro de dos días tengo que volver a Howarts y te echaré de menos. –mintió.

- Bueno, así verás a Remus, ¿no?

- Sí, a Remus... –Alex suspiró y miró por la ventana. Había luna llena.

- Sandy, cariño, despierta, que ya es muy tarde.

La asiática se desperezó y miró al reloj. Las once de la mañana. Levantarse a esa hora parecía haberse convertido en costumbre, necesitaba descansar y lo estaba consiguiendo. La semana de vacaciones le había venido muy bien para hablar con sus padres, que ellos le contaran que siempre supieron su condición de hipsipila y sobre todo para relajarse. Ella pensaba que todo había terminado, pronto le entregarían los poderes y podría curar a muchas personas junto a Sirius, sabía que sin él no lo lograría.

- Buenos días, mamá, buenos días, papá - saludó la chica con voz cantarina.

- Sandy, tienes visita.

- ¿Cómo?

La chica miró en la dirección que le indicaba su madre y pudo ver a una mujer de unos sesenta años vestida con una túnica violeta y con un largo pelo gris suelto cayendo por su espalda. Los señores Min salieron del salón dejando a su hija con la recién llegada.

- Swan Min, me alegro de verte.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Pensé que me reconocerías. –dijo la anciana.

- Usted es...

- Mi nombre es Haideé y pertenezco al clan de las hipsipilas y al consejo de ancianas.

- Oh, vaya... ¿Desea algo? Si quiere le puedo preparar...

- ¡No! Vengo aquí para abrirte los ojos, Swan.

- Puede llamarme Sandy.

- Un nombre está para utilizarlo, niña, seguro que no sabes lo que significa el tuyo. –la chica negó con la cabeza asustada. – Tulipán negro.

- No lo sabía, es bonito...

- Claro que lo es. Swan, ¿piensas que esto es así de fácil?

- ¿Cómo dice?

- No entrenas, no controlas tu mente ni haces ejercicios de relajación. Tus poderes no van a serte entregados, los llevas en tu interior y tienen que florecer, ¿vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados esperando a que aparezcan?

- Pensé que...

- Me da igual lo que pensaras, lo de Sirius fue una prueba que superaste y ahora viene lo más difícil, Sandy y eso lo tendrás que hacer tú sola, pueden acompañarte pero no ayudarte.

- Lo siento...

- No te disculpes, eso no vale ahora. –dijo la anciana. –Nos veremos pronto.

Dicho esto la mujer desapareció dejando a Sandy abrumada preguntándose si realmente había pasado aquello y si había sido así... ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Entrenarse, sí, pero... ¿Cuándo sabría que realmente le habían "florecido" sus poderes? Las vacaciones terminaban y debía volver a Howarts, con Sirius...

El primer día de clase se hizo muy duro para todos los alumnos, aunque la mayoría sea legraron de ver a sus compañeros, novios, etc... Ese era el caso de Sandy y Sirius, habían pasado el día mandándose notas en clase y mirándose, desando que llegara la noche.

- Te he echado de menos. –dijo él mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Yo también, mi amor. Espera, tengo que contarte algo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

- Una anciana vino a visitarme y decirme que tengo que seguir entrenando, que los poderes están dentro de mí...

- ¿Y qué? Entrenaremos y punto, relajación, respiraciones...

- No, Sirius, no entrenaremos, yo entrenaré. –contestó ella enfatizando el yo.

- ¿Cómo? Creía que estábamos juntos...

- Claro que sí, pero llegará un día en que estaré sola, y debo estar preparada para ello.

- ¿Sola? Nunca te dejaré...

- Te tragarás tus palabras, Sirius Black, porque ningún amor es eterno.

El chico parecía dispuesto a responder que sí pero recapacito dándose cuenta que ella tenía razón, eran jóvenes y con una vida larga por delante, ¿Quién sabe lo que les deparaba el destino?

- Sandy, al menos...

- Prométeme que siempre serás sincero. –le cortó ella.

- Te dije que sí.

- Prométemelo.

- Está bien, lo prometo.

- Gracias, Sirius.

Él la miró con compasión. Sandy era una chica valiente, llevaba un gran peso a sus espaldas y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo sola pero mientras estuviera en su mano, él la ayudaría.

- Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? –dijo él.

- Me lo recuerdas cada día.

Se besaron tiernamente y él la recostó en su cama. De pronto alguien entró en la habitación.

- Al menos podríais cerrar las cortinas.

- Lo-lo siento, Lily.

- Da igual, cogeré una manta, esta noche va a hacer frío.

- ¿Frío? –preguntó Sirius atándose la camisa mientras levantaba.

- No han encendido la chimenea en una semana. –respondió ella. La chica miró su cama y vio que en ella había una carta, la cogió y añadió. – Buenas noches, espero que lo paséis bien.

- ¿A dónde vas, Lils?

- A la sala común. Adiós.

La pelirroja salió y se acomodó en su sillón favorito, cerca del fuego. En la habitación, un contrariado Sirius y una avergonzada Sandy se miraban sin saber qué decir.

- Voy a ver qué le pasa.

- ¿Prefieres que pasemos la noche en mi cuarto?

- Sí, será mejor, aunque no creo que Lily suba, es muy terca.

- Por cierto, no he visto a Remus en todo el día... –comentó Sirius.

- Creo que Alex y él están peleados, no sé, los he visto un poco tensos.

- Yo no he notado nada.

- Nunca lo haces.

Sirius rió y la tomó de la mano.

- ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió.

- Espera, primero voy a hablar con Lily.

- Te espero en el cuarto.

Sandy bajó las escaleras y fue hasta donde se hallaba la pelirroja enfrascada en la lectura de un nuevo libro.

- Lils, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada, Sandy, estoy cansada y quiero dormir. –ella cerró el libro con brusquedad.

- Voy a pasar la noche en el cuarto de Sirius.

- No te lo recomiendo.

- ¿Por qué?

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder Sirius bajó las escaleras de dos en dos.

- Menudo ambiente...

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No lo sé, he entrado al cuarto y estaban Remus y Alex sentados en la cama callados mirando al suelo. Les he preguntado que cómo estaban y Lunático,

- Remus. –aclaró Sandy.

- Sí, lo siento Lily, Remus me ha lanzado una de esas miradas asesinas poco frecuentes en él, así que he preferido dejarles solos. ¿Sabéis algo?

- Alex invitó a Remus a comer a su casa y él no contestó a la invitación. –dijo Lily desinteresadamente mientras leía su libro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Iba a presentarle a sus padres y él no le respondió?

- Bueno, igual es que la lechuza no le llegó...

- No tiene excusa, para Alex sus padres son muy importantes.

- Chicos, es tarde y quiero dormir. –dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Aquí? –preguntó Sandy escéptica.

- No me gusta imaginarme a dos personas revolcándose en la cama de al lado y creo que no es buena idea que nadie suba a la habitación de esos dos.

- No tenemos por qué revolcarnos. –contestó Sirius sintiéndose ofendido.

- Da igual, me he acomodado aquí.

- No vamos a convencerte, ¿verdad? –preguntó la asiática.

- No, buenas noches. Por cierto, ¿dónde está James?

- Entrenando a quidditch, está obsesionado con el partido del sábado contra Slytherin.

- Bien.

Sandy y Sirius subieron al cuarto de las chicas dudosos, el comportamiento de Lily les extrañaba, había vuelto a dormir en el dormitorio aunque no entendían por qué le molestaba que estuvieran juntos. Conjuraban las cortinas de la cama para que no se oyera nada. ¿Serían celos? No, Lily era demasiado madura para eso.

- Sandy, ¿estás segura de que no se va a enfadar? –preguntó Sirius una vez arriba.

- Mañana hablaré con ella, no sé qué le pasa.

Él asintió y la besó con delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal A Sandy le encantaba que la tratara con dulzura, le hacía sentir una princesa a en los brazos de un valeroso caballero andante. Por ello sonrió, estaba contenta, al día siguiente comenzaría su nuevo entrenamiento y esta vez no tendría que esconderse de nada ni de nadie.

Sirius había salido de la habitación dejándolos en el más absoluto silencio.

- Te he hecho una pregunta. –dijo Alex.

Claro que se la había hecho, peor Remus no tenía ninguna respuesta en mente, ni siquiera había visto la carta. La trasformación fue horrible, peor que nunca. Había tenido que convertirse en hombre-lobo solo en un bosque cercano a su casa. James no podía ir con él porque estaba con Lily y levantaría sospechas y Sirius lo había intentado pero sus padres le encerraron en casa. Él no les culpaba, no podía depender siempre de sus amigos a los que les debía tanto, pero lejos de Howarts, de Alex y de ellos, se había sentido como una bestia, un ser desalmado. Al amaneces, tras la trasformación, volvió a casa y pasó dos días en la cama recuperándose para luego volver a la escuela. La carta la había abierto una vez llegó.

- Te he preguntado que por qué no me contestaste.

- Perdón.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre? Si no quieres conocer a mi familia, si te da vergüenza o si me ocultas algo, por favor, ¡dímelo!

- No es eso, y de verdad que lo siento, no pude contestarte, mi madre se puso enferma...

- ¿Cómo el mes pasado?

- Tiene una enfermedad crónica.

La chica calló, él siempre había dicho eso y Alex nunca lo había dudado pero la pesadumbre con que se lo decía le llevó a pensar que era verdad, sino, ¿por qué estaba tan triste? ¿Qué podía haber peor que el hecho de que la persona que te ha dado la vida estuviera enferma y tú no pudieras hacer nada? Debía sentirse impotente... Por supuesto que se sentía así, aunque la africana no sabía que ese sentimiento de frustración se debía a una condición que le había impuesto la madre naturaleza.

- ¿Confías en mí? –preguntó Remus.

- Claro que sí.

- Entonces, créeme, por favor. –pidió el chico.

- Claro que te creo.

- Gracias Alex, tu apoyo es muy importante para mí.

- Remus.

- ¿Que?

- Espero que llegue el día en que tú puedas confiar en mí.

Lily leyó otra vez la carta que había encontrado sobre su cama.

"Tenemos que vernos, es muy urgente. Eso de lo que te hablé, mi gran proyecto, va sobre ruedas y sólo necesito una cosa más. El sábado a las doce de la noche en la biblioteca. No le hables a nadie sobre nuestra cita, debe permanecer en el más absoluto secreto. Enciende la chimenea y espera, me proyectaré allí.

Te echo de menos, cada noche sueño contigo.

Te quiere,

Tom."

¿"Te quiere, Tom"? ¿Qué clase de despedida era esa? Lily no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba hablar con él y que le respondiera a varias preguntas. Pensó en contárselo a Dumbledore pero en seguida desechó la idea, Tom le había dicho que no dijera nada y ella no era una chivata. La chica oyó que alguien entraba en la sala común. Guardó la carta y miró hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lily?

- Leer. –respondió la chica serenándose al ver que era James. EL merodeador iba vestido sólo con la parte de debajo de su pijama que consistía en unos pantalones de color blanco holgados. Parecía acabar de ducharse pues llevaba el pelo mojado y gotitas de agua le caían por el torso que Lily no pudo evitar mirar.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- He preguntado yo primero. –contestó él sonriendo.

- No me gusta estar sola cuando hay dos personas que se quieren en mi habitación. Me hace sentir, no sé, amargada, reprimida...

- ¿Y crees que durmiendo aquí lo arreglarás? –preguntó él sentándose junto a la chica.

- No, claro que no, pero hasta que lo supere...

- Bien, entontes me quedo contigo.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? En mi cuarto estarán Remus y Alex y no me gusta estar solo.

- Es mentira.

- Bien, pero prefiero estar contigo.

Lily rió.

-Eso ya es otra cosa. –contestó. –Ahora te toca a ti.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó James extrañado.

- ¿Qué haces entrenando a estas horas?

- Desahogarme, quería desahogarme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo sólo he hecho una pregunta.

- No, me has preguntado si creo que durmiendo aquí se arreglará.

- Mierda tienes razón. Bueno, desahogarme porque van a empezar los exámenes y me estoy agobiando, porque necesito desconectar...

- Buenas noches.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿No querías dormir? Pues venga, la chimenea está a punto de apagarse.

- Ya pero...

- Sssshhhh. Tengo sueño.

Una carcajada rompió el silencio de la sala.

- Te encanta meterte conmigo, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico.

- Sí, es muy divertido.

- Lily, mañana nos van a ver aquí cuando todos salgan a desayunar.

- No, siempre me despierto con el amanecer, así que nos dará tiempo a subir a las habitaciones.

- Bien, porque pueden pensar mal y...

- ¿Y qué? –preguntó Lily.

- Que no quiero hacer que pases un mal rato ni nadie confunda nada.

- Yo no lo hago, somos amigos.

- Claro. –contestó él. –Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Por la mañana James despertó solo. Abrió los ojos esperando ver a Lily en el otro sillón, pero allí no había nadie.

- ¿Todavía no te has vestido? La gente va a empezar a bajar.

El chico se dio la vuelta y vio a la pelirroja bajando las escaleras con el uniforme puesto.

- Podrías haberme despertado, ¿no?

- Estabas tan mono con los ojitos cerrados… Me daba pena…

James se levantó de un saltó y subió las escaleras de su dormitorio de dos en dos.

- Parece que alguien ha pasado muy buena noche. -dijo Sirius al ver entrar a su amigo.

- Sí, en la sala.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también? Estáis todos locos.

- No ha sido para tanto. ¿Dónde está Lunático?

- Tiene día depresivo, parece que no le fue muy bien con Alex, y ha bajado a desayunar hace una hora.

La semana pasó muy rápido para los estudiantes, todos estaban deseando que llegara el sábado para ver el partido de quidditch de la temporada: Griffindor vs. Slytherin. Por su parte, James entrenaba todos los días y pasaba las noches con Lily que seguía durmiendo en la sala común. Cuando llegó el tan esperado día, todo el colegio se agolpó en el campo de quidditch para ver como ganaban los griffin. El resultado no impresionó a nadie pues los slys tuvieron algunas bajas inesperadas. Este triunfo otorgaba la copa del campeonato a los leones que subieron a celebrarlo a su torre. Lily no había olvidado su cita con Tom y esperaba que nadie la importunara. La fiesta en la sala común aún seguía cuando la pelirroja salió para ir al lugar donde había quedado con él. Caminó por los corredores evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido pues los alumnos del resto de las casas podían estar dormidos y no quería dar explicaciones a nadie. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, abrió la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la chimenea. Eran las doce en punto cuando las llamas comenzaron a crepitar y Lily pudo ver el rostro de Tom aparecer entre ellas.

- Buenas noches, preciosa. -saludó.

- Hola, Tom. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Estoy bien, gracias. -contestó él sonriendo.

- Sí, es verdad, lo siento, es que no quiero que me pillen y estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Cómo te va?

- Nadie va a ir a la biblioteca a estas horas, Lily.

- Ya lo sé…

- ¿Cómo te van las clases?

- Bien, todo bien, prefiero ir al grano, Tom. ¿Para qué tanta prisa en verme?

- Vale, vale. Es que te echaba de menos. -contestó. -Y también tengo que decirte algo importante. -añadió al ver la expresión incrédula de la pelirroja.

- ¿Algo importante? Joder, llevas diciendo eso desde que te vi a principio de curso.

- Esta vez tampoco voy a poder decírtelo claramente, necesito hacerlo en persona.

- Eso no va a poder ser…

- ¿Por qué? El fin de semana que viene lo tenéis libre, ¿no?

- Sí, claro, pero me quedaré a estudiar, los exámenes están al caer y voy un poco retrasada. -mintió.

- Me has dicho que lo llevabas bien.

- No, te he dicho que las clases me iban bien. Por cierto, ¿de quién es la chimenea que estás utilizando? -preguntó la chica tratando de desviar el tema.

- De unos amigos.

Lily oyó un ruido en el exterior de la biblioteca y palideció.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a que te vean? Puedes decir que te molestaba el ruido de la fiesta de tu casa y querías estar sola. -dijo Tom.

- Sí, pero… -la chica reaccionó rápidamente. -No te he dicho que tenía ninguna fiesta.

Tom pareció titubear, pero en seguida se recompuso.

- Suponía que habíais ganado.

- Sí, claro… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Tengo prisa y estoy cansada de esto, me traes aquí, sabes cosas que no te he contado y respondes con evasivas.

- Está bien, siéntate y escucha.

La pelirroja obedeció.

- Tengo entre manos algo muy grande. Mis poderes han ido en aumento y quiero librar al mundo mágico de todos sus lastres, de aquello que nos impide avanzar y evolucionar.

- ¿Tú solo? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Claro que no, he formado un pequeño ejército.

- Eso está bien, librarnos de todos los magos oscuros… Seguro que el ministerio de ayudará. -dijo Lily.

- ¡No! Esto debe permanecer en secreto, sino muchas personas querrán destruirme, te pido que no digas anda a nadie.

- Está bien, pero seguro que Dumbledore te ayudaría.

- Dale tiempo al tiempo, es todo lo que puedo decirte por el momento.

- ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

- Lo siento, es mejor que no sepas nada de esto.

- Tom, si necesitas algo para tu plan… puedes contar conmigo.

El chico sonrió haciendo que Lily se estremeciera. Había algo en él que le daba miedo, no le inspiraba confianza, aunque su plan indicaba lo contrario. Quería terminar con los lastres, los magos oscuros, la magia negra. Una persona que hacía eso no podía ser mala.

- Gracias, Lils. Lo haré. -dijo él. - Creo que hay algo que te preocupa…

- ¿A mí?

- Sí, algo relacionado con Dumbledore o con… ¿James Potter?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir, no me pasa nada.

- Lily, no puedes mentirme, tengo la facultad de leer mentes, ¿no lo recuerdas? Lo mencioné en una de mis cartas hace ya tiempo.

- Sí, claro que sí, pero pensaba que se precisaba en contacto visual. -contestó asustada.

- Mis facultades son especiales, ya te darás cuenta. Ahora me tengo que ir, Lily, nos vemos el sábado en Hosmeade.

- No puedo ir. -dijo la chica, pero Tom ya había desparecido, lo único que veía ahora eran las llamas rojas ondeando en el interior de la chimenea de piedra.

Cuando Lily llegó a la sala común, ésta estaba desierta. Todos debían estar en sus camas, cansados de tanto festejo. La chica entró y caminó a tientas por la oscura habitación. Prefería no subir a su cuarto pues suponía que alguna de sus amigas estaría con su novio en él, e interrumpirles no entraba dentro de sus planes. Se quitó el uniforme y se tumbó en el sofá en ropa interior, tapándose con la manta.

- ¿Lily?

La chica se levantó de un salto al escuchar su nombre.

- Lumus. -susurró encendiendo su varita y apuntando hacia la voz.

- Tranquila, soy yo.

- ¿James?

- El mismo.

- ¡No! -chilló la chica.

Demasiado tarde, el merodeador había conjurado la chimenea que ahora iluminaba toda la habitación además del cuerpo semidesnudo de Lily. Ella sen sonrojó el tiempo que se cubría con la manta.

- Lo siento, no imaginé que…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Dormir. -respondió él con serenidad.

- Joder, ¿no tienes cuarto?

- ¿Y tú?

- Lo mío es diferente, me molesta que…

- …haya gente haciendo el amor mientras tú duermes.

- Te agradecería que no fueras tan explícito.

- Es la verdad.

- James, no me apetece discutir.

- ¡Vaya novedad!

- No has tenido un buen día, ¿o qué?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque desde que he entrado has estado borde.

- ¿Borde yo?

- Vete a la mierda, quiero dormir.

La chica se tumbó de espaldas a James.

- Perdona, tienes razón, no he tenido un buen día.

Ella se incorporó y lo miró fijamente advirtiendo tristeza en sus ojos color avellana.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Habéis ganado el partido…

- Eso no es suficiente. La persona que con la que más quería celebrar el triunfo no estaba ahí.

Lily bajó la cabeza cohibida y respondió:

- Lo siento, tenía que hacer unas cosas y me he entretenido.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que hablaba de ti?

- No lo sé… yo…

- No, tienes razón, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo, Lily. Tú dices que somos amigos pero nunca me miras a los ojos y cuando lo haces te sonrojas y apartas la mirada rápidamente. Noto cómo te estremeces cuando te toco, y veo cómo sonríes si te doy un beso o te acaricio el pelo mientras duermes.

- Ya hablamos de esto. -dijo con brusquedad.

- No, no lo hicimos. Creíste que si no volvíamos a mencionar que nos acostamos se nos olvidaría, pero ¿sabes qué? No puedo dejar de pensar en esa noche, no puedo olvidar lo mejor de mi vida, no puedo olvidarme de ti.

Lily no taba que el nudo de su garganta iba aumentando y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Guardaba en su interior una infinidad de preocupaciones y sentimientos mezclados que habían estallado en su pecho. James la abrazó y ella se resguardó en su pecho sollozando desconsoladamente.

- No puedes hacerme esto, ahora no. -dijo la chica.

- Lily, no puedo evitar quererte, por mucho que te pelees conmigo, por muy distante que estés… No voy a dejar de amar a esa pelirroja que entró en mi vagón el primer día y que me regaló una snitch en navidad. -contestó él hundiendo su rostro en el pelo de la chica.

Ella levantó la cabeza mirándolo fijamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos hablaron por ellos, mostrando sus verdaderas emociones, sin escondites ni dobles sentidos. Ambos acortaron lentamente la distancia que los separaba y sus labios se rozaron intentando saciar sus ansias de amar. Ese pequeño roce se convirtió en un beso, y el beso dio paso a una pasión desenfrenada por la que Lily se dejó levar sacando de su interior lo que llevaba mucho tiempo intentando ocultar: su amor por aquel chico que había dormido con ella toda esa semana sin esperar nada a cambio, el mismo que la protegía, que daría su vida por ella: James Potter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! ahí va un capítulo más... He calculado que quedan un par.. espero que os guste! gracias a paula y eli!**

CAPÍTULO 13

- ¡Sirius, tengo que practicar!

- Vale, vale... Pero si piensas que voy a poder contener mis impulsos masculinos, te equivocas. –dijo el chico riendo.

- ¡Eres desesperante!

Sandy cerró los ojos e intentó olvidarse de todo lo que la rodeaba concentrándose únicamente en los sonidos que producía el viento al chocar contra los árboles ya en flor o el trinar de los pájaros. Tenía que liberarse de toda tensión y llegar a un equilibrio espiritual si deseaba que sus poderes comenzaran a "florecer" como había dicho la anciana Haideé. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a concentrarse en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo empezando por las puntas de los dedos de sus pies desnudos. Fue subiendo poco a poco relajando cada una de las zonas que imaginaba. De pronto notó un suave cosquilleo en sus labios seguido de una caricia en sus pechos que la obligó a abrir los ojos y levantarse indignada empujando a Sirius.

- ¡Ya vale, ¿no? Esto es importante para mí.

- Sandy, es que no entiendo a qué viene esto. Cuando vengan vendrán, ¿no?

- Sí, por ciencia "in fusa", así, como a quien le sale un grano. Si te quedas es para estar calladito y ayudarme a que me relaje. Tengo que hacer una introspección, ¿sabes lo que es eso? Aprender a conocerme, saber cómo soy realmente.

- Sí, sí, eso ya me lo has dicho.

- También te dije que no lo lograría sola, necesito tu ayuda o la de alguien que me haga las preguntas correctas para guiarme.

- ¿Y qué preguntas quieres que te haga yo?

- No lo sé, ponme algún ejemplo de situación precaria y yo te digo cómo lo afrontaría o lo que quieras... Creí que habías leído un libro sobre eso.

- Sí, bueno, lo intenté...

- ¿No lo leíste? Mierda, Sirius, te lo pedí, necesito ayuda y me lo prometiste.

- ¿Vas a presionarme con eso? Sabes que no soy el mejor del mundo en cumplir promesas.

- Pues parece que con tus amigos eres el mejor.

- ¿Estás celosa de Prongs y Moony?

- No estoy celosa, sólo digo que deberías esforzarte un poco más... –dijo Sandy con dulzura.

- Tienes razón. Ahora vuelve a sentarte y respira o haz eso que estabas haciendo.

- Creo que será mejor que pase directamente al tai-chi, tengo controlados los movimientos y no creo que hoy pueda comenzar con el yoga...

La chica se irguió y relajó sus extremidades superiores. Cerró los ojos y movió sus brazos y su tronco al ritmo de una música muda que sólo ella era capaz de escuchar hasta que una risa la interrumpió. Abrió los ojos y parecía a punto de echar fuego por su mirada.

- ¡Sirius, lárgate! ¡Déjame en paz y no vuelvas a intentar ayudarme en nada!

- Tampoco es para que te pongas así, es que me parecía muy gracioso ver cómo...

- ¡¡¡VETE! –gritó la chica al tiempo que una ráfaga de viento chocaba contra el rostro de su novio.

Él prefirió no contestar y, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del uniforme, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al colegio.

James hundió su rostro en el pelo de Lily aspirando su suave aroma e intentando guardar ese momento en su corazón. Acarició la espalda de la chica y sintió las manos de ella en su cabello.

- Te quiero. –pronunció él con voz queda.

- ¡Shhh! No digas nada. –rogó la pelirroja al tiempo que lo volvía a besar con inmensa ternura.

- ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar de opinión?

- Por tus ojos.

FLASH BACK

James despertó abrazado a la chica que tanto amaba. No podía creerlo, ¿de verdad estaba despierto? ¿O seguía en el mismo sueño que la noche anterior cuando ella lo besaba y susurraba su nombre sintiendo ambos un infinito placer? Si así era, se dijo, prefería volver a cerrar los ojos e intentar vivir soñando toda su vida, pues si la fantasía era tan hermosa, ¿qué mal podría haber en no querer afrontar la realidad nunca? Pero como todo sueño, ese también tendría un fin brusco.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Ya es de día!

La pelirroja había despertado y levantado del sofá tan rápido que a James sólo le dio tiempo a ver cómo se ponía la camiseta y los pantalones y buscaba su ropa interior entre el tumulto de prenda que poblaban el suelo de la sala común.

- Es domingo, nadie va a venir a estas horas. –la tranquilizó el chico un poco contrariado. En sus sueños los despertares eran como en las películas románticas, con un beso y un te amo, no con Lily histérica intentando fingir que no había pasado nada.

- Ya es de día.- -repitió ella dando vueltas en la habitación desorientada.

James se levantó y la tomó por los hombros poniéndose frente a ella.

- Lils, tranquilízate por favor, son las ocho de la mañana, nadie se despierta tan pronto un domingo. –comentó James recalcando la palabra nadie.

- Siempre hay gente madrugadora. –dijo ella indiferente a las palabras del merodeador.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan malo es que nos vean?

- Peor de lo que imaginas. –contestó ella subiendo rápidamente las escaleras de su habitación.

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¿Por mis ojos?

- Sí, fueron sinceros y vi que no querías nada más allá de lo que pedías, no había segundas intenciones en tu mirada, sólo una inmensa serenidad.

- ¿Por qué iba a haberlas?

FLASH BACK

- Sirius vístete. Verte como Dios te trajo al mundo no es algo que crea poder soportar a esas horas de la mañana.

La pelirroja había entrado como una estampida de toros a la habitación despertando bruscamente a la parejita feliz que dormía plácidamente.

- Mira, guapita, -el ojiazul seguía llamándola de esa manera que ella tanto odiaba. –muchas pagarían por verme así.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Eres el chico más egocéntrico y orgulloso que he conocido nunca! ¡Largo de mi habitación!

Lily necesitaba alguien en quien desahogarse y lo había hecho con el primero que la provocó. Sandy hizo una señal a su novio para que hiciera a caso a la pelirroja y éste se fue sin entender lo que había pasado murmurando algo así como "mujeres".

- ¡Será machista! –exclamó Lily. –Luego presumirás de fémina a favor de la igualdad. No me lo puedo creer... –la chica se metió en el cuarto de baño sin dar tiempo a su amiga de contestarle.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Lils?

- Me he acostado con James Potter otra vez y lo peor de todo es que creo que empieza a gustarme.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Siempre queréis algo más, los hombres digo. –contestó Lily mirándolo fijamente con sus manos aún en la espalda de James.

- Eres un poco desconfiada.

- Han jugado mucho conmigo.

FLASH BACK

- Sí, Alex, otra vez. No hace falta que pongas carteles por los pasillos de Howarts.

- ¿Cómo que no? –protestó la africana. –Has vuelto a acostarte con James y has admitido que te gusta ¿y no quieres que lo publique? Creo que incluso "Corazón de bruja" querrá hacerte una entrevista.

- No he dicho que me guste.

- Sí que lo has dicho. –dijo Sandy.

- Bueno, vale ya, ¿ok? No sé qué voy a hacer.

- Ir a su habitación ahora mismo y decirle que lo quieres. –sugirió sutilmente la asiática.

- Es que no estoy segura de eso...

- Bueno, de todas formas, ve donde él, seguro que no se queda callado al ver esa preciosidad de falda conjuntada con un calcetín de cada color y unas deportivas que conjuntan con tu camisa. –bromeó Alex al ver que s amiga no se había dado cuenta de la ropa con la que se había vestido.

Las tres amigas rieron mientras Lily se desvestía para ponerse unos pantalones de lino y una camiseta sin mangas.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Yo no lo haré.

- Prométemelo.

- Lo prometo.

- Júrame que nunca me engañarás, puedes hacerme daño si quieres, pero nunca por la espalda, eso es algo que no soportaré.

FLASH BACK

- Joder, Prongs, no puedes dejar que juegue así contigo.

- No juega con él, Padfoot, sólo se divierte.

- ¿Tú también, Moony? –preguntó James enfadado. –Os repito que esta vez ha sido especial, diferente, ya lo veréis.

- Sí, claro, como la del otro día, ¿no?

- Padfoot, voy a...

- Lo siento, chicos, ¿interrumpo algo? –la pelirroja había interrumpido la amenaza de James a su amigo.

- No, claro que no, Lily, ejem, pasa. –invitó el anteojudo.

- Preferiría que salieras tú. –pidió ella.

- Sí, claro.

Ambos salieron de la habitación sintiéndose un tanto incómodos y nerviosos.

- James, quería decirte que...

- ¿Lilyquieressalirconmigo?

- No he entendido lo que me has preguntado y creo que prefiero no hacerlo, lo siento James, ha sido un error.

- ¿Otro? –preguntó el chico con frustración.

- Sí, el ser humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.

- ¿Así que sólo he sido eso para ti?

- Ya he dicho que lo siento.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Júralo. –insistió Lily.

- Lily...

- Por favor. –dijo a punto de echarse a llorar.

FLASH BACK

James caminaba con pesadumbre por los corredores. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan cruel y tan dulce al mismo tiempo? Todas sus ilusiones se habían desvanecido ante la negativa de la chica. Si antes albergaba alguna posibilidad de estar con ella, ésta había desaparecido con su alegría. Podía parecer exagerado pero parecía haberse quitado las ganas de vivir, antes ella le daba sentido a sus acciones, ¿y ahora? ¿Debía volver a aprender a vivir? De pronto escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo tras él. Se volteó y su cara se iluminó. Lily había corrido desde su habitación en busca de James. El solo pensamiento de no volver a estar en sus brazos le producía un vacío en su estómago del cual ella era la única culpable. Era sincero, no como los demás, en su interior siempre lo había sabido y no había sido hasta el momento en que llegó a su habitación y se vio en la soledad cuando se dio cuenta. Alcanzó a James y se paró justo frente a él acariciando su cara con una expresión de arrepentimiento y dulzura que se le antojaron irresistibles a él. Poco a poco sus bocas se juntaron al tiempo que un torbellino de emociones se entrelazaban y se convertían en una sola en el mismo instante en que sus labios se rozaron para dar paso a un beso que ambos recordarían con tanto cariño como el primero, en la fiesta de máscaras.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Lo juro.

- Te quiero.

- Te he dicho que me dejes en paz.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Aún estás enfadada por lo del otro día?

- Sí.

- Lo siento, me parecías muy graciosa…

La asiática dejó de andar y se di la vuelta para acabar frente al chico.

- Sirius, esto es importante para mí, ¿no lo entiendes? No sé cuando pero vendrán otra vez y si no he mejorado el autocontrol…

- No van a hacerte nada si no has mejorado el autocontrol. -dijo burlonamente.

- Creo que será mejor que no discutamos más sobre esto. Buenas noches.

- Despierta cariño.

- Mmmm… Tengo sueño…

- Alex, tenemos pociones a primera hora.

- ¡Joder! -la africana se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. - ¿Ese que está ahí durmiendo a pierna suelta es James?

- Sí, y Sirius también ha dormido aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que han discutido. -respondió el chico mirándola con dulzura.

- No me mires así, me siento mal.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haber dudado de ti estos días, pensaba que me ocultabas algo importante. -Alex dijo eso con un doble sentido que Remus no supo si debía interpretarlo como tal.

- Amor, esta noche voy a dejarte sola.

- Bien.

- Vale.

- Que tengas un buen día.

Alex salió de la habitación con un nudo en la garganta. Le había reprochado su desconfianza y él se atrevía a darle más motivos para ellos… O era muy tonto, o muy, muy listo.

- Lily, despierta, tenemos clases.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hora es?

- Todavía son las siete, Alex… ¿Por qué tan pronto?

- ¿Las siete? Y no me levanto.

- Hace tiempo que no amanecíamos juntas y tenía curiosidad en saber por qué. -confesó la africana.

- Estoy cabreada con Sirius porque no me toma en serio.

- ¿Por qué no duermes con James?

- No es asunto vuestro.

- Menudos humos por la mañana, ¿no guapita?

- Como vuelvas a utilizar el calificativo del gilipollas de tu novio voy a dejar de ser pacifista y tomar medidas…

- ¿Tenemos que temblar ante ese arrebato de ira? -preguntó Sandy con sorna.

- Haced lo que queráis pero hoy me ducho la primera. -la pelirroja se levantó de un salto y entró en el baño.

- Hubiera preferido que siguiera en la sala común, siempre ese duchaba antes de que nos levantáramos y así no teníamos que esperar. -comentó Alex.

- No, mejor así. Además parece que sonríe todos los días desde que está con James.

- ¿Qué decís? -dijo una voz proveniente del baño.

- ¿Escuchas el nombre de tu amorcito y ya te salen las garras?

- No es mi amorcito. -dijo una Lily envuelta en una toalla desde la puerta del baño.

- ¿Por qué ahora duermes en el cuarto? -preguntó Alex.

- Porque no traéis a vuestros babosos novios y porque no me siento sola.

- Borde y sincera… ¿Es por la hora o porque te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?

- Sandy, yo que tú hablaría con Sirius.

- Lily, hace poco me has dicho que era un gilipollas.

- Pero en el fondo te quiere.

- Y yo a él.

- Bueno, tras esta declaración de principios me voy a la ducha. -Alex corrió hacia le cuarto de baño.

- Mierda.

- Eres muy lenta. -le reprochó la pelirroja.

- He perdido la práctica.

- Lily, ¿cuándo harás público lo de James? -las dos chicas miraron en dirección al baño cuya puerta se abría.

- Eres rápida.

- Y si tú no lo eres llegarás tarde. -dijo Alex dirigiéndose a Sandy.

- ¿A qué viene esa prisa?

- A que hoy eligen a los candidatos para Miss y Mister Howarts. -respondió Alex con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a participar en ese concurso frívolo, superficial y clasista? -preguntó Lily sorprendida.

- Creo que te has dejado ruin e hipócrita. -comentó Sandy.

- ¡Eso es! Por eso disfruto tanto. Este año va a ser diferente, ya lo veréis.

- Eso me da un poco de miedo. -dijo Lily. -No he estado en ningún otro pero teniendo e cuenta que se trata de votar a los más guapos…

- Luego hay un baile. -dijo Alex ilusionada.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? El año que Dumbledore dijo por equivocación tu nombre casi saltas sobre él para estrangularlo con tus propias manos. -puntualizó la asiática.

- No me creo que ninguna hayáis sido nunca candidatas. -dijo Lily.

- Para eso tienes que inscribirte tú o que alguien lo haga por ti, luego Dumbledore lee los nombres y lo alumnos votamos hasta el día cinco de junio. Ese día por la noche hay un baile para festejar el final de curso. -explicó Sandy.

- ¿Más de dos meses?

- Lily, ¿no sabes contar? Estamos a cinco. -dijo Alex.

- ¿Cinco? ¡Mierda! -exclamó Sandy.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estáis todas histéricas esta mañana o qué? -respondió Lily.

- Yo no estoy histérica. -protestó la africana.

- Pero estás extrañamente ilusionada por un concurso que no debería existir.

- Llevo un retraso de dos semanas.

Alex y Lily miraron a su amiga boquiabiertas.

- ¡Era broma!

- ¿Qué? Con eso no se juega.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Lily, me he imaginado por unos segundos a un Siriusín y ha sido una de las peores pesadillas que he tenido nunca.

- Os estáis pasando con él…

- Es verdad, dejémoslo, ¡pero no vuelvas a decir eso! Oye, Alex, ¿tú por qué no estás con Remus?

- Es un poco complicado. Digamos que no es muy hábil pillándolas al vuelo.

Las otras dos chicas se miraron sin entender.

- Que no entiende las indirectas. Creo que no confía en mí y eso no me gusta. Además me dijo que esta noche tenía algo que hacer y no podría estar conmigo.

- ¡Qué raro! ¿Le preguntaste por qué? -intervino Sandy.

- No, fingí que no darle más importancia al tema y me fui.

- Bien hecho. -la alabó la asiática. -¿No crees Lily? -preguntó dirigiéndose a su distraída amiga.

- Sí, claro que sí.

- Bueno, ¿entonces cuándo será público? -insistió Alex.

- ¿Para qué quieres que sea público?

- Para poder comentarlo con otras chicas y escuchar lo que dicen. -contestó Sandy con entusiasmo.

- Yo paso, prefiero seguir como hasta ahora.

- Parece que no os va mal excepto por eso de no dormir juntos. -comentó la africana.

- ¿Y eso qué más da? Hay muchas parejas que no lo hacen, no todo el mundo puede entrar en las habitaciones de los chicos.

- Pero tú sí.

- Vale, Alex, no quiero dormir con él y ya está.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por la misma razón que Sandy no le decía a Sirius que le quería.

- ¿No estás segura? -preguntó la aludida.

- Dormir con un chico es algo muy especial para mí y prefiero no hacerme ilusiones con James de momento.

- ¡Pero si estáis enamoradísimos! -exclamó la africana.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Sólo hace falta verte. –comentó Sandy.

- Venga, vale, yo me voy al comedor porque me muero de hambre, ¿venís? –preguntó la pelirroja.

Sus dos amigos corrieron tras ella, Sandy porque también tenía el estómago vacío y Alex porque esperaba pasar un muy buen rato durante el desayuno, lo que nos había era que quizás fuera ella la sorprendida.

- Como todos los años, hoy voy a leer los nombres de los candidatos a Miss y Mister Howarts. Quiero decir a todos los alumnos, pese a saberlo todos ya, que en este concurso no sólo se valora el aspecto físico, sino también los rasgos académicos y personales de los elegidos.

Se oyó un cuchicheo popular y algunas risas contenidas. Dumbledore, aunque era un excelentísimo mago y un hombre muy inteligente, no lograba comprender que los Miss y Mister Howarts fueran sólo los más guapos. Los últimos años habían salido alumnos como Sirius, James, o Amos Diggory, los tres con un expediente académico muy bueno y un carácter admirable, por eso se consolaba alegando que la inmadurez de los chicos era la causante de que las Misses siempre fueran muchachas muy guapas pero con el cerebro del tamaño de un mosquito.

- ¡Silencio! Voy a comenzar con los candidatos:

A medida que los nombres salían de su boca, una papeleta volaba desde una bandeja, se mostraba a los alumnos y desaparecía. Los elegidos y elegidas sonreían o simplemente se resignaban, como Remus, que ya era el tercer año consecutivo que era nombrado por Dumbledore debido a que su club de fans lo apuntaba con la esperanza de que saliera elegido algún año. Tras él, fueron llamados Sirius, James, Lucius Malfoy, Jos, John y algunos más. La lista no era muy amplia debido a que la mayoría de las chicas habían votado a los merodeadores. Excepto Jos, John y Lucius, todos los demás nombrados habían sido presentados por ellos mismos en un ridículo afán de protagonismo.

- Bien, ahora leeré la lista de las candidatas a misses:

Alex susurró algo a su novio al oído y éste sonrió misteriosamente. Tras nombrar a Elisabeth, Narcisa, Bellatrix, Violet, Mishia y varias chicas más, Dumbledore se ajustó las gafas y carraspeó antes de decir los siguientes nombres. Varios jurarían que se acarició el cuello como si temiera pro su vida.

- Y estas son las tres últimas chicas: Swan Min, Lilian Evans y...

LA carcajada de Alex se oyó por toda la sala seguida de una mirada asesina de sus amigas.

- ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó la pelirroja.

- Fue idea de vuestros novios. –contestó la aludida son parar de reír.

- Y Alex Allen.

La chica dejó de reír en el mismo instante en el que oyó la primera letra de su nombre. Esta vez fue ella la autora de la mirada asesina dirigida a Remus.

- Eso es para que aprendas a no intentar gastar una broma con la ayuda de los merodeadores y esperar salir impune. –dijo él a modo de disculpa.

Lupin iba a decir algo más pero las tres chicas se lo impidieron al abalanzarse sobre sus respectivos novios con la intención de hacerlos carne picada.

- ¡James, te juro que te mato!

- Sirius, ¿qué te crees que soy? ¿Una barbie?

- ¡Remus, me lo prometiste!

- ¿Evans y Potter están saliendo? Menudo notición. –una hufflepuff rubia teñida apuntó algo en su libreta con un bolígrafo rosa muy hortera y salió del comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la boca: ya tenía la exclusiva, por fin conseguiría que alguien leyera su revista.

Durante todo el día, las chicas evitaron a sus novios con la intención de no provocar ninguna discusión pues se encontraban algo enfadadas.. Aunque al principio, Lily y Sandy estaban disgustadas con Alex por haberles mentido, en seguida se les pasó teniendo en cuenta lo irónico que resultaba que su propia broma le hubiera salido tan mal.

- Lils. -la pelirroja escuchó un susurro en clase de trasformaciones y miró a su compañero con indiferencia. - Lo siento, fueron ellos yo…

- Sandy, mi amor, te juro que todo fue idea de James, él…

- Alex, cariño, fue para que te solidarizaras no ellas, ¿no lo encuentras divertido?

La africana fulminó a Remus con la mirada.

- Ya no estáis enfadadas, ¿verdad?

- Alex, hay que reconocer que te pasaste, aunque tampoco es tan malo, mientras nadie le de mucha importancia… -contestó Sandy.

- Además, es muy gracioso que a ti también te hayan apuntado, ¿y si ganas? ¿El premio no es un reportaje en Corazón de Bruja? Seguro que apareces monísima.

- Lily, no te pases.

Las chicas rieron.

- Siento defraudaros pero yo he quedado con Remus y ya llego tarde.

- ¿Qué has quedado con quién? Joder, Alex, ¿tú no estabas enfadada? Eres una blanda. -le increpó Lily.

- Yo también he quedado con Sirius. -confesó Sandy. -Pero voy a dejarle las cosas claras, ya lo verás. -añadió al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía la pelirroja.

- Vale, vale, haced lo que queráis, yo me quedo aquí.

- Estás haciendo un montón de un grano de arena. -dijo Alex.

- No, me ha traicionado haciendo esto a mis espaldas.

- Yo creo que lo que te pasa es que te4 preocupa que apuntándote, igual no ganas. -bromeó Sandy.

- Sí, tienes razón, voy a comprarme un vestido y hacerme la permanente. Luego me pasearé medio desnuda por el pasillo para que todos me vean y así me voten.

- Puedes dejar el sarcasmo aparte, Lily. Además, eso no es todo hay cinco votos diferentes.

- ¿Cada persona vota cinco veces? Encima es antidemocrático. -comentó la pelirroja.

- Calla y escucha, cabezona. -contestó Alex. -Uno para la alumna más guapa, otro para la mejor compañera, otro para la más simpática, otra para la que tiene más clase y otro para la más inteligente.

- Excepto la última y quizás la se la más simpática todos son unas cualidades de mierda y muy subjetivas.

- ¿Tienes miedo a no ganar? -preguntó Alex riendo.

- ¡Que no, que a mí eso me da igual! Lo que me jode es que me lo haya ocultado.

- Era una broma. -dijo Sandy.

- Hace una hora estabais las dos echando despotricando contra vuestros queridos novios.

- Vale, vale… Veo que estás bastante cabreada, así que yo me voy. - Alex salió de la sala común dejando a Lily y Sandy en el más absoluto silencio.

- Sí, yo creo que también me voy, Sirius, ya sabes… -dijo Sandy siguiendo a su amiga.

Lily se sentó resignada en el sillón en el que tantas noches había dormido y suspiró. Pensándolo en frío, sólo era una broma, de mal gusto pero una simple broma. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que le había enfadado? Ella lo sabía perfectamente, su orgullo. Le molestaba que James tomara decisiones por ella y que la apuntara a un concurso tan denigrante, según su punto de vista. De pronto, una lechuza entró y depositó una carta en su regazo.

"Lily, estoy esperándote junto al lago. No pienso moverme hasta que no me des un beso."

La chica sonrió y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia el jardín. Cuando se acercó al lago, vio a James apoyado en una roca mirándola sonriente.

- Te has pasado. -dijo ella por todo saludo.

- Sólo quería gastarte una broma, además, ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho? No es para tanto…

- Bueno, ya, pero no quiero que nadie se fije en mí, podrían darse cuenta de que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y…

- ¿Eso es lo que te da miedo? Pensaba que lo habías superado. -el chico se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. -Tranquila, nadie se fijará en ti, a este concurso se presentan muchas personas.

- James, no te pongas así. -dijo ella siguiéndole.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga?

- Sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien, despacio, sin que nos aceleremos.

- ¿Esto es lo que está bien? ¿Escondernos?

- No nos escondemos, únicamente somos discretos. -James siguió caminando pero Lily lo frenó poniéndose frente a él. -Además, en la carta me decías que no te ibas a mover hasta que no te besara.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Lily lo besó. Él la atrajo hacia sí deslizando su mano por la cintura de la chica y ella apoyó las suyas en el pecho del chico. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un buen rato, como lo hacían muchas veces. Así se sentían unidos, cada uno sabía lo que el otro pensaba y esa conexión los hacía sentir especiales.

- James, te quiero, de verdad, no sabes cuanto. Por eso quiero que todo salga bien.

- ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo hoy?

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, poco a poco, por favor.

- Te quiero, Lils, y confío en ti.

Ella lo volvió a besar, esta vez rozando la desesperación, tal era la ansiedad que tenía por no perderlo pues sabía que si él la dejaba sola, su vida carecería de sentido.

Por la mañana, cuando Lily bajó a desayunar, se sintió extrañamente observada.

- Me habéis dejado sola esta mañana. -les dijo a sus amigas.

- Hemos dormido con… -comenzó a decir Alex.

- Cuanto antes mejor. -la interrumpió Sandy.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te juro que yo no he hecho nada. -dijo James.

Sirius le tendió un folleto que Lily le arrancó de las manos.

**¿AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA?**

_Llegó a principio de curso como una chica nueva aparentemente perdida, lo cual no tardó en desmentir con su apresurado noviazgo con uno de los mejores jugadores de "quidditch" del colegio, Jos Sroen. Esta pelirroja se apegó al grupo anti-merodeador más conocido del colegio: Sandy Min, Alex Allen y Luke Grant. Actualmente abmas chicas se hayan emparejadas con dos de los solteros más deseados de todo Howarts, Sirius Balck y Remus Lupin, respectivamente. Aunque no sabemos qué oscuros secretos han logrado unir a estas dos parejitas, nuestra protagonista de hoy se mantuvo firme hasta que durante una corta estancia en casa de su nuevo amigo James Potter (amistad forzada por la estrecha relación de sus amigas con los inseparables compañeros del merodeador) tuvo un pequeño desliz con Hank, el primo de del susodicho. Nadie duda de su fidelidad al buscador de Hufflepuff pues todos fuimos testigos de su ruptura pero, ¿ese desliz fue la consecuencia de un "aquí te pillo, aquí te mayo" o detrás de esa carita de porcelana se esconde una jugadora de doses? Queridos lectores, esto no es todo, después de su pequeño "affair" con el primo de su mejor amigo, esa amistad de rompió para dar lugar a una bonita y apasionada relación. Si todavía desconocéis la identidad de esta chica, os daré una pista: Lilian Evans._

Llegado a este punto del artículo Lily sintió que sus piernas le fallaban. Una foto de ambos en el jardín del colegio, posiblemente tomada el día anterior adornaba el artículo. El resto de la revista eran pequeñas notas o avisos escritos por amigas de la autora, Rita Skeeter, una hufflepuff que según los rumores tenía vocación de periodista, aunque para muchos simplemente era una escritora reprimida.

- Lily, no hemos sido ninguno de nosotros. -intentó calmarla Remus.

- ¿Dónde está esa bruja?

- Lils…

- De Lils, nada, Sandy, ¿dónde mierdas está?

- No puedes hacerle nada. -dijo Alex.

- ¿Qué no? ¿Quién le ha dado derecho a publicar un folletín?

- Dumbledore. -contestó Sirius.

- Hace tiempo la Skeeter pidió permiso al director y él se lo dio pensando que no tendría mucho éxito. -añadió Remus.

- Y así fue al principio, pero se ve que ahora… -dijo Lupin.

- ¿La gente se toma muy en serio estas cosas? -preguntó Lily desesperada.

- ¿Tú que crees?

Lily miró a su alrededor y encontró la respuesta: todos los alumnos leían el artículo y la miraban a la vez que cuchicheaban. Iba a ser muy difícil que lo olvidaran.

Allí donde caminaban veían sus nombres clavados en la pared. O eso es lo que pensaban las tres chicas, que estaban un tanto obsesionadas con el tema del concurso de belleza. Les daba la impresión de que la lista de los candidatos, a la que habían bautizado como "lista negra", se encontraba pegada por todos los corredores.

_CANDIDATAS A MISS HOWARTS_

_Alex Allen. (Griffindor)_

_Elisabeth Glyde. (Hufflepuf)_

_Lilian Evans. (Griffindor)_

_Narcisa Black. (Slytherin)_

_Bellatrix Black. (Slytherin)_

_Violet Jones. (Ravenclaw)_

_Mishia Mcgeoch. (Ravenclaw)_

_Swan Min. (Griffindor)_

_Sarah Logins. (Ravenclaw)_

_Mary Jonson. (Slytherin)_

_CANDIDATOS A MISTER HOWARTS_

_Jos Sroen. (Hufflepuf)_

_Amos Diggory (Hufflepuf)_

_Sirius Black. (Griffindor)_

_James Potter. (Griffindor)_

_John Langdom. (Griffindor)_

_Lucius Malfoy. (Slytherin)_

_Remus Lupin. (Griffindor)_

_Gilderoy Lockhart. (Ravenclaw)_

_Paul Nott. (Slytherin)_

_Arthur Lestrange. (Slytherin)_

Rita Skeeter comenzó a escribir artículos sobre los candidatos

y sus dotes de investigadora le ayudaron a descubrir los cotilleos más privados y morbosos sobre ellos. El único que parecía disfrutar con ello era Gilderoy Lockhart, que presumía de tener la sonrisa más bonita de todo Howarts, lo cual le molestaba a Sirius que hasta el momento había sido el que poseía ese galardón. El siguiente folletín que publicó la Hufflepuf, informaba sobre la relación entre Narcisa y Lucius, ambos magos de sangre limpia y por supuesto slys, que se habían comprometido. Una noticia así no atraería a muchos lectores, así que la periodista buscó y buscó hasta que encontró lo que quería: Lucius Malfoy se acostaba con la prima de su futura esposa, Bellatrix, que a su vez salía con Lestrange. Cuando esa noticia salió a la luz, todos esperaban una reacción desmesurada por parte del carnudo, mas esta no llegó. O eso, o lo mantuvieron en secreto dentro de la casa de las serpientes, lo cierto es que nadie vio señal alguna que les hiciera sospechar que entre Lestrange y Malfoy, dos de los alumnos que mejor controlaban el arte de la magia negra, hubiera habido pelea alguna.

Por su parte Sandy intentaba pasar desapercibida a los ojos de la periodista pues sabía que era capaz de descubrir su condición y eso era algo que temía enormemente. Puesto que para Sirius era imposible ayudar a Sandy a concentrarse y ella se exasperaba enormemente, ésta decidió hacerlo pos su cuenta ya que sus amigas estaban ocupadas con sus novios, con los exámenes que quedaban cada vez más cerca y tratando de escapar de las garras de la rubia teñida. La asiática iba cada día al lago y trataba de concentrarse y llegar a un estado de somnolencia en el que era capaz de sentir todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, desde el leve movimiento de las hojas en los árboles al chapoteo de un pez sobre la superficie acuosa. Ese día se sentía bien, capaz de cualquier cosa, notaba que desde su interior emanaba algo muy poderoso. Llevaba con esa sensación varias semanas pero le daba miedo que ese poder saliera de ella y no pudiera controlarlo, sentía que eso había cambiado, era capaz de controlarlo, era algo suyo, ella llevaba las riendas y llegado el momento sabría qué hacer. Llegó al lago y quitándose la chaqueta deportiva, se sentó sobre la tupida hierba. De pronto se levantó, sentía la necesidad de introducirse en el lago y nadar hacia el fondo, una fuerza la llamaba a hacerlo. La chica se desnudó completamente y se zambulló en el agua. Tomó aire y nadó hacia el fondo, donde su instinto le guiaba. Pronto se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos nadando sin respirar, pero sus pulmones no estaban vacíos, necesitaba seguir nadando, sabía que en el fondo había alguien que necesitaba su ayuda. Escuchó unos cantos que siguió hasta ver unos corales sobre los que descansaba una criatura muy hermosa. Parecía una sirena pero estaba sola, los animales marinos nunca iban solos, eso lo había aprendido en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Le resultó extraño, pero aún así se acercó. Su larga cola dorada aleteaba inútilmente como si estuviera tratando de emprender el nado si conseguirlo. Su rostro era equilibrado, más parecía una sirena de cuento que las que ella había visto anteriormente en el lago: tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos azules. Su cara estaba contraída por el dolor y Sandy escuchó unos gemidos desconsolados. Instintivamente, se acercó a ella y posó sus ojos en los de la sirena. Ella le devolvió una mirada suplicante y señaló su abdomen. Estaba herida. Parecía que un cuchillo había atravesado su precioso cuerpo y que la vida se escapaba de él en forma de gotas plateadas. Sandy deseó poder sanar a la bella criatura que tanto la había hipnotizado. Sin saber por qué, posó las palmas de sus manos sobre la herida sin tocarla, para no mancharse con aquella sangre tan pura propia de los unicornios. Acercó su rostro al de ella y besó sus labios exhalando el último aliento que le quedaba. Al instante, la expresión de la criatura se volvió serena, todo su dolor había desaparecido. Tomó a Sandy de la mano y la llevó a la superficie. Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron y la asiática pudo percibir el agradecimiento que los ojos de la sirena querían expresar. Sonrió y salió del agua para tomar el aire que tanto necesitaba. Tras respirar durante unos segundos, volvió a introducirse dentro del lago buscando a la misteriosa criatura, pero lo único que vio fue una mujer vestida con una túnica blanca que se acercaba a ella: era Haideé.

- Se ha ido, Swan.

- ¿Qué era eso? -preguntó la chica sorprendiéndose a sí misma por ser capaza de respirar y hablar bajo el agua.

- Hace mucho tiempo, una sirena se enamoró de un humano que bajaba todos los días a la playa a tocar su flauta para ella. Era un amor prohibido pero ellos lograron franquear todas las barreras que la naturaleza y sus respectivos reyes trataron de imponer y la sirena quedó encinta. Muchos pensaron que del vientre de la criatura marítima nacería una aberración… ¡cuál fue su sorpresa nueve meses después, cuando la sirena dio a luz una preciosa criatura! Poseía la belleza humana y las facultades de su raza materna. La llamaron Marianella. Ella no podía vivir en la superficie, y su madre la crió dentro de su clan. La joven Marianella creció educada por su padre que la visitaba en la playa a diario y su madre, que le trasmitió todas sus enseñanzas. Se convirtió en una joven con el pelo rubio bellísima y pronto las sirenas y tritones comenzaron a sentir envidia. Con la excusa de que representaba un peligro para el clan debido a que podía hablar la lengua humana y desvelarles los secretos del mundo marino, la expulsaron del reino. Su madre cantaba todos los días con la esperanza de que su hija volviera. Dicen que murió de tristeza y que cuando su amante la vio desfallecer nadó hasta el fondo del mar y nunca más volvió. Marianella vivió desde entonces fuera del mar, en ríos y lagos que atravesaban bosques. Allí conoció a un unicornio que se convirtió en su amigo más fiel. Éste le otorgó el don de la inmortalidad logrando que por sus venas corriera sangre plateada. Cuentan que cada primavera da a luz a una hembra idéntica a ella excepto en el color del pelo: rojo fuego, en honor a la pasión que su madre y su padre compartieron y que les llevó a la muerte. Se mantiene virgen siendo así una de las más puras criaturas en el mundo mágico. Muchas mueren a manos de sirenas y tritones que aún las envidian pues y ano sólo poseen facultades humanas, sino que son capaces de sanar a otras criaturas sólo con verter una gota de su sangre sobre la herida mortal. La auténtica Marianella sigue viajando a lo largo de lagos y ríos y sólo unas cuantas de sus hijas se atreven a volver al mar, donde los más fuertes tritones les clavan sus tridentes sin ningún pudor. Esa joven que has sanado sólo quería conseguir la paz entre ambas especies, algo que todas las hijas de Marianella desean fervientemente.

Sandy escuchó la historia sintiéndose dentro de un cuento de hadas. Ella había logrado salvar a esa criatura solo con sus manos, y eso le hacía sentir satisfecha y a la vez asombrada, pues desconocía cómo lo había hecho.

- ¿Qué se puede hacer para que reine la paz? -preguntó la asiática.

- Sólo mantener la esperanza, algún día se darán cuenta de que la unión hace la fuerza. Swan, has logrado sanar a una criatura mágicas sólo por instinto. Gracias a ello has podido respirar bajo el agua y puedes hablar conmigo ahora mismo. Ella te otorgó ese don mientras te pedía ayuda pero enseguida comenzarás a notar que tus pulmones precisan aire.

Era verdad. Sandy sentía presión sobre su pecho, comenzaba a quedarse si oxígeno, pero tenía muchas preguntas:

- ¿Por qué lo he hecho? ¿Por qué té eres capaz de respirar? ¡Haideé!

La anciana había desaparecido y Sandy volvió a la superficie. Allí respiró profundamente y se tumbó sobre el agua, sintiéndose aún dentro de una leyenda. "Eres una leyenda." Dijo una voz en su interior. Hasta entonces nunca se había sentido así, pese a ser verdad. Las "hipsipilas" eran tan legendarias como "Las Hijas de Mariella". Debía seguir trabajando para que todos sus dones pudieran desarrollarse, podía hacer mucho bien, o mucho mal… Sabía que en su interior también habitaba un atisbo de magia negra que luchaba por salir. Siempre era más fácil hacer oídos sordos a la voz de la conciencia, pero ella no lo haría. Salió del agua sintiéndose purificada. Estaba escurriéndose el pelo en ropa interior, cuando escuchó una voz:

- Vestida pierdes tus encantos.

Ella se dio la vuelta sin sentir vergüenza, lo cual le sorprendió.

- ¿Quién eres? -la voz provenía de detrás de un árbol.

Un chico de pelo castaño y mirada seductora se acercó a ella.

- Hola, Paul. -era Paul Nott, un Slytherin que había sido elegido como candidato a Míster Howarts.

- Sandy, me sorprendes, pensaba que demostrarías más pudor.

- El cuerpo desnudo no es algo de lo que hay que avergonzarse. -respondió la chica comprendiendo al instante que tenía razón.

- Y más si tienes las curvas que tú.

Sandy se puso los pantalones del chándal y el top deportivo antes de contestar:

- Aunque está bien tapárselo para evitar miradas lujuriosas que no hacen más que crear falsas esperanzas en la entrepierna del hombre.

"Touché" pensó el sly.

- ¿Qué hacías en el lago? Pensé que una prefecta no rompía las normas.

- Pensaba.

- ¿En qué?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nott?

- Antes me llamabas Paul.

- Antes éramos amigos.

- ¿Y cuando dejamos de serlo?

- Cuando te convertiste en el perrito faldero del repugnante Malfoy.

La mirada del chico se ensombreció. Agarró a Sandy por los hombros y acercó su boca a su oído para susurrar:

- Es mejor que él no te oiga decir eso.

- La verdad duele, ¿verdad? -contestó ella apartándose del chico bruscamente.

Él no respondió, sintiéndose humillado, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Sandy a su vez terminó de vestirse serena y, tomándose su tiempo anduvo hasta el castillo preguntándose que haría Nott en el lago.

El artículo de Rita Skeeter había tenido tanto éxito que la mayoría del alumnado pensaba que todo lo que contaba era verídico. Poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una especie de revista de contrabando, pues los estudiantes y sobre todo Rita, preferían mantener al margen a los profesores. Cada vez que Lily veía un ejemplar del periódico enrojecía de indignación.

- ¿Qué se ha creído ésta? ¡Yo no me lié con Hank, entre él y yo no ha pasado nada!

- Eso ya es agua pasada, ahora la gente habla de unas supuestas orgía en la casa de las serpientes, parece que Rita tiene contactos allí también. –respondió Luke mientras ojeaba distraído el folletín.

- O es muy buena en la cama o muy escurridiza. –dijo Alex.

- Sí que se habla de mí, el otro día escuché a unas de tercero insultarme por salir con su adorado chico, y también a una Hufflepuf de nuestra edad que nos miraba a Jame soy a mí esperando encontrar algún gesto morboso. –Lily seguí a su tema.

- Y por supuesto, ella estuvo más rígida que un palo de escoba. –intervino James recordando la tarde del día anterior en el jardín y cómo cuando besaba a su novia ella miraba a su alrededor y tensaba todos sus músculos.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Ahora será una estrecha y todo! –bromeó Sandy logrando que todos rieran.

- La que se ve que no es una estrecha eres tú.

El comentario de Sirius hizo que todos callaran. Sus ojos brillaban y sus labios permanecían apretados uno contra el otro formando una línea recta en su cara, gesto que tanto James como la asiática conocían a la perfección. Luke cerró la revista de golpe, pero ya era tarde, el merodeador había visto la foto del artículo estrella.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –balbuceó Sandy.

Sirius le lanzó la revista y ella la abrió empalideciendo al instante. En la imagen aparecía ella con los pantalones del chándal puestos pero sin la camiseta mostrando su torso semidesnudo. No estaba sola, Nott permanecía a su lado en una posición que inducía a error, parecían estar tocándose, mostrando cariño... Si esa foto fuera verídica, sería una imagen perfecta del amor entre una pareja.

- Sirius, esto es un montaje, bueno, no lo es pero...

- ¿Que no es un montaje? ¡Joder, ¿qué coño es, Sandy?

- Bueno, en realidad sólo estábamos hablando, la foto está sacada de un ángulo que...

Pero ella no pudo terminar, Sirius había abandonado la sala común dando un portazo. Todos miraron a la chica que creía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó finalmente Lily.

- Nada. –Sandy comenzó a sollozar sorprendiendo todos los presentes que sabían que ella no era propensa a hacerlo. –no pasó nada... Me bañé en el lago y cuando salí, él estaba allí... Os lo juro...

- Ve a contárselo a él. –propuso James.

La chica no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo, pero sabía que era lo más apropiado.

- No sé si es una buena idea, quizás ahora él no quiera escuchar nada. –comentó Lily.

- Conozco a Sirius, él querrá que vaya. –contestó a James.

- No digo que no, sólo que... –intentó argumenta la pelirroja.

- ¡Es mi amigo, no el tuyo!

- ¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?

Todos miraban a la pareja, feliz hasta hace unos momentos, mirarse como si los consejos que daban a Sandy formaran parte de una extraña competición.

- Creo que iré a tranquilizarme y después intentaré hablar con él. –intervino Sandy tratando de no ponerse de parte de ninguno.

- Como quieras, mejor hazle caso a él que es el Doctor Amor, o eso pretende. –dijo Lily con sorna.

- Por lo menos yo tengo claras mis ideas.

- ¿Y a qué viene eso ahora?

Luke abandonó la sal común seguido de Remus y Alex. Sandy se lo pensó unos segundos, pero al notar la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente decidió imitar a sus amigos. James y Lily permanecieron mirándose en silencio durante unos segundos que a ambos se les hicieron eternos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? -sapiente de que el orgullo de él le impediría tomar la iniciativa, la chica decidió romper hielo con es simple pregunta.

- ¿A mí? Nada. –contestó el chico fingiendo asombro ante la interrogativa de su novia. -¿Y a ti?

- Creo que no estamos preparados.

- ¿Preparados para qué?

- James, en cuando has podido te has puesto a la defensiva, parece que tienes miedo a que te quite, no sé, el éxito... Últimamente las chicas pasan más de ti, lo sé porque te he oído decírselo a Sirius.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya me has entendido, es como si te molestara que yo destacara en algo por encima de ti...

- ¡Eso es una tontería! ¿Es que crees que estoy celoso?

- Te estás calentando otra vez...

- ¡No me caliento! Pero me parece raro que sea el primer año que llegas y ya tengas tantos amigos y los profesores te tengan como una de sus favoritas. ¡Incluso Dumbledore te llama a su despacho para...!

- ¿Para qué, James? Me llama para avisarme que hay alguien que me persigue, ¿crees que eso es bueno? Deja ya esos cuentitos machistas, lo que te jode es que yo destaque en cosas que tú no.

- ¿Dices que eres mejor que yo? –el chico parecía a punto de hundirse.

- Claro que no. Eso es una tontería, tú destacas en muchas cosas, tonto –ella se acercó a James y acarició su cara.

- Tienes razón. –dijo él sin mirarla y retirando la cara.

- ¿Razón? ¿En qué? –preguntó ella sorprendida ante la brusquedad su movimiento.

- No estamos preparados.

- James, lo he dicho porque estaba cabreada, nada más...

- No, ya vale, necesitamos un tiempo, no podemos seguir así. Primero quieres que sea un secreto, parece que te avergüenzas de mí.

- Eso no es verdad. –lo cortó ella.

El merodeador le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de silencio y continuó.

- Luego, cuando todo el mundo lo sabe parece que cada vez que te toco hacer esfuerzos por no salir corriendo a lavarte y luego insinúas que estoy celoso porque...

- ¿Lo estás?

- Sí que lo estoy, pero eso no viene al caso.

- Claro que viene. Eres un inmaduro.

- Lily, estoy intentando llevar esto de forma civilizada.

- ¿Civilizada? ¡Ah! Pero entiendes el significado de la palabra... Eres un machista de mierda.

- ¿Machista?

- ¿Como llamas tú a un tío que no quiere que su novia esté por encima de él en ciertas cosas?

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

- Me da igual, James, paso del tema.

- ¿Qué pasas del tema? ¿Tan poco te importa todo?

- Acabas de decir que necesitábamos tiempo.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Ahora mismo no creo nada, sólo quiero que me dejes en paz.

Así, entre contradicciones y frases que nunca debieron decirse, James salió de la sala común y corrió en busca de su escoba, era lo único que conseguiría tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Puedo pasar? –la chica entró en la torre de astronomía mirando a su novio que estaba sentado sobre unos cojines mirando el cielo oscurecido fijamente.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? –preguntó él sin mirarla.

- ¿Quién te conoce mejor que yo?

- ¿Vamos ha hablar con preguntas?

- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?

El chico sonrió.

- ¿Cómo he podido dudar de ti?

- Eso es lo mismo que yo iba a preguntarte a ti.

- Has perdido.

- No, he ganado. –ella se sentó junto a él y lo besó.

- Sandy.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento, sé que no me he comportado muy bien últimamente...

- En cuarto salí con Nott.

- ¿Qué tú qué? –preguntó él soltándola.

- Sirius, era diferente, me enamoré locamente de él.

- Sí, tenía la cara llena de granos.

- No, ese era Avery. –corrigió ella. – Tenía un año más y era uno de los Slytherin más deseados y atractivos de la escuela.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- O sabía muy poca gente. Alex y Luke y Malfoy y Lestrange. Una griffy y un sly, Sirius, crees que al resto de las serpientes les haría mucha gracia?

- Si a Malfoy y Lestrange no les importaba...

- Te equivocas, sí les importaba. Por eso lo dejamos, bueno me dejó. Creo que fue lo mejor... –ella tiritó.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó él abrazándola de nuevo para trasmitirle todo su calor.

- Lo amenazaron con contarles a todos no sé qué sobre su madre... Creo que era una "muggle". Ya sabes que a ellos les importa muchísimo la sangre, mira Snape, no hace más que llamar a Lily sangre sucia, aunque ella le suele lanzar un hechizo cada vez que lo oye.

Sirius rió.

- ¿Por qué te gustaba?

- Siempre me han atraído los chicos malos. –contestó ella riendo. –Quiero contarte lo que pasó en el lago.

- No es necesario, confío en ti.

- Tengo que hacerlo... –la chica narró su historia dejando al merodeador atónito.

- Había oído hablar de esas Hijas de Marianella pero siempre pensé que eran un mito.

- No lo son, existen y yo curé a una...

- ¡Eso es genial!

- Sí que lo es, pero a la vez me da miedo. Fue algo muy natural, salió de mí sin yo quererlo. Me asusta la idea de que los poderes oscuros de las hipsipilas también afloren así.

- No lo harán, tú eres una buena persona, la mejor. –la consoló su novio. –Y me tienes a mí.

- No me dejes, Sirius, te necesito.

- No voy a dejarte, al menos de momento...

- ¿De momento? –preguntó ella consternada.

- Sandy, no puedo asegurarte que en un futuro sigamos queriéndonos, eso sería una tontería, ¿verdad? Imagina que te cansas de mí o que...

- No, no puedes dudar de nuestra relación.

- No lo hago, sólo soy realista. Confío en que todo nos vaya tan bien como hasta ahora.

- ¿Y si no?

- Eso significará que en realidad no estamos hechos el uno para el otro no pienses ahora en eso, vive el momento, mi niña.

- Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así. –comentó ella. –Al menos prométeme que siempre serás sincero y que la próxima vez que pase algo así dejaremos que la otra persona se explique, lo he pasado realmente mal...

- De acuerdo, pero tú también tendrás que dejarme hablar, ok? Seguro que esa Skeeter publica más fotos trampa.

Sandy lo besó sellando la promesa y disfrutaron de la visión del cielo estrellado hasta que se les cerraron los ojos durmiéndose le uno en brazos del otro.

- ¡Mcgonagall no ha dicho eso!

- Lils, tranquilízate...

- ¡Joder, la redacción era de treinta centímetros, no de veinte!

- Sandy, déjalo, está cabreada... –intervino Alex.

- ¡No habléis de mí como si no estuviera! ¿Creéis que soy invisible?

- No, eso seguro que no...

- Deja tu ironía a un lado, Luke, que te crees muy graciosete y...

- ¡Lily! Te estás pasando... –la reprendió la asiática.

- Ya habló la voz de la conciencia... –dijo la pelirroja con ironía. - ¿Sabéis qué? ¡Me voy al jardín! ¡Quiero estar sola! –gritó recalcando la última palabra y dando un portazo al salir.

- Estaba discutiendo por los deberes, ¿verdad? –preguntó Alex.

- Se acercan los exámenes, estará agobiada... Además está bastante irritable desde lo de James –explicó la asiática.

- ¿Qué pasó? –inquirió Eli que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

- Se pelearon y ya hace tres días que no hablan. –explicó Luke.

- ¿Por qué se pelearon? Ella no nos dijo nada...

- Fue cuando tú te fuiste con Sirius, por lo de la foto. Yo creía que él sabía lo de No...

- ¡Alex!

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Luke curioso.

- Creo que Alex acaba de meter la pata... ¿Qué pasó con Nott? –dijo Eli más perspicaz que su novio.

Sandy se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento... –trató de disculparse su amiga.

- Da igual, es hora de contarlo, ¿no? Hace un par de años salí con él. Es obvio por qué nadie lo sabe. – explicó la chica.

- ... y es obvio por qué nadie lo sabía. – repetía un merodeador en la otra parte de la sala común.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Peter con su habitual brillantez.

- Porque una pareja griffy-sly no se ha visto nunca y no creo que a sus amiguitos les hiciera mucha ilusión. –explicó Remus paciente.

- ¡Hey, Prongs! ¡Despierta, hermano!

- Joder, Padfoot, estaba pensando.

- ¿En cierta pelirroja con los ojos verdes? –inquirió le licántropo.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! –exclamó James.

- ¡Si no hemos hecho nada! –se quejó Sirius indignado.

- Pues callaos y punto. –sentenció el anteojudo.

- Ya vale, James, te estás calentando sin motivo. Habla con Lily y solucionad la tontería que habéis liado.

- Claro, Moony, para ti es muy fácil, con callar y no responder a tu novia te vale, ¿no?

El semblante de Remus se volvió muy serio.

- ¿Y eso a cuento de qué? –preguntó.

- Me lo contó Lily, ¿crees que Alex no lo pasa mal cuando desapareces y evitas las preguntas que hace a tu vuelta?

- ¿Crees que esta situación no es difícil para mí, James?

La sola mención de su nombre hizo entrar en razón al chico dándose cuenta de que había metido el dedo en la llaga.

- Rem... lo siento, de verdad, sólo trataba de...

- De desviar el tema y echar la mierda a los demás. –completó - ¿Por qué os peleáis por tonterías teniéndolo tan fácil? Yo no le puedo decir a Alex que soy un hombre-lobo, ¡me dejaría!

- Eso no lo sabes. –dijo Sirius.

James se había quedado pensativo cuando escuchó la primera frase... Era fácil pero siempre acababan enfadándose, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Estaría su relación condenada al fracaso? Esa noche había luna llena...

Lily estaba sentada bajo un árbol secando las lágrimas traicioneras que se escapaban de sus ojos esmeralda. Sentía rabia e impotencia. Todavía no comprendía el por qué de su discusión. James no quería que ella fuera mejor que él... ¡Joder! Estaban en el siglo XXI. Ella se había creado en un ambiente machista en el que s padre las había tratado como a unas princesitas incapaces de hacer nada, no quería que su novio fuera así. ¿Aún era su novio? ¿Se acercaría él a hablarle? Volvía a sentirse sola, quizás tendría que volver a dormir en la sala común... Recordando las noches que habían pasado hablando como buenos amigos, donde hicieron el amor la primera vez como novios... De pronto una lechuza interrumpió sus dulces pensamientos.

"Lily, necesito verte, te echo de menos y creo que esta vez podré contarte todo lo que tengo entre manos, sé que podrás ayudarme.

Un beso,

Tom"

Hacía tiempo que no recibía noticias suyas, la chica no sabía si realmente quería verle. Las últimas veces que había estado con él el contacto visual había sido muy tenso y cuando él le tocaba temblaba, como si una ráfaga de viento helado hubiera chocado contra su cuerpo desnudo. Aunque tenía muchísima curiosidad por saber qué era lo que tenía entre manos, decía que ella podría prestarle ayuda... Había algo que no le gustaba en esas palabras, la confianza ciega que tuvo en Tom dos años atrás se había convertido en miedo y sospechas. Él no decía ni cuándo ni dónde podrían verse, Lily no imaginaba lo cerca que estaba de descubrirlo.

La mañana siguiente amaneció lluviosa. Lily había dormido en su habitación con la compañía de Alex pues Remus había ido a su casa a visitar a su supuesta madre enferma. Sandy llegó más temprano que de costumbre y despertó a sus amigas.

- ¡Ninguno de los tres está en el dormitorio! –exclamó la asiática nada más entrar.

- Habrán bajado a desayunar temprano. –dijo Lily perezosa.

- No intentes descubrir los secretos de tu novio, te aseguro que es imposible, sobre todo si se llama Remus Lupin. –Alex se había levantado y caminaba con pesadez hacia el baño.

- Mírala, parece un alma en pena. ¿Qué coño le pasa a Remus? ¡Desaparece una vez al mes y encima dice que su madre está enferma! –exclamó Sandy.

- Hoy tienes día-hiperactivo, ¿no?

La chica no respondió. Lily esperó a que la africana saliera de la ducha e hizo lo propio bajando con sus amigas a desayunar unos minutos después. Encontraron a Sirius y James merodeadores en el comedor ojeando preocupados el folletín de Rita Skeeter. Pero no fue eso lo que les escandalizó, ambos tenían heridas en su cara, rasguños y moratones y parecía que al ojiazul le dolía la espalda pues se movía de forma forzosa. Aún así sonrió a las chicas cuando llegaron y besó a su novia que le miró interrogativamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

- ¡Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te ha visto la enfermera? Sirius tienes una cara...

- Estoy bien, estoy bien... Poppy me ha dado unas hierbas que funcionan genial.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado? –preguntó Lily sin poder apartar su vista del labio parido de James.

- Nos caímos por las escaleras esta mañana. Hemos madrugado para ir a volar un rato antes de las clases y como estaba oscuro... –explicó Sirius ante el silencio de su compañero.

- Estamos en primavera, amanece muy temprano. –dijo Alex.

- Sí, ya, bueno, nosotros nos levantamos antes. –el merodeador rió y cogiendo a Sandy del brazo se fue del comedor.

- Lily, creo que no tengo hambre...

Alex se disculpó y también se fue haciendo caso a las señas que Sirius le había hecho. La pelirroja miró a James sin decir nada. Éste le señaló el periódico.

**MISHIA Y VIOLET, VÍCTIMAS DE LOS MERODEADORES**

_Mishia Mcgeoch y Violet Jones serán las protagonistas del artículo de hoy. Estas Ravenclaw poseedoras de la belleza que caracteriza a su casa han sido víctimas de los merodeadores. Tanto el encantador James Potter como el apuesto Sirius Black robaron los corazones de estas inocentes jóvenes y luego las abandonaron por sus actuales novias, Lily Evans y Sandy Min, respectivamente. James juraba a Mishia que la quería cuando en realidad sólo tenía ojos para la pelirroja que finalmente no resultó tal y como él esperaba pues los rumores de su separación son ciertos y este no ha sido más que otro capítulo en la larga lista de historias amorosas que la novata ha protagonizado desde que llegó. La semana pasada ella lo acusó de machista en uno de sus ataques de nervios. Al contrario que sus amigos, la relación entre Sandy y Sirius parece que a sobre ruedas a pesar del desliz de la chica con un slytherin. ¿Alguien sabía que esta parejita lleva tres años viéndose en secreto? Violet desde luego no, ella fue engañada y manipulada y aún sufre por ello. Muchas han sido las que han caído en los seductores brazos de Sirius y otros tantos los que han sido encandilados por los ojos azules de la chica pero ninguno ha conseguido poseer sus corazones. Según parece, el romance que comenzaron en tercero no fue interrumpido por ninguna de las parejas que ambos han tenido estos últimos años, no es de extrañar que..._

El artículo seguía con diversas difamaciones que Lily prefirió no leer.

- ¡Será zorra! ¿Dónde está la guarra oxigenada de los coj...?

James le tapó la boca pues todo el comedor la estaba mirando. Ella, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias del chico se acercó a la mesa de los Hufflepuf y lanzó un hechizo vomitababosas a la seudoperiodista. Ésta comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños y pronto comenzaron a salir grandes gusanos de su boca que ella miraba con horror.

-Finite incantatem. –Lily se dio la vuelta y puedo ver a James pronunciando el conjuro que había acabado con su venganza.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Ha acusado a Sirius y Sandy de infieles, a ti de hipócrita y a mí me ha llamado neurótica! ¡Además de eso, parece que Mishia y Violet son dos angelitos cuando en realidad son las más putas de todas!

- ¿Quieres callarte? Sirius y Sandy han sido infieles, yo puedo ser un hipócrita y tú... ¡mírate! chillando como una loca y lanzando hechizos en medio del gran comedor donde...

- ...donde cualquier profesor puede castigaros. James, Lily, ¿queréis acompañarme al despacho, por favor?

Los jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Dumbledore mirándoles con el semblante severo. Caminaron tras él y subieron al despacho del director donde este tenía una inesperada visita. Lily reconoció al instante la pose altiva a la vez que segura del recién llegado. Estaba oculto bajo una capa negra y un pañuelo tapaba su cara a excepción de sus ojos que desprendían un destello rojizo.

- Buenos días, Tom. –saludó el director sin inmutarse. –No te esperaba hasta el medio día.

- Me he adelantado. –la voz del joven era dura y fría.

- ¿Tom? –Lily se extrañaba de que él estuviese ahí sin motivo aparente.

- Encantado de volver a verte, Lily.

Él se acercó a la chica con la intención de besarle en la mejilla pero ella se apartó instintivamente. Él la miró durante unos instante en los que parecía estar pensando si volver a intentarlo o no. Pareció decantarse por la segunda opción y se limitó a sonreírle.

- Tom, tendrás que esperar fuera unos minutos mientras habló con estos dos alumnos, creo que ha Lily la conoces, el chico que la acompaña es James Potter.

- Encantado, James, había oído hablar de ti.

Tom miraba a Lily fijamente a los ojos sin apenas pestañear. La chica comenzó a sentirse mareada y confusa, sentía que alguien deseaba introducirse en su mente. "Espérame a media noche en la biblioteca, no me falles", decía una voz en su cabeza. Ella rompió el contacto visual y al momento ese susurro desapareció. Ella pudo percatarse de la sonrisa triunfal que había aparecido en la cara del recién llegado y al momento comprendió que había sido él el que le había mandado el mensaje.

- Lilian, James, por favor, pasad. –invitó el director.

Hicieron lo que Dumbledore les ordenaba y tomaron asiento frente a él.

- ¿Alguno de los dos puede explicarme su comportamiento en el comedor? –preguntó sin rodeos.

Lily enrojeció y James mantuvo la vista en el suelo, si había alguien capaz de hacer que los merodeadores se avergonzaran y tragaran su orgullo ese era Dumbledore. Ninguno quería hablar, la revista de Rita, aunque no era propiamente ilegal, tenía contenidos no aptos para profesores y no querían ser ellos los que acusaran a la Hufflepuf.

- Preguntaré directamente, Lilian, ¿por qué lanzaste a Rita Skeeter un hechizo?

- Lo siento, director, mire, ella dijo algunas cosas que me molestaron y no pude contenerme. Creo que debería ir a pedirle disculpas y luego...

- Luego se encargará de que los trofeos queden relucientes.

- Pero, señor...

- ¿Vas a discutirme, Lilian? Creo que tengo de sobra derecho a castigarte.

- Sí, claro.

- Perdón, ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que yo pinto aquí? –dijo James que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ese momento.

- Tú la acompañarás.

- ¡¿Qué?

- No hay más que hablar, comenzaréis a las diez, así tendréis tiempo para estudiar, los exámenes se acercan. –dichos esto, el mago hizo un gesto con la varita haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

Los dos jóvenes salieron cruzándose con Tom que les dedicó una enigmática sonrisa. Dumbledore sabía que había hecho lo correcto, había visto el intento de Tom de comunicarse con Lily y no estaba seguro de si éste lo había conseguido o no pero de todas formas, era importante que la chica pasara el mayor tiempo posible con gente a su alrededor, ¿y quién mejor que James para ello?

El día transcurrió sin más novedades y por la noche, James y Lily acudieron a su cita con la vitrina de los trofeos dispuestos a terminar con la tarea cuanto antes.

- Yo los frotaré y tú los colocas, ¿de acuerdo? –propuso el chico. –O quizás eso te parece machista, mejor lo hago yo y tú te vas con tu amigo Tom.

- ¡Cállate, James! No sé por qué Dumby te castigó a ti también pero no lo pagues conmigo.

Ninguno de los dos quería seguir discutiendo así que llevaron a cabo su tarea en silencio hasta que el merodeador volvió a hablar:

- Lily, ¿Rita tenía razón? Me refiero a si nuestra historia ha terminado, si se acabó todo esto. –el tembló la voz al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

- James, quedamos en que no estábamos preparados, que era mejor esperar.

- ¿Esperar? ¿Esperar a qué?

- No me lo pongas más difícil, no es un buen momento, se acercan los exámenes y prefiero tener más libertad.

- Joder, Lily, no me hagas esto, si quieres dejarme dímelo pero así no.

- Vale.

- ¿Vale, qué?

- Que lo dejamos, tienes razón es una tontería andarse con rodeos.

A James le pareció que se le caía el mundo encima la escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿No podemos hacer nada?

- Lo siento, de momento es mejor esperar, creo que nos precipitamos al empezar a salir, somos muy diferentes y...

Pero el chico no escuchó el resto de las razones de Lily, "de momento" había dicho ella. Decidió aferrarse a ello y confiar en que algún día volverían a estar juntos y sería mejor que la primera vez, sin celos ni personas entre ellos. El reloj dio las doce y Lily se sobresaltó.

- Bueno, yo me voy, parece que ya hemos terminado.

- Sí, voy contigo.

- James...

- Lo sé. Amigos, nada más.

- Tampoco creo que eso pueda ser, nunca hemos sido solo amigos. –contestó ella. –Además, no voy a acostarme, voy a la biblioteca a terminar de hacer unos trabajos.

James vio cómo la pelirroja se alejaba por los oscuros corredores e intentó no desplomarse pensando en el "de momento" que le mantenía encendida la chispa de la esperanza.

Lily caminó rápidamente por los pasillos con la esperanza de que Tom no acudiese a su cita, no tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie. Acababa de cortar con James y ni siquiera se lo había pensado dos veces al decírselo. No estaba segura de si había hecho o no lo correcto pero lo que sí sabía era que las cosas no podían seguir así, los artículos, las fans de James, los alumnos que los miraban... Todo eso ejercía una presión inaguantable sobre la chica y no estaba segura de si estar con le merodeador era lo suficientemente importante como para arriesgarse tanto a perder el control como lo había hecho esa mañana. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca vio que Tom ya estaba allí. La esperaba envuelto en sus negras vestiduras y sentado en una silla, realmente no tenía muy buen aspecto.

- Creía que no ibas a venir. –dijo él por todo saludo.

- ¿Tenía otro remedio?

- ¿Qué te pasa, Lily? Siento que hay algo que te abruma y te...

- ¡Protego! –exclamó la chica en le mismo momento en que Tom trataba de volver a introducirse en su mente.

Toma calló de l asilla aparentemente sorprendido y a la vez satisfecho ante la muestra de poder de la pelirroja.

- ¡Ssssh! Alguien va a oírnos. – susurró mientras se levantaba.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, Tom, puede que sepas leer las mentes pero yo también juego mis cartas.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste "oclumancia"? No es algo fácil.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, además, nada te da derecho a violar mi intimidad. –dijo la chica haciendo énfasis en el pronombre posesivo.

- Está bien, no te enfades. Esto debería ser una reunión entre dos buenos amigos, un reencuentro.

- ¿A escondidas? –preguntó ella con recelo. -¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Dumbledore me ha invitado a pasar la noche en el colegio porque se nos hizo muy tarde hablando.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías antes de entrar en su despacho?

- Yo también tengo mis ases en la manga. –contestó sonriendo por primera vez. –Bien, Lily, las paredes tienen oídos así que voy a proponerte un trato, quiero que nos comuniquemos telepáticamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Si sabes ocultar tus pensamientos también podrás leer los míos si yo te dejo y viceversa, no quiero que nadie oiga lo que tengo que decirte.

- No lo sé, Tom, yo... – de pronto escuchó la voz de él en su interior, esa vez no le había dado tiempo a reacciona con la suficiente rapidez.

"No intentes el protego, ahora estoy preparando"

"Sé hacer más cosas" –contestó ella sin saber muy bien cómo. "Prométeme que no intentará leer más allá de lo que yo te diga."

"Protégete con la mente, es más poderosa que cualquier hechizo"

"Tom ¿qué es lo que quieres?" –preguntó sin rodeos.

"Necesito que reúnas un grupo de alumnos que deseen limpiar el mundo de impurezas, construir uno mejor"

"¿Y Dumbledore?"

"¿Por eso he venido hoy aquí?" –mintió él.

Ella trató de descifrar qué se escondía tras las frases que leía en la mente de Tom, veía algo oscuro, algo que él guardaba con mucho celo pero no podía llegar a ello. Su capacidad para ver los pensamientos de otras personas le venía desde pequeña, siempre había sido muy intuitiva y había logrado superar varios exámenes de "Legeremancia" pero nunca lo había hecho a ese nivel. Además, Dumbledore le había dicho que no revelara eso a nadie, era importante mantenerle en secreto pero, ¿por qué? Ella sabía que no debía utilizarlo con sus compañeros en Howarts y no lo hacía, jugaba limpio. Lily dejó de buscar en la mente de su comunicador y preguntó:

"¿Y qué dice?"

"Tiene miedo, miedo de que algo salga mal."

"¿Dumbledore tiene miedo?"

"Los magos como él no están dispuestos a arriesgar vidas, Lily."

"¿Vidas? ¿A qué te refieres, Tom?" –preguntó ella confusa.

"Puede que muera gente, pero ¿qué son unos pocos para el bienestar de muchos?

"Tom, tendrás que explicarme con más detenimiento todo esto, no estoy segura si quiero ayudarte" –Lily luchaba contra sí misma para evitar que sus miedos salieran a relucir en las palabras que dejaba que Tom viera, sabía que él trataba de ir más allá pero la pelirroja se resistía aunque las fuerzas se le agotaban segundo a segundo.

"Todo se andará, aún es pronto. Dime, ¿harás lo que te he pedido?"

"Claro" –respondió sin titubear. Algo le decía que era mejor no llevarle la contraria la menos de momento.

Tom sonrió ocultando la rabia que le comía por dentro. Ella era fuerte, de eso no había duda, no había conseguido más que descubrir que acababa de discutir con su novio, no le había dejado leer nada más. Eso podía ser bueno, Lily le haría triunfar aunque debía quitarle de la cabeza a ese Potter, ella era suya.

No muy lejos de allí, un mago con una larga barba blanca cerraba los ojos sentado en su despacho tratando de escuchar la conversación que Lily y Tom mantenían en la biblioteca. Había arriesgado mucho dejando que Tom se quedara y estaba seguro de que él sabía que les estaba espiando, por eso hablaban telepáticamente. Los poderes del joven Tom habían aumentado con el tiempo y ella también era buena con la mente. Una guerra se batallaba entre la biblioteca y el despacho de Dumbledore, una guerra en la que de momento nadie moriría, nadie resultaría herido, el único objetivo era destruir las barreras que incomunicaban una mente con otra.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Ya no queda nada, el siguiente capítulo será el final del fic... ¿Qué ocurrirá con Tom? ¿Conseguirá Sandy evitar una nueva guerra entre sirenas e Hijas de Marianella? Todo esto dentro de unos.. 15 días!**

CAPÍTULO 14

"– Ariadna, aguanta, por favor, Marianella sabrá que hacer, tenemos que llegar hasta el castillo.

- ¡No! No puedo más, necesito descansar, déjame, Diana, por favor...

- Sigue, sólo quedan unos nudos más...

- ¡¡¡DIANA!

Una lanza había atravesado limpiamente el torso de la joven haciendo que esta cayera junto a su compañera herida."

Sandy despertó muy asustada. Su sueño había sido muy real, demasiado. Esas dos jóvenes poseían unas prominentes colas y un largo cabello rojo, las había reconocido al instante con sólo ver que la sangre que emanaba del costado de una de ellas era plateada: eran las Hijas de Marianella. Sentía dolor en su pecho cada vez que recordaba cómo una de ellas había caído al fondo del mar porque un arma la había herido, no recordaba nada más. Supo que ellas la necesitaban así que sin vestirse, corrió sólo con el camisón blanco por todo el colegio hasta llegar a los jardines. Siguió corriendo, debía llegar al lago antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, deseó ser un águila para poder volar y así ver dónde estaban esas bellas criaturas, temía no salvarlas a tiempo. De pronto sintió que sus brazos se alargaban y su piel se llenaba de largas plumas blancas, agitó sus recién adquiridas alas y despegó en un majestuoso vuelo. No temía caerse, sabía que su instinto natural se lo impediría y que la madre naturaleza estaba de su parte. Llegó al lago y se zambulló cómo la vez anterior, en el instante en que sus plumas rozaron el agua, volvió a convertirse en humana y nadó guiada por los mismos cánticos que escuchó en su primer viaje al mundo marino. No tardó en divisar una luz muy brillante que provenía de una cueva submarina. Entró en ella sin miedo, segura de sí misma y sapiente de que su espíritu estaba en equilibrio, Sandy emanaba esa paz interior tan anhelada por los mojes budistas. Pero la visión que la esperaba no se correspondía en absoluto con sus emociones. En el fondo de la caverna, una hermosa criatura descansaba sobre una roca. Sufría, y con cada gemido se escapaba una parte de su alma en forma de luz dorada sumiéndola en la más profunda oscuridad. A su lado, de espaldas a la asiática, la que parecía su hermana lloraba y cantaba tratando en vano de salvarla dejando que su sangre cayera sobre la herida mortal de la moribunda.

- Diana, por favor, aguanta, sé que ella llegará, la estoy llamando... –sollozaba.

Sandy caminó hasta la joven y la volteó haciendo que sus miradas se cruzasen. Sandy vio una infinita tristeza en los ojos enrojecidos que la conmovió enormemente, pero en seguida supo que sus emociones no debían interferir en la misión que tenía que llevar a cabo. Posó su mano sobre la herida de la chica susurrando en su oído:

- Ariadna, no dejes que toda tu sangre se escape en vano, eso no curará a tu hermana. Reúne a todas las demás y diles que yo os ayudaré a conseguir lo que deseáis, vuestra madre debe ponerse en contacto conmigo.

La joven cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Sandy en los suyos experimentando un gran alivio. Asintió cuando la asiática se separó y salió de la cueva. Sandy miró a Diana que aún gemía de dolor. Su cara estaba contraída y pronunciaba palabras inteligibles.

- Diana, relájate... –pidió la chica dulcemente.

- No, por favor, déjame morir, el veneno, la lanza, dementores, alma... –deliraba la herida con voz ahogada.

Sandy no comprendía lo que ella intentaba trasmitirle, peor no debía perder más tiempo, Diana parecía oscurecerse más y más y el alo de luz que envolvía a todas las de su especie había desparecido. La chica colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de ésta tratando de que la herida se cerrase sin conseguirlo. Intentó no alarmarse y cerró los ojos buscando una respuesta que pudiera salvar a Diana. Exhaló su aliento sobre el surco que había dejado la lanza, con el mismo resultado que antes. Se dio cuenta de que la herida no sangraba, no había ni rastro de líquido plateado, sólo de una enorme oscuridad. Acercó su rostro a ella y besó la herida ennegrecida sintiendo un frío espeluznante en sus labios, lo que la obligó a apartarse de inmediato.

- Gracias. –susurró Diana.

Había muerto. Sandy sintió ganas de llorar, no lo había logrado, había dejado morir a esa joven que le pedía ayuda. Se ahogaba, había perdido el control sobre sí misma y no sabía qué hacer. De pronto, la luz que había iluminado la fatídica cueva, se introdujo en su cuerpo produciendo una segunda trasformación en ella. Sus largas piernas se unieron formando una preciosa cola dorada y en su cuello aparecieron pequeñas branquias. Nadó hasta la superficie y salió del agua encontrándose de nuevo en el jardín de Howarts. La luz dorada salió de ella y subió hasta fundirse con el alo plateado de la luna semillena. Sandy lloró desconsolada.

- Swan, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Haideé? Oh, lo siento, he fallado, no he podido hacer nada por ella. –dijo Sandy mirando a la anciana.

- Estás equivocada.

La chica la miró sin entender.

- La lanza que la hirió tenía un veneno muy potente hecho con las túnicas de un dementor. Conseguir tal sustancia ponzoñosa no es fácil, tienes que sacrificar mucho para ello, pero en cuando una pequeña gota de ella entra en el cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo, convierte su muerte en una agonía que no termina hasta que su alma no salga completamente de su cuerpo. Las mejores personas son las que más sufren, ellas poseen el alma más grande y fuerte y se resiste a salir de su dueña por lo que su dolor es mayor. Tú has ayudado a Diana, aliviando su dolor, no podías salvarla, si hay algo que puede combatir con los poderes de una hipsipila es un dementor. Su sola presencia puede atormentarte más que a cualquier mortal, ya que somos más sensibles emocionalmente, aunque nuestra fortaleza espiritual puede muchas veces sobre los tristes recuerdos que el dementor nos evoca. Hasta ahora, ninguna hipsipila ha logrado devolver le alma a alguien que ha sido besado.

Sandy había permanecido callada durante el discurso de su mentora. Se sintió reconfortada al escucharla pero había algo que la inquietaba sobremanera:

- Nosotras curamos de la misma manera que ellos matan, ¿cómo es posible?

- Niña, la magia antigua es aún un gran misterio, ¿quién sabe si los dementores no son nuestros hermanos varones, descendientes como nosotras de los "katahar"?

- ¡Tú lo sabes!

- Nadie lo sabe, Swan, pero eso no es lo importante. Has hecho una promesa a Ariadna y debes cumplirla, me alegro de que hayas comprendido cuál es realmente tu encomienda. –la anciana desapareció.

Sandy volvió al colegio sintiendo la suave brisa cómo un viento helado sobre sus ropas mojadas. ¿Ella debía evitar más guerras entre las sirenas y las Hijas de Marianella? Algo en su interior le decía que sí, y la última frase de Haideé había reafirmado su sospecha. Entró en cu cuarto y, cogiendo su varita se lanzó un hechizo de secado para entrar en calor. Tenía que aprender a hacer magia sin varita, lo había intentado pero abandonó sus intentos de lograrlo porque se sentía muy frustrada ante la dificultad que ello le suponía. Se tumbó dándose cuenta de la suerte que había tenido al no dormir con Sirius esa noche. Cerró los ojos y no tardó en unir su respiración a la de sus compañeras que dormían plácidamente.

- Sandy, ¿por qué no nos habías contado que habías progresado tanto? –preguntó una emocionada Lily.

- Primero curas a una hija de Marianella y luego salvas a otra de una eternidad sin alma. –alabó Alex.

La asiática acababa de contar a sus amigas lo ocurrido la noche anterior y éstas se mostraban muy emocionadas, más incluso que la autora de la aventura.

- ¿Puedes convertirte en sirena? –preguntó Lily.

- Lo dudo, supongo que lo hice por necesidad, lo mismo que lo del águila, ¿tendré que informar de mi condición al ministerio? Los animagos deben estar registrados...

- Pero tú no eres un animago, quizás es mejor que hables de ello con Dumbledore o con esa anciana... ¿cómo se llama?

-Haideé, Alex, Haideé... –contestó Sandy. –Sí, eso haré. Bueno, ¿y vosotras qué? ¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó mirando a sus amigas.

- Remus está más callado que nunca.

- Creo que la he cagado con James, pero supongo que hasta que todo se arregle, será mejor así.

- ¿Qué se tiene que arreglar? –preguntó Alex.

- Lo de Tom, hablé con él hace unos días. –les informó la pelirroja.

Lily narró toda la conversación a sus amigas y éstas escucharon atónitas.

- No sé si puedo confiar en él, dice que necesita gente que quiera limpiar el mundo, pero, ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Magos oscuros? ¿Criaturas mágicas violentas?

- Lily, supongo que no te gustará lo que voy a decirte pero, ¿nunca has pensado que él podría se un mago oscuro?

La pelirroja miró a Sandy asustada, sabiendo que ella podría tener mucha razón.

- Es verdad, -dijo Alex. –unas habilidades así en legeremancia no las tiene cualquier mago y él no parece bueno, precisamente. Puede que quiera limpiar, ya sabes...

- ¡No! –exclamó Lily. – ¡Su padre era un "muggle"! No puede ser que quiera...

- ¿Un "muggle"? Eso es muy raro... –dijo Sandy.

- Sí, bueno, él no parecía muy contento con ello y me lo dijo bao el juramente de que yo no se lo diría a nadie.

- Tranquila, el secreto está a salvo con nosotras, además, ¿a quién se lo vamos a contar? –comentó Alex.

- Lily, yo creo que tendrías que hablar con Dumbledore. –aconsejó Sandy.

- Sí, lo sé, pero no sé si le hará gracia que ande sola a medianoche por los pasillos después de que él me pidiera que tuviera cuidado.

- ¿Pero no fue él quien os castigó a James y a ti a limpiar los trofeos? –preguntó la africana.

- Es verdad, yo creo que le tienes que contar lo que sabes de Tom.

- Vale, vale, lo haré después de la cena, hoy no tenemos muchos deberes y voy bastante adelantada con los exámenes finales.

- ¡Qué suerte! –exclamó Alex.

- ¿Qué es lo que decías tú de Remus? –preguntó Sandy.

- Que está menos hablador que otras veces, parece que me quiere decir algo pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo cambia de tema o me da un beso. –explicó ella.

- Bueno, que te bese no está tan mal, ¿no? –dijo Lily intentando dar un toque de humor al asunto.

- No es un beso dulce o cariñoso sino desesperado, como si le diera miedo que nos separáramos y tratara de retenerme, no lo sé, es muy raro.

- ¡Díselo!

- Joder, Sandy, ¿qué le digo? Oye, Remus, me besas raro, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡Eso no! Dile que por qué no habla o está tan distante. –sugirió la pelirroja.

- ¡Ya lo hago pero no me hace caso! –se quejó Alex. –Yo creo que esconde algo, pero no sé muy bien el qué.

- Si él esconde algo, sus amigos lo sabrán. –comentó la asiática. –Le preguntaré a Sirius, igual él me lo dice.

- Gracias.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre. –dijo Lily.

Sus amigas asintieron y las tres bajaron al comedor donde les esperaba una no muy agradable sorpresa. Los merodeadores leían ávidamente el artículo de Rita Skeeter de esa mañana y parecían preocupados por el contenido de éste.

- Esto no está bien... –murmuró James.

Remus estaba pálido y parecía no poder apartar sus ojos del papel que sostenía Sirius.

- ¿Creéis que sabe...?

- ¡Calla, Peter! –exclamó Sirius. –Voy a hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

- ¿No habíamos quedado en hacer huelga? Creía que no íbamos a leer ninguno de sus asquerosos artículos. –les dijo Lily sorprendiéndoles.

- ¿Hablar de qué, Sirius? - preguntó Alex.

- De nada, cariño, de nada. –Remus la besó y ella miró a sus amigas significativamente.

Sandy tomó el artículo de las manos de Sirius sin que éste pudiera evitarlo y leyó en voz alta.

_**EL TERCER MERODEADOR**_

_El halo de misterio que lo envuelve parece atraer a muchas de las chicas de Howarts aunque siempre haya parecido vivir tras la sombra de sus amigos, Prongs y Padfoot. Hoy hablamos de Remus Lupin, llamado cariñosamente Loony por los chicos antes nombrados que responden a los nombres de James y Sirius respectivamente. Aunque los motivos de estos sobrenombres sean desconocidos por la mayor parte de los alumnos, puede que la actual novia de Lunático, Alex Allen, sepa de dónde vienen. Esta chica afroamericana, amiga de Sandy Min y Lilian Evans, a las cuales ya hemos nombrado con anterioridad, se metió en la boca del lobo –_Remus dio un respingo- _cuando dejó a su novio, John Langdom por Loony. Parece que esa ruptura fue provocada por el mismo John al que ella acusó de infidelidad. Tratando de no desviarme del tema con le que he comenzado mi artículo, lo finalizo con la siguiente pregunta: ¿cuál es ese secreto que tanto Lunático como sus amigos defienden con uñas y dientes? –_James y Sirius bajaron la cabeza- _Estaré gustosa de escuchar vuestras opiniones._

_Rita Skeeter._

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo que yo acusé a John de infidelidad? ¡Me puso los cuernos! ¡Será cabrón! ¡Hijo de puta!

Alex se levantó de la mesa con intención de pegar al insultado pero Lily la cogió y con la ayuda de Remus lograron persuadirla para que no lo hiciera.

- No merece la pena, mi amor. –susurró el chico en su oído.

- Remus, ¿qué ha querido decir la guarra esa con el secreto? –preguntó ella abrazándole. –Confía en mí. –pidió.

- Será mejor que lo hablemos luego, por la noche, el día es largo...

Ella le dio un corto beso en la boca y dijo:

- No vas a perderme.

- ¿Cómo sabía los de nuestros nombres? –las palabras de Sirius interrumpieron a la pareja.

- Creí que todos lo sabían. –comentó Lily.

- Sólo nosotros y vosotras. –respondió James.

Por un momento, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y la tensión e incomodidad se hizo presente en la conversación.

- No es que lo ocultemos, pero nadie más que nosotros nos llama por nuestros apodos. –dijo Sirius intentando romper el hielo.

- A mí no me ha nombrado. –dijo Peter resignado.

- ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –preguntó Alex.

- ¡Ni siquiera ellas lo saben! –se quejó la rata. (Se lo merece: N/A)

- Colagusano. –contestó lacónicamente Remus.

- ¡Qué feo! –exclamó Sandy obviando la presencia de Peter.

- Bueno, ¿y a qué vienen esos nombres?

- Sí, es un poco difícil de explicar... –dijo Remus.

- Son nuestros _patronus_. –le interrumpió James.

- ¿Vuestros _patronus_? ¿Conseguís invocar formas no abstractas? Cada día me impresionáis más, hasta ahora, lo único que he conseguido ha sido una nube plateada que ahuyenta al boggart, sí, pero no tiene una forma especial... –dijo Lily.

- Llevamos desde que entramos tratando de que formen figuras propias, queríamos tener nuestra seña como merodeadores, ya sabes... –explicó Sirius al hilo de James.

- Claro, claro, no podías ser como los demás, tenéis que destacar... –increpó Sandy,

- ¿Y qué formas tenéis? –preguntó Alex.

- La mía es un perro, la de James un ciervo, la de Pete un ratón y la de Remus un lobo.

- ¿Un lobo? Entiendo lo de los cuernos y lo de la cola pero, y lunático? –volvió a preguntar Alex.

- ¿No sabes que los licántropos atacan en noches de luna llena? –bromeó forzosamente el ojiazul ante la mirada severa de su amigo.

- Sí, claro... –dijo la chica resignada.

- Bueno, creo que nosotras nos vamos a clase, vosotros, haced el favor de matar a la oxigenada por nosotras. –dijo Lily levantándose seguida de Sandy y Alex.

- ¿Cómo se os ocurre decirle eso? –les reprendió Remus cuando las chicas se habían alejado.

- ¿Y qué querías que dijéramos? –se defendió James.

- Creo que deberías contárselo, será mejor que no se entere por esa sucia Skeeter. ¿Os habéis fijado en lo de "con uñas y dientes" y "la boca del lobo"? – le aconsejó Sirius.

- Eso ha sido muy ruin.

- Yo no diría tanto, ciervito.

Los chicos se giraron para ver a la Hufflepuf que acababa de sentarse junto a ellos.

- ¡Lárgate! –exclamó James con rudeza.

- Tendréis que tratarme mejor si no queréis que se me escape vuestro... secretito. –dijo mirándoles por encima de las gafas.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada rabiosa pero no respondió porque en ese momento, Dumbledore se levantó para anunciarles algo muy importante.

- Queridos alumnos, reclamo vuestra atención para comunicaros que este año habrá una pequeña variación en el programa de Miss y Mister Howarts. –el silenció se hizo el dueño de la sala. – La revista "Corazón de Bruja" se ha ofrecido para hacer un reportaje fotográfico sobre los candidatos. Las líneas que acompañen a las fotografías las escribirá un alumno del colegio, los prefectos podrán darme los nombres de los que crean más capacitados para...

- ¡Skeeter!

- ¡La rubia de Hufflepuff!

Varias voces gritaban el nombre de Rita por lo que el director dijo:

- Que alcen sus manos los que deseen que la señorita Skeeter escriban las reseñas. –todo el comedor levantó los brazos excepto los merodeadores y algunos Hufflepuf que no simpatizaban con la chica. –Bien, continuó Dumbledore al ver la unanimidad del voto. –esta noche deberán reunirse los candidatos con sus túnicas de gala en el jardín.

- ¡Mierda! –cierta pelirroja había interrumpido el discurso apoyada por sus amigas que miraban al director suplicante desde la puerta del comedor.

- Señoritas, ser bonita no te quita un ápice de inteligencia. –dijo el anciano por toda respuesta. –Ahora podéis ir a clase.

Las chicas se miraron con contradicción, Dumbledore tenía razón, nunca lo habían mirado desde ese punto de vista...

Después de cenar los candidatos salieron al jardín vestidos con sus más elegantes túnicas. Todos se habían arreglado para la ocasión: Sandy llevaba un vestido de color celeste, Alex uno rojo y Lily uno verde de gasa. Elisabeth parecía un poco avergonzada con una preciosa túnica rosa y Narcisa parecía querer revindicar su pertenencia a la casa Slytherin y vestía los colores verde oscuro y plata el mismo orgullo que Lucius, pareciendo así que se habían puesto de acuerdo al elegir el vestuario. Mishia y Violet iban algo más provocativas que las demás, con vestidos largos como los de las otras pero con unos pronunciados escotes. Los merodeadores llevaban túnicas negras James y Remus y una gris Sirius que sonreía a la fotógrafa con coqueteo, lo que molestó sobremanera a Sandy. Gilderoy trataba de imitarlo quedando una estampa bastante ridícula sumando las miradas clandestinas de Nott a la chica. Jos y Amos permanecían al margen sin saber dónde colocarse un algo desorientados, hasta que Mishia y Violet los tomaron del brazo y se acercaron a Rita a susurrarle algo.

- Bien, vamos a empezar. –anunció la fotógrafa que hacía caso omiso a Sirius y más aún si cabe a Lockhart. –Colocaos por parejas, Rita hará el favor de indicaros cómo.

- Claro. –accedió la chica encantada. – Pondremos a las parejitas juntas y luego haremos unos cambios: Sandy y Sirius, Remus y Alex, Narcisa y Lucius, Bella y Nott, Violet y Jos, Mishia y Amos, Sarah y Lestrange, Mary y Gilderoy, John y Eli... Creo que no falta nadie. –Rita miró a su alrededor y sonrió al observar a James y Lily mirándola con desdén. – Se me olvidaba, la parejita estrella: la pelirroja y el cornudo. – dijo estas palabras con un susurro de manera que sólo los más próximos pudieron oírlo.

- Vale, sacaremos fotos de grupo y luego las parejas, quiero que seáis naturales, ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer comenzó a sacar fotografías y todos ordenándoles que se cambiaran de sitio o postura. Las fotos de pareja fueron las más divertidas, sobre todo para los que no era fotografiados. Lucius y Narcisa salieron erguidos y agarrados de la mano, ambos serios y con aspecto de matrimonio reprimido. Eli no quería tocar a John pues desde que se había hecho amiga de Lily, Sandy y Alex y se había enterado del comportamiento de él con ella no lo podía soportar, así que la fotógrafa les indicó que se sentaran en unas sillas y simularan estar jugando al ajedrez mágico. Bella y Nott se abrazaron con pasión y la mano de él descendió hasta sus caderas, cosa que ella aceptó gustosa quedando así una imagen de pareja promiscua que la mujer, desesperada prefirió no cambiar. Remus y Alex aparecieron abrazados mirándose con dulces ojos y Sandy en brazos de Sirius que la había cogido como a una princesa. Mishia besó al mejilla de Amos en le momento en que la cámara los flaseaba y Violet hizo lo propio pero en los labios de Jos. Sarah y Lestrange apenas se miraron en toda la sesión y Mary acabó cansándose de los comentarios presuntuosos y ridículos de Gilderoy y salió dándole la espalda a él peor mirando a la cámara con cara de hastío.

– Vosotros sois muy fotogénicos. –dijo la mujer al llegar el turno de Lily y James ante la mirada celosa de otras parejas. –Creo que seréis la portada, así que por favor, poneos de la forma más cariñosa que sepáis. Sois novios, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro! –exclamó Rita siguiendo con su pequeña venganza personal.

- Bien, ahora mirad a la cámara y sonreíd, luego quiero que ella lo mire a él con deleite y después lo haremos al revés. –la fotógrafa siguió dando una serie de órdenes que la pareja cumplió con cierta incomodidad. – La última, veamos, poneos uno en frente del otro y quiero que tú .dijo señalando a Lily. –coloques tus manos extendidas sobre sus pectorales y tú, James, acércala a ti tomándola de la cintura con las manso entrelazadas tras ella. – ellos así lo hicieron rehuyendo ambos la mirada del otro. – Ahora miraos a los ojos, por favor.

James enrojeció levemente cuando sintió los verdes ojos de Lily clavándose en los suyos con toda la naturalidad que a ella le era posible. Él al imitó y a instante sintieron el flash sobre ellos. Cuando la serie de fotografías hubo terminado parecía que ninguno de los dos quería soltarse. Él sentía la intensa fragancia de la chica que tantas veces lo había embriagado y Lily temía alejarse de la seguridad de James. Ninguno de los dos supo como pero lo cierto es que en pocos segundos sus bocas estaban unidas en un profundo beso.

- ¡Bien! ¡Esto quedará precioso! –las exclamaciones de la periodista interrumpieron el momento idílico y ambos se separaron avergonzados.

- Lo siento. –murmuró Lily.

- No tanto como yo. –respondió James con un nudo en la garganta.

"- Lo siento. –murmuró Lily.

- No tanto como yo. –respondió James con un nudo en la garganta."

- ¿Y ya está? –preguntó Sandy. -¿No dijo nada más?

- No... –respondió la pelirroja con aflicción.

- Creo que deberíais volver. –opinó Alex.

- No, de momento está bien así. –dijo Lily.

- Si dijo que lo sentía, quizás no te estaba pidiendo perdón, sino diciéndote que tu beso le había emocionado, ¿entiendes? –intervino Luke.

- ¿Desde cuando lees entre líneas? –le preguntó la africana divertida.

- Lo he pensado pero no sé... Bueno, mientras él no me diga nada más... Creo que voy a ir a hablar con Dumbledore. –dijo la chica cambiando de tema tajantemente.

- Yo he quedado con Sirius para practicar magia sin varita. –informó Sandy.

- ¿Vamos a Hosmeade sólo Alex y yo? –preguntó Luke con aprensión.

- Lo siento, chico, yo tengo que hablar con Remus y creo que pasaré le día con él.

- ¿Y James? –preguntó Lily.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? –preguntó el aludido que acababa de llegar.

- Estábamos preguntándonos con quién irías a Hosmeade si tus amigos se quedan con sus chicas. –dijo Sandy antes de que su amiga reaccionara.

- Voy con Sarah.

- ¿La Ravenclaw que posó con Lestrange?

- La misma, Alex, la misma, me pidió una cita ayer.

- ¿Ayer? ¡Pero si todos pensaban que aún estabas conmigo! –la exclamación de Lily sobresaltó a todos.

- No, Lils, la única que lo pensó era la fotógrafa, además quedamos en que seríamos amigos, ¿verdad? Aunque si te molesta puedo decirle que...

- En absoluto, ve y disfruta de tu cita... –Lily se levantó y salió de la sala común en dirección al despacho del director.

Llamó a su puerta y ésta se abrió sin que ella escuchara a nadie, por lo que entró a la habitación.

- Pasa, Lilian. –dijo Dumbledore.

- Lo siento, señor, la puerta se ha abierto y pensé que no había nadie.

- No te preocupes. Supuse que vendrías tras tu charla con Tom.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Nada de lo que ocurre en este colegio es un secreto para mí.

- Ya, pero no nos pudo oír. –la chica se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

- Cierto, no lo hice, no sé lo que te dijo aunque puedo suponerlo.

- Tom no es una buena persona, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella adivinando la respuesta.

- Quizás algún día lo fue, ¿quién sabe? Pero ahora está muy desmejorado, creo que tiene un grupo de amigos, bueno, de vasallos, dudo que alguna vez tuviera amigos de verdad, se hacen llamar mortífagos y luchan por lo que ellos llaman y mundo mejor, limpio de personas sucias.

- ¿De magos con padres "muggles"?

- Y de "muggles".

Lily esta sentada bajo un árbol con los ojos enrojecidos. Las palabras de Dumbledore resonaban en su mente. Tom había sido su amigo y la estaba traicionando, se sentía confusa y engañada. ¿Por qué el querría a una sangre sucia, como él llamaba a los de sangre mestiza? Le había dicho que buscara a gente que quisiera limpiar el mundo , pero ¿por qué a ella? No entendía nada, sólo podía pensar en lo que le había dicho el director.

"- ¿De magos con padres "muggles"?

- Y de "muggles".

Lily había palidecido y sentía que se iba a derrumbar en poco segundos.

- Necesito tu ayuda. –le dijo el mago.

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Por una razón que no consigo entender Tom quiere que estés a su lado y te unas a la causa que él defiende. Sabes que su padre era "muggle", ¿verdad?

La pelirroja asintió.

- Bien, yo creo que necesita a alguien de confianza, con el que no tenga que fingir ser quien no es y que no le vaya a traicionar. Lily, creo que Tom está enamorado de ti."

La chica sollozó al recordar esas palabras. ¿Cómo alguien que era tan cruel como para planear la muerte de cientos de inocentes podía ser capaz de amar?

"- Tom nunca ha querido a nadie, y por una razón que quizás ni él mismo sepa se ha encaprichado contigo. Poco a poco, su amor se ha convertido en obsesión y ha tratado de vigilarte y seguirte continuamente. Una obsesión siempre es enfermiza y provoca trastornos en la mente. Allá donde tú fueras siempre había alguno de los seguidores de Tom observándote. Tiene cómplices en la casa de Slytherin, pues él es descendiente directo del fundador y parece que de aquí a final de curso va hacerte una proposición que te verás incapaz de rechazar.

- ¿Incapaz? ¡Yo no quiero saber nada de él! Vino a pedirme ayuda para recolectar personas a favor de una causa que yo confundí, ¡me ha engañado!

- Sus poderes de persuasión son enormes, él dice a sus mortífagos que te necesita porque así se romperá una profecía y de esa manera, será invencible. Tom no conoce la profecía en su totalidad, pero sabe lo suficiente.

- ¿Lo suficiente para qué?

- Para querer que te cases con él.

- ¿Casarme con él? ¿Pero qué se ha creído? No lo entiendo, él no va a convencerme, no podrá...

- Claro que sí, no le importa matar ni sacrificar vidas humanas a favor de lo que él cree correcto.

- ¿Cómo sabe todo esto?

- Porque cuento con espías en su bando. Ahora, Tom e hace llamar Lord Vodemort, ¿te dice algo ese nombre?

Lily pensó unos instantes en las siglas que él había escrito en sus primeras cartas, LV, Lord Voldemort...

–Son las letras de su nombre en un orden diferente: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. "Soy Lord Voldemort". –dijo al final.

- Es verdad, no lo había pensado. – El director calló unos segundos antes de añadir.- Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¡No quiero casarme con él, de hecho no voy a hacerlo!

- Esto es muy arriesgado, pero conozco a Tom y sé que será capaz de llevar este asunto al límite. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero quiero que finjas seguirle la corriente, no te pido que hagas nada que tú no quieras sólo que te comportes con naturalidad.

- Él es un experto en legeremancia, notará que le estoy engañando.

- No seas modesta, Lilian, el otro día demostraste tus aptitudes en controlar tu propia mente y la de los demás.

- Si saben que es peligros, ¿por qué no lo cogen? –preguntó la chica sin poder evitar sonreír orgullosa.

- Los del ministerio no son muy proclives a admitir que una amenaza se cierne sobre le mundo mágico.

- ¿Tengo que mantener esto en secreto?

- Tus amigas tiene suficiente con lo suyo, créeme, pero quizás sea mejor que compartas tus miedos con ellas. Tendrá que informarme de cualquier cosa que te diga Tom, ¿de acuerdo? Tratará de ponerse en contacto contigo pronto.

- ¿Qué les pasa a mis amigas?

- Swan es una "hipsipila" y su misión no es fácil y creo que Alexandra va a recibir una mala noticia hoy, espero que la afronte con la fuerza que la caracteriza.

- ¿Qué noticia?

- Eso es mejor que te lo cuente ella.

- Sí, claro. Señor, creo que voy a ir a dar una vuelta, necesito despejarme. –Lily se levantó y justo antes de salir, preguntó. -¿Qué dice la profecía?

- No lo sé.

Dumbledore había mentido, pero ¿quién sería capaz de decirle a una joven de diecisiete años que su hijo podría convertirse en la única esperanza para muchos magos? Él no tenía el suficiente valor."

- Sandy, trata de concentrarte, estás muy tensa.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó ella por toda respuesta. -¡No me sale nada! ¡Lo único que he podido hacer es una mierda de "wingardium leviosa" con una mierda de pluma!

- Tú no estás bien, cariño, has utilizado la palabra mierda tres veces en cinco segundos. Necesitas descansar.

Sirius hizo aparecer unos cojines en el suelo de la Sala de los Menesteres donde la asiática se dejó caer exhausta.

- Quizás tengas razón, será mejor que me relaje si quiero conseguir algo. –Sandy se tumbó y cerró los ojos.

El chico suspiró resignado.

- Los cojines eran para que descansaras, no para que siguieras... ¡Joder! –Sirius había salido disparado hacia atrás.

- ¡Lo he conseguido!

- ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Casi me muero! –gritó el ojiazul desde el suelo.

- No seas exagerado, ha sido un simple "expelliarmus".

- ¿Sin hablar?

- ¡Tenías razón! Todo está en la mente, en el equilibrio. –dijo ella poniéndose en pie de un saltó.

- Tendré que apuntarme a estudios "muggles" y trabajar como profesor de eso que haces tú, ¿cómo se llama? Técnicas de relajación, yogui y ta-chún o algo así.

- Yoga y tai-chi. –rió Sandy tendiendo la mano a su novio para que se levantara.

Sirius también sonrió pero por la idea que acababa de pasarse por su mente. Tiró de la chica quedando ella encima de él.

- Me has hecho daño, ¿sabes?

- ¿Ah, sí? –dijo ella con ojos pícaros.

- Creo que vas a tener que recompensarme.

- Llevamos entrenando toda la mañana, ¿verdad?

- ¡Por eso mismo!

- Sí, creo que necesito un descanso de verdad. –movió los labios y aparecieron unos suculentos platos encima de la mesa.

- ¿Esto también lo has hecho sin varita?

- Es más fácil que un "expelliarmus" y sabiendo que eso lo he podido hacer, que aparezca comida sobre una mesa no es difícil.

- Me gusta tu aplastante lógica, pero cuando has dicho descanso, pensé que...

- Eso a la noche. –dijo la chica besándolo en los labios con dulzura.

- Remus, ¿dónde estamos yendo?

- Ya llegamos, tranquila.

- ¿Por qué tan lejos?

- Porque creo que después de oír lo que tengo que decirte necesitarás una buena caminata.

Alex paró en seco.

- ¿Tan grave es?

- Aquí. –dijo Remus sin responder a su pregunta.

La chica miró a su alrededor admirando el precioso paisaje. Estaban en lo alto de una colina desde donde podía verse en colegio en todo su esplendor.

- Este lugar es precioso, mi amor. –dijo ella besándolo.

Remus no dijo nada, parecía nervioso. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y había comenzado a sudar y temblar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Alex preocupada. – Será mejor que me lo digas cuanto antes.

- Sí, es que esto no es fácil. Yo te quiero y comprendo que...

- Remus, yo también y sea lo que sea...

- ¡No digas eso! Quizás tendrías que tragarte esas palabras y no quiero que esto te afecte aunque sé que lo hará porque ya sé que me quieres más de lo que merezco.

- No, dig...

- Alex, soy un hombre-lobo.

La chica se quedó conmocionada al escuchar esa noticia, Remus esperaba esa reacción así que continuó para evitar los silencios incómodos.

- De pequeño me mordió un licántropo y desde entonces cada noche de luna llena me transformo en uno de ellos. Dumbledore fue muy bueno al aceptarme en el colegio y me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, peor mis amigos lo descubrieron y ahora ellos también se trasforman, James es un ciervo, Sirius un perro y Peter una rata, a él fue le que más le costó pero James y Sirius lo ayudaron, son muy buenos. – el chico sonrió tratando de amenizar el asunto.

- Remus... Yo... no sé qué decir. –Alex no podía escuchar anda más, necesitaba estar sola, pensar, ella amaba a Remus pero, ¿por qué se lo había ocultado tanto tiempo?

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, sea cual sea tu decisión, yo la respetaré. –el chico se dio media vuelta y caminó, no en dirección al colegio, sino al bosque, él también necesitaba estar solo.

Alex no sentía ganas de llorar, se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de escuchar no la incomodaba, al contrario le había tranquilizado saber la verdad sobre su novio. Él debía haber sufrido mucho, necesitaba su ayuda y todo el apoyo de sus amigos, no iba a dejarlo, no al menos por ese motivo. Alex corrió al colegio contenta, había tomado una decisión.

Cuando Remus llegó al colegio por la noche, fue directamente al dormitorio. Encima de su cama encontró una piedra negra que en seguida se volvió de color rosa. Remus sabía lo que eso significaba, era la quinta piedra, la de la confianza que él había regalado a Alex el día de su cumpleaños y en la que él podía ver las emociones de su novia. Nada podría haberle hecho más feliz.

- Lilian, te amo, necesito que te quedes conmigo.

Un rostro oscuro le rogaba con voz rota que no lo abandonara. Ella tiritaba de frío, sentía miedo, pánico. Quería gritar pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Intentaba calmarse pero lo único que conseguía era que su agonía se agolpara en su pecho produciéndole un dolor insoportable. Sollozó hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, pero el hombre oscuro no dejaba de mirarla con esos siniestros ojos rojos que provocaban en ella un espanto indescifrable.

- Por favor, quédate conmigo. –repetía una y otra esa voz llena de rabia.

De pronto pareció como si él se echase a llorar, pero en vez de lágrimas de sus ojos salieron dos serpientes negras que se lanzaron sobre ella. No gritó, no se movió, esperó a que ellas hincasen sus venenosos dientes en su rostro rezando para que la agonía fuera corta. Pero el dolor no llegó, sólo despertó.

Su cuerpo, bañado de sudor y el cabello pegado a su rostro acompasaban su aspecto con lo que en esos mismos instantes sentía. Esa pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez desde su charla con el director: Tom la paralizaba y ella no conseguía salir de su ofuscación. Siempre despertaba tiritando y con el corazón encogido. Miró el reloj. Las tres de la madrugada. Las cortinas de las camas de sus amigas estaban corridas, ocultando así a las parejas que expresaban su amor con el roce de su piel. No oía nada, no veía nada, pero el simple hecho de imaginar lo que allí ocurría la incomodaba, aunque ella supiera que en ese momento sólo estaban durmiendo. Se quitó el pijama y en su lugar se puso una camiseta grande y, cogiendo una manta, bajó a la sala común en busca de su liberación. Se tumbó en el sofá que tantas veces había sido testigo de sus llantos, de sus sueños y deseos, e incluso de éstos hechos realidad cuando se entregó completamente a James. Ella sabía que ese amor que habían compartido no se había esfumado, pero prefería no tener más cosas en mente que la misión que le había encomendado Dumbledore. Tapó su cuerpo semidesnudo con la manta y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando unos leves ronquidos la sobresaltaron. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que, en realidad, no estaba sola en la habitación. Miró hacia el sillón situado frente a ella y pudo ver en la oscuridad la silueta de un joven que en seguida reconoció. Sin las gafas y con los ojos cerrados, su cara se asemejaba a la de un niño revoltoso que sólo en sus sueños se desprendía de la bravuconería que lo poseía durante el día. A ella le pareció encantador. Se acercó a él para observarlo con más detenimiento y sonrió escuchando su respiración lenta y acompasada. Permaneció así unos minutos, sintiéndose reconfortada y relajada, tras la exaltación que le había provocado la pesadilla. Justo cuando se incorporó para tumbarse en su sillón él la cogió de la muñeca.

- ¿A dónde vas, Lily?

- Lo siento, pensé que estabas dormido.

- Me desperté cuando llegaste. ¿Por qué me mirabas?

"¿Es que siempre tenía que preguntarlo todo?" pensó la chica.

James debió notar su incomodidad, porque se sentó y cambió de tema:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me desperté y no podía volver a dormirme, ¿y tú? –respondió sin dar detalles.

- Más o menos me pasó lo mismo, supongo que quería recordar las noches más felices de mi vida. –dijo con ironía.

- No empieces, James, te dejé bien claro que...

El la interrumpió con un beso. Lily no supo reaccionar y enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras él la atraía hacia sí quedando los dos tumbados en el sillón. James acarició sus muslos subiendo las manos hasta llegar a las bragas que comenzó a bajar muy lentamente.

- James... –ella respiró al sentir las manos del chico jugando con su clítoris. – No quiero que volvamos, lo que hagamos, debe quedarse aquí.

- Claro, Lily, no te preocupes.

No fueron necesarias más palabras. Entre besos, caricias y miradas mudas, se amaron hasta que quedaron profundamente dormidos, el uno junto al otro, temiendo que llegara el momento de despertar y separarse, tratando de fingir que no había pasado nada, que sus corazones o se pertenecían, que sus labios no se deseaban.

Lily despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Intentando no despertar a James, se destapó suavemente fracasando en su intento. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno se atrevía a romperla conexión visual ni la magia que lo había poseído la noche anterior. Lily fue la primera que lo hizo dándose la vuelta y poniéndose la camiseta para subir a su habitación antes de que sus amigas notasen su ausencia. Al subir a su habitación descubrió que una lechuza había dejado una carta sobre la cama. El autor sólo podía ser Tom, de otra manera la habría recibido durante el desayuno. La cogió con manos temblorosas y rasgó el sobre...

- ¡Lils!

La pelirroja cogió la varita y se dio la vuelta apuntando hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y a punto de lanzar un hechizo.

- ¡Eh! Tranquila, sólo te quería dar los buenos días y decirte que te vistieras, estos ya se están despertando. –dijo una sonriente Alex cubierta únicamente con las sábanas.

- Lo siento, me has asustado.

- ¡Guapita! ¿Siempre te levantas tan temprano?

"¿Por qué esa mañana todos parecían tan contentos?", pensó ella al escuchar el comentario de Sirius.

- No seas pervertido, ¿no ves que está medio desnuda? –dijo Sandy desde el interior de las cortinas tirando de su novio.

- Da igual, esto es más parecido a una comuna que otra cosa. –comentó la pelirroja.

- ¡Buenos días, Lily!

- Me alegra ver que hay alguien normal en la habitación. – dijo la chica.

- Supongo que eso es un cumplido. –dijo Remus riendo.

- Bien, si me disculpáis, no quiero llegar tarde a desayunar, además esta es la última semana de clase antes de los exámenes y hay que estar despierta.

Dicho esto, Lily se encerró en le cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo simulando que se duchaba. Desplegó el papel lentamente y leyó la carta tratando de mantenerse lo más serena posible.

"¡Buenos días, Lilian!

Me alegra ver que estás bien, y también que James lo está. No quiero que él te rompa el corazón, pequeña pelirroja, eres demasiado inocente y temo que te hagan daño. Necesito que salgas del colegio hoy y vayas al lago, cerca del bosque prohibido, allí te esperaré junto a otros alumnos que también son de los míos. Lleva a tus amigas, ¿recuerdas que me prometiste que reclutarías a unos cuantos? Pues ahora es el momento. Después de cenar.

Te espero,

Tom"

"¿Buenos días? ¿Pequeña pelirroja? ¿Romperme el corazón?" La chica no podía creer lo que leía. ¿Acaso él la espiaba? Se duchó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore sin prestar atención a los comentarios de sus amigas.

- Buenos días, Lilian. –saludó el mago afablemente ante la atropellada entrada la pelirroja.

- No lo son. –dijo ella por toda respuesta.

El rostro de Albus Dumbledore se ensombreció pues adivinaba lo que iba a escuchar.

- Quiere que nos veamos, ¡me ha dicho que lleve a gente! ¡Eso va a ser una reunión, irán más alumnos del colegio! –ella calló de repente. - ¡Mierda! Me está escuchando, ¡me espía!

Parecía haber entrado en un estado de histeria permanente.

- Lilian, déjame leer la carta, por favor. –pidió el director con voz serena.

Ella se la entregó con desconfianza. Dumbledore pasó varios minutos leyéndola sin decir nada.

- Supongo que ha logrado entrar en tu mente, pero no te preocupes, -añadió al ver la expresión de horror que se había formado en la cara de la chica. –Esas conexiones no duran, hace falta mucho poder y energía y tienden a romperse, tendrás que estar alerta permanentemente con la misma fuerza que la noche anterior.

- No lo conseguiré. Además, quizás ahora me haya escuchado y...

- Eso es imposible, mi despacho está protegido contra la legeremancia exterior.

- ¿Y no se podrí hacer lo mismo con todo el colegio? –preguntó ella desconsolada.

- La legeremancia exterior es lago muy difícil de llevar a cabo y por lo tanto, el contrahechizo protector lo es aún más, nos llevaría mucho tiempo y muchos magos.

- No puedo acudir sola... –comentó ella con la mirada perdida, como si pensara en voz alta.

- Veo que has dado por hecho que debes ir, eres muy valiente, Lilian, el sombrero eligió bien.

- Gracias, pero no sé con quién ir. – respondió la chica con las mejillas encendidas.

- Creo que tus amigas están al corriente de todo, ellas podrán acompañarte.

- Sí, es verdad, pero es peligroso...

- Estáis en sexto curso, tenéis habilidades de sobra y ellas también son valientes, Swan ha superado las pruebas de las hipsipilas y Alex tiene una fuerza interior que ni ella misma sabe que posee.

- Es verdad... Quizás los chicos, Sirius y Remus, quiero decir. –se apresuró a matizar. –también puedan venir.

- No creo que sea conveniente, si no estoy mal informado, Narcissa y Bellatrix Black también irán y Sirius es un traidor a su sangre, Remus... creo que le toca ir a casa. –dijo sin darle importancia.

- Está bien, pero quizás a ellas, Tom pueda leerles la mente.

- Eso no importa, sólo verá desconfianza, lo cual no le extrañará.

- Puede que descubra lo que les he contado.

- No lo hará, créeme, no llegará tan dentro de sus mentes.

- Bien, creo que es hora de que vuelva a clase...

- Si hay algún problema no tienes más que mandarme un mensaje.

- Me ha dicho que su despacho no... Además, no seré capaz, no tengo tanta fuerza.

- La tendrás cuando creas que la tienes, y no te preocupes, estaré en las cocinas hasta que volváis, es hora de que haga una visita a los elfos. –comentó bonachón. – Lily, ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias.

La chica salió y fue hacia el aula de trasformaciones, donde la clase ya había empezado.

- Lo siento, señorita Mcgonagall, he estado en el despacho del director. –se disculpó.

- Está bien, siéntese y pida los apuntes a su compañero más tarde. –respondió ella sapiente del tema de su conversación con Dumbledore. Ella era la única en la que el director confiaba plenamente por aquellos días.

Lily se sentó en su pupitre, unto a James que lo había seguido con la mirada desde que había entrado pero en ese momento estaba con la vista fija en su papel leyendo algo que no había escrito. La chica se sentía fea, desarreglada, pero él la veía más linda que nunca. Llevaba la camisa mal metida en la corta falda por las prisas la vestirse y su pelo, recogido en un moño desenfadado le daba un aspecto travieso que su cara pálida contrarrestaba expresando un enorme cansancio. Él quiso abrazarla, decirle que todo saldría bien, aunque no supiera exactamente qué era lo que provocaba las arrugas de preocupación en le entrecejo de Lily ni el temblor de su barbilla cuando había entrado en la clase. Agarró su mano bajo el pupitre y ella o tuvo fuerza para rechazarla. Otra vez los dos hablaron en silencio llegando a esa comprensión sin palabras que sólo los verdaderamente enamorados poseen.

"Sabe cuidarse sola, es más fuerte de lo que crees..." Las palabras del director retumbaban en la mente de James en un intento de serenarse y buscar ese alivio que le faltaba desde hacía dos horas, justo en el momento en que vio desaparecer a la pelirroja bajo su capa invisible.

FLASH BACK

- ¿¡Qué quiere de Lily?

James había entrado en el despacho del director sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, cosa extraña en él pues le profesaba un enorme respeto al docente.

- Siéntate, tranquilízate y vuelve a hacer la pregunta, por favor.

La educación y serenidad de Dumbledore hizo reaccionar a James que murmuró una rápida disculpa y le obedeció.

- ¿Por qué ha dejado que Lily fuera allí?

- Veo que la señorita Evans ha informado a sus amigos de sus asuntos... Me alegra que alguien siga mis consejos.

- No entiendo lo que quiere decir. –replicó el chico confuso.

- Le dije a su amiga Lilian que le vendría bien confiar más en sus amigos. –explicó recalcando la palabra amiga.

- No me ha dejado acompañarla. –se quejó el chico.

- No sería conveniente que fueras, ella no aguantaría. De todas formas, es más fuerte de lo que crees.

- ¿Quién?

- Lilian. Ella va a tener que bloquear no sólo su mente sino la de sus compañeras, para que Tom no sospeche nada.

- Y la de Sirius y Peter... –murmuró el chico.

- ¿Ellos también las acompaña? –se alarmó el mago.

- Claro, no iba a dejar que Sandy marchara sola.

- Le dije expresamente que no lo hiciera. –dijo Dumbledore preocupado. –Sirius es un traidor a su sangre, a la magia negra, a la sangre limpia y Peter... es de fácil sugestión.

- ¿Entonces de qué sirve que Lily bloquee sus mentes? Tom podrá ver que algo le impide leer sus verdaderos pensamientos.

- Lily tiene que hacer más que eso, debe insertar una idea de pensamiento para hacer creer a Tom que ninguno sospecha de él.

- Más o menos como poner una película que ese pueda ver ese sucio hijo de... lo siento. –rectificó.

- Mezclar tantas mentiras y emociones es difícil, espero que Sirius no trate de hacerse el duro delante de su novia.

- Estoy preocupado.

- Yo también. –tras unos segundos de silencio, preguntó. - ¿Por qué no hubiera sido conveniente que yo fuera?

- Porque entre Lily y tú hay una atracción muy fuerte, y debe concentrarse en tapar tu mente, no meterse en ella.

FIN FLASH BACK.

"Atracción... fuerte atracción..." James miraba por la ventana, en dirección al bosque prohibido tratando de vislumbrar una pequeña señal que le indicara que todo iba bien. "Chispas rojas si algo va mal" había dicho a su amigo. No había ni rastro de destellos, eso podía ser bueno, o quizás muy malo...

"Lily, ¿te por qué me bloqueas el paso?"

"Prometiste que nada de intromisiones."

Tom les había recibido muy cordialmente y mientras esperaban al resto había interrogado a Lily sobre sus amigos de forma telepática, para que no se enteraran. Ellos parecían no darse cuenta pues Tom hablaba con ellos al mismo tiempo, demostrando una admirable habilidad para controlarse psíquicamente.

"Parece que estés haciendo un grande esfuerzo."

"Sabes que me cuesta hablar así y estar protegiendo mi mente al mismo tiempo."

"¡No me mientas, Lily!"

Tom no había movido ni un solo músculo de su cara, pero la chica sintió la violencia de éste como una sacudida en su interior. Si en ese momento no hubiesen llegado los slytherin, podría haber perdido el control.

- Hola, Lord Voldemort. –saludó una rubia despampanante que iba acompañada por su novio, con el mismo pelo platino y ojos fríos.

- ¿Qué tal está? –inquirió una vieja enemiga de la pelirroja.

- Narcissa, Bellatrix, me alegro de veros.

Las recién llegadas miraron a su alrededor y se extrañaron de ver a los Griffindor.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, primito? –preguntó la morena con retintín.

- Esa es una buena pregunta, Sirius Black. Pensaba que dejaste a tu familia por su afán hacia las artes... más... poderosas.

- ¿Acaso es esta una secta de magos tenebrosos?

Lily se puso en guardia, suponía que la paciencia de Tom no tardaría mucho en agotarse y notó los intentos de él por utilizar la legeremancia con su amigo.

- ¿Tenebroso? Sí, quizás yo sea el señor Tenebroso, pero esto no es una secta, sino un ejército. –Tom parecía dispuesto a hacer caso omiso al hecho de que Sirius fuera un traidor.

- ¿Ejército? –preguntó un hombre de color llamado Blaise.

- Creía que veníamos a entrenarnos. –dijo un temeroso Snape.

- Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, pero primero quiero anunciaros que el que se una a mí deberá serme fiel siempre, jurará lealtad y lo hará llevando mi marca en su brazo izquierdo.

- Señor, ¿cuál es nuestro objetivo? –interrumpió cordialmente Lucius.

- ¿Nuestro objetivo? ¡Ja! El que todo mago que se precie debería tener: limpiar el mundo, terminar con los impuros.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos? –preguntó Avery.

- Con astucia, inteligencia y sobre todo... poder.

- ¿Quiénes son impuros, Tom?

- ¿Quién me ha llamado así?

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se topó con la mirada rabiosa de Lily que parecía lanzar chispas por sus ojos, más por el esfuerzo que hacía que por el hecho de sentirse insultada, se daba cuenta de cuáles eran las intenciones ocultas de Tom tras esas palabras cargadas de dobles sentidos.

- Yo. –desafió la pelirroja.

- Lily, -la chica se percató de que era la única persona a la que llamaba por su nombre de pila. – y todos los demás, ¡escuchad! No quiero volver a oír ese nombre, ¿entendido?

- ¿Y por qué? –preguntó la chica sapiente de la respuesta. Conocía la vida de Tom, él se la había narrado con todo detalle. - ¿Cómo están tus padres? – volvió a inquirir tratando de desconcentrar al mago.

- Muertos. –la sequedad y frivolidad con la que Tom pronunció esa palabra heló la sangre a todos los presentes y una o dos chicas respingaron. – Pero creo que esa no es la cuestión, -añadió con una sonrisa macabra. – ¡mi nombre es Lord Voldemort! ¡Yo soy el Señor Tenebroso! Y vosotros seréis llamados mortífagos, responderéis a la Marca, mi marca, cuando os iniciéis.

Todos callaron y tras unos segundos de silencio los slytherin comenzaron a aplaudir riendo y felicitando a su maestro. Peter se unió a los aplausos pero paró cuando Sirius le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y Sandy le pegó un codazo. Lily se sentía confundida, necesitaba saber más, esa reunión no había servido para nada, tenía que conseguir más información.

- Tom, perdón, Voldemort, ¿cuándo será esa iniciación? Una marca es algo difícil, magia muy antigua y...

- Me alegro de que recapacites, Lily, - Tom la miró haciéndola saber que no caería en su trampa de cordialidad. – será mañana, a medianoche en este sitio. Vestíos con túnica negras y taparos la cara con una máscara, a partir de mañana seréis mis primeros mortífagos y comenzaré a entrenaros.

- ¿No somos pocos? Un ejército debería ser más numeroso...

- ¡Callad! No dejaré que nadie me lleve la contraria son argumentos. El que lo haga recibirá su castigo, ¿entendido? – Tom fulminó con la mirada al autor de esas palabras, Diggle que parecía un tanto atemorizado. – Un contacto mío, Karkarov, está recopilando gente en Bulgaria y hay otros muchos por toda Europa. Además, aquí está nuestra clave, la que nos hará vencer.

- ¿Quién es esa clave? –preguntó Sandy interviniendo por primera vez en toda la noche pese a las advertencias de Lily.

- Veo que nuestra invitada tiene lengua... ¿Acaso he dicho yo que es una persona? Tranquila, tu no eres mi clave, tus poderes a mí no me sirven, estás demasiado llena de magia poco... poderosa... –dijo refiriéndose a la magia blanca ancestral que corría por las venas de la hipsipila.

Lily miró a su amiga preocupada. ¿Cómo sabía Tom cuál era su condición? De pronto la pelirroja notó una sensación extraña que invadía su cuerpo, como unas ganas enormes de correr hacia el lago y lanzarse en ayuda de algo, sí, eso era, alguien le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Sandy la miró y con sus ojos le decía: "Lo sientes, ¿verdad? Tengo que irme..." El que dijo que una mirada dice más que mil palabras no se equivocaba y la chica no pudo hacer más que asentir.

- ¡Podéis iros! –exclamó Tom en ese mismo momento.

Uno a uno los futuros mortífagos se alejaron y Sandy echó a correr dejando a Sirius atónito. Lily clavó su mirada verde en la gris de Tom de tal manera que éste tuvo que romper el contacto visual, pues la fuerza que al pelirroja destilaba esa noche era más fuerte que nunca y no podía dejar que averiguara nada que pudiera utilizar en su contra.

- Nos veremos mañana, mi pequeña esmeralda. –susurró Tom en su oído acercándose a ella y provocándole el mismo escalofrío que otras veces.

- No lo dudes. –dijo ella impávida.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí va el final del fic... A todas las que lo habéis seguido, muchísimas gracias! Tengo otro publicado en se titula SIN DESTINO, lo digo por si queréis leerlo. A lo dicho, gracias y espero que os guste el final!**

**DESENLACE**

- Lilian, esta noche tendrás que ir tú sola.

- Siento ser grosera con usted pero repito mi pregunta: ¿dónde está Sandy? Ni siquiera se ha llevado su varita.

La asiática no había dormido en el castillo y desde su apresurada salida hacia el lago la noche anterior nadie la había visto, pero Lily sospechaba que Dumbledore sabía algo.

- Lilian, hemos hablado de esto, ella ha seguido su instinto natural, ha sabido interpretar su misión y no debes preocuparte por ella. Además, no necesita la varita allá donde va.

- ¿Por qué no pueden venir Alex o Remus conmigo?

- Tom sabe que el señor Lupin es un licántropo y será mejor que Alex no salga esta noche.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es necesario que Remus esté acompañado por alguien que le quiera.

Lily no entendía nada de lo que Dumbledore le estaba diciendo pero supo que quizás sería mejor no preguntar.

- ¿Y James? –aventuró a decir.

- Tom lo odia, está celoso de él y su presencia no hará más que perturbaros a los dos.

- Está bien, supongo que Sirius tampoco podrá acompañarme, está muy preocupado por Sandy...

- Debes ir tú sola, Lilian. No te preocupes, sé que saldrás airosa.

- ¿Airosa de dónde? Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

- Entrar en su mente, averiguar qué es lo que pretende y sobre todo, evitar que te marque.

- ¿Esa marca es tan importante?

- Te vinculará para siempre a él y eso es algo que debemos evitar. Lily, Tom es muy poderoso y no dudo que puede llegar a ser una gran amenaza por eso es ahora, cuando está más débil y menos experimentado.

Lily sabía que debía hacerlo pero el miedo la había invadido la noche anterior y no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir ese día. Haría acopio de todo el valor necesario para lograr su cometido pues sabía que lucharía para lograr un bien mayor.

- Gracias por confiar en mí, creo que ahora voy a irme a descansar, dentro de seis horas tendré que volver al bosque prohibido y...

- Un momento. –dijo el director. -¿Seis horas? ¿Son las seis?

- Sí, señor, yo he quedado a medianoche...

- ¿Dónde está Alexandra?

- Con Remus, creo que salieron a dar una vuelta...

- Tenemos que encontrarlos, busca a Sirius y James, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Dentro de diez minutos habrá un eclipse total, la luna se interpondrá entre la luz del sol y la tierra y ocurrirá algo horrible si no logramos impedirlo.

- ¿Luna? Pero yo creía que los licántropos solo se convertían en lobos de noche. –dijo Lily entendiéndolo todo.

- Durante el eclipse la oscuridad será total y aunque sólo durará unos segundos puede ser fatal si Remus está con alguien.

- ¿Por qué no se lo advirtió? –exclamó Lily consternada.

- Porque creí que él ya lo sabía y no le gusta hablar de su condición, ¿no lo entiendes, Lilian? Para él iba a ser muy traumático transformarse durante el día y por eso necesitaba que Alexandra estuviera con él esta noche pero ahora... ¡Debemos encontrarlos!

- Ayer pasé miedo, esos ojos...

- Ya pasó, mi amor, no te preocupes, Dumbledore te dijo que no tendrías que volver.

Remus la abrazó con ternura al tiempo que los dos se sentaban bajo un árbol ella recostada sobre él.

- Pero eso significa que puede que él el haga daño y Sandy no está ¡y yo no sé que hacer! Me siento muy impotente, Remus...

- Lily sabe cuidarse sola y si no pudiera hacerlo, Dumbledore no...

Remus hizo una mueca de dolor y se inclinó hacia delante con la cara desencajada. Alex se incorporó y preocupada, preguntó:

- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

- No lo sé, pero no me siento muy bien...

La oscuridad recubría ya el bosque prohibido y se acercaba a ellos, pronto estarían en peligro.

- Remus, parece que está oscureciendo...

- Alex, vete, corre y avisa a James, Sirius y Peter, por favor.

El chico intuía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y aunque sólo al mirar al cielo y encontrarse con una gran esfera negra en él supo el por qué, sentía que debía llegar a la casa de los gritos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rem? ¡Dímelo!

Los ojos color miel del chico comenzaron a oscurecerse y su uniforme se rasgó dejando visible una tupida mata de pelo que crecía sobre todo su cuerpo. El licántropo abrió su boca para gritar de dolor y advertir a su novia pero lo único que se oyó en ese lugar fue un aullido desgarrador.

- ¡Remus! –gritó Alex con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sandy llevaba toda la noche y parte del día nadando tratando de encontrar a las Hijas de Marianella. Intuía que estaban en peligro aunque no sabía por qué ni qué debía hacer. Estaba completamente desorientada y muy cansada, así que salió a la superficie y se sentó sobre una roca. Debía estar justo al otro lado del castillo porque no pudo ver ningún pueblo ni el colegio. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente ante el sentimiento de rabia por no saber qué hacer que la invadía en su interior.

- ¿Qué es lo haces, Swan? –preguntó una voz familiar para la chica.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Joder! ¡No lo sé!

- No pierdas el control y escucha atentamente en tu interior.

Sandy se dio la vuelta para preguntar a la anciana Haideé qué debía hacer pero ésta ya se había desvanecido dejando una suave brisa que le secó las lágrimas. La asiática se puso en pie sobre la roca y cerró los ojos dejando que el viento peinara sus cabellos. De pronto éstos comenzaron a cambiar de color, se volvieron rojos como el fuego y ella sintió que la fuerza de éste cuarto elemento la invadía por dentro. Se zambulló en el agua de nuevo y allí se transformó: Sus ojos rasgados se volvieron más azules que nunca y ambas extremidades inferiores se fusionando dando lugar a una prominente cola de color rojo. Se deshizo de su ropa y nadó hasta que supo que había llegado a su destino.

- ¡Remus! –gritó Alex con lágrimas en los ojos.

La transformación se había llevado a cabo, en su boca habían crecido unos enormes colmillos. Ya no era humano, había perdido sus sentimientos, sus emociones y ni siquiera reconocía a la chica que lloraba frente a él. Estaba a punto de arrebatar la vida a la chica que amaba con todo su ser perdiendo así la suya. Levantó su garra y Alex cerró los ojos, adivinando lo que le deparaba el futuro pero no sintió dolor. Cuando los volvió a abrir vio a Remus tumbado en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza y otra en la pierna. James y Sirius, también con algunos rasguños estaban ayudándole a levantarse. Ella rompió a llorar de forma incontrolada y estuvo a punto de desfallecer cuando Lily, que había seguido a los chicos por detrás, la abrazó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Joder! Estamos a pelan luz del día. –exclamó Alex presa de un ataque de nervios.

- El eclipse, cariño, la luna...

Pero la africana no escuchaba, sólo miraba a su novio que era incapaz de mantener la vista en alto temeroso de la reacción de su chica.

- Alex, James y Sirius se transformaron e impidieron que Remus te hiciera daño pero la oscuridad apenas duró unos segundos y...

- ¡Remus! ¿Te encuentras bien, mi amor?

Alex se había abalanzado sobre su novio y se agarró a su cuello sin dejar de llorar.

- Lo-siento, yo, yo... –él no podía decir nada más, su mente estaba ofuscada y lo invadía un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

Sirius, James y Lily se fueron dejándolos solos, lo que ocurriera a partir de ese momento no era competencia de nadie más que de ellos dos.

Sandy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Delante de ella se estaba librando una cruel batalla en la que la compasión no tenía cabida. Las sirenas cantaban invocando a los más antiguos dioses del océano y las Hijas de Marianella realizaban los hechizos más ancestrales, todas con los ojos en blanco, tratando de mantener la barrera de fuerza que las protegía. Si alguna caía, otra le daba a beber su sangre con el fin de que se recuperara pero muchas sirenas estaban utilizando magia negra que vencía a los seres más puros. Pronto la barrera caería y entonces se iniciaría una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la antigua sabiduría marina contra ella misma combinada con la inteligencia human y el don de la inmortalidad. La balanza parecía inclinarse del lado de las Hijas de Marianella, pero las sirenas parecían poseídas por el mismísimo diablo. Sandy supo que debía hacer algo y que sólo lo lograría si le escuchaban, si lograba parar todo aquello... La barrera resistió unos segundos más y cuando se rompió, las sirenas se abalanzaron sobre sus hermanas sin cesar su horrible canto. Éstas las hechizaban con los más crueles encantamientos, aquello parecía no tener fin, no...

- ¡NOOOOO!

Lily caminaba hacia el bosque prohibido con paso firme, sin dejarse amedrentar por los comentarios sarcásticos de Bellatrix que iba con otro grupo de slys delante de ella. No había nadie esperándoles cuando llegaron al lugar acordado y eso provocó que Lily se pusiera en guardia esperando un ataque sorpresa que nunca llegó.

- Parece que estamos todos. –dijo una voz grave.

Ninguno sabía de dónde estaba Tom y muchos murmurando por lo bajo pero éste en seguida hizo su aparición tras unos árboles retorcidos y muertos.

- Hola a todos, mis futuros mortífagos.

Los Slytherin sonrieron ante tal denominación pero a Lily se le revolvió el estómago.

- Sabed que a partir de hoy un compromiso os unirá a mí por siempre.

- Lo asumiremos con gusto, Señor Tenebroso. –respondió Avery.

- ¡Las palabras no son suficientes! Yo lo que quiero ver son actos.

Nadie se atrevió a responder, lo único que hicieron los futuros mortífagos, incluida Lily, fue asentir con la cabeza baja.

- Os iré llamando uno a uno y grabaré mi marca en vuestro hombro izquierdo.

Se acercó a Lily y susurró en su oído.

- Para ti tengo algo especial, tú serás la última.

- Lo siento, Alex, perdóname, debí prestar más atención, lo siento, lo siento...

Remus lloraba desconsoladamente en el regazo de la chica siendo incapaz de pronunciar otras palabras.

- No ha pasado nada, mi amor, no te preocupes, además, sé que no querías hacerme daño.

- Lo sé, pero me he deshumanizado de tal manera que ni siquiera podía reconocerte, a ti, que no me has abandonado aún sabiendo que puedo ser un peligro...

- Remus, tranquilízate y vamos a la enfermería, será mejor que alguien te cure esas heridas.

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el castillo, pero antes de alcanzar la puerta, Remus se sentó apoyado en un árbol.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Alex extrañada.

- No quiero hacerte daño, lo siento pero tengo que dejarte.

- ¡NOOOOO!

La magnitud del grito Sandy no hubiera bastado para calmar aquel tumulto si no hubiera estado acompañado de algo más grande que todo aquello. La chica notó que, de su interior, salía una fuerza enorme que chocó contra la superficie del mar provocando una gran ola. Ese tsunami despertó la alarma entre las sirenas y las Hijas de Marianella y ambos bandos se retiraron para cobijarse en un lugar más seguro. Sandy, a su vez nadó sabiendo que la única forma de parar aquello sería encontrar al Rey de sirenas y tritones. Al menos, de momento, la batalla estaba en punto muerto.

- Lilian, la única Griffindor que de verdad es tan valerosa como hace gala su casa. Es tu turno, pero primero, acompáñame, deseo mostrarte algo.

Lily siguió a Tom hacia el interior del bosque mientras todos la miraban con recelo, ansiando ser ellos los preferidos del futuro Lord Voldemort.

- No quiero dejarte, Remus.

- Ese no es el caso, esta vez la decisión es mía y elijo el separarme de ti, de hecho creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no quiero causarte problemas y aunque es improbable que vuelva a transformarme junto a ti, no puedo besarte o acariciarte sabiendo que una vez al mes te odio, igual que odio a toda la raza human y que puedo ser capaz de acabar con tu vida.

- No digas eso, por favor. –suplicó la chica.

- Alex, una parte de mí siempre ha tenido la ilusión de que, cuando encuentre el amor verdadero, mis transformaciones serán menos dolorosas y seguiré amando a esa persona siendo hombre o lobo, pero he visto que no es así, y he sido un tonto por tener esa quimera durante este tiempo. Si todo lo que te quiero no ha servido para que mi parte más humana permanezca conmigo cuando soy un lobo, nadie conseguirá hacerlo. Estoy condenado a estar solo, mi amor, y, por mucho que me pese, debo respetar mi sino.

Sandy estaba escondida frente a las puertas de un gran castillo de coral. Siempre había imaginado los edificios submarinos más como en las películas que como les habían sido descritos en "Estudios Muggles". El gran palacio de color rojizo por el agar se imponía sobre el resto de pequeñas casas construidas de modo aparentemente desordenado. Constaba de cuatro torres desiguales y la puerta cerrada y vigilada por dos grandes tritones, permanecía impasible ante la mirada suplicante de la asiática que trataba de idear un modo de entrar en el castillo. Su aspecto, que era del de una Hija de Marianella, podía confundir a los guardias así, que trató de transformarse sin lograrlo, aún no controlaba bien ese poder. De pronto se le ocurrió que bajo el agua también podía utilizar la magia y que había mejorado en los hechizos sin varita. Murmuró un suave "dormilerum" y los dos guardias cayeron en un profundo sueño. La puerta no supuso ningún problema para ella, se abrió con un simple "alohomora", las sirenas no utilizaban la misma magia de los magos, y a veces los hechizos más nimios vencían su poderosa magia antigua. Nadó por el castillo presa de la desconfianza, pues parecía que estaba desierto y que los criados hacínalo posible por no cruzarse con ella e impedirle el paso. Cuando por fin llegó a los aposentos del Rey Tritón, ocurrió algo tan inesperado como esperado: las puertas de la habitaciones abrieron y Sandy entró pudiendo ver al prominente tritón sentado en un trono expectante, como si supiera de antemano que ella iba a llegar.

- Sí, Swan, te esperaba. –dijo con una voz tan grave que parecía imposible que fuera la suya.

- ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? –consiguió reaccionar ella.

- Una hipsipila en las inmediaciones de mi lago no es algo que pase desapercibido. Además, creo que has menospreciado la seguridad de mi castillo.

- Veo que tiene un sentido reducido de la posesión.

- Veo que además de valiente eres inteligente, hay que tener agallas para entrar en este castillo transformada en un ser tan despreciable.

- De eso quería hablarle.

- Adelante, voy a escucharte, aunque ten seguro que no descansaré hasta que Marianella pague por lo que ha hecho.

- ¡Ella ya ha pagado! Y no hizo nada malo. Se entregó al amor, ¿no lo entiende? Ella amaba a aquel hombre y sus Hijas sólo quieren recuperar su hogar, vivir en armonía con las sirenas. Vosotros sabéis luchar y ellos poseen la magia humana.

- No necesitamos eso para nada.

- Tienen el don de la inmortalidad y están dispuestas a compartirlo.

- Deben pagar por lo que hizo su madre

- La única culpa de Marianella fue haber nacido hermosa y con facultades humanas. Se fue porque muchos la odiaban.

- ¡Ella iba a ser mi esposa! –gritó el tritón.

Sandy palideció al instante.

- ¿Todo esto es únicamente por despecho? Dígame si la vida de tantos bien vale una venganza.

- Sí que la vale, además, esta es nuestra guerra que ya hemos ganado de antemano.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? Ellas son inmortales.

- La magia negra las vence y Lord Voldemort está de nuestra parte.

- ¿Lord Voldemor? ¿Confían en alguien que hace tratos con gigantes y demás criaturas oscuras?

- Él puede ayudarnos.

- ¿La amaba?

- Con todo mi ser.

- Entonces reflexione y busque en lo más hondo de su alma tratando de recuperar el amor que le profesó, quizás así logre vences esa sed de sangre que le está embriagando.

Sandy salió de la estancia y nadó hasta el campo de batalla.

Lily siguió a Tom hacia el interior del bosque mientras todos la miraban con recelo, ansiando ser ellos los preferidos del futuro Lord Voldemort. Pronto se perdieron tras el árbol de donde él había aparecido y quedaron solo, sumidos en la oscuridad de la noche.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tom?

- Nunca dejarás de utilizar ese horrible nombre sangre sucia, ¿verdad?

- Yo también soy mitad "muggle", así que te pido que no utilices ese tono de menosprecio en mi presencia. –dijo ella. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –repitió tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Que confíes en mí y me dejes entrar en tu mente.

- Sabes que no voy a acceder.

- Y eso me lleva a preguntarte: ¿por qué?

- Porque no creo que necesites saber lo que pienso si, realmente, lo único que quieres es que yo sea tu sierva, como todos a los que has marcado antes.

- En eso estás equivocada. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que te tengo en más alta estima que a los demás.

- Quizás, y no logro entender por qué. –respondió la pelirroja desafiante.

- Sé que tus amigos vinieron ayer para protegerte y que Dumbledore te ha advertido sobre mí pero me dejé engañar para darte mi confianza y para que no me abandones. Lily, -Tom se acercó a ella peligrosamente. –yo te quiero, el único rastro humano que puede quedar en mí es este amor que siento por mí y deseo que me correspondas.

- Ese es tu problema, Tom, que tu deseas muchas cosas y no esperas que los demás quieran dártelas. No me quieres, estás obsesionado y una obsesión siempre es enfermiza. –Lily habló sin pensar en las consecuencias que ello lo podía acarrear.

- ¿¡Me estás rechazando?

Él la agarró por los hombros y clavó sus ojos cargados de ira en los de ella. De pronto, Lily sintió un espasmo que le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Ella ya no estaba en el bosque, parecía estar volando sobre una tierra devastada por... ¿una guerra? Había muchos magos sin vida y, un momento, ¡ella estaba matándolos! Luchaba contra Remus, Sirius y James que la miraba descompuesto por el amor y odio que parecía sentir hacia ella. Los gigantes y vampiros estaban de su lado y la acompañaban en esa masacre. Parecía estar viendo el futuro, cuando notó algo en su vientre, ¡estaba embarazada! La imagen de James volvió a su cabeza y trató de llamarlo, pero de su boca sólo salía un extraño silbido, parecido al de una serpiente.

- _Szabuk, aznasz, zsabami... Szabuk, aznasz, zsabami... Szabuk, aznasz, zsabami..._

- Estoy condenado a estar solo, mi amor, y, por mucho que me pese, debo respetar mi sino.

Remus se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero Alex se adelantó y, poniéndose frente a él, le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Respeto tu decisión, Remus, pero por favor, no me olvides.

Dicho esto, ella entró en el castillo dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas sin hacer ningún esfuerzo pro quitárselas. Corrió por los corredores hasta llegar a la sala común de su casa, donde muchos alumnos que la vieron pasar hubieran jurado que nunca habían visto unos ojos más dolidos que los suyos. Ella plasmó su negra mirada en ellos y subió a su cuarto con la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Sandy salió de la estancia y nadó hasta el campo de batalla donde trató de localizar a Ariadna, la Hija de Marianella a la que había ayudado a escapar. Un par de sirenas la atacaron pero ella desvió sus lanzas con un simple movimiento de ojos. La seguridad con la que se movía imponía a muchos guerreros que la habían reconocido. De pronto, cuando Sandy comenzaba a perder esa fuerza que le ayudaba a seguir, ocurrió algo inesperado. Una luz iluminó una roca que se erguía a modo de barrera logrando que brillara con tal intensidad que cegó a muchos de los allí presentes. El Rey Tritón sabía que esa era la única manera de parar aquella batalla y que sus súbditos lo escucharan. Subió al improvisado trono y comenzó a hablar:

- Querido pueblo, sé que muchos habéis combatido por fidelidad, otros porque guardáis un fuerte rencor a las hijas de aquella que nos traicionó. –siempre trataba de evitar pronunciar su nombre.

- ¡Sí! ¡Estamos con vos! –dijeron muchas voces.

- Ahora os digo: ¡no luchéis si de verdad no creéis en aquello por lo que hacéis! Marianella –añadió haciendo un acopio de valor. – nunca ha utilizado sus facultades para hacernos daño y me he dado cuenta de ello ahora. Por eso deseo que obréis con libertad, si queréis exterminar a sus hijas y luchar del lado del que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, ¡adelante! Pero yo no lo haré, y si por eso me estoy condenando al exilio, que así sea.

Sandy lo miró con admiración e iba a prestarse su apoyo cuando todas la cabezas de los allí presentes se giraron para observar a la recién llegada. Ella poseía una larga cola y torso humano, parecía idéntica a las demás Hijas de Marianella excepto por su pelo. Era largo, sedoso y rubio, parecía que el sol había hecho el acopio de todas sus fuerzas para lograr ese color que desprendía tanta dulzura y sensualidad.

- Marianella... –murmuró el rey sintiendo que las pocas fuerzas que lo sostenían se desvanecían poco a poco.

La recién llegada se acercó a la roca dejando a su paso una fragancia dulce y pura que disipó las escasas ansias de venganza que aún quedaban entre los combatientes de ambos bandos.

- Zenón...

Marianella clavó sus ojos aguamarina en los de él y acercó sus labios posándolos en los del rey con suavidad. Todo había terminado.

- _Szabuk, aznasz, zsabami... Szabuk, aznasz, zsabami... Szabuk, aznasz, zsabami..._

Lily abrió los ojos sobresaltada y lo que vio no la tranquilizó. Tom la miraba con frialdad y susurraba algo en esa lengua tan extraña. Miró aterrada al lugar donde él estaba señalando y vio una enorme serpiente acercarse a ella.

- "Petrificus totalus" –gritó desesperada.

- Eso no te va a servir de nada, mi adorada Lilian.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- ¡Porque me has rechazado! ¡Y a Lord Voldemort, nadie le dice que no!

- Tom, tú no me quieres eres incapaz de hacerlo pues tus ansias de poder te lo impiden.

- ¿Es eso lo último que quieres decir?

Lily se dio cuenta de que la serpiente que estaba a punto de atacarla era un basilisco. Sabía que no debía mirarle a los ojos pero Tom estaba manipulando su mente, había logrado vencer las barreras que ella había puesto.

- Despídete de James Potter. – dijo él.

- Despídete de Lily, hijo de puta.

La pelirroja no puedo ver lo que ocurría pues de pronto todo se volvió negro y sólo pudo sentir cómo un animal galopaba de camino al castillo. Sabía que su pesadilla había terminado, al menos, de momento.

- Os echaré de menos.

Lily, más delgada de lo habitual pero con el brillo característico de su mirada, besó uno por uno a sus amigos hasta quedar frente a James.

- Supongo que aquí nos despedimos. –dijo éste tratando de no turbarse.

- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. –dijo ella abrazándolo.

- Me llamaste, no podía ignorarte, pequeña.

Era la primera vez que él la llamaba así, pequeña... Siempre había sentido que Lily era su niña, pese a su carácter siempre se había visto como su protector y ella lo sabía, por eso al cruzar su mirada con la de Tom y ver ese paisaje devastado que posteriormente Dumbledore le diría que era una premonición, pensó en James y lo llamó desesperadamente. Él había acudido de inmediato transformándose en un precioso ciervo y llevándola de vuelta la castillo.

- Nos vemos dentro de un mes, todavía no he olvidado esa invitación para la fiesta del cumpleaños de tu madre.

- Te estaré esperando.

Lily entendió lo que esas palabras significaban y sonrió agradecida.

- Escríbeme. –pidió la chica.

- No lo dudes.

- Vamos, pareja, mis padres están a punto de irse y quiero presentarles a Lily. –dijo Sandy.

- ¿No piensas despedirte de mí? –preguntó Sirius haciendo pucheros.

- ¡Cualquiera diría que no lo ha hecho! –dijo Remus.

- Un par de besos no es suficiente si va a estar todo el verano fuera entrenándose...

Sandy se abalanzó sobre él y desplegó sus encantos para que esa despedida fuera inolvidable, pues, realmente, no sabía si estaría lista para empezar el curso siguiente.

- Vuelve, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió Sirius.

- No desapareceré sin decirte adiós, cariño.

Alex miraba ambas escenas con un nudo en la garganta. Su ánimo había mejorado en las dos últimas semanas de clases, desde que Remus se había transformado, y el sentirse útil ayudando a sus amigas durante su estancia en la enfermería había contribuido a ello. Se acercó a Remus que mantuvo las distancias firmemente.

- Siento que hayamos terminado así. –dijo él.

- Yo no, porque sé que cuando vuelvas a quererme, será para siempre.

- Alex, yo te sigo quer..

- ¡Sssh! –ella colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de él. –No lo estropees, por favor. – Se acercó a él y, sin apartar su dedo, lo besó fugazmente.

La africana se di la vuelta sabiendo que algún día Remus se daría cuenta de que era capaz de amar y que no tenía por qué dañar a nadie. Lily se despidió de sus nuevos amigos con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que por fin había encontrado su lugar y Sandy no pudo contener el llanto pese a sus grandes esfuerzos, le esperaba un verano muy duro. Remus, totalmente descompuesto no se despidió de ninguno de sus amigos por temor a derrumbarse y Sirius y James, siempre juntos, vieron como las dos chicas que más habían querido nunca se alejaban, una hacia un futuro incierto y la otra a un hogar del que pronto escaparía para volver junto a él.

Ese día, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, seis amigos sellaron una amistad que sólo la cruel guerra que se avecinaba lograría romper.

THE END


End file.
